Metal wings of Honor
by xghosthunter115
Summary: Pandora hearts in modern time whit tech. Oz and his friends are in roll in Pandora Academy where they succeed in becoming pilots in the military, and at the same time all of the countries around the earth are being destroy by an unknown enemy, and a group call black rose that has a weapons that could turn the ties, what do you think would happen?. Later chapters is Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Metal wings of Honor**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Introduction

* * *

**just one quick reminder that everybody in the story look different from the series were they look older and taller, so oz would look like 18 and he would be taller as well as the others.**

**D****ecember 16, 2014  
Tuesday, 3:42  
****Location: South Pole**

The story starts first in the place that is a key part in our story, the South Pole a endless valley of snow and ice that stretches for many miles and days, a place were almost anything can die with just a matter of hours with out protection from the hellish winds and temperature that reach way below freezing, all the way to -45 degrees in the winter and 32 degrees in the summer.

But the current season that this small group of people that work for organization call Black Rose, this group of people decided to come here in winter were the season is very cold and harsh with winds blowing as fast as it can to were it reaches the speeds of 60 miles per hour. But this people came prepare as they drove in the ice with there orange trucks that were made for heavy duty weather with a lot of customizations built on it to endure the cold weather.

This people were heading to a specific area in the ice cold never ending land were they to try to get to a base camp that they had sat up a few months ago.

"so how far up ahead is it" a guy said as he was looking at the map that he had in his hand while trying to figure out how much time it was going to take until they got to there destination. The guy had black hair and black eyes, and he was dress in a black and orange outfit that was made for the cold.

"not very far, I made this trips a more than in of times to know when we are getting there so just wait until we get there alright" the guy that was busy driving the truck in the middle of a snow storm said while they were driving in the middle of storm that had came out of nowhere when they were making there way to base camp about two hours ago, and the guy is wearing the same clothing outfit that the guy next to him was wearing while he drove carefully in the storm.

"if you know when we are getting there, then can you at least tell me just how much time we have until we get there because I am getting tire of having to sit here and wait" the guy with the map complain as he look at the driver with an annoyed look on his face.

"just sit and wait alright we are already close to getting there, we should be arriving at base in about ten minutes so just wait until we get there" the guy driving the truck said with a careless expression as he didn't wanted to deal with the guy's complain.

"really ten more minutes?, we been driving in this thing for the past two hours men, how far is this base camp" the guy complain again.

"I already told you that there is a reason why they place the base all the way out here, they need the base all the way over here because they need to keep base 'cool' so that they can work with there experiments wit having there base and experiment getting over heated with what they are working with, and they also needed to place the base here because they wanted to keep this away from the enemy's eyes" the driver said with a serious voice as he reminded the guy next to him why the base was located here.

"yea well I guess your right, but couldn't they just had place it a bit closer to the port were our boat park at, because driving all the way here is really a pain in the ass".

"yea well at least driving all the way over here gets you paid a lot of cash that you could use for your family Dan" the driver said as he was getting a bit more annoyed with the guys complain.

"well ...you have a point this job does pay a lot better then what the other jobs that I use to have offered" Dan said as he lean back in his seat as he try to be patient with rid to base camp as they were already close to getting there.

"besides, all that we are here is to just check up on the progress that they have been making, and after we see that everything is good we leave and go home and that's it" the driver said as he continue driving the truck in the snow storm that was still raging on.

**Time skip  
**  
After a few more minutes of driving in the never ending snow storm, the driver was able to spot the red flashing lights that blinking in the storm as he know knew that they had made it to the base safely.

"well it looks like we made it, time to get this over and get back home as soon as we can" the driver said as he notified the guy next to him ho was busy looking over his notebook that he had open.

"what really, thank god I was getting board of sitting down and having to do nothing" the guy said with a relief expression on his face as he was glad to know that the long boring journey to base camp was over.

Once they made it pass the two red lights that indicated the entrance of the base, they made there way a bit more forward until they saw more lights in the distance that were place on the sides of buildings to give them a better view of the place as they went to right side of the base and around the back were entrance of the inside of the base was located.

"make sure to cover your head from the snow storm because if you don't, you are going to have a painful experience when it hits you in the face so cover yourself good before we get off the truck" the driver or James said as he park the truck next to the entrance so that they could get in faster with out dealing with the cold weather for to long.

"you don't have to tell me twice" Dan said as he put on his hoodie over his head and face mask to protect his face from the hellish cold fast winds.

Once they were ready, both of them came out and shut the door of the truck in a hurry before they rush inside while facing the cold strong winds that were pushing against them. And after they made it to the entrance of the base they open the door and enter inside were it was 'less' cold then what it was inside and protection from the winds.

They were greeted by a group of four guys that were dress in white winter bio suits while three of them carry clip boards in hand while the other one was empty handed. Once the two had gotten the snow that was on them from the snow the guy that was empty handed greeted them by saying.

"it seem that you guys have finally made it, I was worry that you guys weren't going to make it in time for the big experiment that we are about to do" the guys said with a excited tone as he smile to them for having to arrive in time.

"well thanks, we could have arrive here sooner but a Snow Storm decided to come out of nowhere so we had to drive a bit slow on the way here so that we didn't get in a accident on the way here" James said as he shook hands with the guy.

"her it's nice to meet you, my name is Dan, Dan Snider nice to meet you" Dan said as he took his chance in meeting the guy whit shaking hands.

"well it's nice to meet you two Dan, my name is Jonathan Alexander, it's nice to meet you as well I am a lead scientist working for Black Rose in inventing new technology for our country's homes, neighborhoods, city's and for the military" Jonathan said as he told him what he work for and what he did. Jonathan appearance was that of a person that seem to be a guy that knew his stuff with that way her look with his glasses and baldhead with facial hair in his chin.

"wow really that's cool but ...why would you be located all the way over here, couldn't you just work on this back at the facility" Dan said with a confuse tone in his voice because he was still curious about he whole thing with them being located all the way over here were it's freezing cold and way far way from any other human civilization.

"well ...there's a lot of reasons why we have the base located here, you can say that we want 'eyes' away from us and we want to prevent our work from being leak out to other countries were they could make our work there's, so we take serious precaution when doing things like this, but on the other hand we are also located here because we need the cold climate to keep does people away from us and to keep our engines cool when working on the experiments" Jonathan said as he explain there reasons as to why they are here to Dan.

"ah I see, well then I guess you guys are doing a good job at doing that then" he said as he agree with Jonathans replay.

"well I think we should skip the chat and get to more important manners don't you think" James said as he reminded to the two as to why there were here.

"oh yes I forgot, well then follow me then the test with the experiment is about to start so we better hurry if we don't want to miss it" Jonathan said as he turn around and walk to were the experiment was being held at while the others follow right behind him.

"so ...what kind of experiment are you guys working on" Dan said while they walk and while he look around the area to see other guys working on different things.

"well ...right know we are working on something that we have being working on for the past month, and this 'project' that we are working on is something that could very well change the world entirely for either good or bad, depending on how it is use for of course" Jonathan said as they went to a elevator that went down about 600 feet under, but of course the other two didn't know.

"really?, well can you tell us what exactly you guys have being working on" James said with his eyebrows going up to show that he was interested in knowing what they working on.

"well ...what we are working on is something totally new that could change the life of all mankind, and what we being making is something that can be use for daily life activities and for our military force to help prevent soldiers from dying in the field" Jonathan said with a bright smile as he was explaining there new project to the two.

"and this experiment that we are working right know is to test that cores of the machines that we are planning to use on the new suites and armory for the military"

"so is that why we are going all the way down below ground" Dan said as he pointed to the red numbers on the top right side of the door that show the numbers going down every past second that they were in there.

"well yes, we still are working on it so we still don't know what could be the outcomes so, we want to make sure that we do it safely and make sure that we don't have any bad outcomes in the process of doing this so we make sure that we have the safety precautions when doing this" Jonathan said while they were almost half war there.

"I see so have you guys had any accidents lately here while working on experiments" James said with a bit of a serious tone when he ask Jonathan if there was any accidents when doing there tests.

"well we only had about three accidents here were it reach critical levels, but we were able to take care of it with little people getting injure, but we did have three people that had died in some of the test experiments that we had when we were testing on the test experiments on the suits for the military when they ended up backfiring on us" Jonathan said with a bit of disappointment when he recall the bad events that had occur a few weeks ago.

"well what cause it to go all wrong when you guys did the experiment John (short for Jonathan)" James said again with a serious tone.

"well you see we being try to make a suit that is easy to use when in the field, we have being trying to make a suit that feels like it's nothing but clothing that you are wearing, and it's so simple to use that all you need to just put it on or 'make it appear', all that you are going to need Is just and object that is no bigger then a wrist band, and with this we could have soldiers that can deploy there suite within just a manner of seconds with having to put in on when call out to a mission, ...but then we ran in to a problem with development" John said again with a bit of disappointment in his voice while hanging his head down.

"well what type of problem did you guys ran into" Dan said with a interested tone in voice because he was curious as to know what they had trouble with the development, his opinion on the development on new military suits that could be deployed in any situation with out having to change in it was that it sounded cool to know that you could have your advance warfare combat uniform or suite ready to fight when the time call for it.

"the fusion is what is wrong with it" John said with stress voice.

"Fusion, what the hell is that, are you trying to make the soldier and the suite one with another" James said with a confuse expression when he heard the word 'Fusion'.

"yes that's correct, we taught that if we made the soldier and the suite fight as one, then it would be a lot easier to fight in the battle field because, the suite it self is like a living person that would protect it's user or 'master' when they are in the heat of trouble when they are injure or in trouble in the battlefield" John said with a bright smile when he said that, that it made him sound like he was a crazy person.

James and Dan were know more confuse whit what John was saying, because he said that the suits themselves were like a 'living person' that would protect it's user in the battlefield.

"wait, wait up just a second, are you trying to say that you guys are making suits that are 'alive', do you know how crazy that sounds, it's like me hearing my wife say that she can now stay at home and do nothing because they are paying her to do nothing and that they decided to make her the president of the business because she sleeps in her work all the times, which she doesn't", James said with a confuse and serious tone in his voice when he told him how confusing and strange this sounded.

"well I do admit that it sounds crazy and all but, we have being able to accomplish that difficult task not to long ago when we were working on it a few months ago, all that there is left is to find the right set of people that have a match with the suites" John said right before the elevator had stop going down, and it's doors open to show them a big and large room that stretch all the way up to the roof, and there was different set of levels in the room that were on the sides of the room that it look like office buildings that were inside the walls, but instead of offices were people would sit down and start working on there projects that resulted paper it was groups of people that were dress in white clothing that were working on holographic screens that showed a lot of things that seem to be related with the project that John was talking about on the way down.

"holy shit, you guys sure do take your job seriously" Dan said whit a smile on his face as he look around the room with a surprise look on his face when look around the room that seem to represent a airplane hanger that was at least four times a big as a normal one. And he had a look on his face that said 'wow'.

"yea you can say that again, tha first time I came here I was as surprise as you were when I first came to visit" James said as he look around the room as well. Every time that he came here to check up on there work, it never failed to amaze him when he came every time that he visited.

"yup this room does seem to leave an expression on you when you first come to see it, alright then come along you two the experiment is about to start" john said as he took the lead to the center of the room were there was a small platform with controls on it that had wires running on the ground that went to the platform, to the other side of the room were there was a set of three tall white sheets that were as high as ten feet tall were placed in front of an object that was being hidden by the tall white sheets.

When Dan and James saw this, there eyebrows went up because they were curious as to know what was behind does tall white sheets.

"um John can you please tell me what exactly is behind that thing" James said as he pointed at object that was behind the sheets.

"oh that, well ...you are about to find out" John replay back with a another smile on his face before he turn away from them and walk up to the control panel and then to the microphone that was in the middle and pick it up before saying.

"alright testing will start know so please stand by as we will start with test number 52, and remember don't panic if things start going wrong" John said with a serious voice as he place the microphone down and then started to press some things on the keyboard before starting the test run.

Once he was done putting in the last few orders and commands to the system, he then press a button that was label 'start' with black and yellow lines going around it.

And on pressing on it, the three tall white sheets that were covering whatever was behind it soon began to move out of the way to revel the project that John and his scientists were working on.

Dan and James were stun to see what was behind does white sheets when they saw the main object that John was talking about, the suite that they were seeing could very well come out of a science fiction movie that was standing right in front of them by just a few meters away from them, the military suite was about seven feet high with different parts of being separated from it while does pieces that weren't connected to the rest were just simply floating right next to each other by just a few inches away. (think a combination between the dead space 2 suite and a IS suite from Infinite Stratos mainly the white one, and then just combine them together whit the color being white with blue neon strips on the edges of the suit).

"holy crap that thing is awesome" Dan said with excitement when he saw the suite that they being working on.

"wow know I can tell that you guys sure took this serious when making this, nicely done" James said with a proud tone as he look at the new military suite.

"well thanks for your comments but ...we are done yet" John said to them before he press a few other buttons on the keyboard as he began the test run.

"transportation of the core to the suite will now begin, cross your fingers people" John said with a pleading voice as he grab the large switch that was sticking out of the control panel on the right side, and when he grab it he push it up to start the core transport.

And when that was done, a hole open up in the bottom of the floor that was about seven feet away from the suite and fourteen feet away from them. And when the trap door was open, a white cylinder rose up from the whole that contain a yellow golden orb that shine beautifully in the already bright room, and if you look closely you can see yellow golden lines that went around the orb in such a high speed that you can see it as it travel around the yellow orb in many different directions.

"wait what are you doing now" Dan said with a bit curiosity when he saw the container that hold the yellow orb inside.

"well we are about insert a new and more advance 'core' that we being working on precisely for this suite, we only made about four cores so far because it takes about a week to just make one, so this is the '52' core that we made, the rest besides this one and another three were destroyed in the processes in making them, so this one and the other three were the only ones that came out perfect and didn't blow up in the processes of making them, also that right there is what gives the suite 'life'" John said with excitement as he turn around quickly to see the ongoing test.

"wow so that's what gives the suite life, that pretty amazing even tough you guys had about 48 cores blowing up in the process of making them" James said with a bit of laughter as he continue looking at the ongoing test.

"yea making toughs things sure were a pain in the ass when making them, anyways once we put the core inside the suite we will hope that it welcomes in the core to the suite so that it can be cable to have bring life to the suite" John said while looking at the machine holding the core in the test tube before a robotic arm grab the core from the glass container and slowly made it's way to the suite were it had a hole in the middle were it was waiting for the core to be placed.

"well let's just hope that it goes alright without a problem, just hearing about the mistakes that had happen makes me want to get out of here" Dan said with a bit of laughter as he keep looking at the ongoing test.

"shut up Dan, if anything starts going down then we would leave alright so stop worrying ok" James said to shut up Dan because he didn't want to have to deal with Dan's jokes.

"alright ...were almost there, just got to place the core in the suite and then afterwards we start looking for matches for this suit" John said with a bit of a worry tone when he and the rest of the other scientists were watching the machine slowly and carefully placing the core inside the suite.

The moment that the core was place inside the suite, the suite started to power up with lights going on and thrusters in the back of the suite turn on.

"alright ...it's going well so far, now let's just hope that everything else with the systems are alright" John said as he started typing on the keyboard like crazy for a few moments before he started to go trough the important parts of the test as he check every off in the screen in front of him.

"ok ...were almost there, now all we need to do is check the transformation, I am going to make it so that it transform into a blue and white wristband when it transforms, and then we have make it so that it changes back into the suite" John said with a nervous voice as he started to do the last two steps in the test before calling the test a success.

Once he said the he press the button 'enter' on the keyboard as he command the suite to change into the object that he just put in the computer.

And with that, the suite started to glow a bright white color that everybody that was in the room had to shield there eyes with there hands to protect them from the blinding light that was being given off by the suite.

Once the light had died down after just 4 seconds John, Dan and James all look over to were the suite 'was' standing when they notice that it wasn't there anymore, but then they look down to see that in the middle of the ground were the suite use to be, a blue and white wristband that look like it was made out of metal was laying on the ground.

"it work" James, Dan and John said at the same time when they saw the metal wristband that was laying in the ground, John at the moment was instantly fill with joy and happiness when he started cheering with excitement.

"IT WORK, IT WORK, IT FINALY WORK AFTER ALL OF THE TIMES THAT IT FAILD, IT FINALY WORK HAHAHAHHAHA WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOHHHHOOOO" John yell with excitement as he continue cheering for the success of the transformation.

Dan and James were shock to see that the suite was able to transform into the object that John had order it to change. And seeing that it had succeed, they both felt happy to see that John and the other scientists that were also celebrating the success of the test, they felt glad and happy for them for being able to have the long and hardworking project to be completed, and with out accidents.

"alright so now what do you intend to do next John" James said as he waited fro John to calm down from his excitement.

"well know we have to search for somebody that has a very close match to the suite so that when the user and the suite connect with one another, they would be able to communicate with one another when they are either in combat or not in combat" John said right before he dash off to get a the metal white and blue wristband of the ground and into a black box were he placed the object inside before going back.

"well what do you mean by having to find someone that has a very close match to the thing, can you just put it on and use it" Dan said with a bit of a confuse way since he was wondering way they had to find a match for the suite/wristband.

"well not really because if I try to use it, it would probably kill me the moment that the fusion starts so ...I can't really use it" John said as he went back to typing things on the computer.

"so only people that have a close match to the suite or ...wristband, are the only ones that are capable of using the suite?" James said.

"yes that's exactly right, only people that are anywhere below 19 can have a chance in being able to control the suit, and we have already found a person that's exactly 17 that lives in our country that has about a 98.87% match to the suit, so we don't have go on a world wide search to find that 'one' person that is compatible to the suite, or perhaps I should say ...Guardian Angel" John said with a smile as he told them the name of the suite that they had created, but at the moment it was wristband.

"Guardian Angel, is that what you name the suite John" Dan ask as he watch John search for a file on the computer.

"well yes I name it Guardian Angel, why is there something wrong with how a name it" John said while still searching for the file that he had save a few weeks ago that contain the info of the person that has a match with the suite.

"no I am just asking, but if you ask me it does sure looks like one when you showed it to use" Dan said to John so that he didn't think that he was talking bad about his choice of name for the suite.

"well thanks ...anyways here we go, I found the file of the person that has a match with the suite" John said as he open up the file to show everything that had to do with the person that they had found that is compatible with the suite.

"so ...this is the person that has a match with Guardian Angel, he seem like a pretty smart kid with high grades in almost everything, and he also seems to be in role in the high prestige school that only a small amount of smart kids are able to enter, ...so what do you plan to do" James said as he read the details about the boy that was displayed on the computer screen.

"well what else do you think a plan on doing, I plan on visiting him at his school this Monday, so that way I can have chance in having him agree in trying out the suit that I made" John said with a happy look on his face as he sat down on his chair and started to relax from all the thing that had went on today.

"what are you serious, what do you plan on doing with him if the suit does work, don't tell me that you plan on using him as a lab rat because you know that you can't do tests on people that aren't working in the organization" Dan said.

"I know that, what I plan on doing is telling him everything that we have being doing so that I can convince him on trying out the suit, and if that doesn't work then I will have to find somebody else that may have a close match to the suite, which in my opinion will take a long time even with fast computers" John said while gathering some of his things that were on the table like his personal paper work that was on the table and moving some of the stuff that was on the computer, to the USB that was connected to the computer so that he can take what he needs on the go.

"I see ...wait do you plan on going right now" Dan said with a bit of surprise as he watch John packing his things up for the trip.

"of course I am, I really want to see if the person can use the suit like I had said earlier and I want to se if he is able to communicate with the Guardian Angel, and I really want to configure this as fast as I can, so if you guys want to come with me then you guys are more then welcome to come along with me" John said again his reason to going as he put on his jacket and holding his briefcase by the handle with all the things that he need for the trip.

"sure we will come along with just to make sure that you don't do anything bad with the kid alright" James said as he follow right behind John as they started to leave the place.

"well at least we can get out of this cold men, I really am not a fan of the cold" Dan said as he rub his hand together to show how cold it was.

"me nether but you are going to have to endure it a bit longer because we have drive all the way back to the port Dan" James said whit smirk on his face when he remember that Dan hated the time that it took to get here.

"god dammit" Dan said with a bit of anger as they left the room and then up the elevator and then started to make there journey to meet up with the teen that has a match with the suite.

* * *

**December 17, ****2014**  
**Wednesday 6:04  
Location: Tokyo, Japan**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The sound of the alarm going on in a room was heard as it made noise to wake up it's owner ho was asleep in his bed with the sheets roll all the way up to were you can only see his blond hair sticking out of the covers.

Beep, Beep, Beep, the continuing noise of the alarm keep making noise as it hope that it would wake up it's owner ho right about now was starting to open his eyes as he let his vision get clearer as he look at the clock that was showing 5:34 in red LED lights as it blink every second that there was.

Beep, Beep Be-. The blond hair teen press the snooze button on the alarm with his right hand as he started to lazily get up from his bed.

"uh I hate waking up in the mornings" the blond teen said as he rub his eyes while getting the sleepy part of him to wake up.

"uh what day is it" the blond teen said as he reach over to his phone that was resting on top of his desk that was place right next to his bed.

"Wednesday" the blond teen said in a tire tone as he read the date and time on his phone, "well may as well get started with the day since I am up" the blond teen said to himself as he got up from his bed and made his way to his restroom to take a shower and get clean up before doing anything else for the day.

ten minutes later

"alright now that I took a shower I should get started in making breakfast for me and my sisters, also I have wake them up since they like to take there time while getting ready for School" the blond teen said while drying his hair with the towel that he had in his hands that he use for getting out of the shower.

But before he went to wake up his sisters, he went and grab some clothes to wear before he went to wake up his sisters with just a towel on.

So he pick a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves roll up to his elbows, and he put on a pair of white and black vans shoes with black pants. So after he finish putting on clothes and fixing his hair and taking his phone with him.

He went to wake up his two sisters that were still asleep in there room that they share that was located right across the hall, so he went over and open the door slowly to see that in the dark room he could see his two sisters that were asleep in there own bed across the room.

"hey guys wake up, we have school today so get up girls" the blond teen said to his two sleeping sisters that were still asleep after hearing there older brother's voice to wake up.

"...well that didn't work" the blond teen said as he watch his two sleeping sisters that were still sound asleep in there beds. "what should I say to have them wake up" the blond teen said to himself as he taught about something to say to wake up his sleeping sisters.

So after a few moments of thinking on what to say so that he could wake up his sisters, he was able to come up with something that he tough for sure would work to wake up his sisters.

"well if you guys don't want to wake up then I guess I won't put any of my home made 'chocolate cover strawberries with nuts and glaze donuts with cinnamon rolls and chocolate powder to cover the top of the strawberries and cinnamon rolls', and I also guess I won't make any of my special homemade 'pocky' when I get back from the Academy.

And at the moment he finish say what he wanted to say, both his sisters shoot out of there beds and quickly ran up to there brother and clench to his arms and said, "no please make us the sweets big brother" his sister that has the same color of blond hair that was on his left said as she grab onto her older brothers left arm.

"yea Oz please, were both up now so please make your home made sweets please" the one on the right with orange hair said while holding on to his right arm while pleading to him to make his special sweets that he made only once or twice a month, and his homemade sweets were something that she and her sister and there friends enjoy eating whenever there brother made them.

"hahahahaha" the blond teen laugh as he watch how they reacted to him saying that he wouldn't be making his homemade sweets for them that it made him laugh to see how they can just wake up so easily.

"don't worry Ada and Sharon, I'll make the sweets as long as you guys get ready for the day alright" the boy now name Oz said as he smile back at his sisters ho smile back at him when he said that he would make his homemade sweets.

"alright then we will get right on it" both of them said at the same time before they let go of his arms and went to get ready for school.

So now that he knew that they were getting ready, he made his way down to the kitchen were he was going to make some breakfast for his sisters and himself. But before he started to make any breakfast, he decided to turn on the TV and see what is playing on the news.

So once he turn it on, the first thing to hit his ears when working on making breakfast was 'breaking news, multiple attacks against military force around the world'.

Oz hearing the sudden news got a bit interested in hearing the news about military bases around the world getting attack.

'governments around the world are on high alert as to know ho are responsible for the attacks, and as for that Country's around the world has declare that they would have there military force protect and guard there own country to keep them self's safe from any other attacks that may occur out of nowhere'. The female reporter said right before they went to break and the commercials started to roll in.

"_multiple attacks across the whole wide world and they don't even know ho has being doing it, and every country around the world is starting to have there troops to be sent protect and guard there towns and city's and capitols in order to try and stop and any other attacks that may occur, that spells disaster for everybody around the world" _Oz said to himself in his head while he was making breakfast.

He was making a simple breakfast for today since he was not that into making big meals in the mornings at 5 am in the morning, so he was just making something simple for today.

Scramble eggs with bacon and toast whit some orange juice. That was simple breakfast for him, usually he would make something big in the mornings when he felt more into it when he was excited for the day or when he felt like doing it.

So today he was just making something easy for today since he wasn't really that excited for today. It was just a simple day for him, wake up in the morning and make breakfast for yourself and your sisters and then go to the Academy that you were able to get in with your friends and sisters with above average scores that it made teachers be in shock, then come back home and start cooking dinner for yourself and your sisters, do homework that was giving to you from your Instructors and then have free time for about three hours before going to bed.

And then you will restart the day again until it was Saturday and Sunday were you didn't have to go to the Academy and do homework.

But today it was Wednesday, the middle of the week were you were to wake up and do the things that were mention earlier. But today it was going to be something different because today all of the seniors in the academy (him and some other, his birthday was in two three weeks), were going to be given a test to see if they are able to have the skills to join a group in the military that they want to try out.

In the military there are five different types of groups in the military that you can have a chance in joining 'if' your lucky in of to do well in your test because they were brutal. For an example, if you were to try and join the Air Force with another 49 students which in total would be about 50, there could be about a 60% percent chance that you could fail the test, and only does that take test for the group that they want to join seriously, they can have a 80 to a 90% chance in joining the Air Force.

There were Five different types of groups that you can decide in joining.

First there is the Air Force, which is you being able to fly anything that can 'fly' and be assign to do a lot of things when the time call for it like, having to sent in shipment across vast distances, or sent in troops to the battle fields, or fly into battle in your own personal jet, which is very cool.

Next is the Navy, you can be part of the seas by having to be in a ships that we all call "Neptune's Ship", which is a very huge and large ship that was made to withstand almost any type of trouble that it was given when it was in the sea, one of the ships 'abilities' was that it could go under water and stay down there as much as it wants, another ability of the ship was that it could make a force field cover 360 degrees of the entire ship and protect it from any sort of hits that it was given to.

Next which was the third group that you could join was the Ground troops, which in the name meant that you were to be sent on duties in various places when they told you why you were sent there. But it also meant that you could use some new advance military equipment that the scientist and engineers at the military came up with, (everything that they make is sick).

Fourth is being a Spy agent, and with the title you can already tell what it means. Being a spy agent was more difficult then what you think because you were to be sent into enemy ground where you were assign to get information from the enemy with out being caught, and being a spy meant that you were given permission to use any sort of tactics to do your job of being a spy.

And finally we have the fifth group the you can join which is having the chance in being a Pilot, and being a Pilot meant a lot of things, one was that you can go and be part of another group that you also want to be in and still be a pilot. Second it meant that you could use very own customize Nightmare which was a tall three story tall high tech robot that you could jump in and use in the battle field whit amazing weapons that you only see in movies and games.

And being a pilot was something of a great honor because only 5% out of the 100% are able to become a Pilot because of it's brutal test run that you must take in order to see if you are capable in joining them.

His mom and dad were both Pilots when they were young until they meet each other and fell in love and then decided to start a family, they still work in the military as the Head Captains for the new and already serving Pilots that walk into there doors.

And his oldest brother Jack ho is about 26 years old, he became a Pilot as well when he pass his test in order to become a pilot. And with that reason alone he wanted to follow his family's foot steps.

"it's a big day today so I hope that everything goes well today" Oz said to himself as he continue cooking breakfast.

20 minutes later

"hey guys come down already and eat your food before it gets cold" Oz said while he eat his breakfast while watching the news.

"government officials still don't know on what to do about this attacks that had happen around the world with out any notification, and we have also receive reports from one of co-workers that a recent attack has occur in Vietnam and Australia, both country's had there military base under attack just about an hour ago when they were attack by a storm of missiles that were aim at there ships and air support, and the death count for both places has been told to be about one third of there soldiers and other men and woman that were caught in the unknown attack, so know we have two more countries that have been attack by the still unknown enemy, so know we have about a few other countries that yet hasn't being attack by this unknown enemy force, China, Japan, Cuba, U.S,A, and Germany, this are the country's that hasn't being attack, so now we are left with just one question, which country is going to be attack next?". The female reporter said on the TV while having a hard time to try and hide her fears about them being the next ones to be attack.

Oz ho was listening to the whole thing was a bit anxious as to what was happening, just one hour ago both Vietnam and Australia were both attack by this unknown enemy that had pop out of nowhere just a few months ago when they first had attack Europe and France.

When they had attack does first two countries, they left a lot of damage behind from the fight that they had that it left almost every single building in ashes and debris. And they also left a lot people that had died in the unsuspected event. People ho were able to survive that attack had sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, moms, dads and friends and other people that they hold close to there hearts be taken away from them in just one day.

And all of does ho were able to survive were taken to places were they provided homes, food and protection, but does places look more like camps then homes. But that was all that they could do for the time being since they had a bigger problem in hand.

Japan that place that I was born and the place that I was raise, was one of the last places on earth that hasn't being attack yet, and some people that live in japan were scared of being the next one's to be attack. But some people weren't afraid of it at all because they trusted the military in and country in keeping them safe because our country alone is the number one most powerful country in the world with almost everything that we do.

But I don't believe that, only because we have a strong military doesn't meant that we are unable to be defeated by anyone. My parents told me that not everything stays strong and tall forever, because one day it could fall down and be destroy.

So I know better then to trust others for your safety, because you got to protect yourself and the people that you hold close to you, and right know the time that we are living were everything in the world is going bad, this is the time were you got be prepare to do just that.

And I planned on doing just that.

"hey Oz sorry to keep you waiting, we were just finishing up getting dress" Ada said as she came in the kitchen all dress up in her school uniform and sat down next to his right and start eating her breakfast that her older brother made for them.

"yea sorry Oz, thanks for making breakfast Oz we really appreciate it" Sharon said as she to was dress in her school uniform as she sat down on his left side and began eating her breakfast.

Oz just smile back at them for having them come down and eat there breakfast that he had made for them, he enjoy having them around and doing things for them, so for them to be a little bit late for eating breakfast wasn't really a problem.

"don't mention it, I just enjoy having you guys around" Oz said as he put down the coffee that he was drinking on the table and pated both there heads to show how happy he was to just have there company at the table.

And on feeling there older brother's hand on the top of there heads, don't could help but to feel a bit embarrassed while having a small blush appear across there face.

"b-big brother should you be getting dress for school by now" Ada said between bites as she continue to eat her breakfast with her older brother's hand on top of her head.

"yea I guess your right, finish your breakfast then I'll see you guys once I am done changing alright, and make sure that you got your things for school alright" Oz said as he got up from the chair and carry his plate and coffee mug to the sink.

And once he did that he went up stairs and started to get change in his school uniform which was all color black whit everything except the tie, every student in the school that they go to were told to wear the tie with the color of the grade that they are in. So for him he was s senior so that meant that he was to wear a blue tie.

His sisters were sixteen and they both are sophomores so that meant that they were to wear a green tie. Freshmen wore yellow ties, Sophomores wear green ties and Juniors wear red ties and for the seniors like him, they wear blue ties.

5 minutes later

"alright guys I'm done getting dress, we should start walking to school if we want to make it there on time" Oz said as he walk down the stairs with his backpack in his arm while he went down the stairs.

"ok were almost done" both his sisters said at the same time as they were both finishing up eating there breakfast.

"alright then, hurry up and finish" Oz said as he went to the front door and stood there waiting for his sisters to finish eating there food. But when he stood there waiting for his sisters to finish eating, he heard knocking at the door.

"ho is it" Oz said as he grab the door knob while waiting for the person to answer his question.

"it's us Charlotte and Echo" a girl on the other side of the door said as she told him ho it was. So now knowing ho it was he open the door to the two girls that were outside the door dress in there school uniform with both of them wearing there blue ties.

"hey you guys what's up" Oz said as he greeted the two beautiful girls that were standing outside his door. Both Charlotte and Echo were friends of his since he was in the second grade when they meet each other in class when they were assign a project together for class. Him and the girls were both new to everything around them so they didn't really know that much about social communication so they were a bit shy at first when they talk to one another. But trough the time that they spend together on working on there project, they ended up becoming friends just after two weeks. And soon after that they start to do things that friends did together, like going to places in town, going into parks to have fun, going to the gym to do some training and sometimes going to the movies.

"hey Oz, we came to your house because we wanted to know if you guys wanted to walk to school together" Echo said as she told him why they both were here.

"yea sure I don't mind, I'm just waiting on my sisters to finish eat there breakfast" Oz said as he move to the side of the door so that they could get a view of his sisters eating in the table.

"hi Ada and Sharon" Charlotte said to them while waving hello to them from the door.

"hi Charlotte, hi Echo" both girls said as they were both finish there food and placed there plates and cups on the sink before running to the door where there older brother was waiting by the door with two of there friends.

"alright then now that you guys are done we can start heading to school" Oz said as he let his sisters pass by the door and closed the door behind them while locking it before they left.

And as they made there way towards there school they were walking in a city that you would only see in movies and read about in books of science fiction and books of fantasy. The city that they live in which was Tokyo, had gone trough many changes in the past years that he was growing up. When he was just about 4 years old, the city that he remember was always crowded with cars, people, cars and buildings that it made it almost hard to move around.

But that soon change when he was 5 years old when things started to change, amazing things that change how people in japan live there life's. Some of the big changes was how buildings were made, they got rid of all the buildings in the city and replace it with new and advance buildings that were made to help give bigger homes to everybody that live in city's. The buildings that were made were really insane that it would leave you breathless from it's construction that it left people speechless in seeing such tall and huge new buildings that were made.

And this new buildings were made so that it gave people more space to do things that they wanted to do. And some of the old buildings that were located on the floor were destroyed and re built in a more luxury way so that people could live in a more fashion way whit more space to live in.

There was also a lot of cool things that were made in the city like having metro systems that were built right above the streets of Tokyo to provide better transportation to all people so that they could get to places that they needed to be at a much more faster rate and provide a free-crowded space to all people that ride metros and subways.

So at the moment they were making there way to one of the city's metro system that was only located about 5 minutes from where they were right now. And on the way Oz wanted to ask the two girls about the big event that they were having at there school today.

"so Charlotte and Echo, are you guys ready for exams today" Oz said as they continue walking.

"well of course I am, I am never nervous about anything" Charlotte said whit a smile while showing determination in her voice while they walk.

"I am, I went over some of the stuff that we were going to be tested in the exams for joining the pilots, what about you Oz did you do some practice for today" Echo said whit out having to look in there direction while they walk.

"yea I stay up last night up to 11 at night going over some of the stuff to make sure that I got everything down that I needed to know for the exam, I just hope that I can pass the exam with out a problem" Oz said whit a bit of a nervous tone, he really wants to become a pilot that same way that his parents and his older brother were able to become pilots. He just hope that he didn't mess anything up in the exams.

"don't worry about it Oz you will do fine, I mean that's the reason why you study at the age of 5 on how to become a pilot and you also took some of the training that real pilots take at an adult age so don't worry about it" Charlotte said while padding Oz in the back trying to cheer him up.

"she is right Oz, you done more work then all us that I'm pretty sure that you can pass this with out any trouble at all" Echo said as she try to cheer up Oz as well while placing her left hand on Oz's right shoulder.

"Echo is right, you will do just fine" Ada said as she also try to cheer up her brother.

"yup you don't have to worry about a thing Oz, your going to pass this with out a problem" Sharon said.

So with the girls motivating words he felt better then before, they were right he had done more work and effort into his studies in becoming a pilot, he remember all of the books that he read and all of the hard work training he had done to learn everything about becoming a pilot so he should be fine, right?.

"yea is guess you guys are right, I shouldn't be worry about a simple test" Oz said whit a smile on his face as he heard his friends/sisters motivating words.

So whit that they continue making there way towards there school by getting into a metro and then making the rest of there way to school were they saw many students making there way inside the school with there groups of friends. The school it's self was as big as a mall and as tall as a four story tall building.

And once they step inside the school property, they were soon greeted by a group of people that were waiting for there arrival. Two boys that were brothers with both of them being seniors just like him. One was name Gilbert and he has black hair with golden eyes, his brother Vincent has long blond hair that reach his back that was tied in a pony tail to keep it from getting tangle with things. Gilbert was a shy type off guy when it came to do things that were a bit dangerous or reckless while his brother wasn't, Vincent was able to do things that were reckless or stupid whit out caring about the consequences.

Two other girls that were also twins, they were in the same grade as Ada and Sharon meaning that they wear green ties to show the class grade that they were in. The two sisters were both Alice and Kate, Alice has brown hair with purple eyes, Kate has white hair and the same purple color eyes as her sister.  
And both of them were the opposite of each other when it came to agreeing on things, and they both were different in how they acted. Alice could get angry easily if you were to pick on her while her sister Kate was able to control her emotions much more better.

Next was three other guys that were also seniors, one was a guy whit grey hair that reach the base of his neck whit one side of eye's being cover by his hair, this was Break a guy that acted like a mystery creepy child like guy when he talk to them.

The other two were Elliot and Leo, two best friends that had been friends since they were only 4 years of age when they meet in a library while checking books to check out, and this is why there were friends in the beginning, both of the boys were really interested in reading books about mystery, crime, and action.

"it looks like the rest of the group finally made it in time, what's up you guys ready to take the exams or what" Vincent said as he saw the rest of there friends making there way into the school.

"hey guys, nothing really much Vince but yea were ready for the exams, so what about you Vince, Gilbert, Break, Elliot and Leo. Are you guys ready to take the exams" Oz said while he and the girls that he came whit said hello to everybody else that were waiting for there arrival.

"yup, I'm going to try and break the record for the most highest grade given in a exam, I would like to see anybody else trying to break my record" Elliot said as he told them about him trying to break the school record of the highest grade ever made in the exams which was a 459 out of 500, which was the highest score that you could possibly make in the exams.

"really well then I guess we have a competition then, me Echo and Vincent will be competing against you then" Oz said in a competitive tone as he told Elliot ho he was competing against for the highest grade in the exams.

"alright then it's a challenge then" Elliot responded back whit fire in his eyes as he took the challenge that was given to him by Oz.

"calm down drama queens you guys can chat all you want once we get inside" Alice said in a mocking tone while she eat a small piece of meat that she had in her hands.

"hey be quiet shorty nobody ask you" Elliot yell back whit anger from Alice calling him a drama queen, Oz and the others just laugh from Alice's and Elliot's small fight scene that they were causing outside of school while other students pass by glancing at them whit a confuse look on there face as they pass by.

But there moment soon ended when they heard the schools speakers turn on.

"attention all seniors, please report to the gym where you would be assign a number that tells you the location of the room where you will be taking your exam for the group that you wish to join, and remember you only get one chance in trying to apply for the group that you wish in joining, if you ended up failing the exams then you would be force to retake the senior year in order to pass the exams, so remember to do your best, good luck" the announcing lady on the microphone said as she ended the call on the speakers.

Everybody that was a senior started to depart from there group of friends before they went into the gym where they were told to meet at to start there exams.

"well I guess it's time" Oz said to his friends as he was mentally praying that he would pass the exam for being a pilot while the others like him ho were seniors were also doing the same for other groups that they hope to join.

"yea I guess it is" Echo said while looking up at the sky trying to keep herself calm for the exams.

"I didn't know that this would be so serious that it's making me nervous" Gilbert said while scratching his back in nervousness.

"yea it's crazy" Charlotte said whit a hint of anxiety in her voice as she rub the side of her arm to keep her calm.

"alright, then I guess we should go then so that we can get it over whit as soon as possible" Vincent said while he put his hands in his pocket while slowly starting to walk up to the school entrance whit the rest of them walking right behind them.

"why do I feel like I'm going to die" Break said in a joking way as he tried to hide the small amount of anxiety that he had while sucking on a lollipop that he had open a few minutes ago.

"same here" Leo said while adjusting his glasses whit his right hand while he carry books whit his left hand.

"don't worry guys, you guys are going to do just fine, just stay concentrated and focus when taking the exams and everything should go just fine" Kate said to her friends hoping to encourage them a bit in taking the exams.

"yea thanks Kate" Oz said while mess whit the girls' hair to show his appreciation for having her trying to help them in there nervous mood that they were in, and whit that he said.

"come on guys we can do this, as long as we stay concentrated and focus just like Kate said, I am sure we can do just fine in the exams" Oz said to his friends as she receive nods of approval from them.

So whit that, Echo, Oz, Charlotte, Gilbert, Vincent, Break, Elliot and Leo made there way towards the gym while they said goodbye to the four girls that weren't taking the exams. And on the way to the gym, the eight teenagers had a look of serious determination as they walk side by side towards the gym while they stay focus in hoping to pass the exams.

If you were a student that was anywhere below a senior and look at the eight teenagers that were walking down the hall, you would see not just eight seniors walking together to the gym to take there exams, but eight future pilot worries.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy that was chapter one, hope to get reviews from y'all about the story, please tell me what you think and make sure to follow the story so that you can show your support for the story so please please show me your support.**

And I don't own Pandora hearts, I really wish I did.

Don't forget to follow and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Exams

**Metal wings of Honor  
**

* * *

Chapter two: Exams**  
**

* * *

"wow this is a lot of people" Oz said while they walk inside the gym while go thru the crowd of senior students that were forming lines to different parts of the gym, each line was for the students to get the paper to apply for the group that they wanted to join while being given the location of the exam for the specific group that they wish to join.

"this is going to take a while" Vincent said in a board tone while putting his hands in his pockets.

"well yea there's about 453 seniors taking the exams, and that includes us" Charlotte said.

"it's bigger then I would have tough" Gilbert said while looking around the gym that was fill whit students that were waiting in there lines for there exams.

"yup, I wonder how many of them are going to make usually about 20 to 35% percent of them end up failing the exams, that's way there is a lot of them taking the exams this year" Leo said while he adjusted his glasses that were a bit crooked.

"I guess that's way there is so many of them taking the exams" Oz said while giving a glance at the other seniors that were retaking the exams.

"just imagine how many people will ended up here again next year, it's just going to be insane" Break said.

"I can already imagine it, the amount of people that are going to ended up taking the exams again because they didn't do there job in preparing for it" Elliot said whit a annoyed tone, he didn't like seeing people that slack off try to apply for group that they wished to join.

"well your right about that, that's way I took all my studies seriously when I first apply to enter the school and when doing the work in the classroom" Oz said as he remember all the hard work that he had to do to make it this far, it wasn't easy trying getting here at all it was seriously hard for him and his friends for the past four years.

"of course you did we all know you Oz, always taking it serious that you always arrive to school looking like the walking dead and it's a bit funny seeing you scare off a couple of freshmen that were entering the school, it was hilarious seeing you scare off does freshmen that ended up running into the school after they saw you" Vincent said as he started to laugh when he mention Oz and everybody else the time that Oz ended up scary a couple of freshmen.

And on hearing that, everybody else besides Oz started to laugh while Oz tried to not laugh about the embarrassing moment that he had live thru.

"men I can't get over that" Vincent said while holding his hand on his chest while laughing.

"ok then can you be quiet now, I don't want to be reminded about that embarrassing moment that I had because I was just studying for the test that we had in our Sophomore year" Oz said while looking away from his friends that were still laughing about his embarrassing moment.

"well sorry but it's just to funny to stop laughing" Elliot said as he was calming down from his laughing.

"calm down Oz, were just teasing you so just lighten up a bit" Charlotte said as she patted Oz's left shoulder.

"well alright then, ...hey guys have you heard about what is going on the news about the two other countries that were just recently attack" Oz said as he change the topic whit something more interesting then his embarrassing moment.

"what are talking about Oz, has there really bean two attacks?", Gilbert said in a surprise voice when he heard Oz say that two other countries were attack.

"yea Australia and Vietnam were both attack just today, it's crazy that they were to be attack just out of nowhere whit out having a single clue or sing of the enemy coming" Oz said to his friends ho has quiet down after hearing his news about the recent attacks that had occur.

"what no way, really" Leo ask.

"yea both of them were attack this morning with out a single warning, they left a lot of damage after they had attack and they also killed a lot people in those attacks" Oz said with a serious voice when he started to remember some of the things that he heard on the news.

"what how many people where killed Oz, did they say how many were killed" Vincent said as he was getting more interested in hearing what Oz had to say about the people that were killed in the attack.

"well from what I heard on the news about one third of the soldiers for both countries were lost in the attack" Oz said.

"wow that most have being some attack if they were able to kill that many people in just a short time" Eliot said.

"wait did they say how they were attack, bombs, ambush, up front assault" Charlotte ask Oz how it was that both countries were attack by the unknown enemy.

"well you were close there for a second but it was actually an missile attack from above, does guys didn't now what hit them until they heard the loud explosions going around there base" Oz said as he mention the way that they were attack.

"really?, they didn't even know that it was coming unit it hit them, that just makes everything about the attackers even more of a threat" Break said while still sucking on his lollipop that he had in his mouth.

"your telling me, the first time that I heard about them having destroy Europe and France I tough that it was just some country that had a grudge up against them but then I heard about them having to destroy almost more then half of all the countries around the world, I started to get a bit nervous about them attacking us next" Charlotte said.

"yea I been thinking the same thing, I mean we have a very strong military force that can fight up against almost any country head on, but this 'enemy' force or what ever the government or the people that were attack by it call it, they can destroy countries within just a matter of 30 to 50 minutes top, and know I'm starting to think that we might not be able to take this things on when they decide to attack us next" Echo said whit a bit of worry tone when she told them her doubts about them having to have a chance in fighting the enemy when the time called for it.

And when she said her opinion about them not having a chance in fighting the enemy, Oz and the rest of his friends had a look of worry, they all know that they have a very powerful military force whit some of the world's most high tech weapons and materials for combat, but they were having doubts about there force because none of them and not even there government or even the military have seen the enemy up close or in any other way, and they haven't even witness that way that they are in combat so not knowing ho they were and not knowing how they attack made them more of a threat than what they are.

"you have a point there Echo I was too thinking about that in the morning when I was watching the news, but either way we can't say that we are going to be defeated with out a fight, right guys were going to show them what it means to mess with us pilots" Oz said whit determination as he told them that if they were to attack them next that they would fight back against the enemy with out having to show mercy against the enemy.

On hearing Oz's words they to had a look of determination when he said that they would fight back the enemy when they decided to fight there country in anyway that the enemy decided to attack them, so when the day comes when they will fight them they were sure to show the enemy force what they can do.

"your right Oz even if they do attack us we are sure to fight back the enemy with everything we got" Charlotte said as she fist pump the air to show her determination while the others smile from Charlottes action and words that she gave out to them.

"yea Charlotte right, we will show them what we are made out of" Vincent said while smiling in approval when he heard what Charlotte had to say.

"And just like you said Oz, if we were to be defeated by the enemy force we will make sure to not go down with out a fight" Echo said as she placed her hand on Oz's shoulder.

"And we will fight together to show our strength as one" Gilbert said whit a smile as he said that they would fight together when the day came.

"And we will fight them in our own personal nightmare's as well" Break said as he mention the weapon machine that they were going to receive one's they pass the exams.

When Break mention the word Nightmare everybody had a excited look on there face when they remember that they were going to receive there own personal custom made Nightmare after they had pass there exam, which from the look of the line that they were in they were going to be taking it in less then 4 minutes.

"oh men I forgot about that, once I get my personal Nightmare I am going to make it look like a white knight whit a sword" Elliot said as he was starting to imagine the different ideas that he could come up with customizing his Nightmare.

"don't get to carry away with it because there is just so much that you can do until your told that you can't do anymore customization, so don't over think it" Leo said as he reminded him about the limits that Nightmare could take when being customize.

"your may be right about limits of the Nightmare's customization Leo but, I also want to be able to customize my Nightmare whit things that I fine suited for my Nightmare when it is send in to the battle field" Oz said to Leo as he told him that he to wanted to have some things add to his Nightmare.

"mine as well I planned on giving my Nightmare a cool and lethal look when I get the chance" Charlotte said in a excited tone as she started to think about the many possible designs that she cool paint or add to her Nightmare once she get's the first chance to do it.

"I plan on making mine look like a white worrier whit a sword and a rifle so that I can attack the enemy with a close range weapon and a long range weapon" Break said simply as he keep sucking on the lollipop that he has in his mouth trough the entire time that they have been here.

"well it looks like some of guys already have things planned for your Nightmare's that good, so Echo what do you plan on adding to your Nightmare" Oz ask Echo ho was being quiet trough the whole time that they being talking about customizing there own Nightmare's.

"well I haven't really gotten that much time to think about it but, I guess I'm going to add my Nightmare a Sniper Rifle you know how skill I'm with it right Oz" Echo said as she look up at Oz ho was standing right next to her while he was paying attention to what she had to say to him about her ideas of customizing her Nightmare.

"of course I know your skill with that weapon, last time you show me how good you were by shooting 25 targets in the bull's-eye under 10 seconds while they were still moving around, and also there was that time when you shoot a water pipe by accident and it cause water to fall on me while I was getting undress" Oz said whit a bit of laughter when he remember that time that Echo had shoot a water pipe that was located right above him when he was getting undress when the water pipe was shoot and then he had water spilling on him.

Echo ho remember that moment when she got Oz wet when he was changing, a smile appear on her face when she remember the hilarious moment of Oz getting wet by her breaking the water pipe that was located above him.

"hahahahahhahahah" Echo started laugh as she remember it all over again, but for the others they were a bit confuse over it because they never had heard about that so that was kind of new for them, but what Oz said next right before he was cut off by Echo got them even more confuse.

"well do you remember what happen right after you did that to me Echo, because I remember you having to faint after I had taken off my shir-" Oz ho was smiling at Echo was cut off by her as she cover Oz's mouth whit her hands to stop him from saying anything else that would embarrassed her.

"d-don't say that at a place l-like this Oz" Echo said while having to stop him from embarrassing her now, and the reason she stop him from saying anything else was because she remember what Oz had done to get her back when she had gotten him wet. And what had happen was something she wanted to keep between herself and Oz.

What happen was that when Oz had gotten wet by her, he decided to get back at her in a 'way' that it would make her feel like she was the victim. So he started to walk over to her while soaking wet, and started to slowly remove his shirt in a way that was ...erotic that it cause her to start blushing like crazy when she saw how well built Oz was from all the training that he has done that she was sure that 'any' girl was willing to have that chance in seeing him like that.

But what cause her faint after he had taken his shirt off was that when he was in front of her, he said in a very low seductive voice right next to her ear.

_"Is this how wet you like to see me without my shirt?, because I can promise you that I can show you 'more' if you just ask".  
_

And that was all she needed to hear from him to pass out right on the spot whit a small trail of blood coming out of her nose.

And that was what had occur that day that she had told Oz to keep this moment of there life between the two so that she didn't had to have people know what had happened to her, and she really didn't wanted to be tease by many people from the school, especially the girl side of the school.

Although, she didn't wanted to lie to herself about being able to see Oz shirtless, she keep that scene in her head forever. She was embarrassed to admit it to herself that she 'like' that moment of him being shirtless.

Once Oz saw the blushing and embarrassed look on Echo's face, Oz knew that she was asking him not to continue any more whit the look on her face that said 'pleas don't say anything else please'.

"what did you meant to say Oz, that you started to take of your shirt or something what was it" Eliot said in a confuse tone because he didn't get what Oz meant to say right before he was cut off.

"oh, no it was nothing I was just messing around nothing really happen besides her getting me wet" Oz said whit a fake smile after he had Echo remove her hands off his mouth while she still had a red face.

"really?. Because the look on her face tells me otherwise" Charlotte said while pointing at Echo ho was still bright red.

"Oz what were you really going to say" Gilbert said in a more confuse but demanding voice as he wanted to know what Oz was really going to say.

"like I said. I was just kidding around no need to be demanding like it was real or anything" Oz said in a normal tone so that they could take the lie whit out arguing back.

"Oz you should know that it is easy for me to know when someone is telling lies, and right now you are lying" Break said again whit his lollipop in his mouth.

"come on Oz tell us what you were going to really say" Vincent said while having to get closer to him.

"like I said it was just a joke, nothing really happened that day but me getting wet by Echo" Oz said again whit his hands up in front of him so that he showed them to back up a bit, but they weren't.

"come on Oz just tell us, it can't be anything bad" Leo said.

"yes what's the big deal, it's not like you did something inappropriate together" Elliot said whit his arms cross over his chest.

When Elliot said that, Echo blush a bit more while looking down to hide her face from embarrassment while Oz had a stun look on his face. For both of them to hear Elliot say that they did something inappropriate together just made them feel awarded and more embarrass.

But for them there reactions to Elliot's comment, cause them to have look on there face that match like this (0_0).

The reason why, there heads were in the dirty part of thinking so naturally they had a shocked look on there face because they tough about a dirty image of what they tough may had happen between the two.

But for Oz and Echo ho decided to look at there friends found them having a disbelief look on there face, so know they had a confuse look on there face.

"your telling me that you guys did something 'mature'" Elliot said pointing his fingers at the two.

Oz ho caught what Elliot said, responded back whit shocked look on his face.

"if your thinking that me and Echo did something like 'that' then you are wrong" Oz said back whit a bit of anger in his voice.

"then why did you say that you were taking your shirt off then" Gilbert said.

"because I said that it was just a joke" Oz said again to his friends that it was just joke.

"really because both your reactions seem to differ" Charlotte said whit a angry shocked voice.

"yea if that's not the case then tell us what really happen" Vincent said.

Oz now had all of his friends wanting to know the truth of what really happen between him and Echo that he was running out of things to say to them so that they would lay off, but it wasn't working anymore. So now it only left him whit saying what really happen.

"if you guys really want to know what really happen ...then I guess I am going to have to tell you" Oz said whit surrendering voice while looking down.

Echo ho heard him say that he was going to tell them what happen, she could only look down to hide her face from them so that they wouldn't see her red face that match a tomato.

But Oz and Echo were save by a call from the guy that was seated at the table that they were lining up for, to take there exams.

"next line of people step up" the guy call out in a order tone as he went thru some of the papers that he had in the table that were stacks of the students that had a applied for the pilot exams.

Oz and Echo ho had heard the guy's command, sighed in relief as they thanked him in there heads for saving them. Meanwhile there friends were a bit irritated that they were interrupted in hearing what Oz had to say about what really had happened between him and Echo.

So they went ahead and sing there names on the sheet of paper that they were given from the guy and started to write down everything down that the piece of paper said to put.

Once done with that they were told the location of the pilot exam was, which was located in the A1-Block, the building that students went to take classes in learning on how to become a pilot.

So once they arrive at the location that they were given, the enter thru the doors to see many excited seniors that were inside chatting with one another about the upcoming exams that they were going to take.

"well it looks like we have a lot of tryouts today" Break said as he look at the large amount of seniors that were taking the exams to become a pilot. And on his inspection of the new comers, he could see the type of people that were in the room.

Some were nervous by the way that they acted, looking around the room while being seated alone while he/her tap the bottom of there shoe on the floor in a nervous way.

Some were being a bit to excited by talking a lot about what they were going to do after they pass the exams whit flying colors, some were being pricks by acting like they own the test that they were going to take by seating in the chairs whit there feats above the desk and going to sleep.

Some where just quiet, just seating in the desk whit nothing to say and nothing to do.

"just by looking at the group of people I can already tell ho are going to pass and ho are going to fail' Leo said while adjusting his glasses that were slipping off.

"really?, same here" Oz said as he and his friends found a couple of desk that were empty and right next to each other, so they took the eight seats that were free and sat down while they waited for the instructor to begin the exam.

"so are you guys ready or what?" Oz ask his friends while he played around whit his necklace that he had under his uniform so that it keep him busy for the mean time.

"not much" Leo said while he pulling out some flash cards to help him remember some of the things that he tough may be on the test.

"not at all" Elliot said while looking outside the window to keep him from getting board or annoyed from the people's conversation that was going on in the large room that they were in. The window that he was looking at gave him a view of the sunrise that was shining light into the room whit a orange glow that you were able to see the rays of the sun entering the room

"a little bit" Vincent said while playing on his phone.

"don't even know what that means" Break said in cocky tone as he pop out a another lollipop to suck on.

"not really that much" Gilbert said while taping his foot on the ground in a constant motion.

"not nervous if you are" Charlotte said whit a smile that was aim at Oz.

"not at all, as long as you have motivation to pass, then I do to" Echo said to Oz whit a smile.

"yea me nether" Oz said whit a caring smile from hearing Echo's words and his friends words of being ready to take on the exam.

So for the next 15 minutes of having to wait for the exam to begin and having more students enter the room, a guy ho was heading into the stage that was located at the front of the room said out loud in a microphone.

"alright everybody get to a desk and sit your ass down so that we can begin whit the exams" a tall guy whit a military uniform said over the speakers while holding a microphone in his hand.

On hearing the instructors voice, everybody in the large room that was standing up a second ago was now sitting in a desk whit a blank look on there face as they waited for any other given instructions.

"alright then, now that we got everybody here I would like to introduce my self, I am Lieutenant Edward Johnson, I am a pilot of the North region of Japan and chosen to give this year's exams to you, the possibly new generation of pilots that would soon enter the fields of being a true pilot of Japan, and hopefully you young boys and girls would take part in this current crisis that we are in to help secure and protect our country from the enemy that has appear on this earth and has cost damage to many great nations across the globe" Lieutenant Edward said to the senior students that were focus in hearing what he had to say while holding a serious composed look on there face to show ho serious they were taking this.

"this test won't be easy, trust me I had taken this exact test when I was your age and a senior in this school, being here again brings back many memories of me and my friends when we went to thru the four years of school in learning on how to become a pilot, we had great times in those four years of learning the basic meanings of becoming a strong and brave pilot, and let me tell you. You are goanna want to hold those precious memories of you and your friends because you may never know when they may be the last memories you may ever have with your friends, so cherish them gratefully" Edward said again whit a strong voice as he told them to hold those memories of them and there friends closely because, they never now when one of them would fall in combat.

And his words cause some of the students to tense up a bit, all of them ho heard him say that they should cherish the memories of there friends when they spend time together, they took it to heart to remember that.

"now there is one last thing that I need to say to all of you right before we begin the test, but first I need you all to stand' Edward said to the students to stand up from there chairs. And the students ho heard his command, they did as they were told and stood up from their chair and stood up in a soldier like stance manner that it made them look like they were ready to be sent into war.

"alright then, I want you all to answer me this one question, will you give your heart and soul to fight and protect those ho are precious to you with all your heart, and to fight for your country so that it can stand whit all it's strength so that the enemy can witness how strong we are as a country" he ask with a strong and serious voice to the group of seniors that were still in there soldier stance since the beginning.

"YES SIR" they all shouted with strength, determination, bravery and confidence to show that they agree whit what he said.

"are you all prepare to give your life so that you can protect the new generation that one day will fight in the same war that you are in, and do you swear to protect your comrades that follow you in combat" he said again to the seniors that had a serious look on there face.

"YES SIR, WE PROMISE TO PROTECT THOUSE THAT FOLLOW US, AND THOUS THAT NEED OUR PROTECTION IN TIMES OF WAR AND IN TIMES OF NEED" all of the shouted again wit strength in there voice to show how serious they all were to show there loyalty.

Edward ho had heard there respond smile greatly in hearing there strong loyalty to there respond to his question.

"Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear, I am very grateful to hear your respond, now you may all be seated so that we can begin our test" Edward said to the students as they did what they were told and took there seat.

Moments later

After they had taken there seats and waited for instructions, a screen lit up in the desk saying, 'Pilot Exam'. The test was given on a computer on the desk, so that meant that they weren't taking a regular paper test like in other countries, they were more high tech so they use it.

"alright then you all have seven hours to try and complete the 550 questions that are given to you in the test, and if you had study hard in of trough the years and had paid attention in all of your classes, then this shouldn't be so hard and if you didn't ...then I hope you prepare yourself to walk home crying" Edward said in serious voice to the students that had a serious but nervous look on there face.

Oz and his friends had a strong and confident look on there face as they were ready to take the exam and show everybody that they are capable of becoming a pilot.

"now you may all start Now" Edward said as he gave the signal to all the students to begin the test.

Once that was done, all the students started to go thru the questions that they were given, all of them had a serious look on there face as they read the question and chose there answer that they tough was right, or know it's right.

And if you were to be one the teachers that were going down the row of desk to check on the students progress, you would see a lot of students that had either a serious, nervous, scare, or determine look on there face as they went thru every question that pop up after every question that they finish.

But somewhere off outside the building, in the park that was located in the middle of the entire school, there were four figures that were hiding in the tree that were looking inside the building whit HD cameras to get a view of the current situation that was going inside the exam room.

"wow I didn't know that the exam was this hard" the girl with blond hair said as she look thru the camera that show what was going on inside the room.

"your telling me, now I know why Oz takes his studies very seriously, he is passing thru the questions so fast that it looks like he has the answers in his screen" Kate said whit a surprise look on her face when she saw how fast Oz was going thru the questions.

"well it's to be expected from him, Oz always tells us to take our studies seriously when we ask him on what to do in order to do well in school, and I do what he tells me when he tells me to take it seriously" Sharon said with a smile on her face as she watch her older brother take the test like it's nothing.

"well let's hope he does well, if he does then I get to tell him to invite us to a meat restaurant so that we can celebrate" Alice said as she watch Oz and his friends take the test, him and Echo, Charlotte, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, Leo and Break were the only ones in the room that seem to know what to do in every question that they were given in the screen. But Oz just seem to pass by them so easily that it look like he knew all the answers.

"yea let's hope he does, then we can eat all the meat we want right Alice" a female voice said from below the tree that they were hiding in.

In hearing the voice, the group of girls froze in shock when they heard the voice of an adult, they were caught.

"you know, you don't have to spy on your older brother to know that he is doing well in his exam Ada and Sharon" this time it was a male voice ho spoke to the group of girls that were still frozen in shocked, but for Ada and Sharon the voice sounded familiar to the both of them.

So with a little hesitation they both turn around and look down below to see ho it was when they saw to adults standing there whit smiles on there face as they saw them glance down on them.

The woman ho was standing next to the men had long orange peach color that reach the back of her mid back. And the woman had orange color eyes that match Sharon's eyes. The man that was standing next to him had blond hair that reach the base of his neck whit his hair brush back, and the men has green emerald eyes.

This two were no other then- ""MOM DAD"" both girls said excitedly as they jump down from the tree and landed on the ground with ease and then rush towards there parents that they haven't seen since the attacks around the world has started, which was about eight months ago since they last seen there parents.

"hahahahahaha, it's great to see you girls again, my you guys have grow a bit haven't you" there dad said whit smile as he return the hug from his daughters.

"it's really great to see you girls, I mist you both and your dear older brother very much" there mom said whit a loving smile as she hug her precious daughters in her arms, all she needed was her other two baby boys that were present here at the moment.

"so why are you girls spying on your brother with Kate and Alice, hi you two" there dad said as he wave at the other two girls that were still up in the tree.

"hi Mr. Vessalius" the two girls said in a sigh of relief to know that it was someone that they knew ho had caught them spying on there friends/brother. And the two girls that were we in the tree soon came down to the ground landing with out problem.

"so why are you girls spying on your older brother Oz?" there dad said again as he release his daughters from the hug that they were in.

"well we just wanted to know how Oz and the rest were doing in there exams so we cam here to check on what they were doing since we don't have anything to do in school for today since exams are going on so the teachers allowed us to go around the school whit out anybody going to the locations of the exams, Oz seem to be going by the test so easily that it looks like it's a walk in the park" Kate simply said as she explain what they were doing.

"really?..., well then would you girls like to go with me and your mother to the stores to get some things for your brother's and your friends celebration party when they get home since you four don't have anything to do" there dad said whit a smile on his face as he invited the girl to go shopping whit them.

"really? can we" the girls said cheerfully as they were excited to go with them so that they can plan out something for there brother/friends celebration party.

"yes you can, we were planning on taking you girls out of school so that we can go get some preparations done at home, and since we have you girls now I think we should get moving so that we can set up the party before you brother comes, so let's go" Ada's and Sharon's mother said as they started to head out the park of the school and went outside the school to get some things prepare.

7 seven hours of extreme pain in your hand, eye and your brain.

"alright then, times up kids" Edward shouted out loud to the senior students to tell them that there time is up. Luckily all of the students were able to finish right on time with 15 to 10 minutes to spare.

Once the students had heard that the test was over, all of them even Oz and his friends sighed in relief whit a very tired tone as they started to stretch there bodies in there seats.

"finally the test is over, thank god"

"I never felt this tired ever before"

"I didn't know that my hand could fall asleep in a test"

"I tough I was going to die"

Those were the comments that were coming out of the students mounts as they started to fill the large room whit noise.

"I'm glad that's over with, I could keep going until I had finished the test" Vincent said as he stretch both his arms in the air.

"your telling me, me hand started to get extremely white from me griping it so much" Gilbert said while covering his mouth whit his hands to cover a yawn that was escaping his mouth.

"did anybody felt like they were going to collapse on the test, I sure did" Leo said while adjusting his glasses and massaging his neck from having to be hanging his head over the test.

"I didn't know that it was this hard, now I know why teachers say to take it seriously" Elliot said as he pop his knuckles to relive some pain and stress that he had built inside him from the long test that they were involve.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" break was sound asleep on top of his desk whit drool coming out of his mouth while the stick that belong to his lollipop that he had been sucking on for the entire seven hour period was now just a stick poking out of his mouth.

"my god, I didn't know that they would make us know everything that we had learn since the first year that we had enter to school" Charlotte said whit very tired voice while having her eyes half close.

"well they expect us to know everything in order to become a pilot, they can't have a pilot that lacks knowledge in things that they need in times of combat and in other situations, isn't that right Oz you seem to know everything that was on the test with such little effort at all to answer them" Echo said whit her head on the table as she was getting a bit of rest from the test that they took.

"yes your right, knowledge is more important then knowing how to fight because you need to know things that are necessary in every situation when the time calls for you to use the knowledge that you have learn" Oz said whit a bit of a tired tone as he let out a yawn from his mouth.

"I guess studying every day of your life seems to pay off well" Oz said to his friends to let them know how the test was for him.

"really?, well I wise that this thing had a chat feature so that you could help me with the test" Vincent said in a joking manner.

"don't be dumb Vincent, if they did add such feature like that then what would the point of taking the test be" Charlotte said.

"the test is made to test your knowledge of things, adding a simple chat feature would mean that they just want you to pass the test whit any challenge given to you at all, which is stupid if you ask me" Leo said.

"yea I know I was just messing around, you don't have to take it to serious" Vincent said whit a annoyed look on his face, he wanted to tell a simple joke to his friends and start laughing a bit about the simple dumb idea and not get lecture by his friends.

"don't worry Vincent, I know what you meant it would have been kind of funny to be able to have that in a test, you could troll somebody's screen fill with words, that would be funny" Oz said whit a smile on his face when he imagine a act of it being done during the test.

"thanks for getting the joke Oz" Vincent said as he smile back at him for understanding. "so what are we going to do know that we are done with the test' he said to Oz as he ask him what they were going to do now that they finish taking the test.

"well isn't simple, they are going to tell us ho pass and ho failed" Oz said simply as he lean back in his seat.

"already, don't they take at least a week or so to go over the tests" Vincent said with a surprise mid loud tone that it cause some of the people that were around them to turn around to listen in on what was going on.

"well of course, there is a reason why we took a exam in a computer instead of a paper test like they use to, and the reason is because they can scan all of our test with in 1 minute, and then they can just tell us ho pass and ho failed, but there is also something else that is going to effect the outcome of ho were the ones that pass because of our current situation" Oz said while looking at the instructor and the other teachers that were group up together in the stage were the main computer that connected to all of the other ones was located up in the stage.

Once Oz said this it cause his friends to get a bit surprise and the rest of the students that were around them that had listen into what he had said, some of the students were getting a bit nervous because they were thinking just like Vincent when he said that the test should take about a week before they are told ho pass and ho fail.

"and what would that be Oz" Charlotte ask him in interested way, she was curious as to know what would happen with the test grades whit the current situation that they were in.

"well since we are in a current situation were all the country's in the world are being attack, they are going to want all of the best and highest skill students to join the military, so that means that the score bar for passing is going to be raise greatly to were only 1/3 of the students will pass, which would mean more students retaking the test again next year ...if their is a next were we are still alive" Oz said while still looking at the stage were the teachers and the instructor were just about finish with the test results and putting them in ranks.

"what you can be serious, that sounds a bit unfair don't you think" Gilbert said whit a surprise look on his face, half of the room of students that had heard there conversation were surprise to hear that only 1/3 of the room will be able to pass the exams. Some where getting a bit more nervous then what they were when they were going to take the test in the morning.

"Nope not really, if you ask me it's a wise choice because now you are saving a few students that may not be ready for real combat, in the students that ended up failing get to have the chance in learning a bit more before they get sent of to ho knows where, and they also get to teach and protect the newer generation of students so it's not really a bad thing if you look at it that way" Oz said to Gilbert and Vincent and the rest of his friends ho were listening to him whit the other students that were listening to his conversation.

"yea ...I guess your right" Gilbert said softly as he lean back into his chair right before the instructor spoke thru the microphone.

"alright everybody sit down" Edward said thru the microphone as he order everybody ho was standing up or meeting there friends at there desk to sit down.

So once everybody sat down, "alright everybody, now I going to show all of you your test grades. We are going to place your names with your score in a rank formation from top being the highest grade and then going down to the lowest grade whit. Also if 'your' name is highlighted in red then it means that you have failed, if it's in white then it means that you have passed" Edward said over the mic as he explain the why that the test results were going to be order by.

The students that were in the room gasp in shocked (except for the ones that had heard Oz's conversation with his friends) when they heard that there test results were going to be given to them in such short time.

Oz's friends look surprise to see that Oz was right about them being able to know there test results in such short time.

So after Edward said that, he press three actions on the screen when a holographic screen appear at each of the students desk showing there ranking in the test whit there test results.

And just like that, the whole room was filled whit mix emotions some were happy by jumping up and down and screaming in happiness that they passed. Some where relief to see that they had passed the test even with them thinking that they weren't going to be able to pass the test. Some of the students were sad, sad to see that they had failed the test and had being given a low rank and a low grade.

But for Oz and his friends, they erupted in a cheer of joy as they saw that they had all passed the test.

Order of ranks given to them.

Possible score earn in total: 1000

Oz, points earn: 989 rank given #1

Echo, points earn: 977 rank given #2

Break, points earn: 957 rank given #3

Charlotte, points earn: 949 rank given #4

Elliot, points earn: 921 rank given #5

Leo, points earn: 900 rank given #7

Vincent, points earn: 849 rank given #12

Gilbert, points earn: 821 rank given #31 

* * *

**Leave a review for more chapters, please it does help me a lot to keep me motivating in making this story for you all to read.**

**SO **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY**

**PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome home pilots

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home Pilots  
**

* * *

"we did it hahaha, we passed the test" Vincent shouted out in happiness as he hug his brother out of nowhere and gave him a death hug.

The other seem to agree whit him as they put there fist in the air, jump in the air, or hug one another for joy.

"we past the test with out having one of us failing, this is awesome" Charlotte said whit a smile on her face as she was fill whit joy knowing that she had pass the exams.

"we did it hahaha" Elliot said whit laughter as he raise both his hands up in the air to show how happy he was.

"my god that let out a relief for me" Leo said whit a relief voice as he had his hand placed over his beating heart that was beating nervously a few moments ago.

"I am so glad that that is over whit, now I can relax whit out having to do any more studying for the exams" Oz said whit a smile on his face while hugging each one of his friends for doing good on the test and being able to pass the exam whit each other and not having to have one of them failing which would suck.

"I am just glad that we got over with this, I didn't enjoy having to go home and study all night long just so that I can pass the exams, boy am I relief" Break said while stretching his back,

"now I am looking forward to actually using an Nightmare of mine, I can wait" Echo said whit a smile as she hug back Charlotte and Oz from passing the exams whit top scores and ranking.

"so what do we do now that we had finished the exams" Gilbert ask as his friends and him had calm down a bit from excitement of them passing that he ask them what they were going to do once they had seeing that they had pass the exam.

But before anybody could answer his question on what to do next, Edward spoke over the microphone on what they were going to do next for the ones that had pass the exams.

"alright then settle down you guys settle down. Now that you guys know if you pass or fail, first I want to tell that ones that had pass that exam that Congratulations on passing the test and becoming a pilot, and I also want to inform you that those that pass the exam that you will meet me here for tomorrow so that your 'real' pilot lessons in knowing how to work in the battle field and learning how to use equipment and materials that are use from pilots, and we will also teach you how to use your own personal custom made Nightmares" Edward said to the now real 'pilots' that ended up cheering in excitement and joy in hearing that they were going learn how to use there own personal custom made nightmares.

"now for those that had fail, I sorry to say that you didn't make it but don't feel asham because you will get another chance next year when the exams are being held agian. And hopefully you can learn from you mistakes and be able to know what you did wrong and be able to fix it, and also it is not the end of the world if you wern't able to make it because right now you all know about the crises that the world is facing so there is a good reasons why we are having fewer students graduate this year unlike the other past years" Edward said to the students that had fail exam whit explaing them that they could take the exams next year and be able to take it again whit a bit more intel on what they were going to know for the test.

"know that is all you may all be dismiss, head out to lunch before you guys go home whitin 40 minutes" Edward said to all the students that were in the room listening to what he had to say. And once they heard what he had to say, all of the students started go head out the room and towards the direction of the cafeteria for lunch.

And in the crowd of people or students that were heading to the cafeteria, the gang were talking about what they should do now that they had pass the exams.

"so what do you guys think we should do in order to celebrate our success in passing the exam" Oz said to his friends that were walking whit him to the cafeteria to get something to eat before they left.

When they heard Oz's comment about what they should do in order to celebrate there success in the exams, none of them had any idea on what to do since they were so busy with studying and training at both home and at school that they forgot about what they should do once they had pass the exams together, so they had no idea on what to do for there celebration.

"um I don't, we never really plan on doing something like this after we had pass the exams" Gilbert was the first to say that they didn't had anything plan out for a celebration.

"me nether I was so busy with studying that I forgot to think about something to do once we had pass the exams" Charlotte said while starching that back of her head while she tough about something that they could do in order to celebrate.

"I was busy working on my studies so I have nothing" Elliot said simply.

"I was busy studying and training with Break and Leo when we got out of school everyday so we don't have anything plan out as well" Vincent said as he told them that they three didn't have any idea about what they should do.

"I don't have anything plan out as well, I was busy studying at home to get myself ready for the exams" Echo was the last to say that she didn't had anything plan out to do as a group for there celebration.

"well it looks like we are going to have to come up with something, so ...any ideas about what we should do" Oz said while they enter the cafeteria and started to go to one of the lines in the cafeteria that serve food.

"well what type of place do you think may be suited for celebration" Vincent said as he was already thinking about some locations in town that he tough may be suited for a celebration party.

"hum ...probably somewhere were we can have fun" Leo said as he pick some of the food that he wanted on his plate and continue walk to the other side that had more food displayed.

"yea you probably have a point, but I think that we should go to a place where there is no people at all so that we can celebrate freely whit out having people around us" Elliot said as he tough about places that didn't had that much people in a specific place.

"well how about we go to one of the city's clubs were we can have fun" Break said whit a smile as he pick food that was displayed and put it on his tray. But when he said that they look at him whit look that said "are you serious".

"Why would we go to a club to celebrate, we are still underage to enter on of those places. and what kind of place would it make for a celebration" Charlotte said whit a annoyed tone when she heard Break's decision in going to a club,

"Charlotte right, a club is already fill whit people, we want to go to a place where we can hang out together as friends and not have people around us" Oz said as he explain the type of location that they were looking for, a club was no place to celebrate unless you were ready to get high or drunk, that was something that he didn't wanted to do.

"well what about a place that is located outside of town?' Gilbert ask Oz if it had to be a place that had to be located in the city.

"well no not really why?, do you have an idea in where we could go" Oz said to Gilbert as he finish picking the food that he wanted to eat in his tray and then started to walk to one of the tables that was empty and located next by the windows.

"well... I was thinking why not go to a place that is located out in the country where there is no people that can bother us, and a place where we can do whatever we want to celebrate our success in becoming a pilot" Gilbert's idea of going into the country was actually a good idea that everybody else started to think about some of the things that they could do out in the country where they could go and have fun whit various of activity's and ideas that they could come up with when they are in the country side.

"hey that actually sounds like fun, we could probably find a place that has a lake were we can go and swim in it" Vincent said whit a bit of a excited voice when he mention the idea of going swimming in a place the had no people but them.

"that actually sound even better, I could also bring some food with me that I can cook when we are out there when we get hungry" Oz said with a excited tone when he brought up the idea of him cooking food in a campfire.

When Oz's friends heard him say that he could cook something while they were out there having fun in the country side, they all brighten up when they heard Oz's idea of him cooking food, and the reason why was because Oz was VERY talented in cooking food that it tasted like a five start restaurant when they tasted Oz's cooking and it made you feel like you were in food paradise when you took a bit from his cooking.

"yea and I can ask my uncle if we can borrow his speed boat so that we can ride it in the lake, and we can take turns in using it for water skiing" Elliot said as he brought up the idea of using his uncles speed boat for there own fun.

"nice now we are coming up with something, so anybody else has anymore ideas in what we should do while we are out there" Oz said to the rest of his friends that hasn't yet said anything about the plans for there celebration.

"well I was thinking that we could buy some ...fireworks that we could light up when we are out there so we can have a show of fireworks" Echo said while eating rice whit her chop sticks.

"hey that's actually I good idea nice thinking Echo" Oz said while smile as he found Echo's of adding fireworks to there celebration.

"so anything else guys" Oz said to his friends while he continue eating his food which contain pieces of chicken and rice.

"yea ...so aren't we going to have to buy some things for the trip like ...food, swimming wear, and some sort of transportation so that we can get the speed boat that Elliot borrow from his uncle so that we can use?" Leo said as he mention the key things that they were missing for there trip to the country side where they were planning in having fun for there celebration.

"hum you do have a point there Leo, but I think you should leave the transportation part to me since I have a truck that I can use to take the speed boat and to take some of the stuff that we plan on taking" Elliot said to Leo about him using his truck to take both the boat and the stuff that they plan on taking for there trip outside the city.

"well it looks like we got that cover, so all we need is food and some fireworks for a show in the dark" Oz said.

"we can go to the store to buy some food and snacks for the trip once we get out of school, and while we are at it we can go buy a ton load of fireworks, but at the same time I think that we should all buy fireworks so that it doesn't look like we are up to something bad when we have one us buy a whole cart full of fireworks" Vincent said as  
he resolve there ideas of getting food, snacks and fireworks.

"yea your right about taking turns in buying fireworks, we don't want the guy that sells us the fireworks to think that we are planning on doing something bad whit them" Oz said as he agreed whit Vincent's idea of taking turns in buy large or median amounts of fireworks.

"so anything else that you guys want to bring to the trip" Oz ask to his friends if they had anything else to say about bring things to the trip.

"hum ...hey why don't we take Ada, Sharon, Alice and Kate along the trip, I bet that they would have fun with us if they decided to go along whit us" Break said as he took a sip from his drink while eating his food.

"hum sure I guess I can ask them if they want to come along the trip" Oz said while he tough about taking his sisters and Alice and Kate along the trip. And when he tough it over he was thinking that I was probably a good idea in bring them along because he remember that now that they had pass the exams, he was sure that he was going to have a tight schedule whit pilot training, so he tough that inviting them along would be a good idea.

"hey have guys notice that they haven't arrive for lunch yet, they should had arrive here right after the bell had rang" Charlotte said as she told them ho were the ones that were missing from the table.

"yea that's true they should have arrive by now, hum ...I should probably text them to see where they are at" Oz said as he pull out his cell phone from his backpack and then started to send text messages to his sisters.

_"hey Ada where are you and Sharon and Alice and Kate. Aren't you guys coming to eat lunch with us?" Oz_

_"we were dismissed early from school so we left home" Ada_

"oh well alright then I was just wondering were you guys were, anyways me and the rest of the guys were planning on going to the store to get some things for a trip that we plan on going on Friday right after we leave from school, and we wanted to know if guys wanted to come along for the trip" Oz

_"really that sounds cool, I'll ask them right now but I will answer you later because right now we are a bit busy with something right now so I'll tell you later if they want to come along" Ada_

"Alright then, I'll see you guys at home soon" Oz

"well it seems that they were dismissed early today so they left and went to my house" Oz said as he told them were there missing friends were.

"well alright then, so what exactly are we getting for food Oz" Gilbert said as he ask him what he was going to take whit him for there trip, Gilbert wanted to know what Oz was going to make once they were out there.

"well that's going to have to be a surprise until we get there so you are just going to have to wait and find out" Oz said whit a snicker as he keep eating his food and the others did the same as they continue eating there food and talking amongst them self's until they were release from school.

**20 minutes later**  
**Japanese Military Base  
Time: 2:29**

"sir we are approaching the landing pad in 1 minutes sir" the Pilot who was flying the helicopter said to the three men that were seated in the back.

The guy on the left side was in his late forties while they guy in the middle and the guy on the right where in there late thirties, and the one in the middle had messy black hair whit contact glasses on him while he was dress in a white t-shirt and black jeans. The one on the left was a guy dress in a military uniform whit black short hair, and the one on the right side was dress in a business suit whit a brief case in his lap.

"So did you guys find anything in the waste land when you guys went out there to retrieve the survivors" the guy in the middle said to the guy in the military. The guy whit the glasses ho was name Martin Luis he work whit the Japanese Military and Government as a Scientist that work in many different types of feels. And he was the main guy ho was the creator of the Pilot's Nightmares and many other creations of technology for both military and for the people.

"no not much, ...just a bunch of ruble and burn down buildings was all we could find" the guy in the military uniform said whit non-excited tone as he look out the window whit a careless look on his face. The men in the military uniform was Dillon Watson, a guy ho join the military at the age of 21 and has being serving in the military ever since, and the reason why he was in the helicopter whit the creator of the technology that they see all around Japan was because he was assign as his bodyguard for when he went out of the country and when he was sent into meeting across distances.

"really?, nothing that could lead us to ho the enemy are not even a small clue" Martin ask Dillon if he has seen anything that could give any clue as to ho were the ones that have being attacking all the countries around the world.

Once the world had heard that country's around the world were being picked randomly for attack. All the countries had decided to form an alliance to help each other in the after attacks by sending in troops, food, medicine and supply's so that they can be help whit anything else that they need to recover from the attack. Many countries around the world were already gone and destroyed that it left nothing but ruble and debris everywhere, all of the survivors of the countries had to be move to a safer place where they were providing food, security, medicine and a place to sleep on.

But now they were having a small problem or should I say big problem, the problem was that they were running a bit low on supplies for the remaining survivors and they were also running low on some materials for a 'project' that they were working on.

"no we haven't really found anything that could lead us to the enemy attackers, all we have found was destruction and death" Dillon said whit a tired expression as he tried to forget some of the things that he saw out there when he was sent in to a nearby country to help collect survivors from the cites and towns an then have them transported to safe location.

"well that sucks, so anything new Tatsuko. Anything besides typing on the computer everyday and drinking energy drinks to stay up with the paper works" Martin ask the guy that was dress in the business suite. The guy name Tatsuko is one of the country's secretary of state, and he was a Martin's childhood friend since they were only 5.

"well thankfully not, whit the upcoming problems that we had so far I was able to get into the action whit having to help out the Military with some stuff, so now I don't have to sit on a computer all day like I use to so it's going ok for me" Tatsuko said whit a smile as he told his friend what he has been up to for the past month since they last meet when they were both call up to do some work that took up a lot of there time.

"well that sound good, so have you gotten any information about the attacks that happen in Vietnam and in Australia" Martin ask.

"well in the past few hours when they were attack, we send 1,000 of our troops to go and help out the remaining survivors, and on of our guys said that he had found something that had belong to the enemy when it had attack Vietnam" Tatsuko said.

"well what did he find?" Martin ask whit a curious voice as he ask Tatsuko what it was that the soldier had found in his duty to help out the remaining survivors. Meanwhile Dillon ho was board seem to be interested in the topic when he heard that I solider that was send to Vietnam found something that belong to the enemy.

"well, I can't really explain it to you on what he found, but I can show you once we get to the meeting" Tatsuko said as he patted his brief case.

"wait you have in there" Martin ask him as he pointed at this brief case. He was thinking that Tatsuko had brought the piece of object that the soldier had found.

"no this sis just my computer, the real thing is at base, the thing is to large for me to bring along so I brought my computer so that I can show you all instead" Tatsuko said as he explain to him what it was that he had brought whit him.

"so what does the thing look like?" Dillon said as he turn around from the window and look straight at Tatsuko whit a curious look on his face.

"well the object it's self is large, black, metal like, and it seems to be out of our reach of technology" Tatsuko said in a dry tone.

"what do you mean it's out of our reach of technology?. Is it some type of technology that we have seen yet" Dillon said as he ask him more about the object that they had found. And he was getting a bit more curious as to what it was when he was told by him that it was something that they were out of reach form technology.

"well there is some scary things about it, one of the scary things about it was that when we check what the material was made out of, we found out that it was made out of stuff that doesn't exist in the Periodic table, the only thing that we were able find in the thing was Uranium-235, a power source that is use for nuclear power plants" Tatsuko said.

"wow that's crazy, did you collect some samples for me to test on" Martin said whit a mischief but testing way,

"yes I did, how am I suppose to forget that you like testing on things that seem strange or dangerous" Tatsuko said whit a sigh as he remember the countless times that Martin has ask him to bring him samples of things that he or somebody else had found.

"well you know me, I just can't help but be curious in trying out new things that have being discover" Martin said whit a big smile while scratching that back of his head.

"you and your crazy things never seem to amaze me" Tatsuko said as he look out the window to see that they were about to land on the Helicopter pad.

"well it looks like we finally made it" Dillon said as he saw the landing are coming into view.

"it seem like it, well I just hope that the meeting goes by fast because I still got some stuff to do back at my lab" Martin said.

"what are you working on now Martin, time travel, neon lights that light up in the air, wave guns, flying cars?" Tatsuko said to Martin in a teasing voice when he told him what he was working on.

"well, no, already done, done whit that, and yes I am working on that but not just cars but something else, and the progress is going well" Martin said in a excited voice when he said that his progress in making flying transportation was going well.

Tatsuko and Dillon sweet drop from Martin's replay, he acted like a child when it came to his topics of him working on his projects at this lab.

So after that they proceeded to landing on the ground, they started to get off the helicopter and made there way into the large building that was only about a few hundred meters away from where they were.

And once they made there way inside, they had to go thru some security check and inspection before entering the main building. And once they were done whit that they were meet whit a guy dress in a military general uniform whit two soldiers on each side of him, the guy that was in the general uniform was in his late 70's whit white hair neatly comb back under his hat.

"Doctor, Martin it's great to see you again, how has your progress in your projects doing" the old men said as he shake hands whit Martin as he welcome back the creator of there countries technology that they all use, so it's thanks to him and a another group that also makes the advance technology that they use today.

"It's good to see you again General Takeo, my progress in my latest projects have gone well, I am almost done whit one of my projects that you guys had me requested, I should be done whit in the week" Martin said as he greeted General Takeo.

"really? well then I look forward to your finish product, now how about we get to the meeting the guest inside are waiting in your arrival so please follow me" G. Takeo said as he motion them to follow him to the meeting room.

And as they made there way to the room, what you would see as you pass by inside the large building would be people going all around the place holding hologram tables, see thru phones that displayed the screen on the glass like screen, and also hologram screens on the walls that showed things that were going on inside the building so that people ho pass by the hologram screens know when or where to go places when the time call for it. And when walking around the room you would see some people that has glasses that provides them with A. Clear vision so that they don't have to worry about breaking them or getting them dirty, B. it would give them the ability to do work, get information like, important information, notifications of meeting that are to be held, calls, and some other things that the user would need help in.

And all this stuff was created by Martin that it is crazy to know that one guy made all of this. And because of his creations, he had put Japan as the most advance country whit technology that they were about 60 to 80 years advance then everybody else.

So know that you have a bit of a image as to what the inside looks like, General Takeo and the other three finally made it to the meeting room that was being held in a very big rectangle size room whit a large holographic screen on the front of the room and a large rectangle table that seated 10 people on each side. And in those tables were very important people from there country and even the president was seated in the front of the table whit two ELITE soldiers standing next to him.

Once they made there way inside everybody ho saw the group of men enter the room stood up and bowed to them before siting down again. The president Susaku Hasakawa turn around from his chair and smile when he saw the Martin enter the room. He view him as a very important person of the country because of the great achivments that he has accomplish for his country that he himself has given him a title as a very important person in the country of Japan.

"Dr. Martin it's great to see you again, how has day being" the president said as he greeted Martin whit a hand shake.

"well it's been great so far so I can't say anything has gone wrong or anything so it's being ok" Martin said as he answer the president whit a smile as he told him of his day so far.

"well that sound good, now lets start the meeting shall we" the president said as he motion his hand to the empty seats that were open for them to sit down. So they did what they were told and took there seats and let the meeting begin.

"aright then, now that we got everybody here ...we are to start the meeting whit the topic being about the project H.O.M.E that we and other nations that still remain have been working on, and the reason why this meeting is being held is because we are having a bit of problem whit resources for the survivors and for the project that we are working on whit the other nations" the president said to the group of people that were present in the room.

"so what seems to be the problem Sir President" on of the men that was seated in table ask him what the problem was.

"well that problem is that we are running out of the material and products to both the project and the survivors, and the reason why we are running low is because our shipments had to be cut off because of the enemy having to take up some of the spots trading routes. So that means that they either have to take a very long time to get here and it may mean that they can't send the supplies to the specific location because there routes have being totally taken over from the enemy, so then that lives them stuck whit the supplies that we need". The president said as he explain the current situation that they and the other countries were facing.

"can we just send a squad to have them clear up the area that has the enemy so that we can clear up the route that has been taken over by the enemy" a woman that was dress in a suite and look to be about in her mid thirties.

"no can do, we already try that last week ...we lost seven men and woman to those enemy bastards after just 20 minutes of landing, they were blown to bits one by one as they tried to escape to the helicopter, and even the two pilots that were on the helicopter were kill by a mortar that was send by the enemy and kill them on the spot, so we aren't sending any men or woman to do anything like that again so sending any soldiers to a mission like that is ban" General Takeo said whit a serious but sad voice, he knew those men and woman that went on the mission to try and free the route so that they can get shipment started again, but instead they died whit out as much as a warning.

The room felt silent only for a short time when they heard about the failed mission that involve seven men and woman dyeing. Put it was then broken by the president voice.

"I agree whit G. Takeo, we decided not to send any soldiers that will ended up dying in the processes, so we want to hear a different type of plan that may help us get those routes clear as soon as possible, we still got survivors that need our help and we still got a project to finish" the president said whit serious voice as he place both his hands on the table and stood up to show that he was serious.

"how about we send a drone that can fly straight into the enemy's location from above and make it so that it blows up on the enemy" another guy on the table said as he share his idea to the rest.

"sorry men that wont do, we already tried that three days ago when we send four drones to the enemy's location that was blocking the route, they shoot them down the moment they saw them flying whit in a 2 mile radius from there location" martin was the one ho answer the guys question about sending in drones to deal whit the enemy.

"so how about we go under water and attack the enemy by surprise" the same guy said as he share whit them his other idea of fighting the enemy.

"nope that won't work ether, it's the same whit the first two they can detect anything that is about whit in 2 miles of it's radius so anything that you think may be of a sneak surprise would fail" Martin said again whit details of how it would fail.

"so you are saying that nothing is going to able to stop them" one of the guys that was located at the end of the table spoke saying that if there was anything that could prove useful against the enemy.

"well for them mean time no, but I been working on something that I think may work" Martin said whit a smile as he mention them about a project that he was working on.

"really and what may that be Dr. Martin" the president said whit curious voice when he heard Martin say that he had an idea. General Takeo and many of the other people that were in the room were also interested whit what he had to say about his idea.

"Well the way I tough about this idea was when I check the footage of how our soldiers were taken down, I when I did I notice that they use heat sensors in order to find us so then I tough that if they can see us when we are in the air, ground or underwater. Then I tough hey, are they able to spot us from deep underground or from way above the earth?, well the answer is no because heat sensors can't detected heat or cold from that large distance, so then I tough of a very good tactic of eliminating the enemy target whit out having to send any men or woman or bombs or missiles to attack the enemy" Martin said he took out a black rectangular shape object and place on the table and then pressing on a button that was located on one of the sides of the object before a hologram screen pop up showing something that cause them to have a surprise look on there face when they saw the object on the screen.

"what In the hell is that Martin" Tatsuko said as he lean forward to get a better view of the thing that was displayed on the screen. The object on the screen was a large rail cannon that was as big as a seven story building, and it was color black whit white and red color outlines on the rail canon that almost look like a space ship.

"what is that" one of the guys in the table said whit a shock look on his face when saw that thing that was being displayed on the screen.

"what you are seeing right know is something that I like to call, Betty. A custom made rail cannon mix whit a laser gun, it is made specially to take out the enemy from space whit a 100% accuracy and a very powerful shot that can destroyed the enemy whit in a matter of seconds from space" Martin said whit a proud tone as he explain to them his solution to the problem that they had in dealing whit the enemy force that was blocking there shipment route.

"that is truly amazing and terrifying, but I want to ask you a question Martin" the president said as he was still surprise form seeing Martin's creation, he never fails to surprise him whit his big and crazy ideas.

"sure Mr. President, go ahead ask me anything that is on your mind" Martin said as he lean back in his chair.

"well ...I want to ask you how are you going to be able to send this thing up in to space when we clearly have no space ship to take this thing up in to space because we don't have about 23,000 gallons of rocket fuel to send this thing up into space" the president said to Martin as he pointed out his opinion of a flaw in his creation. But that's what the tough.

"well it doesn't need liquid fuel to be sent into space because I made a custom made space aircraft that while carry 'Betty' up into space whit a power source that I had created in my lab. So I don't need liquid fuel to sent 'Betty' up in to space, and the space craft that I created is already done. All that there is left to do is sent if off whit your permission Mr. president, but there is also one other thing that I forgot to mention" Martin said as he stood straight up in his chair.

"And what would that be Dr. Martin" the president said as he waited to here Martin's final information about his plans on using 'Betty' to help them in there problem.

"well you see, 'Betty' is kind of complicated, it is not going to work whit me being on a control panel and control 'Betty' from here on earth, and the reason why is because I don't want to give the enemy a heads up warning of them being attack because then they may ended up lunching a missile to both 'Betty' and the space craft and cause it to blow up, so ...I am going to need a pilot to control it from whit in the space craft" Martin said as he explain the final detail to his plan, he needed a pilot to control it whit in the space craft so that he or she can control 'Betty' manually, and reduce the risk of being caught by the enemy.

And on hearing Martin's final comment of his idea, everybody became quiet. Nobody knew what to say because they weren't sure to either agree or disagree whit him whit sending a person to pilot both the aircraft and 'Betty', so they didn't know what to say until the president spoke.

"Martin if we were to send someone to space then ho would it be?. All of our air force pilots are at hard work whit there duties and whit other important matters, and I don't think that there is anybody else that may be able to control a space aircraft that 'you' invented, so if a were to ask you ho would you sent to this mission?", the president spoke to him whit a serious but loose look on his face when he told Martin that there wasn't anybody that could do this mission because of there busy duties that they had.

But Martin ho heard the President's comment only smile when he knew that answer to his problem of needing a pilot to do the mission.

"well I already have the answer to that Mr. President" Martin said whit a smile.

"and what would that be Dr. Martin, ho do you have in mind" the president ask in a curious tone, he was curious as to know ho it was that Martin plan on sending on the mission. Him and all of the rest of the people that were in the room were curious as well as to here Martin's answer.

"well to tell you ho it is that I plan on sending, can anybody tell me what important day it is for a group of important people ho are taking a 'blank' to enroll to a group that they choose to join". Martin ask to the everybody in the room.

Once he said that, everybody took there small time trying to figure out what he meant that it took about 2 minutes until a random guy in the table was able to answer Martin's question.

"Dr. Martin are you referring to the seniors students at Tokyo that had taken the exams" the guy said whit a bit of confusion tone, he was confuse in wondering why Martin would reference them to this sort of topic.

"well yes I am, and the reason why is because I choose to have the student that has gotten the highest grade in being the one in doing this mission, and to explain why is because in the test there is 20 questions that 'I' had put in there for the exams, and some of the questions were related to doing missions like this and questions in doing some flying that relates to using the technology that I had made for the space craft and for controlling 'Betty', and if you are asking how they would know how to use such technology is simple, they learn it in there studies when the seniors started there year of being seniors, and I was impress to see the grades of 'some' students that were learning the material very fast and easily that it was like a walk in the park" Martin finish his explanation whit giving them his explanation in finding a pilot for the mission.

"So you are saying that we should send on of the seniors that already knows the technology to be the pilot for the mission?" the president said while he started thinking over Martin's decision.

"of course, the test results were made just today after the seniors students had taken the exams, and the test results already told ho of the senior students had pass and fail the exams. So since they aren't really in duty 'yet', we could have the number one student that has ace the test and have him/her to be the one to carry on this mission" Martin said as he explain the last part to his idea to the president ho seem to perk up after hearing his reason.

"hum ...I guess I see your point, but are you sure that ho ever it is that we are going to send to this mission is capable of doing this mission Dr. Martin" the president said he told Martin if he was sure about sending a student or senior to a mission that was as important as this.

"of course Mr. President, everything is set for the mission all that there is left to do is for you to give the approval, and I also have to put in some last simple parts to the space craft that would take me about Saturday to finish installing them, and then the space craft and 'Betty' would be all good to go" Martin simply said as he told the president the last final detail information for the mission to be carried out.

"hum... are you sure that this mission can help us eliminate the enemy that is located whit in the routes that are block so that we can get the shipments running again" the president said while thinking over his decision. Martin ho heard his question simply nodded back at him.

"...then I guess we have not choice but to say that you have permission to carry out this mission and I want you to inform me of the mission when it is going to start, so anything else that anybody wants to say while we are still discussing this or is there something that you guys want say" the president ask the rest men and woman that were seated whit in the table.

"..." nobody said anything until Tatsuko ho was griping his brief case tightly spoke up. "actually there is something that I want to inform you about Mr. President" Tatsuko said as he started to open up his brief case.

"sure Tatsuko, what is on your mind" the president said as he and the rest of the people watch and waited for Tatsuko to take out his computer out of his brief case.

"well it has to do whit what happen in Vietnam and Australia, but it's mainly about what happened in Vietnam" Tatsuko said while turning on his computer and putting in his password before he started to search over the files that he had on his computer.

"so what is it that happen in Vietnam that it is so important Tatsuko, did they find something about the enemy that we haven't found out about them" a man that was seated next to him ask.

"actually yes, and it's a big shocker to me when I first saw it" Tatsuko said whit a bit of a tired voice as he search for the file that contain the information about the object that they found in Vietnam.

"really? and what is it that you guys found" the president said as he lean in forward in his chair so that he could hear him better.

"well I was only able to get pictures send to me when they contacted me about it, and they said that they have being working on putting the object that they found on one of our ships so that they can send it here and we can run some test on the object that they found, but I was also able to get a small piece of the material that they found". Tatsuko said as he took out a small square black box that he took out of his brief case and gave it to the president over the table.

The president and the people that were in the room like Dr. Martin and G. Takeo were curious as to know what was in the box that Tatsuko had handed to the president.

The president ho was a bit curious as well slowly started to open up the box so the see what was inside. So whit both hands he lifted the top cover of the box and slowly remove it to find a object that was cover with at white cloth inside. So he slowly pick it up with one hand notice that it was kind of heavy, the object that he was holding whit just one hand seem to weigh about the same as a rock that it felt weird to hold and object that was the size of his palm weigh about the same weight as a rock that probably big about twice the size of his hand.

So now that he knew the weight of the object, he slowly started to remove the white cloth until he started to see the color black that was hiding inside the white cloth, And whit the piece of cloth was remove, he and the rest of the people that were in the room were surprise to see a object that look like he was holding a black steel like diamond object whit pentagon shape pattern on the object that it seem to surprise them to see something like this.

"what on earth is this?, it looks like a I am holding a piece of diamond that looks like steel". The president said as he keep looking at the object whit both his eyes as he examine the object that he was holding in his hand.

"well that is something that had come off the object that we found on the beach of Vietnam that was located only about half a mile away, we don't really know what exactly that is for but we decided to name it 'Black Diamond' because of it's appearance and because believe it or not but that thing is actually a pure metal that doesn't exist on the periodic table" Tatsuko said as he was finishing establishing a connection whit the hologram TV the was located on the wall so that he can show them more of what they found in Vietnam.

"you got to be fucking kidding me, this thing doesn't exist in the periodic table?" the president said as he look at the object one last time before he started to pass it around the room for everybody to look at the weird alien like element that they had found.

"yea a am also surprise to know that as well, the scientist that were there were only able to identify it as a new element whit it being label as Element 202" Tatsuko said whit the last thing that they needed to know right before he was able to display the pictures and information about the thing that they found in Vietnam.

And once they saw what was displayed on the screen by Tatsuko, they all had a shocked and surprise look on there face when they saw what was on the screen that it shocked them to see such a thing be displayed on the screen.

Tatsuko ho was looking at Martin whit a serious look said in a serious but warning voice when he said. "martin if you are doing anything else besides the mission I recommend that you start working on military weapons and defense systems that are as far and advance then what you have right now because I promise you that when it is our turn to fight then enemy ...we are going to need everything that is far and advance then what we have right now to fight back against them"

(Scene Change)

"well that seems to be the last of it, I can't wait to go on the trim men it's going to be so much fun" Vincent said in a cheerful voice while he carry two bags of food whit both arms and he carry a bag of fireworks in his back pack.

And so as the rest of them were carry the same amount of things on them whit different types of food and fireworks. They had just finish shopping for food and fireworks about 50 minutes ago, and since they were done whit shopping for food and fireworks they made there way to Oz's house were Oz's sisters call him saying that they should all come over to there house (Oz's house).

Oz wanted to ask his sisters way they ask them to come over to there house altogether, but his sisters simply said that they were going to find out once they got there So Oz simply told his friends that they were going to his house. So they were already making there to his house after being drop of the metro system that they took to get to Oz's house.

"yea I am excited to, I can't wait to go swimming again like we use to when we were little kids when we use to go to the beach for spring break and in the summer" Oz said as he mention them the time when they use to go the beach for fun when they were little kids.

"men I forgot about that, I remember all the fun things that we use to do back then, we would always have competitions against one another for fun" Charlotte said whit a smile as she told them about the small competitions that they had against one another.

"we sure did have a lot fun with the competitions that we had against one another, I remember that one time when we had a competition to see ho could hold there breath long in off underwater, some of 'us' ended up having to quiet just after 15 seconds while the rest of us lasted for about 1 minute or more" Elliot said while pointed his elbow at Gilbert ho was walking right next to him.

Gilbert ho saw ho was Elliot pointing at which was him, he had a look of embarrassment when he was remember as the one ho ended up losing first in that one or should he say many competitions that they had that it made him feel embarrassed about him being the first one to lose.

"hey don't feel down Gilbert, you aren't the only one wasn't able to do some of the challenges that we had back then. I remember when we use to lose to you when we did challenges that were actually tuff for us but not for you so don't feel down" Leo said he playfully bump next to Gilbert as he carry his share of food that they got at the food market shop.

"yea but I remember the many of countless of times that I had always fail in, but I do still remember some of the ones that I ended up whining" Gilbert said whit small smile as he remember some of the challenges that he won when they were just kids.

"I wonder if we can come up whit new ones when we are at the trip" Echo said as she suggested that they come up with new ones once they go on there trip.

"hum ...I think I have some ideas for challenges once we get to our mark location on our trip" Oz said whit a thinking pose as they keep on walking.

"well then you better save them until late Friday when we go on our trip" Break said.

"well of course I'm going to save them, how is it going to be a challenge if you guys know what it is" Oz said back to break ho was smiling back at him while sucking on his lollipop that he had open up a few minutes ago when they had left the store.

"so besides challenges, what do you think were going to do once we go to school tomorrow, our instructor said that we were going to be taking things a bit more serious then what we use to, what do you think we would doing once we go back to school tomorrow". Charlotte said as she ask her friends about what they tough they were going to do tomorrow now that they have passes the exams.

"hum ...I really haven't really given it that much thinking in to it" Elliot said while he started to think about the upcoming events of there real pilot teachings and training that they were going to be doing in just a matter of days once they got out of there Christmas break.

"they probably are going to show us some stuff before we go off to Christmas break bro, the teachers told me that before we left school when I ask them what was going on tomorrow now that we became pilots" Leo said.

"really? well if it's just showing then I think I can relax trough the whole thing, me head hearts from all the studying I did last night and all of the questions that we were on the test" Oz said whit a tired voice as he sighed in relief.

"well your the type of person that doesn't come un prepare to important things, you always seem to be prepare for almost everything", Charlotte said whit a bit of laughter as she teased Oz.

"well I doesn't hurt to come prepare to things that are very important" Oz said whit a bit of a sigh as he and his friends continue walking to his house which was already coming into view from there location on the street.

"yea but you need to loosen up a bit more, you go to learn how to have fun while you still are young and while we still have some free time before we start our second semester in two weeks" Charlotte said as she told him to loosen up a bit and have fun.

"men first year semester went by so fast that it feels like we started school just Monday" Elliot said.

"yea no doubt about it, time seems to fly by whit out you knowing" Vincent said while he look up at sky that had clouds traveling slowly over the blue sky.

"how long do you think we have until we are the next country that gets attack" Vincent said as he continue looking up at the blue sky as he ask his friends a question that he was curious about.

All of them ho heard Vincent's questions seem to have gone quiet when they heard him ask them about how much time they had left until there country was next to be attack by the enemy.

"...well it depends, it depends on whether or not they want to attack us tomorrow or next week and leave us on the ground burning like the rest of the country's that had been attack by them, we can only wonder" Echo said in a monotone voice as she keep her eyes on the sidewalk that they were in as they walk to Oz's house.

"..." nobody said anything because they knew that she was right, they can only wonder if they were going to be attack next. And wonder when it would happen.

"well if the time came when we are the next one's to be attack, I promise my self that I will fight against them to protect the people that live here and the people that I care for, and I will make them pay for what they have done to the other country's around the world and bring peace among the world once again" Oz said whit a determine voice as he look up at the sky above him, and his eyes showed pure determination when he spoke out his promise of bring peace to the world once he has defeated the enemy that has cause nothing but suffering, death, destruction, kids whit no parents or older siblings to watch over them, siblings ho had lost brothers and sisters that were either, blown up, shoot to death, slaughter and crush to death by the enemy when they attack them.

Many lives were taken by the enemy that if you were to pill them up together to see just how many dead bodies there were, you would be able to fill and entire city from bottom to top whit the bodies of the dead.

When he was at home one day about four months ago when he was cooking some food for his sisters he was watching the news about an attack that had happen in Brazil and in the Philippines, and they were showing so of the aftermath that had happen there when the enemy had decided to attack both countries at the same time. And when he was watching the news when they were showing Brazil in it's destroyed form, he saw what would be the definition of 'hell on earth', he saw so much things that only Veteran soldiers would see in a war that it made him sick to his stomach to see how people were left dead, a woman was found dead only whit the top part of her body still intact while the rest was underneath a piece of rock that had landed on her. A man was found in ditch whit a large piece of wood going right thru his stomach. And couple was found dead in there car when a building had fallen on top of there car and had ended up crushing them both inside there car whit blood pouring out.

There was so much death in just one location in just 10 minutes when the attack had occur that it was shocking to see what had happen in such little time that it brought so much fear to everybody when they saw the news and the aftermath of the attack in person. He was scared when he saw the amount of destruction that was being displayed on the small TV that it made him fear on what would happen when it was them that got attack. But his fear was replace right away whit rage when he saw a part of the news that showed a boy whit brown hair and blue eyes that seem to be about the age of nine carrying his little baby sister in his arm while she cry out her heart out, the girl seem to be about the age of 4 when he saw her on the news.

And the reason why the little girl was crying so much was because she witness the deaths of her parents when they were crush by building that had collapse on them when they running towards them. But of course life like to be cruel sometimes so it came whit the deaths of there parents. So seeing the little girl cry out her heart out made him feel totally enrage against the enemy that has cause so much destruction that it made him feel angry at the enemy that he promised to himself that he would destroyed every last single on of them whit out mercy until they were all gone and had paid for what they had done.

Oz's friends seem a bit surprise whit Oz's comment that they didn't know how to react to it, in there eyes they saw him whit very pure determination and anger emotions that it surprise them to see him like this. Oz usually didn't acted like this, so seeing him act like this was something new for them.

"Oz are you ok dude, you space out there for a moment there you ok?" Vincent said as he tap his shoulder to wake him up from his little act.

"...uhm yea am fine, but I'm serious about fighting the enemy. Once they show up I will march into the battle and try my best to fight them off whit everything that I have in order to protect everyone that lives here so that they don't suffer like the rest of the world that had been attack by them" Oz said again to his friends only whit out his emotions not getting notice.

"and we will be right behind you Oz, we can let you take all the victory alone can we" Charlotte said whit a smile as they continue walking to Oz house that was only about three houses away.

"yea she is right Oz, we won't let you go in all alone we will be right next to you when it happens" Gilbert said as he smile back at Oz.

"me as well, I will cover your back in combat anytime" Echo said as she send him a small smile towards him.

"and I will make sure that you don't get yourself kill in combat, we can have one of our friends fall in the field can we" Elliot said.

"he he he, says that one ho gets his but kick me every time" Break said whit a snicker as he tease Elliot about his failed attempts on beating him in a fight of hand to hand combat. Elliot always lost to him.

"well at least I don't get my ass handed to me by a girl" Elliot said to Break about him getting beaten by a girl that's about two or one years younger then him.

"well I don't mind getting beaten by girl as long as she is hot" Break said whit a smile as he continue to suck on his lollipop that he has in his mouth.

"can you guys stop arguing, you guys sound like toddlers fighting over a toy" Leo said as he was between the two that were arguing with each other whit each other while he carry some of the food that they bought at the grocery store.

"Leo right you two calm down, we are already here so keep it down, ...wait what is this car doing here" Oz said whit a bit of a curious tone when he saw a black car that was parked in there driveway.

"what wrong Oz" Echo said as she saw Oz's confuse look on his face when he saw the car that was parked in there driveway. When she saw it she to was curious about ho's car it was because she already knew that it wasn't his nor it was here when they left in the morning for school so, it was kind of weird to see a car be park in there driveway.

"hey Oz is someone here besides your sisters?" Echo ask him if there was anyone else besides his sisters that were home.

"no but ...I think that there may be someone else besides my sisters and Alice and Kate" Oz said whit a curious tone as he started to walk to his front door of the house.

Oz's friend follow him as they made there way towards the front door of the house. And once they were there Oz tried to open the door but he founded to be locked, so he took out the key to his house while using one hand since he was still holding the bag of food whit the other.

So once he got the key out of this pocket, he placed it right in the key hole and turn it around before slowly opening the door and entering his house. And when he step in to his house, he saw that his house was decorated whit many types of party decorations that were mainly the color yellow, white and green.

And once he and his friends were all inside the house and had closed the door behind them. Ada, Sharon, Alice and Kate pop up from there hiding places whit a few other adults whit them. And they all shouted, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY OZ, AND CONGRAGULATIONS ON BECOMING PILOTS YOU ALL'.


	4. Chapter 4: Usefull advice and Important

**Chapter 4: Useful advice and Important News  
**

* * *

"..." Oz and his friends were completely surprise by unknown party that they were confuse at first because they didn't now what was going on. But then it hit them like a ton of bricks as they realize two things.

First being that they now know why Alice, Kate, Ada and Sharon had left school early and why there was a car outside that didn't belong to Oz.

And second was that today was Oz's birthday, and they forgot to buy him a present ...so now what.

But while Oz's friend were worrying about not having to get Oz a present for his birthday, Oz ho was a bit surprise of the party became even more surprise when he saw the two adults that were standing next to his two sisters.

"mom dad" Oz said whit a surprise voice as he put the bags of grocery food that he was carrying on the kitchen table and went to his parents and gave both of them a hug for being able to see them again from the long time that have been away.

"it's good to see you to son" his dad said as he mess whit Oz's hair playfully as he hug him, and Oz's mom gave Oz a bear hug when she hold one of 'baby's' in her arm and said, "my baby boy is finally a pilot and all grown up now" she said while she hold Oz in her arms whit a lot of strength that it he was sure that he heard a couple of bones breaking, but that was just his imagination.

"when did you guys get here, I mean you guys could have call and I could have prepare some food for y'all" Oz said after he was release from his mom deadly grip and ask them why they didn't call him about there visit here.

"well son it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you that we were coming" his dad said as he mess whit his hair again in a playful manner.

"your dad is right son, how is it suppose to be a surprise if you already knew that we were on our way to congratulate our son in becoming a pilot, and becoming and adult at the age of 18" his mom said to him as she hug him again in her bear hug that it made him think that he was lacking air in his lungs.

And soon after that she let of Oz from her death hug and let him catch his breath.

"well it's great to see you two again mom and dad" Oz said as he smile back at his parents.

"well we are glad that we could come and see you three again after the months that we been away" His dad said as he pull in his two daughters and gave them a warm hug as well.

"were happy to see you guys again mom and dad" both Ada and Sharon said as they were hug by there parents.

Meanwhile as Oz and his sisters catch up whit there parents. Oz's friends also catch up whit there parents as they talk whit there parents about there success in becoming a pilot.

"me and your mother are really proud of you son, you were able to accomplished you goal in becoming a true pilot" Elliot's dad said as he and his wife hug him for his accomplishment in becoming a pilot. His dad had the same color of hair as him whit black eyes. And his mother ho was at the same height as him, she has black hair that was tied in bun at the back of her hair, and she is were Elliot get his eye color from.

"I'm so proud of you my son, you were able to accomplished your goal, and you did it whit your friends and have become pilots all together". Leo's mom said as she hug her only son in her arms as she cry tears of joy for her son's accomplishment. Leo's mom look just like him but she has her hair tied in pony tail to keep it form getting tangle into things.

"I'm proud of you my sons, you were able to become a pilot just like you two said when you were just kids, and seeing that you two have become pilots and achieve your goal makes me feel proud of you two" Vincent's and Gilbert's dad said as he put on of his arms around there necks and hold them in a playful neck hold. The two were just laughing a bit from there dad action's while there mom ho was standing next to them smile warmly at them. There dad had black hair and golden eye, just like gilbert. There mom had blond color hair that Vincent had, she also shared the same red color eyes that he had, both her eyes were of the color red.

"me and your mother are really proud of you Charlotte, you have accomplished your goal in becoming an pilot just like you said you would" Charlotte's mom and dad hug there daughter in the arms as they congratulate her while they hug there daughter, "and in accomplishing your goal you also became quite the lady whit how you look now". Charlotte's dad had black hair whit blue eyes and her mom had the same color pink hair that she had whit the exact same color eyes as her."

"you done well son, I'm proud of you" Break's dad said in stern voice as he patted his son's shoulder to congratulate his son in becoming a pilot. His dad had the same color hair as him whit his hair comb back.

"my little girl is all grown up, and you have become a pilot just like you said you would when you were just a kid, I am really proud of you honey" Echo's dad said in a cheerful voice as he hug his daughter while messing whit her hair while his wife also hug there daughter in cheerful manner. Echo's dad had dark brown hair whit brown eyes, Echo's mom had the same color eye's as she had whit the same color hair that she has, but Echo's mom had it tied in pony tail that reach all the way to her bottom.

Once that was done. Oz's dad said to all of them that they would start eating now so that the food that they made didn't went cold. So all of the adults eat at the big table that was located in the kitchen while the rest of them ate at the living room where they eat some food that the adults had made for the small gathering of friends and family.

"mmm this food is really good, ho made this it tastes really good" Gilbert said while he eat some chicken strips that he pick on the table to eat. The food that he was tasting was really good that I was making him want more.

"my mom made it, she always likes to cook this in special occasion because it takes about a hour and a half to make. So she puts in a lot effort to make this taste good" Alice ho was eating the pieces of chicken said while she eat them whit a happy and satisfy look on her face as she eat her mom's cooking that she enjoys eating.

"yup, mom knows how to cook stuff real good" Kate said whit the same reaction that Alice has when eating the pieces of chicken that she was eating in her plate.

"well I got to say she has really good skills" Elliot ho was siting across from the two twin girls said as he ate his food.

"yea but this shrimp rice is really good as well" Leo ho was next to him said as he pick up pieces of rice whit his chop sticks and ate the rice the he pick.

"well you should try this pork chop as well it tastes really good" Vincent said next as he show them a piece of pork chop that he was eating with both his chop sticks.

"what? I didn't see that in the table, where is it" Alice and Leo said at the same time as they ask Vincent were the pork chop was at the table of food that was located at the kitchen table.

"it's in the right side of the table next to the cook salmon. But you are going to have to finish eating your food first because my mom said that you can only have some more only if you finish eating the food that you have already pick" Vincent said as he teased the two by eating the pork chop that he had in his chop sticks.

Once he said that, Leo and Alice started to eat there food in bit of a hurry as they tried to finish eating there food.

Oz and the rest of his friends and sisters laugh a bit when they saw them eating there food in such a hurry that it was funny to see them act in such a way.

"I'm glad that we could do some thing like this. We never get the chance to sit down and have fun while eating" Oz said to the people around him as he eat his food.

"your right we haven't gotten the chance to do something like this in a long time, with all the training and studying that we do at school, it's no surprise to know that we don't have the change to do something like this" Charlotte said as she eat some of her rice.

"it's really nice to be able to eat whit your friends and parents, it feels like nothing outside is going wrong" Echo said as she drank some coke form her glass cup.

"yea just wait until Christmas it's going to be great, we get to enjoy even more food that what we are eating right now" Kate ho appear behind Oz and Echo said as she told them about the upcoming holiday that she was excited for.

"yea your right about that, I could probably cook something for all us to eat like some of my home made sweats" Oz said to Kate ho was still behind them as he mess whit the girl's hair in a playful manner while smiling. Kate ho felt his touch smile from his hand touching her head while a small blush appear on her face.

"hey Oz are you ready to see what next semester is going to be like once we get a trip around our new training sessions" Vincent said as he ask Oz if he was ready for next semesters pilot training that they were going to take.

"heck yea I am, this is what I have being training for and so have you" Oz said in cheerful voice to show his excitement for next semesters pilot training. He was already ready to start next semesters training right now if it wasn't for the weather outside that was cold.

"of course you are, we can already tell by the way that you act" Break said simply to him whit a small smile as he eat his food. Break was amuse by Oz urge to start training that it made him laugh a bit from his actions.

"yea well I just can keep me excitement alright, I am just excited to start the next semester of our real pilot training and being able to use our own custom made nightmares" Oz said as he explain to them his reason why he is excited.

And on hearing him say the word 'nightmare', they instantly remember about the machine that they were going be able to use when they start there next semester of pilot training when they get the chance in using there own personal nightmare.

"I forgot about that, when do we get the chance to use" Vincent said in a excited voice as he ask his friends when they were going be given the change in using there own personal nightmare.

"that's going to be next semester kids, you guys are going to have learn a bit about what you guys are going to be doing next semester before you move in to something like that", Oz's dad said as he walk in the living room where they were all seated talking about the 'nightmares' that there were going to be able to learn about and probably be able to use one in the training.

"really?. Hey dad can you tell us what we are going to be doing next semester and a bit about the 'nightmares' that we will be able to use next semester" Oz ho had gotten the attention of his dad turn around whit full attention on his dad, and it was because he was curious as to know what his dad had to say about the upcoming events that they were going to be experiencing.

"well I guess it would hurt to have a bit of a head starts on what you guys are going to be doing so I guess I can tell you" Oz dad said whit a smile as he pull in a seat for him to sit on.

"know listen well kids because everything I am about to tell you is going to be a 'really' great help once you all get started on your next semester of pilot training" Oz dad said in very serious voice as he began to tell Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Break, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot and Leo some very important things that are going to be useful for there second semester of pilot training.

And hearing Oz's dad sound very serious, all of them even Oz's sisters Ada and Sharon and Alice and Kate, they all listen to what Oz's dad had to say whit a serious look on there face.

"now first thing that you all are going to need to know is that the second semester of pilot training is going to be hell, and I mean really hellish. And the reason why is because they are going to want you guys ready for any situation that comes up. So that means you guys are going to have to wake up early in the morning and get to school early so that you don't miss any important information on what you guys are going to be doing because they are only going to tell you once on what you have to do. And you can't ask anybody what you are suppose do because it's your fault that you didn't get there on time, ...and believe me I had it ruff in my first week" Oz's dad said whit a bit of sigh when he started to remember some of his memories about his fail attempts on getting to school early.

"anyways ...another thing that you guys want to know is that, when you guys come home from school I will recommend that you guys practice your hand to hand combat a bit more because you are going to be tested on that so that the instructors know what type of 'nightmare' you are going to get. If your fighting skill are week and poor they are going to give you a support 'nightmare' to stand on the back to give your fellow pilots support in combat. If your fighting skills are mid good then they are going to assign you a tank 'nightmare'. A nightmare whit a lot of armor to keep you protected from harm and gives you a lot of firepower when moving. Now if your fighting skills are excellent and perfect they are going to give you an Assault 'nightmare'. A very power full 'nightmare' that is built for speed, assault and will power to destroyed your enemy in a blink of an eye. And if you aren't strong in of in your fighting skills but ...strong in your head then you will be given a role as the medic genius ho knows what to do in almost every situation that you guys may get in to, and he is your most important comrade in your group because he is the only one that can fix your nightmare whit in ten seconds when your 'nightmare' gets really damage. And let me tell you ...that guy is going to be the one ho keeps you fighting and alive in combat so it's best that you keep your guard on him so that you and your group stays alive"

Oz and his friends were in a bit of a surprise when they heard Oz dad talk about the different types of nightmares that they could end up using. But there were a bit more surprise when they heard him talk about the last nightmare that was the most important of all that they needed to protect him or her that took that role as the medic genius.

"Also you guys are going to need to know that on the first week of the second semester they are going to be testing all of in a simulator test on learning how to control a 'nightmare', and they are going to be testing you guys on how you fight in a simulator war. So it's going to be kind of like a game that you are going be doing, but in the test simulator you are only going to be given only one life, so you better know very well what you are doing in those simulator test" Oz's dad said as he took a drink form his glass cup that he was holding while he spoke.

"a simulator?, is that how they are going to assign us our 'nightmares'" Charlotte ho was mostly interested and curious ask him if that was how they were going to be assign there 'nightmare'.

"yup that's how you will be given your type of 'nightmare', I was assign a assault 'nightmare' because of my impressive fighting skills" Oz's dad said as he lean back in his seat after telling them the type of 'nightmare' that he got for his fighting skills.

"really? how was it sir. Controlling an assault 'nightmare' when you were given the chance to use it in combat" Vincent said as he ask Oz's dad how the assault 'nightmare' was for him when he got his 'nightmare' to use in combat.

"well I only got one word to describe it and that is ...Awesome. The way that you are able to move around whit the 'nightmare' whit such speed and easy movement made it easy to move and fight that it felt like I was fight bare handed against the enemy" Oz's said as he describe his experience whit assault 'nightmare'.

"cool" is what everybody that was in the area said as they heard Oz's dad explain his experience whit using a assault nightmare. Oz and his friends were thinking of seating a goal on trying to receive a assault 'nightmare' when they start there next semester.

"anyways I think that is about everything that you would need to know for now, everything else will be told to you by your instructors once you guys go to school tomorrow. But there is something else that I forgot to say" Oz's dad said as he reach into his pocket and took out a small black box.

And seeing the black box Oz and his friends grow curious as to know what it was until Oz's dad said.

"Me and your mother decided to give you something that has been pass down by our family for many generations now, so happy 18 birthday son" Oz's dad said as he handed the small box to Oz.

On receiving the small box, Oz had a curious look on his face he started to wander on what it is that was inside the small box that his dad handed him.

So he open the small box in a way that you would take of the lid of a box and look in side to see what it is that was inside. Once he look inside he saw that it was necklace that was a shape of a white eagle whit blue crystals for the wings, and the wings gave it a nice blue glow that it made it look amazing whit it's blue glow.

"wow this is cool, I don't know what to say. Thanks mom and dad for the present" Oz said whit smile of gratitude as he thank his mom and dad for the present that he was given. And after thanking his dad and mom for the present he put on the necklace and show it to everyone that was in the living room the present that his mom and dad had bought him.

"it's something that your I wore when I was your age when my dad gave it to me, and his dad gave to him at same age as you. And it goes the same for the past generations of our family so keep it safe son because you are holding something that has been in our family for many generations so it's very important that you keep it whit you at all times" Oz dad said whit a serious but kind voice as he told Oz the meaning of the necklace that he wore around his neck.

"wow really, so this has been in our family for many generations ...this is just crazy but at the same time amazing, I will make sure to keep it safe then dad" Oz said to his dad whit respect in his voice as he told his dad that he will keep the necklace that he got from his dad safe.

"good that's what I like to hear, hopefully you will be able to give it to your son one day Oz, and your son could be able to give it to his son as well" Oz's dad said whit a warm smile as he told him that he wishes for him to pass it down to his own son one day.

"thanks dad, and I will promise to keep it safe whit me and probably pass it down to my own child one day" Oz said gratefully as he smile back at his dad for the gift that he receive from him.

So after wards, they spend the rest of the night together whit friends and family as they spend the night talking about various amount of things trough the night until they had leave at 9 and head home. So after spending a long time whit his friends since the party had started at 5 and had ended at 9. Oz was now resting in his room where he was siting on a chair that he had brought over to the side of his room where there was a window that gave him a view of the city that they live in. Oz's house was located in a mountain side near the city.

_"today sure was fun, being able to spend the day whit my parents and friends was fun since we don't get do things like this as often as we like, so I'm grateful to be able to do something like this for good memories when I'm older when I can remember things like this to make me smile again when things go bad. Hopefully I won't need to but I can tell that I may just need them to help me out in a bad situation. I wonder what really is going on outside the country, like what is going on in the remaining countries that are still left?. Have they decided to run away? or have they decided to attack the enemy head on?"_ Oz had many questions that were going thru his head that he didn't even heard the knocking that was coming from his door. So the person that was outside the door decided to come in.

"big brother are you ok, you didn't answer the door when I knock on it" Ada ho was picking thru the door said as she peek in side the room to see her brother seated on a chair that was placed near the window of his room that allowed him a view of the city.

"...what, oh hey Ada sorry that I didn't answer you. I was just think about some things that's all" Oz said as he apologize to his sister for ignoring her when she was knocking on his door just moments ago.

"It's ok big brother I just wanted to know what you were doing that's all" Ada said as she enter his room and closed the door slowly behind her before walking over to where her brother was.

"so what are you doing big brother?", Ada ask as she took a seat on his bed.

"nothing really much just thinking about something that may happen later on" Oz said simply as he look out to the city that was in the distance from his house. The view from his window of the city made everything look amazing whit the city showing it's amazing night colors of lights that it showed in the beautiful night as it snow gently in that night. The view was very beautiful that Oz couldn't keep his eyes away from it.

"what are some of the things that you were thinking of big brother?" Ada said as she ask her brother Oz, about what he was thinking about.

"well I was just thinking about some of the possibilities that could happen in the near future is all. Seeing as what situation that world is in I can't help but to think about the future" Oz said whit a tired tone as he lean back in his chair.

"do you see the future as ok, or do you see it bad?" Ada ask as she told him how he saw the future trough his eyes.

"...can't say, surprising events always seem to happen in the most unexpected moments in our life's that it's kind of hard to guess what may happen next month, or next week or even tomorrow. Maybe something could occur just about right now and we couldn't even detected because it happen in just a blink of an eye" Oz said whit a emotionless voice as he continue to look out the window and watch the snowflakes fall down.

Hearing her older brother's words made her stop and thinks about what he just said._ "surprising events seem to happen in the most unexpected moments in our life". _Those were the words that came from her brother as she watch him look out into the window whit a curious but lost expression on his face.

"so you are saying that things could happen unexpectedly at any moment?" Ada said whit a low voice as she ask her brother what it really meant.

"yea something like that" Oz said while he keep looking out at the window as he watch the snowflakes fall form the dark skies and end up pilling up on the ground making a white blanket that cover the ground and city floor and rooftops.

"it's really pretty outside whit the snow falling down right brother" Ada ho look out to the window that he was said as she told him of the beautiful scenery that was going on outside the house.

"yea it is, it brings back some memories of when I was a little kid when I was like 5 or six when we use to play in the snow in the park with mom and dad and big brother jack and the two of you when we were just kids. I really wish that we could go back to one of those days when we were still kids" Oz said as he told her about the times that they played outside in the snow and do things together as a family before they started to grow up and started to do things as a family less frequently.

"do you miss being a kid, big brother?" Ada ask as she got closer to her brother and sat at a chair that was placed near that window that he was looking out.

"hum sometimes I do but sometimes I don't because, I think that it kind of more important to focus on what is going today then to be think about the past. Right know we are living in a dangerous time so we have to be focus on what goes on in life" Oz said as he look at his sister with a carrying smile when he said that focusing on the present was important.

"but do you still think about the pass as much as you do with the present and future big brother?" Ada ask.

"well yes but I just focus a bit more on the present then the past" Oz replayed back as he answer Ada's question.

"oh" Ada said simply as she look from her brother to the window and started to look out into the window.

"but it is good to look back once in a while when you are down and need something to make you smile or make you stronger when fighting in the battlefield when you remember why you are fighting for" Oz said.

"really?... big brother why do you fight for when you get send in to the battle field" Ada ask in curious voice as she ask her big brother Oz, what he fought for when he gets send into the battlefield.

"well that's really simple, I want to fight for those ho can't and those that are precious to me ...like Sharon and you" Oz said to Ada whit his eyes meeting his. And whit a kind and warm smile that it made Ada blush bright red when she saw his smile.

Oz ho saw his sister's reaction laugh a bit when he saw her reaction to his words and smile.

"hahahahahaha it never gets old, but like I said I want fight for those that can't fight for themselves and to protect those that are precious to me and to avenge the life's of people that were killed by the enemy" Oz said right after he finish laughing and told his sister why he wanted to fight. And at the end he stood up and patted his sister's head in a playful matter.

"as long as I am alive, I won't let anybody that is important to me die by the hands of the enemy, I will promise to end the war in anyway possible so that the world can be at peace again and so that you, me and Sharon and Mom and Dad and our big brother Jack can be a family again and do things together as a family once again" Oz said to his sister Ada ho look up at him when he finish talking.

"really?, do you really mean it big brother" Ada said with a surprise voice when she question his promise that he made.

"of course, I always keep my promises to the very end. So you don't have to worry about anything Ada" Oz said whit a smile as he continue to pat his sister's head.

Ada smile back as she heard her brother say that he we would promised her that they would be able to do things that they did in the past. It made her feel happy that her brother would make such a promise to her that they would be able to live a life of peace.

"well, then you better keep your promised big brother" Ada said with a bright smile that was aimed to her brother ho in return smile back at her.

"of course, I promised"

**Next day: Thursday  
**

The next day, Oz and his sisters woke up at the same time that they usually wake up to get to ready for school. Except that instead of Oz being the one ho cooks breakfast in the morning, it was his parents that were cooking food for all of them. So it was bit different to the three of them since they usually aren't always around.

So after Eating with there parents and talking a bit about what they been doing while they have been gone. Oz Ada and Sharon left to school with saying goodbye to there parents ho also had leave for there job. So once that was done they made there way to school by walking first to the metro station and taking the ride to school half way until they had walk the rest of the way to school. And then they made it to school were there friends were waiting for there arrival. And like ever time that they meet they would always greet each other. But after just 10 minutes of talking with one another they heard the principal of the school trough the speakers call out to the seniors.

"attention all seniors, all seniors that have passed there exams for there choice of group that you wanted to join and have been able to pass your exam. Please meet at the school Auditorium for important news about you selected group". the principal said over the speakers as he inform the seniors that passed to meet up at the auditorium.

So after hearing the principals order, all of the passing seniors and Oz and his friends said goodbye to the people that they were with. Oz ho was talking to his sisters and the two twins said goodbye to them before he and his friends had leave.

Soon after making there way to the auditorium were him and his friends took seats on the right side of the auditorium were they were told by the teachers that different groups were going to be seated at different parts of the auditorium. So them being pilots alongside other seniors as well they took there seats.

"this feels a bit uneasy" Charlotte said as she took here seat next to Oz whit Echo being on his other side while the rest of there friends sat next to her.

"what makes you think that Charlotte" Gilbert said as he ask her what she meant by that.

"well can really say but, it feels like something interesting may happen" Charlotte said whit a confuse look on her face when she look at the stage auditorium.

"she's right, it almost feels like we are about be told by the teachers some very important news" Break ho was sitting in his chair between Elliot and Vincent said as he suck on his lollipop that he had open up on the way here.

"oh ...and what do you think the important news may be Break?" Gilbert said as he ask him what he meant by that.

"oh knows, it may just be something about the second semester schedule that they have plan or something else" Break said as he told him his idea of the situation.

"I have to say that I am with Break on this, they didn't do this with the pass generations of seniors so this could be something very important then just talking about our second semester" Oz said as he told his friends that he agree with what Break said about the situation that they were in, that it was something more important then there second semester schedule.

"so what do you think that teachers want to talk to us about then?" Vincent ho was more curious about the situation, he ask Oz on what his opinion had to be about the current situation that they were in.

"well I don't really know why but, I have a guess that it has to do with the 'us' the seniors that were able to pass the exams to give us some information about what may be in stored for us. And if you look around the room you would see that the teachers seem to be acting a bit more serious then what they usually act like" Oz said as he pointed out some of the teachers that seem to be acting a bit more serious then they usually do when they hold meetings with students. When they look around the room to see what Oz meant, they saw that some of the teachers were acting a bit more serious with some of them talking to one another as they told each other things while students keep walking in the auditorium and taking there seats in there selected groups.

"I guess your right Oz, they seem to be acting a bit more strict then before" Echo ho was siting in her seat quietly, spoke up when she notice what Oz meant by the teachers acting up a bit more strict and serious.

"yup, and it seems that the meeting is about start" Oz said as he pointed his finger at the stage were he saw the principal of the school standing on the stage with a microphone in hand with a tablet in the other. And seeing that the meeting was about to start. Everybody that was in the room including Oz and his friends became quiet and paid full attention to what was going to happen, meanwhile the teachers that were in the entrance doors of the auditorium close the metal like doors and close them shut, and hearing the doors be shut with a mid loud sound cause some of the seniors to be a bit suspicions and curious as to what was going on.

"Hello everyone, please settle down so that we can begin. Now we have very important things that we need to discus to all of you so please take your seats" The principal said to all of the remaining seniors that were still up and not yet seated. But once all of the seniors had taken there seats in there group area, the principal was able to continue his discussion.

"Now that we are all seated I would like to begin with me saying, congratulations on passing your exams and being able to join the group that you all wanted to join" The principal started first with congratulating all of the students that were present in the auditorium. And all of the seniors that heard the principal gratitude towards them, they all cheer to showed there excitement for passing there exams. Oz and his friends also cheer as well to show how happy they were for passing there exams.

"I am glad to hear you excitement as well, being able to pass the exams is a step forward to becoming a great soldier in the group the you chose, and I as well know because I was able to pass my exam to join the Air Force" The principal said as he told them that he also was excited to see them pass there exams, just like he did when he was a senior back then and had join the Air Force.

"Anyways putting that aside I wanted to talk to you all about some 'very' important information that you all need to know on what is going to happen in the next few weeks when your second semester begins. Know to first I must remind you that we are living in a very dangerous world right now. And it doesn't help to know that the enemy has destroyed almost every country in the world, with such little effort that it makes them look like they are overpower with power in warfare". The principal said to the seniors to remind them of the dangerous situation that they world is in.

All of the seniors ho were reminded of the situation turn serious in a blink of an eye. They all remember why they had enter the military school and had work there butts off on there studies and on there training to make sure that they were able to pass there exams. Even Oz and his friends turn serious when they were reminded of the current situation that the world was in.

"And so far we haven't been able get any information on the enemy, there are like ghost's they move in with out being notice and then they attack with such brut force and overwhelming power that they cause destruction that can only be cause by 100 nuclear bombs that it is scary to know that they can do such tactics against us that it has cause us to rethink our structure of our military force and our defense system. And even tough we are the most powerful country in the world with the most powerful military in the world, we can't be sure that our power and skills of warfare would be enough to keep us safe against the enemy when it would be our turn to fight of the enemy when they decide to attack us. So the military and the government and we the school decided that we are going to take our second semester a bit early and a bit more serious"

The principal finish explaining to the seniors the first part of the news to them, and he also said that they were going to begin there second semester a bit early. And that cause a lot of confusion to all of the seniors that were present in the auditorium. Oz and his friends were also surprise to hear the sudden news that they didn't know what he meant by that.

"Now I know that you must be confuse by this but rest assure that it use for the better cost, your second semester would start a week early. And this has to do with what we are talking about in this meeting. Now first I want to say that you have all done great in both your studies and your training that I was surprise to see your records of training and studies. But ...we have seen that it may not be enough to help out in the war when you boys and girls get send to the battle field to defend our country. So that is way we are going to take things a bit more serious in training, your studies will be put the test in your training that would be put to the max so that you can improve from it and exceed far more better in your skills in combat. And also ...we have decide that instead of having you all learn from a simulator were you were going to learn how to do real life combat. We have decide that you would all use 'real' equipment and training such as the air force using 'real' jets and helicopters, the naïve group would also be using the real ships that we use in sea and the other groups would also be using the real equipment so that you can receive better real life experience that you can use in the battlefield. But ...there is something else that I need to tell you, or should I say 'show' you".

The principal said the last few words with a very serious voice but with a smile, and in return the seniors become more confuse as to what he was talking about. But for some of them like Oz, Break, Leo and Echo ho were listening to the whole thing, they actually understood what he was talking about while the others were still in the dark.

"alright ...begin the descend" the principal order out as he gave the signal to begin the descend of the whole room of the auditorium. And once he gave out the order, the whole room turn dark with only the light of the seats that had small lights attach to them on the sides and the color of the lights were of a blue white neon glow that shine just low in off that you could only see the floor and nothing else. And this sudden action cause the seniors to act surprise to the whole thing that they started to feel nervous and a bit scared.

"what hell is going on" Elliot ho was bit nervous about the whole thing ask his friends about what was going on. But just like him they were also surprise by the sudden action that they didn't know what to say.

"I don't know but I have feeling that we are going to experience some 'fast' free fall" Oz said as he grip the sides of chair with both his hands with a tight grip to make sure that he didn't let go when the 'descend' began.

When they head Oz's comment about them experiencing some 'free fall'. His friends and the people that were around him ho heard what he said, they also did what he was doing which was grabbing the sides of the seats were you place your arms to rest with a tight grip.

And just as he said that, a metal like belt appear that went over there mid body that keep them in lock with the seat that it kind of startled them a bit when it came out of nowhere. And then blue neon lights that went in a horizontal line appear on the wall that were only about two inches thick and were about 10 feet apart from each other, and it also didn't give out much light to the already dark room. And know this was getting the seniors a bit more scared that they began to grave a hold to there friends, siblings, cousins, boyfriends and girlfriends hand or arm with a tight lock.

For Oz and his friends, it's a bit funny to see how they are. Oz ho was right in between Echo and Charlotte had both of the girl's arm grave each of his arms with them holding a tight grip on him that he was bit surprise by the sudden move. Meanwhile the two girls were a bit scared as to what was going on. Vincent ho was seated next to Gilbert, he grab on to his brothers arm and clung to him with a scare look on his face while Gilberts face seem to darken from his brother's act. Meanwhile both Elliot and Leo were griping there seats with such a tight grip that there hands were turning a bit white from the pressure and both of them had a scared/nervous look on there face. Meanwhile Break was just grabbing the sides of his seat with both hands as he waited for the drop to happen.

"begin the count down" The principal ho had gotten off of the stage and had made his way to the back were he took a seat at the back of the auditorium and had put on his belt order the countdown of the descend. And with his simple command a red hologram appear on the stage with numbers on it. And it went from 00:00 to 10:00, meaning that the descend was to occur in about ten seconds.

And seeing the red big numbers drop every second that went by, it caused the seniors to feel a lot more scared then nervous.

5

The countdown displayed on the big red numbers as it inform them of the time that was left before the big drop happen.

4

Everyone except for the teachers were now preparing them self's for the drop that they all were going to experience.

3

Oz ho was a bit more nervous then scared lean back to his chair to try and calm his mind but, it wasn't working. Elliot and Leo were both now scared that they were sweating from fear.

2

Echo and Charlotte both tighten there grip on Oz's arms and scooted closer to him that they were resting there heads on Oz's shoulders, and there eye's were a bit teary from being scared. Vincent also tighten his hold on his brothers arm that Gilbert was getting embarrassed from seeing his brother act like a child in a crowded area. Break ho was sitting in his seat look like he was calm in his seat, but he wasn't, if you were to see how he felt in the inside you would see that he was also scared.

1

And just as they were about to drop, somewhere else in the city. There was a kid that was about 4 years old that was watching a kids show that was showing a cartoon of a monkey that was on top of a slide and the cartoon monkey said, "and now we go down weeeee" the cartoon monkey went down the slide while laughing cheerfully.

0

And just like that, they all drop with such force an speed that they felt like they were traveling at the speed of a bullet.


	5. Chapter 5: Is this a dream?

**Chapter 5: Is this a dream?  
**

* * *

Once the descend had ended with having to reach 15,840 feet underground and having to scream all the way down. They finally reach the bottom of the area that they were descending to.

"oh god that was terrifying, I never had experience the much G-Force in my life" Oz said as he breath in and out to help him calm down.

Meanwhile Oz's friends were also doing the same things except they look like they were either going to throw up, or pass out.

"is the room still spinning?, b-because that's all I see" Charlotte said as she still clung on to Oz for support.

"I think I'm going to puke" Vincent said as he cover his mouth with his right hand.

"Please don't, I don't want to humiliated in front of people by having you vomit on me" Gilbert said to his brother as he push him away to avoid being puke on in front of people.

"my head hurts" Elliot said as he hold his right hand on his head while looking down on the floor.

"that ...wasn't so bad" Echo said as she was getting over her dizziness while still holding onto Oz's arm.

"easy for you to say, my head feels like it's been spinning for hours with out ending" Leo said as he hold his right onto his head while leaning forward in his chair.

"well if you ask me ...that was one hell of a ride" Break said whit a smile as he was slightly shaking in his seat.

"..." Oz and the rest of his friends choose not to replay to him because it sounded like he was crazy, and also because they were to occupied with there own problems of headaches.

Meanwhile, as the seniors and Oz and his friends were recovering from the drop. The principal and the rest of the teachers ho weren't faded by the drop, stood up from there chairs and started to do the rest of the work that they were doing to get to there location.

So the teachers began there work on getting the platform that the were on, to go forward to the empty hall that was about the height of a three story building and about the same width of the platform, to travel straight into the hallway at a speed of 90 miles per hour.

So for the past six minutes of being on the ride, the senior students decide to talk among themselves for the time being until they reach there destination point.

"so what do you think is at the end of the hallway?" Charlotte ask while she sat in her chair.

"beats me, probably some secret underground base that the school has been making for the past few years" Elliot said while he stood up from his seat and lean to his chair.

"or probably some secret place that the school owns, and it may have something to do with our second semester" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses.

"hmmm, probably it could be some secret training ground that they have, and they probably are going to tell us that it may be how we will be training for our next semester" Oz said as he was in deep tough as he tried to figure out the real reason as were they were going.

"probably, I think that we may be going to somewhere new that the school has made in order to make us improve in our training for the upcoming fight against the enemy when they finally decided to attack us" Break said as he gave his opinion to were they were going.

"probably, the principle did said that we were going to have to start our second semester a week early, so that means no break on the new years eve holiday" Gilbert said.

"yeah but don't sweet it, we really don't do much but sit around and light fireworks in the night" Oz said as he reminded them that they really didn't do much on that holiday but light fireworks in the middle of the night and drink soda and eat food.

"it's true that 'we' don't really do much on that day. But I have a feeling that something interesting may be at the end of the hallway" Echo said.

"what makes you say that?" Elliot ask.

"well if you look at how we are traveling right know you would see that it's a bit of secret since we are going deep underground were no one can see us. And we also seem to be traveling to somewhere far away since we are moving really fast to wherever we have to go to" Echo explain to them on why she thinks that they may be going somewhere that may be kind of interesting to find out.

"well you seem to have a point there but, we need more then just that to come up with an idea on where we may be heading. So we need think out of the box" Oz said as he started to focus deeply on guessing on where they may be heading.

"well ...what about the direction that we are heading, could that be of any use as to were we are going?" Charlotte ask him about the way that they were traveling, the way that they were traveling could prove of some use.

"hmm, that could help but you need to know exactly the direction that we are going because, then you wouldn't know were we are going" Leo said as he told Charlotte the downside to her idea.

"well that's easy because we are heading north, when we took our seats in the auditorium we were facing north. So that means that we are currently heading north, but then again ...were exactly north? Break ho was sitting in his chair sucking on his lollipop said as he told them of the direction that they were heading with another question in mind.

"hmm, that's true were exactly north are we going" Elliot said as he began to wonder were exactly north were they heading.

"well it's kind of hard to figure that out since we can't really tell what speed we are going and we can't tell how long this trip is going to last so ...I guess we are going to have to wait until we get there and find out our selves" Gilbert said as he sat in his chair with a board expression.

"well true but at least it's not as bad as having to drop 15,840 underground at full speed" Echo said.

"yea well, I am still a bit curious as to why 'we' went down about 15,480 feet underground?. What's so important that we had to go so deep underground to just go to one location, usually they have transportation that only go about 180 feet underground and nothing more, but having to drop such a distance underground sounds very strange to me" Oz said as he put both of his hands together and sat up straight in his chair.

"well if you put it like that then I guess it is strange" Charlotte said.

"yeah but the question is 'why'?, why did we travel so deep underground". Vincent said as he was standing up while leaning up against his chair.

"..." Oz and the rest of his friends started to think deeply as to why they went so deep underground. Some of them were thinking simple stuff while some of them were thinking out of the box and far out.

But it went like for the past 10 minutes until they heard the principal ho told them to take there seats because they were about to enter the designated location that they have been traveling to.

"please take your seats, we are within half a mile to the entrance so I want to tell you just some small things that you need to know before we get there so please sit down and be quiet so that I can tell you with out having to repeat myself ok"

The principal said as he waited for the students to take there seats and to settled down before he could continue talking to them.

So once the students had quiet down and had taken there seats, he was able to continue talking. "alright now before we get there I want to say that you are about to see something that is going to make your eyes pop out from amazement and I also want you to try and keep yourself as calm as possible, you don't want to look like a bunch of little kids among the people that are older then you"

The principal said to the seniors to keep them selves calm once they get there and to keep themselves calm unless they wanted to act bad in front of people that may look at them as kids that are irresponsible.

"now I also want to say that this is something that our country has been working on since the year 1990's when our country decided to build 'this' project that would come in handy to us in the future when we would needed it to protect our selves from anything that would cause major destruction to our country or to our world. So what you are about to see, it's going to be something that our country has been working on for the past few decades and it's something that would break modern science and history with just one look. So prepare yourselves to see something that will blow your mind away" The principal said with a smile on his face.

Hearing what the principal had to say made them feel curious and nervous as to what he said that it made them want to know what was at the end of the ride that they started to question what was going to happen.

Soon the ride ended with them reaching the end of the hallway were a large metal door was closed right in front of them with orange flashing lights on the top. And to the left side was a large black room that had lockers with numbers on it that was on the left side of the large black room, and on the right side was what you would called a waiting room with sofas and chairs that seem to be a bit futuristic with the way that it was design. And the dark room soon light up with lights that were in the floor the went right in between the lockers and it went in a straight line. And it only gave a little bit of light into the room that it only glowed and show the lockers in the dark with a yellow white light glow.

And seeing the lockers made the seniors even more confuse as to what was going on.

"ok before we enter the place I need you all to get change into the new clothing that we have for you, you will pick it up at the table right there and we will also hand you your locker number and a wristband that you will put on your wrist. And this will allow you to access your locker by just putting it up against the scanner that's on your locker and it would allow you to put your clothing in. Once we hand you your clothes you will go and change in either the male or female room that's located down the hall. And once your done with that you will stored your school uniform in your locker and meet me here in 30 minutes so that we can go inside alright, your dismissed"

The principal dismissed the seniors and let them get there clothing that they had to pick up at the desk in the room where three teachers were at the table waiting for them to come on over so that they can hand over there outfit. So not wanting to waste time, they went to pick up new clothing at the table were the teachers were waiting for them.

So once they got there new clothing that was all black with black jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of black metal shoes that are built for handling heavy duty work. A black like leather long sleeve shirt with a zipper in the middle of the shirt, and this is what you would put over the black t-shirt. And on the back of the long sleeve shirt was a strip of a blue neon light that went down from the back of the neck to the bottom of the long sleeve shirt. And on the front of the long sleeve shirt was a patch that had a holographic small rectangle screen that was only the size of a business card. And on the screen it would show your ID information. And last piece of the clothing that they were given was a simple black cap hat.

_"hmm this clothing isn't that bad after all, it feels like I am wrap in a warm blanket"_ Oz said to himself as he put his school uniform inside his locker after getting change into the outfit that they were given by the teachers.

And when he tried on the clothing, he actually like the new clothing because it fit nicely with out having any of the clothing passing parts of his body and it was so comfortable that he felt like he was in a cloud.

_"well now that I am done with changing clothing, I think I should wait for the rest of the guys to finish changing while I wait for them"_ Oz said to himself as he lock his locker before going to the waiting room were only about 5 to 7 people were already seated in the room while they waited for either there friends to show up or they waited for any other given instructions by the principal or the teachers.

But once he got there and look around the room, he saw that his friends weren't here because they haven't yet finish changing into there new outfit. So he decided to take a seat in one of the empty benches that was located on the far right side of the room.

And once he did, he look around the room that he and the rest of the seniors were in. The place it self look very advance with how the place was built and design that it look like and transportation site in the city mix with a manufacturing place with the lockers. But overall the place didn't look so bad.

But the room that they were in wasn't the only thing that got his attention. Nope it was the big metal like door that was in front of the plat form. And the principal and the teachers were also changing into the same type of clothing that they were wearing but, instead of the color black like there's. The color of the clothing that they wore was white instead of the color black.

_"I wonder why we have to change into this clothing, does it have some sort of special material or something?"_ Oz said to himself as he inspect his clothing that he wore. And when he look closely into his pants and t-shirt, he saw that the clothing he was wearing was made out something different then ordinary clothing.

_"this is made out of something different then just cotton or other fabric material, it's kind of like metal cotton" _Oz is surprise to see that the clothing that they were wearing was something new that he hasn't seen before.

"I wonder why it's made like this, hmm also I wonder why they made us wear this hat? it's not made out of anything important so ...why the hat?" Oz said to himself as he question the clothing that they were wearing while he waited for his friends to arrive.

But as he waited for his friends to arrive, he was just thinking about something in his head when out of nowhere a pair of hands came from behind him and grab his shoulders in a tight grip.

"hey Oz what do you think, I don't look that bad in this outfit right?" a female voice said from behind him as 'she' ask Oz on how she looks in the outfit that they were given.

Oz ho was a bit surprise by the sudden action only caused him to have a look on his face that said that he was now 'awake' form his thoughts. But either way he turn around to see that the girl ho ask him about how she look in the outfit was no other then Charlotte ho was already dressed in the black outfit that they were given. And Oz ho was looking at Charlotte in the black outfit, he couldn't help but to say to himself that she look kind of 'good' in that outfit.

"well, I would say that it looks good on you" Oz said as he told Charlotte his opinion on how she looked. Charlotte in his opinion still look good even if she wears dark clothing with a hat on top of her head to keep her hair from getting caught from things, and she also had her hair tied in a pony tail like the rest of the girls that were here so that they can ovoid getting there hair tangle into things.

"really, thanks" Charlotte said to Oz as she pulled him into a hug that it surprise Oz when he felt her arms go around him, and pulled him into a hug. And the little scene between the two cause jealous glares to be aimed on both Oz and Charlotte that came from the male and female seniors that pass by them.

"you should let go Charlotte, you are causing a scene" a voice said next to them as they heard a female voice say that Charlotte should let go because she was causing a scene.

"oh common Echo, we are just having fun so why don't you join in" Charlotte said in playful voice as she put her right arm around Echo's neck and pulled her into the hug that was her Charlotte and Oz.

And having Echo now in the small hug cause Oz to feel a bit embarrassed of having to be in a hug by two beautiful girls in a place that had people watching. Echo felt that same way except that it was her and the other two.

"well it looks like we have some people that are having fun" Vincent said as he walk in the small scene of the three teenagers that we acting a bit cheerful.

In hearing his voice, Oz and Echo were let go from Charlotte's hug and were allowed to breath again. Charlotte's strength was a bit strong when they were put in the hug by her that they couldn't breath from having Charlotte's arm around there neck's.

"well we were just having our fun and all, so were is your brother and the rest of the guys" Charlotte said as she sat down next to Oz's spot on the metal bench.

"they are almost finish with getting there stuff into there lockers so they should be here by any moment" Vincent said as he took a seat on a bench that was parallel to there's,

"well that's good to hear, we only got about 14 minutes left until we have to get back on the platform, ...and then we can see what's on the other side and see why the principal is so egger to show us what is down here" Oz said he told them of the remaining time that they had until they were able to go inside and see why it is that the principal is so excited in showing them what is on the other side of the metal door.

"Hmm I am actually kind of excited to see what's on the other side of the door" Vincent said as he look at the big metal like door that separated them from what was on the inside of the door.

Oz and Echo Charlotte look at the metal door with curiosity. They were still wondering on what was inside the metal door that they started to think of the possible things that could be on the other side.

Vincent and Charlotte were both thinking that inside was a secret military base that had most advance military weapons, air craft and war machines.

Echo was think that on the other side was a secret underground base were they could put all of the people of japan into this base were they could be safe from any serious and dangerous attacks. And she go this idea from the principal when he said that they had made this project to help protect themselves from any dangerous things that could cause harm to them and the world.

Oz was thinking something similar as to what Echo was thinking, he was thinking of a underground city were they could evacuated all of the people that live in Japan. And he was also thinking of some high tech stuff that they may have inside that they would use to protect themselves of any more attacks of the enemy. And he was thinking something more bigger like inside it could be just one whole big transportation device that they would use to have people and them escape the fight against the enemy.

But what they don't know is that they are some what close as to what could be inside. All that they needed to do was combine there ideas on what was inside and think a little bigger.

"well as excited as I am to see what is inside, I say that it best if we wait". Vincent said in tired tone as he look away from the metal door and faced them while being seated.

"yea but it's still makes you wonder on what could be inside" Oz said as he turn away from the metal door and responded back to Vincent.

"your telling me, trough this whole time it feels like they are messing with us by making us wait" Vincent said.

"well true but I can tell that they just need to do something before we enter inside. I mean, they gave us this clothing for some reason right?" Oz said as he pointed to the clothing that he and him were wearing.

"true it's kind of weird that they would make us wear this kind of clothing before we enter, but I don't have anything against it since Oz seems to like it" Charlotte said as she got into the conversation between the two boys and gave a playful wink at Oz.

Oz didn't mind Charlotte's teasing since she has done it to him since they were 9 when she tease him every time for fun. So he was already use to it.

"well it's is true that they made us were this clothes for some odd reason, but I guess it's just them trying to tell us that they are trying to keep us safe from what ever is inside" Oz said as he look at the clothing that he was wearing.

"yea but either way it looks good. They now how to mix safety and style at the same time" Vincent said as he admire the clothing that he was wearing, Charlotte also had the same opinion when it came to the clothes that they were wearing.

"well it doesn't matter if it is somewhat fashionable, it is meant to keep you safe even do a don't see how simple clothing can keep you safe from any danger" Echo said in mid serious voice.

"yea but you can't lie about it being comfortable, it feels like you are wrap in a warm blanket" Oz said as he told them how he felt in the clothing.

"you sound like a little kid Oz, but your right it does feel rather warm and nice" Charlotte said as she put both her hands in her pocket and lean next to Oz so that she could get a little bit of rest before they went inside. She didn't know if they were going to be doing some exercise or some physical training once they went inside so she decided to get some rest before they went inside.

And once she did that, they heard the sound of footsteps that were coming towards them. And when they heard the incoming movement, they faced the direction in witch the sound came from and saw that it was Gilbert, Leo, Elliot and Break ho were coming over to were they were seated while already dressed in the clothing that they were given.

"hey guys, we were finally able to get done changing once the changing room was clear out. And also after putting our stuff in our lockers in this maze of a room". Gilbert said as he took a seat next to his brother Vincent.

Leo and Elliot took a seat next to Charlotte's side while Break took a seat next to Gilbert. So know that they were done changing, all that they had to do was wait until the 10 minutes were up and then they could go inside and see what's on the other side.

"well it sure to you guys long in off" Oz said as he welcome back his friends.

"well the changing rooms were a bit crowded so we had to wait until it was clear out at least a half the room so that we could get change" Elliot said as he told him why they took more time in changing into there clothes.

"pfff are you guys like sensitive about changing in front of people or what?" Charlotte said in a joking manner as she and Oz and Vincent and Break laugh when Charlotte ask them if they were shy about changing in front people.

And hearing Charlotte's teasing caused Gilbert, Elliot and Leo to look embarrassed when they heard Charlotte's comment of them being shy in changing clothes in front of people.

"h-hey shut up alright, I am not use to changing in front of other people that are also getting change ok, so just be quiet" Elliot said in a annoyed tone while looking down to the ground with a embarrassed and annoyed look on his face.

"but you guys should had gotten use to it by now, trough the 4 years of being in this school and having to change in lockers just like this one, and you guys aren't use to it?" Echo said with a surprise look on her face while saying it in a voice that said "seriously".

"hey, s-some of us just aren't use to things alright" Gilbert said with a ashamed look on his face as he look down in embarrassment.

"yeah I get it but you should at 'least' be use to it by now. Later on when we are sent to real life mission and we are told to get change into our battle gear, they aren't going to let you wait until the changing room is clear out so you have to get use to now" Oz said as he explain to them that they need to get use to getting change in front of other people.

"yeah but we aren't use to it yet" Gilbert said in a embarrassed voice as he keep looking down.

"well lets just hope that you guys get use to it before we are put into the military for real" Oz said as he told him that they should get use to it before they were put into real life situations were they needed to get change into there combat uniform in a hurry with out having to be shy in changing in front of other people.

"Oz is right, we can have you guys slow down in situation like that. You guys have to get use to it or else they may not even allowed you to go into missions if you are to shy in getting change" Echo said as she told them in s serious voice.

"Well anyways besides talking about getting change in front of people. Are you guys curious as to what is going to happen next semester when we take our serious training to a whole new level?". Vincent said with a excited voice as he ask his friends if they were excited to see what there next semester was going to be like.

And on hearing Vincent's question, they all smirk when they started to talk to one another about the things that they think they may do when there second semester would start.

10 minutes later

"Alright you guys get on the platform, we are going in now so hurry up we don't have time to waste" the principal said out loud to the seniors as he inform them that they were going inside.

And hearing there orders being given to them, they walk quickly back into there seats and stayed silent as they waited for any other given information.

So once everybody was back in there seats and silent, the principal took his turn in speaking to them on what was going to happen in the next few moments.

"alright now that well are all done getting change and all, first I want tell you that the clothing that we gave you is to protect you from the ongoing work that goes inside and to provide information to the people that are inside when they see you so that they don't get confuse in thinking that you are some sort of 'new worker' that doesn't know were to go".

The principal explain to them the reason for the clothing that they were given, and why it was necessary for them to wear it once they were inside.

Some of the teachers laugh a bit when they heard the joke that the principal said. But the senior students stayed serious.

"anyways I also want to tell you that please stay in you seats unless you want to fall off so stay in your seats until we get to the station were we can get of and explore that place Ok" the principal said as he told them to stay in there seats when they were inside and to not get up until they reach the station.

"alright then, we are moving in" the principal said as he order the teachers that were in the back of the platform to start the trip inside.

And as order, the teachers that were in the back soon started to do the first few necessary things before going inside. So once they did that the platform made a small 'hissing' noise before the platform that they were on started to levitate in the air like a helicopter with out the noise of the blades cutting the wind.

"...!?" the senior students were surprise by the sudden move that they were confuse on what was happening.

Next the door stared to open up slowly as it let in some of the bright white light that came from the other side of the metal door to pass trough. And once the door was open ...the look on everybody's face was total shocked and amazement and star struck when they saw what was on the other side of the metal door.

"holy shit"

"h-how can this be possible?"

"how in the hell did they pull this off"

"my god this is amazing"

"this, this is unreal"

"I-I-I have no words"

"it looks like something out of a sci fi movie"

"this is what they have been working for the past decades?, this is like a dream"

(to know what they are looking at, and to get a better idea on what they are seeing. Go to DeviantArt and search "Neos City". Also instead of night time in the picture. it's going to be day time)

Those were the responds of Vincent, Charlotte, Elliot, Leo, Oz, Echo, Gilbert and Break when they saw the sci fi city that was right in front of them. The whole place look so amazing that they didn't know what to say or even think.

All of the senior students an including Oz and his friends were mind blown to finally see what was on the other side of the metal door that they were left speechless.

The principal and the teachers ho had already seen the city, they laugh a bit when they saw the younger generation look totally surprise.

"hahahaha it's really a bit surprise right" the principal said to the seniors that were still in surprise.

"well anyways, lets see some more shall we" the principal said as he gave the signal to the teachers in the back with is hand, to let know that could go inside.

And with that the platform went right in and took air as it sore trough the open space and flew in the air.

"wwwoooowww" was what the seniors said as they flew on the platform and look with there eyes at everything that was in front of them.

The whole place look amazing and incredible that they were still asking them self's on how it is that the country that they live in was able to create something this big and large and amazing with out having people know what's going on.

And on the walls of the area you could see water that was falling down on the walls that stretch all the way up to the top of the city were the skyscrapers seem to still be going up, and the top of the place was a long rectangle shape that was about 4 miles in width and 12 miles in length. And on the walls you could see that they were made out of pure metal steal that made up the walls. Also there was actually activity that went on in the city. And that activity was thousands of men and female workers that were "everywhere" in the city working on finishing building the city that was almost done.

"hey everybody, welcome to Neon City Everybody" the principal said with excitement as he smile at the senior students that were looking at all direction of the city that they were in. They were now traveling in between the skyscrapers that were already finish but, you could see some workers trough the glass that were working on adding furniture and supplies inside the rooms, offices, markets and homes.

But once they went to the middle of the city, witch was a large square area that was half a mile times half a mile. In the middle was a large white metal building that was made out of both metal and glass that showed a lot of amazing designs that it made it look like a building for the rich. And in the middle of the building was a landing platform that was extend out of the building. and around the building it had extended area platforms for people to be outside and do things that they wanted to do.

"this is Tokyo Academy, a new training academy that we have built for the next generation of future soldiers. And this is were you guys will be living for your next semester and for all of days that come in the future". The principal said as he told them that they were going to be staying here for the next fem months and probably for the rest of there life's 'if' they wanted to.

But of course, him saying that they would be living here cause them to have a confuse expression on there face.

"if you guys are confuse as to what I mean then let me explain. The new training that you guys will take will take place here were it is much easier to keep in contact with your progress and skills as they go up. Also since it's a long journey from here to the school, we have decided that we would have you guys move here so that you don't have to make the long journey from all the way from your house. And if you have any family members that you have and that are also in roll in the school, they can move in with you so that you and your relatives can still go to school with out having to make such a long journey to school and then to your home. And also this will provided safety to you and your family so that you don't have to worry about having to loss them in a attack from the enemy when they decided to attack us"

The principal finish explaining to them the important information that they needed to know so that they understood the situation a bit better. And surprisingly they did, they understood what he was talking about that they didn't seem to have any look of disagreement on them.

"ok then, before we go the building and show you your rooms that you guys will be staying. We needed to show you something else". The principal said as he gave a hand signal to the teachers on the back that were plying the platform and gave them the signal to fly the platform to fly up.

And as they went up, Oz and his friends and along with the rest of the seniors were able to get a bird's eye view of the city. And from way above they could see the entire structure of the whole entire city that it amaze them to see something this big that was built unknown to everybody in the world.

And as they reach the top of the city were they could see a horizon appear on the edges of the top. They saw that they skyscrapers that weren't just building for people to inside them but, they were also support columns for the big metal like roof that cover the sky. And once they were up that high they went out of the building at a very fast speed that it only took them about 1 minutes to arrive at the outside of the place and fly into the open sea.

And then they turn around and got a good view of the top city that they were in. IMPORTANT - (go to DeviantArt and search: A Well-known Island)

"This is how the top of the 'city' looks like from outside" the principal said with a smile across his face as he look at the beautiful city that was in front of them. And once again, the senior students were blown away by the amazing features that they didn't know what to say. And with the sun being on the mid horizon made it glow beautifully with the orange light that the sun gave.

"this is truly amazing" Oz said as he look at the city that was right in front of them that he was overwhelm with excitement.

His friends seem to agree with him as they nodded there heads in agreement. They were also overwhelm with excitement and total surprise that they also were left speechless.

And they spent about two hours on the platform traveling around the whole city as they spend the time to see all of the amazing views that the city had to offer. And once sight seeing was done, they made there way back to Tokyo Academy were they landed on the landing platform that was located on the ground.

So now they had gotten of off the platform and made there way inside were they were led into the lobby of the building were they again saw some of the teachers that were line up on the side were they were standing behind a table that hold papers and keys with them. Also the building in the inside also seem to be made from all high tech design with metal, furniture and glass that it made the place look more expensive and high tech.

"alright guys line up in lines of 6 and get in line. They are going to ask you your name and then they are going to give you your room key or 'home' since the size of each room is about the size of a house with a lot of space. So hurry up and get moving because we only have about two hours before we have to go to another important place".

The principal gave out the orders to the seniors so that they know what to do. And of course they did what they were told and form lines. So Oz and his friends went in a line and waited to get there room key. And once it was Oz turn, the woman ho was dress in a business attire that was all black with dark brown hair said.

"aright name please" she said as she finish writhing something down on the previous student's paper that had left just seconds ago when he as handed his key room.

"Oz Vessalius" Oz said as he gave his name to the female teacher.

"age?" she ask.

"18 now" he said.

"ok ...this is your room key #425, your room Is located in the 162 floor which is at the very top of the building" she said as she gave him his key and told him were he could find his key.

"thanks" Oz said as he smile and thank her before he walk away with his key in hand and made his way to the other side of the lobby, were the elevators were located at with some students that were waiting for there turn to get to there floor level.

So since he was in line to go to his floor level, he decide to look at the area around him. Everything that he saw made him feel like he was in a whole different world that he never has seen before. Everything that he look made him look amaze and excited as he look at everything that he could see.

And he could see the area outside of the building that was located in the middle of the whole building. Outside was a park with beautiful trees that were put trough the park. And the tress had there leafs at the color orange due to the type of weather that they were in. And in the middle was a pond that took about 1/3 of the big park, and the water was so pure and clean that you could see the bottom of the pond and be able to see your reflection on the water surface.

Truly everything that he look around him made him feel like he was living in a sci fi movie with high tech stuff that only people can dream off, and he felt deeply thankful for being able to experience something like this, even when they world outside was in chaos that it made him forget about what was going.

But soon in of, Echo came over and woke him up from his thinking by gently pushing him with her right hand.

"hey Oz are you ok" Echo said with a quiet but curious voice.

"what?, oh. No everything is fine Echo I was just lost in my thoughts is all" Echo said with a smile as he told her that everything was ok.

"oh? what were you thinking then" Echo ask while being a bit curious as to what he was thinking about.

"well it's quiet simple really, I was just think about the things that we are seeing right now. Like for an example the building that we are in and the park outside, everything that we are seeing right now is something that we can only see in a book or a movie that shows all of this things. And this is something that we can only wish to see that it makes me feel happy to know that we are able to experience something like this".

Oz said with a excited but calm voice as he told Echo what he was thinking about. And Echo ho saw Oz's excited mood made her smile a bit when she saw how happy and excited Oz was that it made her heart beat a bit strongly.

"I guess you have a point there Oz, we sure are lucky to be able to see something this amazing at our time of age" Echo commented back.

"yup, and if this is how far they had gotten with modern technology then just imagine what we will see in just 10 years from now" Oz said.

"well I guess that we can only wait and see what the future has in store for us" Echo said as she smile with a happy look on her face.

"yeah I guess your right, anyways what room number did you get Echo?. My room number is 425 and it's located in floor 162". Oz said as he ask Echo what was her room number that she got.

"well I got room number 420 in the same floor level as you, so I guess we might just be down the hall to one another" Echo said as she told him her room number.

"really then that's good, we could just walk to one another's room when we want to hang out together or something" Oz said happily as he told her that they could do things together whenever they wanted because they were located in the same floor level.

"hehehe yeah probably, anyways now that the elevator seems to be clear. Do you want to go check out our rooms that we got" Echo said as she raise her hand to her chest with the key to her room.

"yeah sure, we already seem to have a lot people behind us so let's not waste anytime" Oz said as he agreed with her and turn around and grab Echo's hand and made there way to the open elevator that was open.

But for Echo ho had Oz grab her hand without knowing, she was a bit surprise when she felt Oz hand grab hers that it made her blush a bit from feeling Oz's hand grab hers. And Oz ho saw that the only way to go up to the 162 floor, was to type it in on the touch screen that was on the right side of the door. So he type it in and press enter when he was done and let the elevator doors close before it send them up to the top of the building.

And once they passed the 50th floor, the wall on the right that was glass and on the other side was a metal wall. The metal wall soon disappear once they reach pass floor 50th floor and allowed them to see the outside of the building trough the glass wall.

"wow check out the view Echo, this is cool" Oz said as he let go of her hand and went to the glass wall and look at the awesome view that was in front of him, it gave him a view of the inside of the open building.

"this place looks amazing when you are up in the sky and get a better view of the area" Oz said as he keep his focus on the view down below.

Echo ho was still a bit embarrassed from feeling Oz's hand, she soon recover and look at the same direction that Oz was looking and told him about what she though about the view.

"well I guess it's really pretty compare to some of the things that we have seen today" Echo said as she walk up next to Oz as she look down at the view of the park and around her.

"yup, that park reminds me about that one time when we were kids when we went to the park in Tokyo when we were still in the 3rd grade, we sure did had a lot fun that day when we were just kids and were able to do anything childish for fun. I sure wish we could go back to those days once in a while" Oz said with a smile on his face as he put a hand on the glass wall as he look out.

"well, we do have that trip on Friday that we are going, we could do some of the things that we use to do when we were still young when we went to water parks in the city when it was summer" Echo said.

"yeah your right, we can do some of things that we did when we were kids so I guess your right about that. I can't wait to go on the trip, even thou it's winter and it gets a bit cold trough the day I am sure that we can still have a awesome time together" Oz said as he told her how he was still excited for the trip even when the temperature was a 'bit' cold, he was still sure that they could have fun because the temperature wasn't that cold that it would make you not want to be outside.

"yeah I sure am looking forward to it" Oz said as he keep looking thru the window and waited patiently for them to reach the top floor.

Once they were on the top floor, they exit the elevator and made there way down the hall that was made with white walls with granite floor with designs on it and with expensive decoration on the walls and on the roof that match the color white, silver and gold.

"wow even the hallways look fancy" Echo said as she tilted her head to her left when she saw how the hallways were greatly made to match the buildings.

"your telling me" Oz said as he and Echo began to walk down the hall and started to look for there rooms. And when they walk down the hall they first found Echo's room.

"well I guess we found your room" Oz said as he and Echo stood in front of her room door.

"it guess with did" Echo said as she raised her left hand that had the key to her room and insert it on the key hole and turn it.

And once they heard the door being unlock, she gently push the door open to get a view of her room. And once the door was wide open, there looks on seeing the room was(0_0).

(Go to google and search (art/rainy-day-127842737) and it should say rainy day by ELFTUG on DeviantArt)

"wow even the rooms are amazing" Oz said as he walk in the room and look around in Echo's room. And Echo ho had follow right behind Oz was looking around as well as she look at her room or 'home' that she got for herself. And she was amaze to see that her 'home' or 'room' was this beautiful and well design that she actually like that way that her room was made.

"it's a lot better then my house, I love it" Echo said with a smile as she happily walk around her 'home' and check out everything that she had.

Oz just watch as he saw Echo happily move around the room as she went to every room and area of the 'house' which is what he called it since the 'room' was practically the size of large expensive house made for the rich.

Everything that was in the room like, furniture, decorations, paintings, floor, dishes, tables, and the flat screen TV look like it belong to the rich that it made him wonder how they were able to afford so much high quality stuff for such a large building and for every room that had to be fill with this. It truly made him wonder how they had done it.

"Hey Oz come check this out" Echo shouted from second floor with excitement as she call out to him to come to were she was.

"alright I will be there in just a sec" Oz said as he started to make his way up the steal stairs and onto the second floor of the room and went down a hall before he went to one of the rooms that had the door slightly open.

So seeing that the door was open he enter inside to what look to be the master bedroom with the same quality of design as everything else that they had seen today. And when he enter the white room he look around to see that Echo was standing at the left side of the room while she was looking out the window.

"hey Echo what is it that you call?" Oz ask as he enter the room and walk up next to her.

"look" is all that she said as she point in the window the gave them a view of the entire city around them. And since they were at the very top of the building it gave them a very good view of the entire city from way above that they could barely see the bottom of the streets.

"wow this is very cool, you can see everything from here" Oz said as he placed his left on the window and look at all directions of the city.

"ho knew that our world with get so far at a time of crisis" Echo said whit a low voice as she look at the city with a small smile on her face.

"yeah, just being here makes you feel like nothing bad is going on outside the world, even thou the world is going to chaos. This place makes you forget everything that is happening outside" Oz said.

"yeah but ...I wonder how long it would last" Echo said with a sad voice as she keep looking at the city trough a glass wall.

"hum..." Oz was thinking about what she just said. She was true, how long will this last until one day it may end.

"we can only hope Echo, we can only hope that things can get better then what they are right now. That's why I take my studies and training in being a pilot seriously because I want to be one of those people that fight to protect those ho can't fight back, and to protect the people that are precious to you" Oz said with a serious but calm voice as he told Echo his reason on what he dose.

"I guess your right" Echo said as she smile a little from hearing Oz's words of motivation.

"anyways, I am going to go check out my room. I will be back in a while" Oz said as he told Echo that he was going to go and check out his room that he got.

"alright then" Echo said as she said goodbye to Oz ho left the room and exited her 'house'. And once he left, she went around exploring her house.

Oz ho was walking down the hall, he was looking for his room that was label 425. And so far he has already passed by room's 421, 422 and 423. So he only had about one more room to pass by before he got to his room.

"man they even have the hallways big and long that it takes about 3 minutes to just passed by three rooms so far" Oz said with a tired tone as he keep walking forward until he saw that he just passed by room 424, he was almost near reaching his room.

"well at least I am almost there" Oz said as he keep on walking on the long hallway. But as he walk he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"I guess somebody is texting me" Oz said as he took out his phone and check ho it was that had texted him as he keep on walking to his room.

And when he turn on his phone he saw that it was from Charlotte.

_"hey Oz were are you and Echo?" from Charlotte_

_"me and Echo went to check out our room that we got. I got room 425 and she got room 420, and both of our rooms are located on the 162 floor. And she is in her room looking around while I am going to check out my 'room' or house since they are about the size of actual house" from Oz._

_"really?. Me and the rest of the guys got the same floor level with my room being 422, so I am somewhere between y'all" from Charlotte. _

_"well that's awesome, anyways I already arrive at my room so once you guys get here we can check each other 'room's'" from Oz._

_"alright then, see you later" from Charlotte._

Once he was done texting with Charlotte he put his phone back in his pocket and took out the key to his room and unlock his door. And when he heard the noise of the door unlocking he open the door to see that his room was just as amazing as he tough it would look.

Instead of having the stairs on the right side like Echo's 'room'. It was in the middle in a spiral shape as it went to the second floor. And the furniture was of the color black, and oak brown with the kitchen being made out steal and some advance tech to make up the kitchen. The paintings on the walls were abstract and very creative with colors. The furniture in the room and the decorations seem to mix in well with the entire house that he actually like the design of his house. The house was a blend of modern technology with mid style home features.

"this is just awesome" he said to himself as he walk around the house and look at everything that was in the house that he now was going to live in. Everything in the house had beautiful designs that it made it look like the house it's self was a art museum. So he spend about 5 minutes checking out the bottom floor of his house and check out everything that he had until he decided to check out the second floor.

So he went up the steal spiral stair chase and went up to the second floor that had white carpet for the floor instead of the dark oak wood floor that he had in the first floor. And once again the second floor had the same beautiful features that the first floor had.

And in the second floor he count the rooms that he had which total about 6 rooms in all. Five of the rooms were about the same size but, the last room which was the master bedroom was a lot bigger just like Echo's room that he had been in.

The master bedroom also had a view of the city. And the room was design with the colors orange white and black.

"wow they even know that colors that I like and they put them in my room which is very large" Oz to himself as he walk around his room were he thinks he will be sleeping in once he actually moves in.

And when he lay eye's on the bed that was right in front of him, he couldn't help but want to just fall on his back on the bed.

"aaaahhhhhhh this feels amazing and comfortable, it feels like I am in a cloud" Oz said with a tired but relax voice as he let his body to sink in to the cloud bed that he was on.

"I can feel all of the stress in my body disappear" Oz said as he had lay on the bed and let the stress in his body disappear in just minutes. 

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5. Please give a review for the story so that I know what you think about the story so far. And please make sure to follow the story so that you can get updated in knowing when new chapters come out. And if you are wondering when the story starts getting hyped in action, it's going to be very soon so don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6: New training style

**Chapter 6: New training style  
**

* * *

After Oz had finish checking out his entire house and his friends when they had gotten to there 'room's' and had check out the details of there rooms. They were called out by there principal trough the speakers to meet back at the platform so that they can head over to there training area.

So they went back down by the elevator and straight outside were some of the students were already seated in there seats and with the teachers and he principal already on the platform.

"well seeing out future homes seem quiet awesome don't you think guys" Vincent said all excited as he told his friends about being able to know about there new homes that they will be able to live in, in a few more days.

"yeah your telling me, I already love my home that I want move in it already" Charlotte said whit a smile on her face.

"the way that the house are built is just awesome, it makes you feel like you are living in a book of fantasy and science" Elliot said as he told them how the homes were something compare to a book of fantasy and science.

"yeah I guess you can say that, but really it's just fancy technology that they put in out 'room's'" Oz said as he took his seat in between Echo and Charlotte and the rest of his friends took there seats that they were in when they were still arriving here.

"yeah but you got to give them credit for making them look so cool" Leo said whit a bright smile as he adjusted his glasses that were sliding off.

"I enjoyed the view of the city a lot better" Echo said as she told them that she enjoyed the view of the city a lot better then room.

"she's right, I also enjoyed having a view of the city, but I am more curious as to see how that city looks like in the dark" Break said as he told them how the whole city would look like in the dark. And of course it cause them to start thinking of the view of the city when it becomes night time.

"well that's something that I am more interested in seeing" Oz said as he agreed with Break in wanting to see the city when it becomes night time.

"that would probably be something worth seeing" Charlotte said as she was more interested in seeing the lights of the city glow in the dark of night when the city shows all of it's colors in the dark.

So then they started to talk about some of the things that they wanted to do once they were able to moving in into there homes and be able to do some things around the city once they got the chance. But after 15 minutes of talking and waiting, the principal had made be silent since everybody was already here and ready to go.

"alright guys settled down you guys, settled down. Now before we head of to our next location I want to ask you guys something, how did you like your room?" the principal ask them a random question that seem a bit confusing to them but, when they heard him say how was there room's that they got. They responded back by screaming out.

"IT WAS AWSOME"

"WE LOVE IT"

"I WANT TO LIVE HERE NOW"

"CAN WE MOVE IN RIGHT AWAY"

Those were the average responds that he got when everybody shouted out there responds to him that he ended up laughing a bit from hearing there excited voice.

"well I am glad that you like it because that's were you are going be staying at for the next few months of your second semester" the principal said as he told them that they would be staying in the room or home for the next few months that come.

"anyways I want to tell you that were are now heading to our next location which is were you guys will see all of the new and in use equipment that you guys will be using in just a few days. So now that you guys know were we are going, we are ready to go" the principal said as he told them that they were heading of towards there next location, were they were going to see where they were going to be training for the next semester.

So as soon as he said that, he walk back to his seat in the back and let the teachers ho control the platform to taken them to there next location. So they were up in the air again and flew by the tall metal glass buildings as they made there way to the other side of the city were there next location was located at.

So after a short 5 minute trip, they finally made it to there location were they landed next to another big metal like door that was in front of them when they landed on the landing area that was mark with blue neon lights on the ground. So once they landed they go off the platform and form 8 equal lines while standing in a soldier stance as they waited for any given instructions given to them.

"alright you guys we are finally here, this is Japan's new military base that was made for the next generation of future soldiers. And by future soldiers I mean you guys" the principal said whit a serious voice as he told them that they were the new generation of soldiers.

And hearing the principals words that were directed towards them, they couldn't help but smile knowing that they were taking a important role in there country history as the new generation of soldiers that were to protect there country from the evil that existed today.

"Anyways, this new military base is made with the new technology that our country has yet to offer so that you guys and the other soldiers can use, and this is also were you guys will get your training to improve in your training so that you guys can be strong in of to fight in the battlefield. And also I want to say that please don't go around touching things when we go in ok, we don't want a accident to occur inside" the principal said as he told them to be carful to not touch anything that they didn't know what it was.

The students all nod there heads in agreement as they promised not to do anything bad once they went in. So once they answer back to him he gave the signal to the guy at the tower ho was waiting for him to give him the go to open up the door so that they can go in. So when the guy in the tower go the signal, he press a few buttons before the metal like door open up upwards and let the students and the teachers see what was inside.

And just like when they enter through the first door, they were left shocked and surprise to see the inside of the military base. The base it self look massive that it look like a another city that was filled with men and woman that were dressed in military uniforms that were colored black and grey with the trims of the uniform being red. And they moved around in a busy manner as they went form place to place as they did that things that needed to be done, and they go to places that had either tanks that were the size of a bus, or to airplanes that were high tech with it's design or to large battleships on the right that were being built by an army of engineers that were given the task in making the battleship, and they were both groups of male and woman that were building it.

And that is not all that they saw, in the celling you could see multiple metal bridges that were built across that place that were so high up in the celling that if you were to be walking in on of those and look down, you would see people that were the size of an ant. And those bridges were there to help them with getting to places at a much quicker pace, and in the left side of the large base was a whole lot of activity that was going on that it look insane in how they were able to move around in the large crowd while either walking with hologram documents in hand or carrying stuff in crates or boxes, or using large or small machines to take things that were over weighted.

But that wasn't all that came to show because, this was just floor one. There was seven other floors that went up, and every floor extend up at least 900 feet up in the air. So if you were in the middle of the base and decided to look up, you would see the rest of the floors that extended up in the air until they reach the surface of the earth.

"wwwwwwooooooowwwwww" was the students response when saw the inside interior of the base. All of the students were once again surprise by the high tech construction that they didn't now how to act when they saw again the advance advancements in there countries modern day technology.

"it's really a surprise right, well this is the new military base that our country has made, and it so happens to be completed about I week ago so that I way we have a lot of people rushing all over the place because we are busy setting up the new base with new and use stuff that we have. Also this is were we are working on making some of the equipment we use in our military so please follow me so that I can show you some of the important stuff that you all need to know".

The principal usher them to follow him so that he can show them some of the important stuff in the base. And of course they did what they were told and follow him in lines of 6 as they walk behind them.

"now first is first, this part which you guys already saw is the Navy group. And for those ho joined the navy, this is were you are going to be working in just a few days when you guys get to learn the important things in becoming a Navy soldier, and if guys take it serious when training you guys ho joined the Navy will have a chance in working in a 'Neptune's ship' a extremely powerful battleship that was built for war in the sea in ANY situation that was given to it when facing it's enemy's in the sea. And right now they are working on one right now" the principal said as he pointed to ship that was being built by many man and woman that were all over the ship as they work on it.

All of the students were amaze to see the battleship that was right in front of them as they passed by. But if you look at the students that had join the Navy, you will see excitement, joy and pride in there eyes as they saw the battleship that was in front of them. And when they were passing by, the front of the ship was close in of for the Navy students to be able to lay a hand on the battleship's metal skin.

"wwwooowww" the students that had join the Navy said as they felt the cold but strong metal 'skin' of the ship as they walk and lay there hands on the battleship until they had to make a turn to the left and had to let go.

Oz ho was looking back at the Navy students couldn't help but smile when he saw the Navy students act all excited when they saw there future as a Navy soldier that it made him feel happy for them to be able to see something that they have been working hard in order to join.

So once they saw the battleship's that were in construction they went to the other floor levels that had the other groups of military that some of the students were interested in. And they spend about 30 minutes in each level in just going over some important rules that they needed to learn about that 'one' floor level. So now they were in the fifth level, the floor level for the future pilots.

"now we are at the last military group to go can check over, this floor the fifth floor is made for the pilots so if you are a pilot I inform you that you pay very well attention so that you don't forget some very important things alright" the principal said as they went up a large elevator that could easily fit in at least ten school buses with four feet of space in between them.

But other then that, Oz and his friends along with a few other boys and girls were the most excited out of the rest of the students that had been excited about seeing there groups of choice.

"oh man I can't wait to see the 'nightmares'" Vincent said in a excited voice as he told his friends how excited he was about seeing the 'nightmare's' that they were going to be using in just a few days.

"me too, this is going to be our first time seeing one in real life" Leo said whit a excited voice as he adjusted his glasses.

"me too, I can't wait to see how tall those things are compare to the images that we get in our classes about piloting a 'nightmare'" Elliot said as he told them how he was excited to see the height of a real 'nightmare'.

"well while you are interested in seeing how tall they are, I am more interested seeing one move around and fight" Charlotte said whit smile as she gave of a playful look on her face.

"really?, I was going to say the same thing as well. But I am more interested in seeing the inside of a 'nightmare'" Oz said whit a smile on his face as he told them how he was more interested in seeing the inside of a 'nightmare'.

"that's something that I am also interested in seeing" Break said.

"me to" Gilbert said.

"I for one am more interested in using one in combat, and also I want to see the interworking's of the 'nightmare' I am more interested in knowing how they work" Echo said whit a focus and concentrated look on her face as she started to think about the ways that the 'nightmare's' works. She has always been interested in how the 'nightmare's' work ever since Oz told her about it when they were only about 7 when he started to train and study in becoming a pilot. And of course being friends and all and hearing what Oz wanted to do in the future, she and the rest of there friends join him in his studies and training.

"looks like we are going to have to call you Professor. Echo for now on right Echo" Oz said in a joking manner as he gave Echo a new nickname to call her by as he laugh a bit from calling her by her new nickname that he gave her.

Charlotte, Gilbert, Vincent, Break, Elliot and Leo laugh as well when they heard the new nickname that Echo was given, Echo ho heard Oz give her a new nick name could only blush in embarrassment when she got a nickname for her interested in 'nightmares'.

"hey come on Echo, it's not really bad because in all you do happened to know a lot more then we do about 'nightmares' then us. So lighten up" Charlotte said as she put her arm around her and told her the truth about her liking to knowledge of 'nightmares'.

"I-I guess your right, I do have an interested in knowing how the 'nightmares' works" Echo said from a stutter voice to a normal and interested voice when she got the idea as to why she was given the nickname by Oz.

But soon the large elevator soon ended in a stop and had the doors of the elevator that were holographic turn off and let them pass thru. And when they step out of the elevator and on to the fifth floor, the first thing that they saw was the 'nightmares' that were standing tall next to the wall as they were line up together. The 'nightmares' were all different from one another from left to right, and the 'nightmares' were standing a height of a three story building whit different types of weapons that they contain. And the nightmares that they were seeing had there 'pilots' working on them.

The students but more importantly the 'pilot's' were amazed to see the size of the 'nightmare's' that were standing tall as there 'pilots' were working on them by adding or fix some things to there 'nightmares'.

"this you guys is the floor level for the pilots, this is were the pilots work in preparation on there 'nightmares' when they have free time when they aren't in mission or in the battlefield. Also this is were you guys as pilots will learn from your higher upper's on using and controlling your 'nightmares' when you guys start the second semester", the principal said as he told them some of the important details to the 'pilot' students that were in the front of the lines whit interested and excited looks on there face.

"look at the size of the 'nightmare', it's almost as big as a three story house" Vincent said in shocked as he saw the actual size of a 'nightmare'.

"your telling me, I tough that they would have been about the size of two story house like the books said it was, but I guess they change that" Charlotte said whit a surprise look on her face when she was looking up at the big 'nightmare' that was in front of them as they passed by them.

"wow check it out dude" Leo said as he pointed to a 'nightmare' that had a pilot controlling it from the inside with the 'door' of the 'nightmare' open that it allowed the students to look at the pilot as it control the 'nightmare' with in.

The pilot made the 'nightmare' do some simple fighting moves to test it's movements in his 'nightmare'. To the pilot that was inside the 'nightmare' controlling it, to him it was just basic movements but to the students ho haven't seen a 'nightmare' in person were amaze to see one being on and activated while the pilot made the 'nightmare' move like a professional fighter.

"wow" once again the students were amaze once again when they saw the 'nightmare' moving in a fighting stance.

All though as they watch the one pilot that was inside controlling his 'nightmare'. In the far side of the area were a group of people that were working on there 'nightmares' since before the students had arrive to the base. And in the group of pilots there was a total of seven people that were working together in the one area, and when working one of them ho happen to have blond hair that reach just a little bit below his neck whit green emerald eyes ho was working in fixing the accelerators in his 'nightmare's' movement in it's leg's, he happen to see the young group of students that were in the other far side of the place that were eyeing a pilot that was testing it's 'nightmare's' movements.

And when he took a closer look at the group of students he saw a 'familiar' face in the crowd with a few other 'familiar' faces.

"hey guys check this out, looks like the rookies have made there appearance today" the young blond adult said as he lean up against his 'nightmare's' left leg while he smile a bit when watching the new 'rookies' take a tour in the pilot floor level. The blond adult was wearing a black t-shirt that showed his figure of heavy training that he under went, and he was also wearing black military work jeans with black combat boots.

And when he told his team about the new rookies, they stop what they were doing and look in the direction that the blond was looking at. And when they look in the direction of the blond they sure did saw the group of students with the new 'rookies' that were in the crowed of students. But more importantly they saw the same familiar faces that the blond saw in the large group of students.

"well I can sure see the students that had passed this year's exam and ...I can also see your little brother Oz whit his friends as well ...Jack" a man with black jet hair whit black eyes said as he smile when he saw his best friend's little brother in the crowd. He was wearing the same attire as his friend was while he work in typing in some new codes for his 'nightmare's' system. His 'nightmare' was missing some valuable information that it needed in order to function better then what it use it.

"hey look at that, my little sister is there too" a woman ho had beautiful red hair whit red eyes said as she saw her young sister right next to Jack's little brother. The girl with the red hair was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves roll up, and she was wearing the black jeans that the other two were wearing as well.

"it looks like they were able to pass the test after all" a guy with orange hair that was comb back whit orange eyes and whit a tattoo on his left face said as he was working on the back of his 'nightmare' while holding a few tools in his hands while he use his other hand to wipe off the sweet of his forehead. He was working on his 'nightmare's' deployment of weapons.

"well you got to hand it to them, it weren't for Oz they wouldn't probably been able to make it with out his encouraging words and motivation" a guy with red hair that reach his shoulders and red crimson eye said as he was adding some oil in between his 'nightmare's' joints so that it move a bit more freely since it was moving a bit sluggish when he was inside it earlier.

"oh, it looks like my little brother Break also made it" A girl with hazel nut color hair with light baby blue eyes said in a cheerful tone as she clasp both her hands together with a smile on her face when she saw her brother in the crowd. She was sitting on top a supply create as she work on her 'nightmare' by using her computer on adding some new stuff to her 'nightmare'.

"and my little sister Echo also seems to have made it as well" a girl that with the same color hair and eyes as Echo but she had her hair reach to the mid part of her back, and said this while she was drink a bottle of water with a towel around her neck look at her young sister with a smile on her face when she saw her little sister in the crowd of students.

This seven people that were watching the gang from afar was Jack, Oz's older brother. Oswald Jack's best friend since childhood. Miranda Charlotte's older sister. Fang a friend of Oswald and Jack since childhood as well. Rufus ho was Miranda's twin brother and older brother of Charlotte. Emily ho was Break's older sister. And last was Echo's older sister, Lexi. This seven were all childhood friends that had the same things as what Oz and his friends did in the past and in the present.

And as they watch from the sidelines, Lexi suddenly had an idea. And when she had the idea pop up in her head she quickly put down the water bottle down on the work table, she quickly 'jump' up to her 'nightmare' and closed the 'door' of her 'nightmare' and turn it on.

The other that were with her were a bit surprise by Lexi ho had turn on her 'nightmare' and started to walk in the direction of the students. Jack, Oswald, Miranda, Fang, Rufus and Emily could only watch from afar as they watch Lexi walk in her 'nightmare' in the direction of students. And while she walk you could hear the faint sounds of the 'nightmare's' moment as it made it's way to the students.

Back to the group of students.

"So this is basically were the pilots stay and work on there 'nightmare's' when they aren't away on mission" The principal finish answering some of the students questions that were about the pilots floor that they are on.

Oz ho was listening to the whole thing was making sure that he was paying attention to what the principal had to say about the pilots floor, and he was also making sure to look at some of the important parts of the fifth level that belong to the pilots. But when focusing to much, he didn't notice the white strands of light that were tangling up on him, and this strands of light were so hard to see that only those with sharp eyes could only see them.

And once the strands of light were around Oz's arms, legs and around his torso. He was suddenly tossed upwards into the air.

"WHAT THE HECK, WHY AM I IN THE AIR" Oz yelled as he was tossed in the air, Oz's friends and the other students look up in shocked as they saw Oz get fling up into the air.

And once he was going back down, a metal like hand grab him in mid air and let him stand in the palm of the 'nightmare's' hand.

"...!" the students and Oz's friends were confuse and surprise to see that Oz was picked up from a 'nightmare' pilot ho was holding Oz in his/hers 'nightmare's' palm.

But once Oz stood up, the 'door' of the 'nightmare' in the front were it was consider the head of the 'nightmare' suddenly open up and let everybody see ho was the pilot inside the 'nightmare'.

"what!, Lexi?" Oz said in a surprise tone when she saw Echo's older sister inside the 'nightmare' with a smile across her face.

"hi Oz-kun, it has been a while hasn't it" Lexi said whit a cheerful tone as she smiled happily at her sister's friend. Lexi has know Oz since he was just a small kid when she would watch him and Echo and a few of there friends play together when they were kids in the playground. And Oz knew her because, he would sometime hang out in Echo's house when they were in there elementary school.

"Hey Oz-kun do you like my 'nightmare' I personally made it from scratch when I became a pilot when I was your age" Lexi said whit a smile as she told Oz that the 'nightmare' that she is using was made by her from scrap.

And hearing out that Lexi built her own 'nightmare' by her self when she was at there age made the students look in shocked. They never had heard about a person making there own 'nightmare' to fight in. And more importantly they were surprise to hear he say that she made hers from scratch.

"wow really?, that a-amazing do you think you can show me how to make my own" Oz said whit a excited voice when he ask Lexi if she could teach him how to make his own personal 'nightmare'.

Lexi ho heard Oz's requested smile happily as she got out of her 'nightmare' and walk forward to him as she walk on top of her 'nightmare's' arm. And once she was in front of him she said.

"of course I can, it would be my pleasure to teach you on how to make your own from scratch" Lexi said right before she use both her arms to hug Oz in a tight embrace as she spin him around like a doll.

For those that were watching could only sweat drop when watching the scene between the two that they didn't know what to say. But for Echo and Charlotte ho were watching Oz get hugged and spin around like a doll, they were getting a bit irritated when they saw her hug Oz so freely. But what happened next made them make a fist full of anger.

When Lexi stopped spinning Oz around like a doll, she put Oz's face right in between her breast and said.

"you have grown so much trough the pass few years that I did notice that you had gotten taller, hahahaha". Lexi said in a carefree tone while she had Oz right on her chest while Oz was blushing up a storm while trying his hardest to get off of Lexi's tight grip on him, but no matter how much he tried it was almost impossible to get away from her tight grip that she had on him.

_"what is she doing?". _Oz said to himself as he keep on trying to get away from Lexi's tight grip on him.

"S-SIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, let go of him right now" Echo yelled out to her older sister in frustration as she told her sister to let go of Oz.

"YEAH LET GO OF HIM ALREADY, he isn't a doll that you just get to hug and spin around as you wish" Charlotte said with a bit of anger as she pointed her finger at Echo's older sister ho still had Oz in her tight grip.

And as they yell at Lexi to let go of Oz, if you were to look at both Echo's and Charlotte's faces, you could see a small amount of a blush appear across there face.

"...hum what's going on?" Vincent said in a confuse voice as he watch the scene go on right in front of them.

"hum I don't know but I guess I can say that Lexi seems to be excited to see Oz again" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses while looking at the situation whit a confuse look on his face.

"it also seems that Echo and Charlotte seem to be irritated about Lexi having Oz in a hug right in between her 'bobs'" Break said whit a blank look on his face as he use his fingers to quota the word 'bobs'.

"hahahahahaha this is hilarious" Elliot was laughing when he saw the struggle that Oz was putting on to get off of Lexi's hug while being embarrassed with a large blush on his face.

"..." Gilbert was just confuse over the scene that he didn't know what to say.

"shouldn't we help him out or something?" Leo said whit a hint of worry in his voice when he ask his friends if they should help out Oz in his situation.

"nah just leave it alone, something is bound to happen" Break said.

And just as he said that, a second person came into view. And this person came from above when they look up to see someone land on top of Lexi's 'nightmare'.

And this person had blond hair and green emerald eyes.

"hey Lexi do you mine if you let go of my brother now" the blond adult said as he told Lexi to let go of her brother ho was just about ready to faint from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"aw but I was having fun" Lexi said whit a playful manner as she pouted like a child ho was holding a stuff teddy bear.

But she did what her friend said and let go of Oz. And when she did, Oz was kneeling on one knew while panting for air while having a embarrassed look on his face. And just so you know, they were still standing on Lexi's 'nightmare's' arm.

"w-what Jack? what are you doing here, I tough that you were sent overseas" Oz ask while he was standing up after having to catch a bit of air.

"well I was until they send us back to do something more important" Jack said as he jump down from Lexi's 'nightmare's' head and landed next to her.

"r-really, then what is so important that they decided to sent you back home?" Oz ask his older brother Jack about what was so important that they had him and the rest of the pilots to be sent back from being sent to America to help out in some important task that they were given.

"well that something that you are going to have to wait until you comeback on your next semester little bro" Jack said whit a smile as he playful ruffle Oz's hair.

"that's right Oz-kun, it's a surprise for the pilots like you" Lexi said with a cheerful smile.

"...?" some of the students (pilot students) were curious as to what Jack said when, he said that the reason he and his friends were brought back was a surprise.

"well can you at least give me a clue as to why you guys were brought back" Oz said as he ask his brother for a clue as to help him understand why they were brought back.

"well I could but, I already know that you are way to smart to even need a clue. If I did give you a clue, you would have been able to figure it out with in a minute" Jack said to Oz as he smile at him. Jack and everyone else ho knew Oz already knew that he was way beyond smart on doing things by himself that seem almost hard or impossible to do so. And he could figure out things with just one clue.

"haw come on, it would hurt to know what's going to happen next semester" Oz said.

"just be patient, you will see once you come back after the break" Jack said with a smile.

"So anyways ho here is a pilot, if you are pilot then could you please raise your hand so that I know ho are the new pilots that will be training this year" Lexi said whit excited tone as she smile to the students below.

And right after she said that, about 64 students including Charlotte, Echo, Elliot, Leo, Break, Gilbert and Vincent raised there hands when Lexi ask them ho were the new pilots out of the large crowd.

"so ...it looks like a few more students were able to pass the exam this year then last year when we only had about 43 new pilots join the fields" a new voice said from behind them when they turn around from the Lexi, Jack and Oz.

And when they did they saw Oswald standing there with a interested look on his face when he saw that students that had there hands raised.

"oh my, they look so lively to be here I can't wait to see y'all start your next semester when your pilot training starts. Oh, hi Break-kun" Emily ho appeared out of nowhere in the crowd of students said whit a happy childish tone right before she hugged her little brother in the crowd of students and did the same thing that Lexi did with Oz.

And Break was embarrassed to be treated like a kid in front of a audience while being hugged and treated like a kid by his older sister. But, he was actually kind of happy to see his older sister in the past 4 years that she has been gone, even tough he was treated like a child in front of people while being crushed in his sister's hug.

"E-Emily would you mine if you could let me go, we are in front of people" Break said while he had a embarrassed look on his face while his sister put his head to her chest and started to hug him like a stuff bear.

"nope, I haven't seen 'my' little brother in a long time so I won't let go until I say so" Emily said as she continue to embarrassed Break.

"we at least do it somewhere private instead of a crowded area" Fang said as he stood on top of 'Lexi's' nightmare with a smile on his face.

"so you guys did make it after all, well it's great to see that even our little sister Lottie was able to make" Rufus said as he walk next to Oswald with his sister Miranda behind them as he great his younger sister ho was in the crowd.

"hey little sis how are you" Miranda said from her spot as she talk to Charlotte from afar.

"?, you guys are here too" Charlotte ho saw her two oldest siblings said in surprise when she saw them. She also hasn't seen them in the past 4 years that they had been gone to America. She and Oz, Echo stayed in contact with there siblings trough video chats but not in real life, so seeing her older siblings back was something she was also surprise to know. But she was also glad to see her own siblings.

"yup, we are all here for the same reason that Jack said, it's sort of a surprise for you guys because it's something that you guys are going to find out next semester" Miranda said as she told her that they were here for the same reason as what Jack said.

"well can we get a hint" Gilbert said as he ask them for a hint on what the surprise was. But just as Lexi and Jack said, both the red head twins also nodded there heads no.

"sorry Gilbert but that something that you guys are going to find next semester so just try and be patient until then ok" Rufus said.

"(sigh)" was what the principal did as he saw the seven adults walk into the crowd of students that he was talking to when they or 'Lexi' cam in a interrupted them.

He was showing the students the important details about this floor level before the 7 pilot adults came in a interrupted him, but he wasn't angry because he was also in this situation a few years back when he saw his own siblings make it back after a war with the Russia.

"(cough) senior pilots could you please leave so that we can continue the important tour of the base, or would care to show them instead" The principal said with a serious voice as he told them to either leave or tech the students instead.

"well if you insist then I wouldn't mind teach this students about the important details about this floor" Jack said.

"alright then, lead the way pilot" the principal said as he waited for Jack to being his role as the one ho teaches the students about the pilot floor.

"ok then everybody follow us, Lexi use your 'nightmare' to take us there" Jack said as he told Lexi to use her 'nightmare' so that they could move around a bit more faster then walking.

"ok but first I have to put Oz-kun down on the floor where it's safe" Lexi said whit a smile as she enter her 'nightmare' and close the 'door' of her 'nightmare' before she started to regain control of her 'nightmare' and started to move once again, but she made sure to put down Oz on the floor on his feet before she carried Jack on top of her 'nightmare's' right palm.

"alright you guys follow me" Lexi said trough the 'nightmare' speakers with a robotic tone as she started to walk in the directions that Jack said to go. So once she started to move, so did the students and Oz as they follow them with Lexi being in control over her 'nightmare' and Jack standing on top of her 'nightmare's' palm and with Fang ho was still on top of Lexi's 'nightmare's' head.

So this is how it went for the next 20 minutes with Jack, Lexi, Fang, Miranda, Rufus, Oswald and Emily ho help in explain some of the important things that the pilots needed to know about this floor. Jack, Oswald and Fang ho where expert engineers, they showed the students some of the equipment and tools that they might need incase they needed the materials to fix or repair there 'nightmares'. And they also even showed them how some of the equipment work and what it was use for.

The red head twins or Rufus and Miranda, ho were experts in training and fighting showed the students 'pilots' where they could training if they wanted to practice there fighting skills and where they could training in using there 'nightmare's' when they get the chance in using there very own. And they even showed them some of there own moves in hand to hand fighting.

Lexi and Emily ho where both experts in technology and programing, they both showed them some of the important things that they needed to know when either upgrading there 'nightmare' or adding some new programing that they by them self wanted to add to there 'nightmare's' programing system so that it could help them improve in there fighting when using there 'nightmare's'.

So basically it was them getting teach by the adult pilots about the 'many' important details and information that the 'pilots' needed to know. So after spending about an 1 hour and half on the fifth floor, they now had to leave and make it back to the Tokyo academy where they were going to discus some other important information that they needed to talk before they had to get back to there school in less then two hours and thirty minuets.

"well now that we are done with the tour of the base, we have to get back to the Tokyo academy and discus some other important information before we head back to the school". the principal said as he told the students to also move back to the elevator and make it back down to ground level. (which they were already way below ground level).

"well it looks like you guys have to go" Jack ho was talking to his brother and his friends said as he saw that they were leaving already.

"yeah.. it looks like it, well it was great seeing you again bro" Oz said as he look up at his brother ho was only about 4 inches taller then him.

"it was fun seeing you two again, you guys seem to always get strong every time that I see you two" Charlotte said to her two older siblings ho she was talking to before they were called out by there principal that thy needed to go.

"well you knows, we always had the habit of getting stronger in fighting and improving our combat skills" Rufus said whit a smile as he look down at his sister ho was also smiling back at both of them.

"it's also great to see you again after the 4 years that we have been gone, and you also have grown trough the 4 years that we have been gone and... hopefully you can use those new looks on Oz-kun" Miranda said whit a teasing smirk as she mess with her younger sister. And hearing the teased mad Charlotte freeze in shocked when she heard the words come out of her sister's mouth.

"hahahahah" Miranda just ended up laughing when she saw the look on her sisters face when she hit a sensitive part.

"S-S-SIS" Charlotte said with a blush on her face when she yelled at her sister.

Meanwhile

"oh Break I am really happy to be able to see you again after the years that I have been away, and you sure have grown a lot as well. You are already the same height as me" Emily said whit a happy tone as she use her hand to compare the same height difference between the two of them. And in cause you don't know Emily was actually 5 foot 9 so she was actually very tall and Break was the same height as her now.

"yeah it was great being able to see you again sis, and I am surprise to see that you are still as activity as the day you left" Break said with a smile as he told his sister that she hasn't change much except for 'two' things that seem to have change trough the time that she has been away.

"well I can also see that my own little brother has also grown to a men now, but you still seem to have the habit of eating to much candy" Emily said as she showed the 19 lollipops that he had in her hand that belong to Break.

"what!, h-how did you get it?" Break said in a surprise tone as he search his right pocket were he 'taught' he had his stash of candy, but he found nothing in his pocket.

"it's easy, I can always spot the smell of candy when you breath out from your mouth and the small bulge in your pocket when I was spinning you around" Emily said as she gave him the hint of how she found the candy that he had on him.

"well I guess nothing can get passed you" Break said as he smile at his sister ho was still holding his candy in her hand.

Meanwhile

"well I am glad that we could hang out as sister even tough it was mostly teaching you guys stuff" Lexi said as she smile at her sister.

"yeah but either way I am glad to see that you are alright, I was wondering if you were still ok after you went to America. I remember that you don't do well in the sea when traveling" Echo said as she told her sister her worries about her. Lexi didn't do well when she travel across a different part of the world when she travels by ship. And the reason why they travel by ship instead of airplanes was because they needed to ship a lot of stuff to America and to also avoid getting discovered by the enemy ho happens to be a bit more active in the air then on the ground.

"yeah ...that part wasn't fun for me, I ended up throwing up for about 4 days until we finally reach land and I was the first person to get out of the floating jail that they called a ship" Lexi said with a irritated and annoyed look on her face when she recalled the memory about her throwing up over the ship for the past four days that they were on the ship.

"well at least you aren't in a ship anymore" Echo said as she told her sister that she wasn't on a ship anymore.

"yeah your right and I am thankful for that as well" Lexi said with a relief voice when she heard her sister state the truth.

"hehehehe" Echo giggle a bit when she saw her sisters look on her face.

"well it's sure great to see you again sis" Echo said as she smile at her big sister. And Lexi responded back by smiling back at her and giving her a quick hug before she and her friends had to leave.

So after that, the younger and older siblings had to say goodbyes. And soon after that they made there way out of the base and back on the platform and back to the Tokyo Academy.

"they sure have change haven't they" Fang ho stood next to Jack and Oswald said as he talk to his friends about there siblings that they had meet once again after the 4 long years that they haven't seen in a long time.

"they sure have, I can't wait to see how they will handle the second semester" Jack said.

"well they are going to have to learn it the same hard way that we learn it" Miranda said with a smile while imaging what the group of 8 teens would do once they started there second semester.

"it was sure hard for 'us' when we started our second semester, and we were the best of the best" Lexi said as she reminded them that they even dough they were the best of the best in there school, nothing could have prepare them for what there second semester had in store for them.

"well that is going to be something that they are going to have learn by themselves" Oswald said as him and his friends started to walk back to there spot where they were doing there fixing to there 'nightmare's'.

"well I wish them luck because they are going to needed it" Rufus said with a smirk on his face when he said that they were going to needed luck.

"Just like you needed it, right Rufus" Lexi said with a cocky smile as she teased Rufus about his past with bad luck when they started there second semester.

"hahahahah" all of them laugh except for Rufus ho had a thick mark appear on his head when she mention his bad luck in the beginning of the second semester when he was having a hard time doing the tasks that they were given.

"well either way, they are sure to do just fine since they have each other ...hey does anybody one some candy?" Emily said as she showed them the handful of candy that she had in her hands when she offer her friends some.

And hearing that she hand candy with her, they all stop walking and turn around and chose the candy that they wanted from Emily.

(Scene Change)

After making there way back to the Tokyo Academy, the principal began telling them the last of the details that they needed to know before they went back to school.

"alright then, now that we finish with the most important things in our agenda, we have to talk about some other things that you guys need to know about before we head back to the school" the principal said whit a serious face as he clasp both his hands together in serious manner to show that he was serious about what he was talking about.

The senior students stayed silent and obedient as they listen to what there principal had to say.

"now first I want to say that you must not tell anybody about this expect for your family members that are in the school and planned to move in with you. Also please don't go about telling this to people that you 'think' can keep a secret because we don't want the whole city wanting to come down here while we are working. Also tomorrow you guys are going to come back here again to 'only' move in some of you stuff from your house to your 'room' (house)".

"also you guys are going to have wear a whole different school uniform so that you can show the school that you guys are taking a important role as the country's next future soldiers and leaders. And there is also one more last thing that I forgot to mention to all of you, if you have parents that are always working and have siblings that go the same school as we do then you can invite them to stay with you a week early then having to have them come here on Monday" the principal said as he told the seniors students that they could have there siblings come on over and move in with them a whole week early.

The last part made them all excited when they heard that they could have there younger brothers and sisters move in with them a whole week early that they were already talking to one another about ho they were planning on bringing with them.

"hold up you guys calm down, now I know that you guys are excited and all but before we leave I need to ask you guys if you have any questions" the principal said as he ask them if they had any questions that they wanted to ask him before they left.

Only about 5 students raised there hands when they heard the principal ask them if they had any questions that they wanted to ask.

"principals sir if a may, I wanted to know were exactly are we located? I mean we travel for a long distance and we don't were we went" a student with black hair and brown eyes said as he ask for the location that they were at.

"well I can't tell you the specific cornets but, you guys did see that when we went outside the city you guys saw that we were surrounded by water. So I can only say that we are somewhere north of Japan" there principal said as he only gave them minor details on there specific location.

"sir why is the city built somewhere far away from Japan?" a student ask as he ask why the city was built somewhere far away from there country.

"well that's so that we don't cause a commotion to the people that live near our locations, which is about 30 miles away from any land in the north of Japan" the principal said as he told them the specific reason why they were located far away.

"sir, how big is the whole city in all?" another student ho happened to be a girl ask how big the city was in actual size.

"well the city is as big as Tokyo by at least three times bigger" the principal said as he answer the girl's question.

"wow seriously"

"how is that even possible"

"how was this even accomplish"

"you got to be kidding me"

Those were some of the responds that he got back when he finish explaining to them the actual size of the entire city.

"so anymore questions you guys?" the principal ask for any last questions before they had to leave back to the school.

When he did, Oz ho was seated decided to ask him his question about something that he was curious about.

"sir if a may, why was the city built in the first place? did our government now about what was going to happened in the future that they decided to built this whole thing?" Oz said with a curious but serious voice when he ask the principal his question on why the city was even made in the first place.

The senior students ho heard his question suddenly became quiet when they heard him say why the city was built in the first place. And the question that he ask made some of them agree with him as well, they were also curious as well.

"well it's kind of like the same thing that we talk about when we came in, but there is also another why we built this city. And it's reason goes beyond the limits of what we can tell you, but to further explain why we built the city that we are in right know is because of the things we saw trough the years. For an example, crime, violence, murder, famine, economic problems, possible virus's that can struck the earth, global warming and wars, this are all of the things that we took notice in the late 80's and 90's when we were discussing about the possible outcomes that can happened and destroyed the human race and us"

The principal gave the students the first clues as to how the idea of building the city came about, and while he talk all of the senior students listen with interested and serious looks as they listen to what he had to say.

"so in the year 1991 of July 12, was when or president and our government decided to built this impossible task of making a city that can protect us all from this possible out comes. And we were able to make this happened with the help of some advance technology that our country had made for us to use in this impossible task, and it was hard because it is not easy building this were water is surrounding you and making it so that people don't see it from eye sight. And it cost us about 4 trillion dollars to pay for all of the stuff that you guys see around us right know. All as you can see we still are in construction in adding other materials like basic materials for everyday items for homes, office's, businesses, school's, hospitals and many other items"

The principal said this while looking around the city that they were in and pointing out some of the places that he just mention, and everybody else that was sitting down also look around while they view the city that they were in. And by looking around you can see some many female and male workers that were inside the buildings that were working on adding the last finishing details for the buildings, like flooring, lighting, furniture, tables, wires for many other uses and many other things that may be needed by the user of the room or apartment of the place. And all of those things that they were using were new high tech stuff.

And if you look down into the streets you would see many cargo trucks that contain the materials that were mention just a moment ago, and those that carry this materials were the workers that were busy working in bring this materials to there designated destinations.

"so dose this answer your question?" the principal said as he ask Oz if his question was answer.

And Oz node yes meaning that his question was answer.

"ok then, well those anybody has any other questions that you want to ask?" the principal ask for any more questions from the students, he wanted to make sure that he could answer any more questions that the students had that they wanted to ask.

But no one ask any more questions when ask, so when the principal saw that they didn't had anymore questions. He order the teachers to start heading back to the school. So once again they started to fly back on the air and made there way to the entrance to the city that they went thru.

And once they made it back, they were told to get change in there school uniform before they went back to school. So they did what they were told and went to there lockers and open them up to get there school uniform to get change in.

But the moment that they open there lockers to take out there school uniform that they had put in there. Instead of finding there original school uniform, they found a new different type of school uniform that was inside there lockers.

Instead of the black school uniform that they had, the new one that was inside that was neatly folded inside was a bright white with the stiches of uniform being a black color, and the buttons that were in the middle were a silver platinum color. The uniform for the males was a white color trench coat with beautiful designs to show style for the males. And the shirt that they had to wear under was white as well with a new tie that they had as well.

The tie for both boys and girls was a tie whit white and blue neon stipe that went vertical to the right in a pattern.

And for the girls they also got a white female trench coat with the same colors as the boys. But unlike the skirt that they use to wear that only reach there knees, the new one was a white skirt that passed there knees about 6 inches longer then the original one.

And when they put it on with everything that was inside there locker even the new white leather shoes. The all look like such important people that they look like rich people that were going to attend a very serious meeting.

"wow this is awesome, I am seriously liking this new uniform" Oz said as he look at himself with the new school uniform while they were already on there way back to school after finishing getting change.

"me too, this outfit makes us look more serious and fashionable" Charlotte said as she also check her self out.

"I love it that they extended the skirt a bit more, I was getting tired of having to stretch it out every time that I sat down" Echo said as she told them about what she like in the new uniform.

"this style look so cool, it makes me look like a secret agent" Vincent said as he move around in a circle while admiring the new outfit.

"well I just like it because it fits nicely" Gilbert said while seated in his seat.

"well I like the uniform because it looks more fashionable" Break said.

"well I like it because it makes us look more serious in the role that we take as senior students ho were able to pass the exams, and take our role as the future soldiers of our country" Elliot said as he told them 'his' reason on why he like the uniform.

"well I just like it because it's a bit more comfortable to wear" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses and smile at his group of friends.

"well I can say that we all like our uniforms" Oz said as he look at his group of friends that were dressed in the new uniform that they were given.

"well this something that we all seem to enjoy so, why not right?" Charlotte said as she smile back at him as she cross her legs together.

"yeah your right, so are you guys still thrilled over what we saw today?" Oz said as he ask his friends if they were still in surprise in witnessing the city that they saw today.

"yeah men that whole things was amazing that it took me a while to confront myself that it wasn't I dream" Leo ho seem to be the most excited said.

"me too, I had my mouth open trough the entire time that we went out trough the door and into the city" Vincent said.

"well I was just shocked trough the entire time until we arrive at the Tokyo Academy" Gilbert said as he told him how he reacted to the whole thing.

"I was more surprise when I saw the 'room's' that we got for our self in the building. And I don't think they should even be called rooms, from the way that they look from the inside I would say that they should be called homes that are like apartments" Charlotte said as she reminded them about the room's that they got in the Tokyo Academy.

"I like the designs of the room even thou they were a bit over board, I would have still like it if it was a more casual type but I still like it" Echo said as she told them of the designs that the 'room's' had when they inspected there new homes for the next semester.

"yeah the designs for the 'room's' were a bit to much but, either way it was cool. But what I like most was the view of the city from my room" Oz said as he told them of the view of the city that he had from his bedroom.

And when he mention it, Oz's friends seem to agree with him as well as they began to talk to one another about the things that the saw today and things that they like when they went in the city. So they stayed talking to one another until they arrive back at there school and then soon go home and prepare some stuff for tomorrow.

For Oz, he was egger to tell his two little sisters his amazing trip inside the city. 

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6 you guys i hope that you all enjoy, please make sure to leave a review and to follow me and the story for future updates for the story so that you can keep in touch with the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: New students of the year

**Chapter 7: New students of the year**

* * *

(ring)

The sound of the bell was heard trough the school notifying the students that they were released to go to the cafeteria to go get lunch before school ended. So teachers ho were teaching there students the things that they needed to know for the group that the students choose.

They had to end the lesson early today and let the students head over to the cafeteria. And when the students were able to leave the classroom, all of them sigh in relief as they were able to go.

And in a classroom that was label Class-145-B, we find Ada, Sharon, Kate and Alice all leaving the same room after shutting of the hologram computer that they were using for there studies.

"I am so hungry right now that I can hear my stomach growling for food" Alice said as she walk alongside her friends while they make there way to the cafeteria in the crowded hallways of students that were heading to the same direction as them.

"well the lessons do sure take all the energy in you" Sharon said as she fix the front of her hair that was getting in the way.

"nah she is always hungry, any time is lunch time for her" Kate said while giggling as she teased her sister about her eating habit.

"true but, when it comes to meat she tends to go a bit overboard" Ada said as she smile playfully at Alice's habit of going a bit overboard when it comes to eat anything meat related.

"well I can't help it alright, I just like meat much more then anything else alright. I mean you go all happy and excited when Oz makes cinnamon rolls at your place, and when he makes it, you also go crazy for it" Alice said as she told Ada about how she went overboard for her brother's cinnamon rolls that he makes at home in different times of the month when he was free time to do it.

"well that's just something different because he makes them once every month because of the amount of work that he gets from school. And unlike the cinnamon rolls that he makes, you can eat meat whenever you want" Ada said as she explain her reason as to why she goes a bit excited for her brother's cooking.

"well besides food, did Oz tell you that we are going on a trip with his friends to the country to have fun" Sharon said.

"yes, Oz told me on the day that we were celebrating his birthday. He said that him and his friends were planning on going to the country to have fun after school to celebrate his and his friends success in passing the exams" Kate said as she told her that she was notified by Oz about the trip that they were going by tomorrow.

"wait we are going to the country? why not a water park in the city where it's indoors and a bit warm unlike the cold temperature outside" Alice said whit a interested look on her face when she was told of the trip that they were going.

"well it is a cold season but, in the country it doesn't get as cold as the city, instead of being 40 degrees in the city. It's about 70 degrees in the country so it's going to be refreshing to be out there instead of being in the city" Sharon said as she explain to Alice the choice of location that they were going.

"also big brother and his friends said that it would be better to have fun together as a group instead of being somewhere public, where our choices of having to do things that we want to do are limited" Ada said as she further explain to her on why they chose to go outside the city and into the country.

"hum... so we get to do anything we want, out in the country?" Alice said as she raise her eyebrow at Ada, Sharon and Kate when she said if they were really going to be able to do anything that they wanted out in the country.

"of course we can, we after all are going to somewhere where nobody can bother us from having fun" Kate said as she smile at her sister as she answer her sister's question on, whether or not could they do anything out there.

"well then I can't wait to go then, hey is your brother going to cook something while we are out there?" Alice said as she ask both Sharon and Ada, if there brother Oz was going to cook something once they were out there.

"I think he is, he told me yesterday when we were at home when we were cleaning up after the party. He said that he was going to make some food once we had our fun" Ada said as she told them that her brother was indeed going to make something to eat on there trip.

"really?, did he tell you what he was going to make?" Alice said in a excited tone as she look all excited when she ask what there brother was going to make.

"I don't know, he didn't say" Ada said.

"aw" Alice said whit a disappointed voice as she pouted for not being able to know what Oz was going to make on the trip.

"don't worry about it Alice, after all everything that Oz cooks is always amazing and delicious" Kate said as she patted her twins sister's back.

"hehehehe yeah, Oz is really talented in culinary that I usually ask him if he want's to be a chef when I help him out, in making dinner" Sharon said giggling a bit at first before she said that, she ask her brother if he was interested in being a chef since his skills in culinary were already at the skills of a professional chef.

"really? what did he say" Kate said as she ask Sharon on what her brother said.

"well he said that he wasn't really planning to becoming a chef, but he said that if the war ended and he didn't really had anything to do afterwards. Then he said he might give it a shot at it and see where it goes. But he said that the only reason he made such great food was because he wanted to show us how much he care for us by cooking lunches and meals for us" Sharon said as she told them what her brother said to her when he ask her the question in being a chef.

And when she said that he made lunches for them, she took out her and hers sister's bento box that Oz had made last minute before they left the house when they said bye to there parents and had finish eating there breakfast.

"what's inside?" Alice said as she started to wonder the type of food that could be inside the bento box, and she also started to droll a bit when she started to fantasies the content that was in the bento box.

"well since we had training today outside on the training course, Oz decided to give us something health to eat instead" Sharon said.

Oz always ask his sisters what they are going to be doing the next day so that he knows what to cook for them so that they can get the energy that they wasted back. So since they had training outside in practicing fighting skills and formations when going into battle. Oz took it upon himself to cook something good for them.

"yeah I guess I can see why he decided to cook something health instead of the other meals that he makes. Training was sure hard today, I was having trouble with reading the messages that my teammates keep on sending me every second that I was on the field, it irritated me so much that I ended up shooting the hostage (holographic hostage) on the chest" Kate said with irritation as she recalled the training event that they did at 8 o'clock.

"well that's just bad luck, I had trouble using the automatic rifle because it gave a strong kick after every shot that I fired, I ended up almost falling back when I had to use the whole clip in one go when I had to take on 12 hologram enemies that were moving all over the place" Alice said whit a tire tone when she told them her problem that she had when training.

"I had the same problem as first but after I switch it to burst so that it fires 4 rounds every time that fired, I was able to use it with out anymore problems" Ada said as she told them how she also had the same problem as Alice with using the gun that had a powerful kick with every round that was fired.

"well I was able to control it just fine on my first try, I didn't had any trouble using the gun on auto" Sharon said as she told the three that she had no troubles in using the rifle with out having any trouble in handling the kick of the gun.

"well that's just because you training more then us, you do the same training that Oz dose when he was in our grade. And you also use weights on you for almost anything" Alice said whit a pout as she told Sharon why she was able to handle the training much more easier than them.

Sharon use the weights that Oz use when he would go and training, the weights that she use weigh about 100 pounds in total so use them in training was hard since they put you to your limits in the training that they did. But for Sharon ho uses the weights that her older brother Oz use to wear, training was really easy for her since she was able to handle it much more easier.

Ada also use the weights but hers were a bit lighter, they were only 70 pounds because she still was getting use to having extra weight on her.

"well it's just me taking things serious, I take my studies and training as serious as my brother does. So I use the same materials and the same training methods that Oz did to get stronger in both his studies and training" Sharon said as she told Alice the reason why she had a easier time in training to were it felt natural while the rest except for Ada, had a much more harder time in training.

"it's true I also take my studies and training serious too, I admire my big brother and I will what ever it takes for me to reach his level of expertise" Ada said whit a determine voice as she raise her hand in a fist to show how serious she was in following her brothers foot steps.

"well do you mine if we could join your type of training?" Kate said as she ask both of the girls if they could join them in there training.

"sure, we don't mine one bit because I think that it would help us communicate a lot better once we get be in the field for real" Sharon said as she told them yes on being able to join them in there training. And she also gave them a good reason on how training together could help them in the future by being able to work together as a group more efficient.

"I guess you have a point there Sharon, but were do you think we could go and train outside the school?" Kate ask Sharon on where they could train outside of school because she didn't know a place that they could go and train.

"well there is this gym that our brother showed us that isn't to far away from our house that he goes to when he has time, and some times he goes with his friends as well" Ada was the one to replay to Kate's question in finding a place to train. She sometime goes with her brother and sister to the gym when she and Sharon ask him for help in there combat skills when they try to advance there skills by learning from someone ho is much more stronger than them.

"well why don't we give it a try some time" Kate said as she took Ada's advice in going to the gym that her brother goes to train at.

"sure we don't mine at all" Sharon said as she told her that it was fine with them joining them in there training.

Once they finish talking about that, they finally made it to the cafeteria and both Alice and Kate went in line to get food while Ada and Sharon went to one of the empty tables to start eating there food that they already had. So soon in off the large cafeteria was soon full with freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors ho didn't pass there exams. And all of them were lively talking to one another with there friends and siblings as they spend the first few minutes talking about some of the things that they did today in class or in training.

And in those first few minutes Alice and Kate were able to get lunch and start eating it with there friends at the table that they were seated at. But once they started to eat, the four girls notice that there was some 'people' that were still missing from there table. And the people that they were inferring to was eight teenagers that sat with them everyday.

"hey guys have you seen the rest of our friends?, I haven't seen them enter the cafeteria in while now" Kate said as she took a piece of a fruit that was on her tray and eat it.

"hum now that you say that, i haven't seen them as well. They are usually the first one's here but now we are" Alice said as she finish eating the food that she had in her mouth before she said anything about the absence of there friends.

"yeah your right, it feels a bit odd that we are the first one's here" Ada said as she stop eating her food and started to look around for any sings of her brother and his friends, but she didn't seen any signs of them or her beloved brother.

Sharon ho heard the statements from her sister and friends, she look around to see if she could find her brother and friends, but just like her and her friends they couldn't get a glimpse of them. But she could feel this sudden feeling in her that told her that something interesting was going to happen that included her brother Oz and his friends.

And shortly after that, the sound of teens chatting between themselves suddenly went dried when one by one. All of the students turn there attention to the entrance of cafeteria were they all saw something that surprise all of the students in the room.

In the entrance they saw the other seniors that had passed the exams, they were entering the cafeteria in a new uniform that was the opposite of what they all wear. Instead of wearing the black uniform that they all wear, the seniors that were walking in the room were wearing white uniforms with different designs on it that it made them stand out a lot.

"wwooww" was what all of the students said as they saw the successful seniors enter the cafeteria with a new uniform that they haven't seen before. And the seniors that came in acted normal as they went to the lines in the cafeteria and picked the food that they wanted to eat and sat down at there tables with there friends.

For Oz and his friends ho can feel all of the attention of the students be focus on them and the other seniors that were dressed in the new uniform. They couldn't help but smile when they saw the surprise looks on the students faces when they saw him and friends walk in the new uniform that they were in, Oz himself felt pride when he felt the stares on them, and that was because he took the uniform as a important way in showing that he took it serious in being a seniors ho 'ace' or passed his exams.

Soon after they gotten there food, Oz and his friends went to search for Oz's sisters and for Kate and Alice. And once they did they made there way there with food in hand as they walk trough the tables of students ho had there eyes on the seniors that were dressed in white.

"hey guys we are finally finish with the meeting in the auditorium. It sure was a 'lot' that we had to talk about, but it sure was 'interesting'" Oz said as he sat down on the seat next to his sisters and was followed by his friends ho also took there seat around the table with Echo, Charlotte and Break seating on one side of the table while Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot and Leo sat on the other side of the table with Kate and Alice next to them.

"you guys were in a meeting for that long? i can even stand one that last about 5 minutes of talking" Alice said with a shocked look on her face when she heard Oz say that they were in a meeting in the auditorium for that long.

"what did you guys talk about for the past eight hours?" Kate said whit a curious voice as she ask Oz what they were talking inside that they took that long.

"well ...just some things that we are going to be 'seeing' in the second semester and some of the things that we would also be doing" Oz said to the four girls that had there full attention on him.

"really? what are guys going to be doing next semester big brother" Ada said as she pull on her brother's sleeve.

"well, we are going to start training in using a real 'nightmare' in your training and some other things that we need to learn in order to use it, and we are also going to be making our own personal 'nightmare' instead of having one deliver to us. And we are going to have to make one that suits us the best in combat" Oz said to his excited sister as he began to eat the food that he got.

"really and did you get the chance to see one big brother?" Ada said in a excited tone as she ask him if he has seen a 'nightmare' in person.

"yeah and they are pretty tall to say the least, and they are 'really' cool up close in person" Oz said as he drank some of water before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"wait you guys were able to see a 'nightmare' this soon?, aren't you guys suppose to see one by next semester?" Alice ho heard the part about seeing a 'nightmare', she was the first to react from her sister and Sharon ho were going to say the same thing but in a different way.

"well yes but, there was some changes into the whole thing that they decided to show us a bit sooner then excepted" Charlotte ho was seated next to him, she answer Alice's question before Oz could say anything.

"wait changes? what do you mean by 'changes' Charlotte" Kate ho was listening closely to what she had to say, she was curious as to what she meant by 'changes'.

"well basically they wanted to move our training along with the rest of the other seniors ho were able to pass the exams, they wanted us to be trained and ready as soon as possible so that if the enemy one day decided to attack us. We will be prepare for the day that they come" Charlotte said as she finish telling her what she meant by 'changes'.

"so they just want you guys to be ready fight when the time calls for it, is that right Oz?" Sharon ho had a worried look ask her older brother.

"yeah it's just as Charlotte said, they want us to be ready and strong by the time that the enemy decides to attack us so that we can also join the fight in fighting the enemy" Oz said as he told his sister Sharon ho still had a worried look on her face.

"so at any point, you guys might be pulled into the fight if it happens?" Alice said as she tilted her head to the right while having a confuse look on her face.

"well yeah I guess so, but that is still something that I still don't know" Oz said.

"so anything happen with you guys today in the training field today girls?" Charlotte said as she ask the girls on how was there day in the training field that they had early in the morning. Charlotte and her friends know of the training because they have already done it in the past.

When Charlotte ask the four girls on how was training, Alice and Kate had a bit of a irritation on there faces while Ada and Sharon had a calm look on there faces.

Oz and his friends could tell by the looks on there faces that Alice and Kate had a hard time today in the training, meanwhile when they look at Ada and Sharon's look on there faces they could tell that they at least had it easier then the other two.

"it seem like you two had some problems in training today, am I right?" Echo ho was eating her rice spoke to Alice and Kate as she pointed her chopsticks to the two when she said that they both had some trouble in training today.

"well that's because we kind of did, i was having trouble using the damn rifle gun that we were given. I almost fell down every time that shoot with that gun because of the kick that it has when you fire a bullet" Alice said white a irritated tone as she told her and the rest of her friends, the problem that she was having in training.

"i was having trouble with the training because of my team mates that keep on sending me messages trough the training exercise, i ended up shooting the hostage in the chest (holographic hostage) because i wasn't able to concentrate on what i was doing", Kate said whit a bit of anger in her voice when she told them how it went for her in the training.

"well, that's something that use to happen to me when i was a sophomore so don't think that you are the only one that had trouble in training" Gilbert ho was listening to what they were talking about, he told the two girls that he also had the same problems when he was a sophomore.

"I also had trouble in training when i was a sophomore when i was still getting use to the training that we receive" Leo said as he share his past history of also having trouble in training.

"really? well what did you guys had trouble in doing?" Kate said as she ask the two on what it was that they had trouble in.

"well i had trouble in carrying the weight of the guns and materials that i had to put on" Gilbert said.

"and i had trouble in communication and using a weapon in the training filed" Leo said.

"and were you guys able to overcome them after more training?" Alice said as she heard there troubles in training when they were still sophomores.

"yeah, after much training and a bit of help from Oz, we were able to do it just right with out anymore trouble" Leo said as he mention the part about Oz helping them both on there week parts of training so that they can improved.

"! hey Oz do you think you can help me in my training?" Alice said with a hopeful tone as she ask Oz for help in training so that she can improve in training.

"me too, i also need help in my training so can you help me as well Oz?" Kate said whit both hands in a pleading way as she ask Oz for help.

"sure i don't mind, i can help you guys with training anytime that you guys ask me for help". Oz said as he agree in helping the two girls that were asking him for help in training.

"really! thanks Oz" both Alice and Kate said at the same time as they thank him for being able to help them later on, in there training. So after that they continue eating there food and talk with one another as they eat together in the table while telling each other things as they waited for lunch to end before they were allowed to leave home.

**Somewhere in Japan**

In a different part of Japan, a man by the name of Martin Luis the create of all of the technology that Japan uses today. He was busy in his lab that was about the size of a Airplane Hanger, and he was busy with a few of his helpers in adding some important stuff to 'Betty' ho was schedule to be sent on a mission onto space by Saturday.

And ever since Martin has arrive back to his lab right after the meeting, he put all of his focus and strength on adding some more important adjustments to 'Betty' and the spaceship that would take it to space.

And ever since he arrive from the meeting which was yesterday, he hasn't sleep or rest since he came back because he was only focus in making 'Betty' and the space ship ready to go on the mission. And he was working on the control system of the ship by connecting his computer to the ship so that he adds the proper software to the ship so that it functions correctly.

And while working, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes that was about the age of 17, and she was also wearing glasses and a white overcoat. She was working along side with her 'dad' as she gave him a hand in his work.

"dad are you sure that the mission while go with out a problem?, i mean we don't even no much about the enemy besides them wanting to destroy us all" the girl ho was busy working on the engines of the space ship said as she work.

"don't worry about it Ashley, i have high hopes that this would help us in the war with the enemy. Besides i am your dad ho created everything that we use in Japan" Martin said while smiling as he was up in the space ships control center working on the system and adding some missing adjustments to the ship so that it functions well.

"well i know that dad but, what if things don't go as planned?. I mean you guys are sending a senior student that passed his exams with the highest score in the school to be sent on this mission with out even knowing the full details of the mission. And what happens when things go bad?" Ashley said as she mention that part of sending a student to the mission that was schedule on Saturday.

"don't worry about it honey, the student we chose for the mission is a very smart one that he ended up getting first place in the ranking system and was only about 11 more points from getting a complete 1000 score on the test. The boy is sure something" Martin said as he told his daughter a bit of information about the boy (Oz) that passed the exams with a perfect score on the exams.

"really?, he was able to get a score that high" Ashley said with a surprise tone when she heard her dad say that the guy ho was to be sent on the mission was able to get a score that high. She already knows how hard the test are and has seen the scores that the seniors make.

None of the past seniors had made a score that high before so, hearing that a person was able to make such a high grade on a very had test was something of a surprise to her.

"yeah and the boy was also the first one to finish the test with in 1 hour and 25 minutes that he was the only one that had nothing to do for the past few hours until the exams were done" Martin said another piece of information to his daughter about the boy that had ace his exams.

"..." Ashely is once again surprise to hear more information about the boy that she started to think that the boy was inhuman.

"I was surprise as well when I heard the details about the boy that passed the exams with such a fast past and high score, although there was another person ho came second that's a friend of him that also got a high score" Martin said.

"but I was more impress with his skills that the moment that I heard how he took the test, I immediately choose him to be the one to carry out the mission. Also because the he knows a lot of the technology that we are using in this space ship so, it is going to be a lot easier having him instead of someone ho doesn't know that much about the new technology that we use now" Martin said as he explain even further to his daughter on why the boy was chosen for the mission.

"I see but, this mission seems like it's a bit to much for just one person to do it all alone don't you think?" Ashley said.

Ashley was concern about sending just one person on this mission because she tough that it might be just to much for one person to handle. She thinks that sending just one person to go on a mission while controlling two 'really' complicated and hard machines would be just to much for one person to handle.

"well that is something that I discuss with the president after the meeting was done, I told him that I might need just one more person to help in the mission because one person alone wouldn't be in of to do the mission. so... I told him that I was going to send 'you' as well" Martin said with a smile on his face when he said that she was going to be sent on the mission as well.

"...what" Ashley said with complete shocked and surprise when her dad said that she was going on the mission as well. She had no idea that her dad would sent her on the mission whit out having to tell her in the first place.

"like I said, you are going to be apart of the mission so that you can provide help with the boy" Martin said as he kept working on the engines of the ship. Meanwhile  
his daughter was still shocked in the sudden news that she still didn't know what to say and do.

"wait ...so I am going on the mission as well?" Ashley said with half belief voice as she ask again.

"yup, I told the president that you were as talented as the boy ho passed the exams, and I even told him that you were helping me make the space ship and 'Betty' for the mission. So then I got his approval to send you as well" Martin said as he told her how he was able to get her to be part of the mission.

"so ...I am going to be able to go into space as well?" Ashley said now in a excited voice as she ask her dad.

"yeah sure, but remember that it's also a mission as well" her dad said as he reminded her that it was still a mission and not a trip to space to eye sight.

"I know dad but I mean, I get to go up to space" Ashley said with a excited tone that she shouted out the last word with both hands raise up to show how excited she is.

Ashley has always had a big interest in space since she was a child that she dedicate her life to learning everything that she could learn about space and technology so that one day she could go up into space and see the world from up high in space.

And now it seems that her wish to go up in space has came true, even tough it's a mission.

"well I know that you are excited about going up into space but remember that this is going to be a mission and not a trip to space, also the boy will be to one to take control over the mission while you will be there to help him in things that he needs help in. And if anything goes bad, you two will be able to handle it because he has military and combat knowledge and a bit of knowledge of technology that we know, while you have more of the brains for this mission because 'you' are helping me make the space ship".

Martin said as he told his daughter the reason why her and the boy (Oz) would make a good pair for the mission. And he had a good point there when he said that by adding her to the mission would balance the mission operations so that things would go ok when the mission is set to go.

"I guess you have point, so ho's the guy that I am going on the mission dad?" Ashley said as soon as she went towards her dad after she had finish adding some of last details to the engine.

"well the boy's name is Oz and he is from the academy in Tokyo where all of the smart students go to train and study to be in the military. The school's name is Pandora Academy of Tokyo Japan and he just recently went to go see the underground city with a few other students that has also pass the exams for there group of choice" Martin said to his daughter as he told her that the boy had just went to the city to visit.

"so they already went there? I tough that they were planning on showing them that place 2 days before the second semester started dad?". Ashley said in a confuse tone as she ask her dad about the change in plans that they did with the seniors in allowing them to see the city in a much more early time than what was schedule.

"yes I know about that as well, they decided to move up the training for the seniors by showing them there new training location and by moving up the second semester for them a week early for them while the rest has the two weeks of break".

"really, isn't that not fair for them since they only get one week of break while the rest has an extra week of break?. I mean it kind of makes sense that they would move there second semester a bit early so that they can advance a bit further in there training". Ashley said with a concern voice when she ask her dad about the amount of time that the seniors had for there break while the rest has more time to relax and take a longer break than them.

She tough that the seniors ho passed the exams should deserve the same amount of time to relax like the rest of the students of the Academy.

"don't worry Ashley, I week is good in of for them. I seen the way that they train and how they are train to only rest for a small amount of time before they have to get back up and continue with the training that almost seems brutal, it sure seem to surprise me when I saw them keep moving after doing a hard training for a couple of hours. Those senior students are sure something." Ashley's dad said as he told his daughter that they were going to be ok with just one week of rest.

And what he was saying was true, the seniors students are much more stronger then normal people and the other lower grades that are in the school. The training that they do improves there stamina and strength by a lot so that they can keep moving when they are in training and when the time calls for it when they are sent to the battlefield.

"wow so I guess they are more like super soldier?" Ashley said with a understanding voice while understanding what her dad said about the seniors being stronger then average people, and probably more stronger than modern soldiers.

"well you could say that but, they aren't really super soldiers since they are still human Ashley." Martin said as he corrected his daughter from calling the senior students "super soldiers" since that was a bit of a exaggeration to call them by that.

"well I was just saying what I tough you meant dad" Ashley said.

"I know but calling them "super soldiers" isn't really what you would call them since that isn't the proper term to call them Ashley, anyways the mission is schedule to go on by Saturday so that means that you and the boy Oz, only have about one more day before the mission is set to go" Martin said.

"so does the guy 'Oz' know about the mission dad?" Ashley said as she ask her dad if Oz already knew about the mission.

"well no not really since the meeting was yesterday and we had to discuses about this in the meeting in how we will contact the boy, and we have already decided that we will have General Takeo to talk to him about the mission, so we should hear back from the boy by tomorrow" Martin said as he told his daughter how Oz was going to be contacted by them.

"I see, and do you think he would agree in being in the mission?" Ashley ask.

"well I can't be one hundred percent sure that he will say yes, but I do think that he might agree being in the mission" Martin said as he told her that he might agree in being part of the mission.

"I hope he agrees, I don't want to go up into space all alone with out having any help" Ashley said as she told her dad that she didn't wanted to do this alone.

"don't worry Ashley he is going to be of great use in the mission, and ho knows maybe you to can have a 'good' time up there while you guys are in break" Ashley's dad said with a teasing voice when he teased his daughter.

"D-DAD" Ashely yelled in shocked and in embarrassment when he said that she and Oz could have a 'good' time all by themselves.

The idea of that made her blush a bright red when a image appear in her head about what she just heard, and when she did. She ended up fainting on the spot.

Martin just laugh a bit when he saw his daughter reaction to his words when he saw her collapse on the floor with a flush look on her face.

**1 hour later**

"it's great to be back home" Oz ho open the door to his house with his twos sister behind him, he said with a relief tone as he enter the his house and collapse on the living room couch.

He was tired after going on the trip to the city that he instantly aim to the couch of the living room to get some rest.

"I'm guessing that the meeting was tiring?" Sharon ask as she went next to her brother and ask him if the 'meeting' in the auditorium was tiring.

"yeah... kind off, there was a lot of things that we needed to cover up so it was a lot that we were talking about. And even tough we were seated in our chairs, the whole time that we were there talking sure did drain me out of energy". Oz said whit his face aim downwards to the couch that he was laying on.

"hehehe I guess big brother has it hard today" Ada giggle a bit when she saw her tired brother laying on the couch.

"yeah it kind of was, anyways ...I think I should tell you guys what really happened today" Oz said as she stood up straight and face both of them with a tired tone.

"? what do you mean by what really happened today?, didn't you tell us that you guys where in a meeting in the auditorium for the whole day" Ada said as she sat next to her brother.

"well that's because there was other people in the area that I had to make sure that I didn't say anything that the would cause the other students to wonder what really happened in time that we were gone" Oz said.

"so you are saying that you guys were somewhere else besides being in the auditorium the whole day?, where did you guys go then?" Sharon ask with a confuse look on her face when she ask her brother.

"yup we went somewhere else then being in the auditorium for the whole day, and the place that we went was something that I and the rest didn't expect to see" Oz said whit a smile as he prepare himself to tell his sister's what had occur today.

So for the past 2 hours of talking to his sisters about his day in the city with his friends, he explain to them about everything that had occur and everything that he and his friends saw and did.

He even showed them some pictures that he took (when people didn't see him) and showed them everything that he has experience with his friends. And he even showed them a photo of there older brother Jack with his friends.

And they were happy to see there older brother Jack in the picture with his friends as they stood side by side in the photo as they smile at the camera when Oz took that picture.

And soon after that, he told them about the room or 'house' that they were going to stay in by next week when they move in to there new home for there second semester. And he also told the reason why they were going to be able to move in with him. So after that he told them to go and pack there clothing and other important things that they may needed.

So after that, the two girls went up the stairs and towards there room and started to pack the important things that they would need.

So while they were in there room packing for tomorrow, Oz decided to rest for a bit and get change into different clothing besides his new school uniform that he received.

So upon entering his room and taking off his school uniform and neatly folding them and hanging them in there appropriate place in the closet where he had his clothing separated in different sets of groups.

After hanging his school uniform, he put on a simple black t-shirt with black shorts and white socks to relax in.

_"this is much better, even thou the school uniform is comfortable I still prefer to wear something else that makes me fell like I am at home and not at school"_ Oz said to himself as he took a seat at his desk where his computer was at.

And when he turn on his computer that was set up with an extra two monitors to do more things than using just one screen. He found that he had a new e-mail in his inbox that was sent to him.

"..?" Oz was curious to see that he had a e-mail that was sent to him with some few words that were put next to the e-mail that said. 'read as soon as possible'.

So wondering what the email was, he click on it and began to read the information that was inside.

_This message was sent to by the Government of Japan with important information that we need to sent to you.  
_  
_First we must tell you that this is something very serious that we need 'you' to be inform about this because it is a very serious manner.  
_  
_Also to receive further information about this message, you need to go to this location so that we can talk with you in person about this. And to give you more detail information about this, so please meet at this location as soon as possible before the time reaches 7._

_Location: Japan, 〒106−0032 Tokyo, Minato, 六本木7丁目17−24_

_Meet there before 7 o'clock so that we can begin on time._

"what the heck is this?" Oz said to himself as he read the e-mail that was sent to him by ...the Government?.

"so what those this mean?, what do they want to talk with me about?" Oz said as he began to re read the message to make sure that what he read was real and not some joke that was sent by someone.

"ok so, I'm suppose to meet someone in a restaurant in the city. And right now it's 5:34, I don't really have that much time to waste since a ride from here to the place that they want me to meet is about 30 minutes to get there." Oz said as he was thinking on how he was going to get there on time.

And he was also thinking what he was going to do once he got there. And he also didn't wanted to leave his two little sisters all alone while he was gone.

So he was a bit stuck in what he should do, he didn't know if it was ok to bring his sisters with him, and he still wasn't sure about this.

So after 10 minutes of thinking this thru, he decide that he was going to go with his sisters to the location that was given to him. And he planed on leaving his sisters in a nearby store that was located near the restaurant so that he can keep a safe distance in where his sisters are located at, while he was to go and meet with the person that he was to meet in the restaurant.

"ADA SHARON" Oz said as he called out to his sisters to come to his room so that he can tell them something.

And after a few moments of waiting, his door open up and showed his two sisters standing by the door.

"yes big brother" "do you need something Oz?" Ada and Sharon ask him as they walk up to him and ask him if there was anything that he needed. At first they tough that he called them out so that he can ask them to do a small favor for him, but that wasn't it.

"no I don't need anything, but there's somewhere were we need to go, so grab your jacket and shoes because we need to head there now" Oz said as he turn off his computer and stood up from his chair.


	8. Chapter 8: The mission to the stars

**Chapter 8: The mission to the stars**

* * *

"so where are we going exactly Oz?" Sharon said as she was seated next to her brother Oz and with her sister Ada in a train as they made there way to the location that was given to Oz from his computer.

They were already on a train that was heading towards the inner section of the city of Tokyo where Oz was to meet up with someone that was going to talk to him about something serious.

"well I was given a e-mail from ...the Government that I need to meet with them to talk about something important, I still don't know what they want to talk about but I guess I should find out once I get the chance to talk with them". Oz said as he told his sister what they were doing.

"and are you sure that the message that you receive is real and not something that some random person sent you?" Ada ask with a concern voice when she ask her brother if the message that he got was a real one from the government and not from a person that is messing with him.

"don't worry I check the IP address of the message to make sure that the message that was sent to me was from the Government, and it took me only about 12 minutes to confirm it. So I can say that it is real and not something that some person sent to me to just mess around with me" Oz said as he told his sister that the message was something that was real that was sent from the government.

"ok then, just making sure" Ada said with a smile.

"well as long as you make sure that it is real and not fake, I guess we can say that it is something real" Sharon said.

"yeah well I am still wondering what the whole thing is about, I still don't know why I was called by the Government to meet up with them. I am still wondering why that it is". Oz said with a serious look on his face as he was thinking about the many reasons that he could be called out for.

"well I hope you weren't called out for something bad" Ada said.

"don't worry Ada, I am sure that Oz didn't get called for something bad if anything i think that he probably got called because of something good he did that they might want him to do something that he can only do" Sharon said as she reassure her sister that there brother didn't get called out for something bad but for something good.

And even thou they didn't know, what Sharon said was pretty close as to what the reason was for Oz getting called out by the government. But they were going to find out soon in off.

So after 20 minutes of fast traveling. They were able to make it to inner city of the Tokyo and get off the train. And the moment that they got out of the train, they were meet with the noise of the busy city with the people that move around the place in a hurry manner. And since it was already getting dark, you could see the lights of the city shine brightly with many different colors.

And since the city got change by the new technology that was add to it, it made the city look more amazing that it made you feel like you were in a the future, even tough they are.

"it seems that it has change a lot trough the years while I was growing up, I guess technology dose seem to change a lot of things trough the years" Oz said as he look at the city that has change trough the years that he was growing up.

He remembers that the city didn't always use to look like this when he was growing up as a kid, but now that technology has overwhelm modern time with new stuff. It has change everything that he knew when he was a kid and he and the rest of his friends had to adjust to the changing of technology when it was going on.

But they were able to get us to it with no problem since they were just kids when everything was changing.

"well it dose seem to have change, well where do we go now Oz?" Sharon ask her brother on where they needed to go.

"well from the message that I was given, I need to go to a restaurant that they want me to go and meet them at, so I want you guys to wait for me at a different place like a store while I am talking with them, alright" Oz said as he and his sisters walk on the streets of the city whit other people that went in different directions to there destinations.

"why? why do you want us to wait at a different place?" Ada said with a confuse voice when she ask her brother Oz why he wanted her and her sister to wait in a different place then with being with him.

"I just want to make sure that nothing bad happens while we are in the meeting, that's al" Oz said as he and his sister keep on walking on the street.

"don't worry Oz we can handle ourselves, we aren't as week as what we were back then. We already know how to defend for ourselves just well in off to be able to handle any kind of situation that is thrown at us so you don't have to worry about us" Sharon said as she told him that she and Ada are able to handle them selves in any situation that was thrown at them.

And Oz knows that his sisters are capable of handling themselves because he himself tough them how to fight in the same level of skill as him, and they were abele to fight at a higher level then most sophomores that only know a little bit of knowledge on how to fight as good as him and his sisters.

"...well if they don't have a problem in having you guys around then I guess it would be ok with me" Oz said as they keep on walking.

""ok"" both Ada and Sharon said as they smile at there brother for allowing them a chance in being with him in the meeting only 'if' the people that he was to meet allowed them to stay.

So after a few more minutes of walking in the city, they finally made it to the restaurant that he was to meet them at. And the restaurant that he and his sisters where standing in front of was a high class five start restaurant.

And this one specific restaurant was for the people of high class, luckily Oz's family where wealthy in off to pay for such a place to eat. Well that's only if they wanted to come and if they ask him to pay for his own food.

"well I guess this is it, well might as well get this over with" Oz said as he started to walk forward into the building whit his two sister next to him. Ada grab her brother's hand once they enter and Sharon walk next to him while keeping a sharp eye when entering the restaurant.

And when they enter the restaurant, he could see that the place seem to be really book tonight since all the tables in the restaurant was filled with people in expensive clothing and business suits and dresses.

And some of the people that were in the restaurant where looking at them with curious look's as they saw Oz and his sister's enter the place.

"I guess we should have dress up a little bit better don't you think Oz, I mean there is only a few people that are looking at us like outcast" Ada said whit a concern voice as she whisper into her brother's ear.

"don't worry about that Ada, we only came to talk to some people about important stuff. We didn't came to eat unless you guys want to eat something" Oz said as he look for any person that might have been waiting for his arrival.

And when looking for anyone that might have been excepting his arrival, a guy in a black business that was wearing black glasses walk up to him and ask.

"are you Oz Vessalius" the man ask in low bout serious voice as he ask Oz for his name.

"yes I'm Oz Vessalius" Oz said with serious tone as he told him that he was the guy that he was looking for.

"good, follow me I will take you to that private part of the restaurant where they are waiting for your arrival sir Oz Vessalius" the men said as he led them to the private and expensive part of the restaurant.

"alright" was all that Oz said as he and his sisters followed the guy to where the meeting was to be held.

And after going to back of the restaurant and going thru four doors to get to the back, they made it to the room that was design in black and gold with silver that it made the room look like it was all for the rich.

But that wasn't what Oz and his sisters were interested in seeing, instead they went over to the table that had chairs that were unoccupied and sat down.

And when seated down, Oz notice right away that there was one single chair that was seated in front of them. That meant that only one person was going to be talking to them instead of multiple people.

And the atmosphere in the room felt quiet and serious with a bit or worried for them, but not much for Oz since he was the oldest of the three.

"this feels a bit odd" Sharon said as she sat in her chair while looking around with her eyes while keeping silence as they waited.

"I can say the same but, it isn't as bad as it is now for me since I have deal whit this kind of things later on in the future" Oz said as he just keep looking straight with out looking around the room like Sharon was.

"the room is really cool" Ada simply said as she look around the room while holding on to her brother sleeve.

"yeah but that's really not the point that we came here for, but yeah ...this place dose seem to have some style" Oz said as he look at the room that they were in.

"it sure dose doesn't it? this place was made specifically for the rich. But nowadays it is really not a option anymore" a voice said from behind them as they heard footsteps coming from behind.

And then the voice that they was now standing next to them whit his hand extended to him. "hello Oz Vessalius, it's great to meet you. My name is Takeo and I'm general of the military of japan"

Take said to Oz and his sisters as he introduce himself to the three.

"hello Mr. Takeo it's good to meet you as well, my name is Oz and this two are my sisters Ada and Sharon ho also to the same Academy as me." Oz said as he introduce the general to his two sisters that were with him.

"oh well it's great to meet you two as well Ada and Sharon" Takeo said as he said greeted them both.

""hello"" was both Ada's and Sharon's response as they said hello to Takeo.

"sir before we being I wanted to ask you if it's ok if my sisters are to be here, if you want to talk to me alone then I can understand" Oz said as he told G. Takeo if it was ok for him to have his sisters in the same room while the discuss the issue that he came here for.

"oh no it's fine, actually I think it's better to have your sisters with you so that you don't have the trouble of explaining them about the mission that you are going to go."

Take said as he told Oz that it was fine with him having his sisters in the private and important meeting that they were having. And hearing that he was allowed to have his sisters with him in the meeting, Oz felt a bit relief knowing that he wasn't breaking any rules in having his two sisters with him.

"so since you guys are here, I think we should start the important matter that we have schedule to talk with you Mr. Vessalius." Takeo said as he took his seat in the chair that was not use and place across them.

"yes sir" Oz said as he sat down while follow by his sisters ho also sat down in there seats.

And once seated, Takeo ho had a brief case with him when he enter the room. He place the brief case on top of the table and open it up to show a computer that was inside with the details of the mission.

"so ...Oz Vessalius we have called you to this meeting to talk about something 'very' important that will occur this Saturday. And you were chosen because we don't have anyone that is not busy in there task's and because we don't have anyone that has great vast amount of knowledge like you when we check your scores in the exams. And we were impress with the test results to see that you came in first place in the ranking system with 'high' test results"

Takeo said as he started to explain the first few details on why he was pick for the mission that he is going to explain to him later.

And Oz and Ada, Sharon ho were listening quietly to what Takeo had to say. They were getting the point as to why Oz may have been call for.

"And seeing that you were able to score really big in the exams which is really hard to do, we have decided to pick you to be part of a mission that is very important because it relates to a project that we are doing with other countries. And to carry out this project we need you to help us with that"

"and what might I be of us for?" Oz said as he ask Takeo on what important role he was to take in the mission that Takeo was talking about.

"well you take a very important role because, in order to carry out the project that we are doing. We need you to help us with clearing up a rout that we use to get the materials for the project that we are working on. And what we need you to clear up, is the 'enemy' that is blocking that rout"

This time, when Takeo said that they need him to help them in clearing up the 'enemy' that was blocking the rout that they use to get the materials that they need for there projects.

Ada and Sharon were a bit concern and worried as to what he was saying. What they think that they are hearing is that they want him to eliminate the enemy that is blocking the rout that they need open. And they were thinking this while imagining Oz fighting off the enemy all by himself with no help.

And Oz was also thinking the same since the way that he told it, it made it sound like he was going to fight off the enemy all by himself.

"can you please give me a bit more detail in how 'I' am to fight the enemy?, because right now I am confuse as to how I alone am going to fight the enemy by my self" Oz said as he ask Takeo on how he was going to accomplish this task.

"don't worry, you aren't going to have to physically fight them. And you also won't be fighting alone because you will have someone with you in this mission, so you don't have to worry about being the only one that's doing this mission alone" Take said.

"ok then, how am I going to do this mission and ho am I going with this mission with?" Oz said as he ask Takeo for a bit more information regarding about ho he was going on the mission with, and how it is going to be done.

"sure, the mission regards you and 'Ashley'. The daughter of Martin Luis, they guy ho built all of the technology that we use toady. And you and Ashley won't be fighting on the ground with guns to fight the enemy ...nope you two are going to use something that's called 'Betty'. And it can only be use in space. So you two will go to space in a space ship that contains the weapon 'Betty' that was created by Martin Luis and his daughter"

Takeo said as he told Oz how the mission was going to be done, and also informing him in ho he was going with on the mission.

"wow, you know I was expecting something different but... this is something else that I wasn't expecting to hear" Oz said whit a surprise look on his face when he heard that he was going into space with the daughter of the man that created all of the technology that they see today.

And he was even more surprise to hear that the girl 'Ashely', help in making the spaceship that him and the girl Ashley were going to be taking on the mission.

"so a girl that's somewhere around the same age as Oz help in building the spaceship?" Ada said with a surprise look on here face when she heard that the girl Ashely help in building the spaceship.

"how old is she?" Sharon ask.

"the girl Ashley is just 17 years old. she is only about one year younger than Oz" Takeo said.

"wwwhhhaaattt" Ada said whit a surprise look on her face when she heard that the girl was only a year younger than there brother Oz.

"that's amazing, and she help her dad build the spaceship. That's even more impressive since it would be a difficult task to make something like that with the type of technology that we use today" Oz said with a impress look on his face when he told Takeo that they girl Ashley, was someone very amazing for being able help construct a spaceship.

"it sure is impressing to know that a girl like her can be able to build something like that" Sharon said with a mid surprise look on her face.

"well she is the daughter of the men that created all of the technology that we use today, so it shouldn't be a surprise to know that she can be capable of doing things like that" Takeo said as he lean back in his chair.

"I see that but... besides talking about her. Why exactly is she going with me on the mission?" Oz said as he ask Takeo why she was being partner with him for the mission.

"well it's very simple, since she help in making and building the ship. She is able to understand how the spaceship works and how is functions, so ...it was a clear decision as to why she was pick to be your partner for the mission".

Takeo said as he told Oz the reason why she was pick to be his partner for the mission. And it did sounded reasonable to pick her for the mission because she dose have intelligence to how the spaceship works.

"ah, I see. Then I guess she will be of great help in the mission when I need help in controlling the spaceship once we are in zero gravity. I Heard how it's kind of hard to do things in zero gravity so I kind of grateful to know that I will have someone to help me" Oz said as he told him how he was thankful to have someone that can be of a great help.

"so those this mean that you will take part in the mission Mr. Vessalius?" Takeo said as he ask Oz if he was going to take part in the mission, Oz hasn't said if he was going to be taking part in the mission so he doesn't know if he accepts in being on the mission.

"well ...if this to help out my country, and to be able to go up to space while taking a important role in my first mission. I guess I can take part in the mission" Oz said as he said yes in going on the mission.

"very well then, I will inform them that you have decided in going on the mission so that we can prepare early for the mission that's schedule to go on Saturday Morning. Everything else that you need to know is in this USB" Takeo said as he got up from his chair and took out a silver metal USB from his pocket and handed it to Oz.

"alright, so is there anything else that I need to know?" Oz said as he look at the USB that he was given before putting it in his pocket.

"no not really, everything else that you need to know is in the USB. But you are also going to be needing this to get into our restricted military quarters so that they can let you pass in".

Takeo handed Oz a ID with his picture on it with other given information that military officials needs to know in order to let him pass thru the military doors, or gates to be precise.

And when he look at it, he was impress to see that everything on the ID or 'his' ID. Had everything that a real ID needed in order be enter such restricted areas in Japan. And the ID was of a metal Titanium card with one side having the shiny gloss metal feature with the other side having his information on it.

"wow this is really cool, I will make sure to keep it with me at all times for the mission and incase of a emergency" Oz said as he put the ID around his neck and put it under his shirt so that nobody will see it when wearing it.

"good because you are the only one to receive such a item from the Government so we have high hopes that you use it correctly and wisely. Anyways, this is were we finish our meeting Mr. Vessalius" Takeo said as he stood up from his chair and began to leave, but before he did he shake hands with Oz and his sisters before he left the room and out the restaurant.

And once that happen, Oz and his two sisters where the only ones that were left in the room.

"well, I guess we should get going to. Do you guys want to get something to eat or do you want to head on home?" Oz said as he ask his sisters if they wanted something to eat before they head back home.

"sure if it's ok with you" Sharon said as she stood up from her seat and push it back in before following Oz.

"can we get something from Mc Ronalds Oz" Ada said as she did the same thing that Sharon did before following her two siblings out the door.

"sure my treat" Oz said as he and his sisters exit the restaurant and made there way to Mc Ronalds where Ada suggested to go get something to eat.

20 minutes later

After making it to the fast restaurant and getting the food that they wanted. They where making there way back home by using the train to get home while eating there food that they order.

Oz got a all meat cheeseburger with fries and a coke. Ada order the same as Oz with sprite for a drink and Sharon got a salad with a iced coffee for a drink.

"so your going to space, it's sounds exciting don't you think" Sharon said right before she took a sip from her iced coffee.

"I guess so, I mean I never really tough about being able to go up into space so... I guess you can say that I am kind of interested in going up into the starts with no gravity" Oz said as he drank some of his coke after telling his sister on what he felt about the mission.

"if I were you, I would be excited to be flying in mid air whit no gravity" Ada said in a cheerful tone while eating food. Oz ho saw Ada talk a bit cheerfully with food in her mouth made him laugh a bit when he saw her child like behavior.

"well I guess your right about that, it would be kind of fun to move in zero gravity so I guess I would be excited to do that at least." Oz said as he told her how it would be fun to move in zero gravity.

"well besides that, are you sure that you want to go on the mission Oz. Because to me it sounds a bit risky with having to do something that you weren't prepare to do" Sharon said as she ask her brother if he was sure on doing the mission.

"of course, this mission can help me gain real life experience for when I start going on missions and tasks." Oz said as he took another bite from his burger after telling his sisters that he was sure in going on the mission.

"but aren't you worried about some of the things that could happen on the mission?" Sharon ask him.

"well yes, but I try not to focus on the bad outcomes that much because then it will cause you to be less focus on what's important. And it will also make you be a bit more nervous that what you already are" Oz said.

"are you nervous big brother?" Ada said as she tug on Oz's sleeve as she ask him if he was nervous about the mission.

"well not much, I am just kind of curious as to what the mission will be like that's all" Oz said as he mess with his sister's hair while smiling at her.

"well besides that, what do you think that Government is doing with the other country's?. He said that the mission was to carry on a project that our country was in involve with a few other countries". Sharon ask Oz on what he tough on what Takeo said, when he mention that reason for the mission was to help keep the project that they were doing, to continue.

Sharon was curious as to what G. Takeo meant by that, that she was thinking about some of the possible reasons on what he could mean by that. But she hasn't been able to come up with one since she didn't have any strong evidence as to what he could have meant.

"hum that's something that I was also thinking about. I am stilling wondering what they are doing with the materials that they need for me to help them get them" Oz said.

"hey do you think that maybe the project that they are doing could be in the USB?" Sharon said as she pointed at Oz's pocket where he was keeping the USB that was given to him.

"I don't think it would be that simple Sharon, if he didn't bother to tell me about then I think he doesn't want to tell us ...just yet" Oz said as he took out the USB that he had in his pocket and look at it with a curious look and interest.

Ada and Sharon look at the USB that Oz was holding with a curious look as they eyed the USB that he had, they were interested to know if there was any details that relate to the project that they were doing.

"but even if they don't tell me what the project is ...I can tell that it's something big that they don't want tell anybody just yet"

Next morning.

The following day. Oz and his sisters left there house early in the morning to get to there school and arrive to the school's auditorium where they were to meet up with other seniors that have passed the exams, and with siblings of those ho have passed the exams ho where going to move in with there older siblings in the room or 'home' that they have in the Tokyo Academy.

And they were told by the teachers to arrive early so that they can avoid the lower classes from asking them where they were going. And so that they can get an early start in there busy day that they were going to have.

So after taking a train ride and walking to there school, they made there way to the auditorium with a few other seniors ho were walking behind them and in front of them as they walk in the same direction that they were going.

And some of them have siblings ho were traveling with them with a curious mood as they walk alongside there older siblings to the auditorium. And while walking some of the keep on asking there older sibling/siblings on what they going to see once they arrive to the specific location that they were going.

But there older siblings kept on saying that they were going to have to wait until they got there.

Oz was smiling a bit when he saw the younger siblings ask there older sibling on what they were going to see once arrive they were to arrive in the city. To him it was funny to see them act so curious on what they were going to see once they went underground and saw what was at the end of the long hallway.

But he also remember about the 'drop' that they were going to experience in just a couple of minutes.

He couldn't help but fell a bit excited to see what the younger classes were going to do or say once they went down the 'drop'.

"hey Oz, why are you smiling?" Sharon ask.

She was wondering what Oz was smiling about as they made there way into the auditorium.

"oh, nothing I just happened to remember something funny that's all" Oz said as he continue walking with his sisters.

After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to the auditorium where only a few seniors students were inside with either bags, suitcases or two back packs.

And some of them were siting down with there younger siblings ho where also holding bags and suitcases with things that they found important like, clothing and items.

And in the auditorium Oz's friends were already there were with bags or suitcases, and they were already seated in the same spot as yesterday when they went to the underground city.

And they were facing the front of the stage as they talk amongst themselves. And he also saw two other girls that were seated with them. One with dark brown hair and the other with white hair.

"?" Oz was curious as to know why both Alice and Kate where here with them since they were sophomores. But then he remember that they had an older sibling, and his name was Oswald.

So since he was a student in the school that they are attending, logically they were able to go the city that they were going to.

"hum" Oz was thinking about something as he walk to his group of friends ho still haven't notice that him and his sisters have enter the auditorium.

And once Oz was near his group of friends, he started to crouch and made his towards them while being a silent as he could. And once he was close in of, he was now behind the four girls.

Alice, Kate, Echo and Charlotte were talking to one another while the guys were talking to each other about other things.

"so the only reason you guys are here is because your older brother Oswald wanted you guys to come along?" Charlotte said as she heard how Alice and Kate where here with them since the only way that they could be with them to go to the Tokyo Academy, is by having a older sibling ho was a senior ho passed the exams.

"yup, our big brother Oswald ask the principal if they could have us to go to and attend the same ...school that you guys were going, so...here we are" Alice said as she explain to the group on how they were here.

"oh yeah I forgot that your older brother Oswald use to go the same school as us when he was our age, I guess it makes sense now" Charlotte said.

"so where exactly are we going?, I heard from Oswald that you guys already went to the new 'school' to see how it was. Can you guys give us some details" Kate said with a excited tone

"well we could tell you guys the details of the new school, but then you guys wouldn't be surprise about the new things that you guys are going to see once we get there" Echo said.

"oh com on please, we really want to know" Kate said whit a pout as she beg for them to tell them details about the school that they were going to.

"hey take our word, it's worth waiting to see" Vincent ho was the nearest to them said.

"it's best to see what's there once we arrive there, and then you can ask questions about the school" Vincent said as he told the two girls to hold there questions until they got to the 'school'.

"ok then but, when exactly are we going to the new 'school'?. I mean aren't we suppose to be waiting for rides instead of waiting in the auditorium?". Alice said, she was asking why there weren't waiting outside for rides to come so that they can go to the new 'school', instead of waiting in the auditorium.

"well it's kind of complicated but, you guys are going to see why we are here once everybody is in the auditorium" Charlotte said.

Meanwhile

Oz how was now behind the group of girls. He got a bit closer before he scared both Alice and Kate by using both his hands to grab both of the girls shoulder and shook there shoulders with a tight grip so that they were caught by surprise.

""aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"" both the girls scream in fright as the jump from there seats and turn around to see that Oz was behind them while laughing at them.

"hahahahah" Oz couldn't contain his laughter after seeing the two girls get scared.

The guys ho saw what just happened, they also join in the laughter when they saw the two girls get scared. Echo and Charlotte where just startle since they were seating next to them when it happened.

"WHAT THE HECK OZ, YOU SCARRED THE CRAP OUT OF US" Alice said with a angry voice as she shouted at him.

Kate was just taking in deep breaths while trying to calm her heart rate.

"well looks like you finally made" Vincent said as he welcome Oz ho arrive to the auditorium with both of his sisters with their suitcases and bags.

"yeah well, we woke up a bit more early so that we can get some of the things that we needed to do before we came to school done, and to get here on time. But it also seems that you guys had the same idea" Oz said as he went around the row of seats that his friends were seating at. And he took his seat next to Charlotte with two extra seats next to him. And those two extras seats were for his sisters ho took the empty seats and sat down.

"you still didn't tell us why you scarred us Oz" Alice said again whit a angry shout.

"well I just wanted to see if you were able to detected me coming, and also to see how you will react to me scaring you" Oz said as he smile at her.

"ggggrrrrr" Alice jump on Oz and started to 'playfully' punch him for scaring her. Oz didn't really had a problem with Alice attacking him since he did mess with her and he could withstand her attacks.

After a few minutes of waiting and after calming down Alice, which took about 10 minutes. Everyone was already in the auditorium with the seniors seated with only a few of them with younger siblings ho were seated alongside there older sibling with there bags in hand.

And just like yesterday, the teachers closed the doors of the auditorium and shut them tight before they all took there seats and began the countdown for the drop.

The seniors like Oz and his friends already knew what was going to happened in just a manner of seconds. Some of them grab the edges of there seats with a tight grip as they waited for the countdown to finish.

And the action that was displayed by seniors caused there younger siblings to have a confuse look on there face when they saw the random move that they did.

Oz and his friends were just seating down with a passive look on there face as they waited for the drop. Although as the counter went down, the younger students were getting nervous because they didn't knew what was going on.

"hum ...big brother ...what's going on?" Ada said with a worried tone as she grab on to Oz's sleeve.

"yeah Oz, what's happening?" Sharon said as she ask Oz what was going to happen since she was curious as to what was going on.

"oh don't worry it's nothing bad, ...just hold on 'tight' ok" Oz said with a smile as he told them to 'hold on tight'.

""?"" both Ada and Sharon and Alice, Kate ho also happened to hear what he just said. They were know confuse as to what he said that they were totally unprepared as to what happened when the counter flash "0".

And just like how Oz and his friends reacted with the other seniors when they experience the drop. Ada, Sharon, Kate and Alice all scream in fright when they felt the speed of the platform dived down at a very fast speed.

And the girls weren't the only ones that ended up screaming. All of the younger students also scream as they clench to the sides of the seats or they hold onto there older brother/sister.

"AAAAHHHHH"

And just like what Oz told them to do, they hold on as tight as they could on the sides of there seats as they went down.

Oz and his friends ho have already gotten use to the drop, they were enjoying the ride instead of screaming like everyone else.

Soon after reaching the bottom, they now started to move forward as they went again in a fast speed. But this time it didn't effect them as much as the drop so they were able to relax a bit.

"what was that?" Alice ho was still clenching the sides of the seats said as she ask them what it was that they just experience.

"..." Kate was just calming her self down as she took in deep breaths.

"well that was something that we called 'the drop', we experience it yesterday in the morning" Oz said as he was fixing up his uniform that got a bit mess up when going down the drop.

"and you didn't bother to tell us?" Alice said as she shouted at him in anger for not telling her what was going to happen

"because then it would't be funny to see how you guys will react" Oz said.

"SO, we have the right to know so that we know that we aren't going to die" Alice said again with a shout.

"Alice is right Oz, you could have at least told us what was going to happen" Sharon said as she look at him with an angry look on her face.

"Com on guys, it was just to see how you guys will react. Besides it would have been the same if you guys already knew what was going to happen". Oz said as he told them that even if the knew what was going to happen, they were still going to react the same way that they did.

"Oz those have a point there, even if you guys knew what was going to happen you guys still wouldn't be prepare for it" Charlotte ho was listening to there conversation decided to backup Oz on his statement about telling the girls that they were going to react the same way that they did, even if they knew what was to occur.

"it's true, even if 'we' knew what was going to happen to use yesterday. We still wouldn't be prepare for it since it happen the same way that it happen to us, from calm to total jump scare." Echo said as she to help Oz on his statement with the girls.

""""hmp"""" the four girls pouted with a grumpy look on there face when Charlotte and Echo told them the same thing that Oz told them.

"anyways, so are we still going on the trip after school Oz?" Charlotte ask.

"yeah don't worry about it, before we left home i have already prepare some of the stuff that i planned on taking on the trip. Especially food that i can cook once we take a break." Oz said as he told them that he already have thing prepare for the trip that they were going.

"oh so you already prepare stuff in the morning?, that's cool since i also prepare some stuff as well" Charlotte said.

"me too" Echo said.

"well i guess you two where early prepare as well. Hey Elliot were you able to get your uncle to let you borrow his boat for the trip?" Oz ask Elliot if he was able to let his uncle borrow his boat so that they can use it for the trip out on the country side of Japan.

"yeah i was able to get it, but he also told me that the boat needs some fuel because it doesn't have anymore. So he gave me a bit of cash to pay for the fuel that we can get at the store" Elliot said as he told him that he was able to get the boat, but that it also needed fuel because it didn't have any fuel left to make it run once they needed it.

"alright then, i guess we have to make a quick trip to the store then" Oz said.

"well at least i can buy some stuff for the trip since i forgot to get some snacks" Gilbert said.

"and i need to buy some trunks since i don't have that fit me anymore" Vincent said.

"and i need to buy some sunscreen" Charlotte said.

"so i guess everyone needs something from the store" Oz said.

"""Yup""" Gilbert, Vincent and Charlotte said as they said yes in them needing something from the store.

"hey guys where are we going now?, first we came to the auditorium because we tough that we were going to be waiting for the teachers to tell us that we were leaving but then we ended up going down here. And now we are going where?" Kate said as she ask them on where they were heading now.

"well we are going to the 'school' that you guys were talking about" Vincent said whit smile. And he smile because only him and his friends and the other seniors really knew where they were heading.

"well yeah but ...why are we going underground at such a deep level and why aren't the teachers telling us on where we are going?" Sharon said as she question on why nobody else has told them on where they were heading especially the teachers.

"that's because there is a reason why they don't want to tell you guys and us on where the placed that we are going is located". Echo said.

"but why?, should we know where we are heading?" Ada said with curious tone as she ask them.

"don't worry we aren't going anywhere bad, it's just that the place that we are going is very secretive from the public that they don't want people to be rushing over to the place that we are heading, and you guys will see once we get there" Oz said he ruffle his sister's hair.

Minutes later

After the short but fast journey in the platform, they have all finally made it to the end of the hallway where the seniors were ask to go and get change in the clothing that they were given yesterday when they went in for the first time.

So after all of the seniors including Oz and his friends, they were all back at the platform ready to go inside. And all of the newcomers where still curious as to what was going on.

"alright open the door" one of the teachers ho was controlling the platform said as he order to the door that was in front of them to open up.

And soon in of the door started to open and it soon allowed everyone to see what was on the other side, mainly the newcomers.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWW" all of the newcomers were all amaze to see what was on the other side of the door when they saw the amazing city in front of them when they suddenly took of in the air on the platform and were able to see more of the amazing city that they were flying into.

"holy carp what is this place?" Alice said whit a shocked expression on her face when she saw the city with her own eyes.

"this place looks like something out of a science fantasy movie" Kate said as she was also shocked to see something as amazing and astonishing with her own two eyes.

"wwwwwhhhaattt" Ada was speechless to say anything because she didn't know what to say after seeing something as amazing as this.

"this is truly amazing, it looks a lot more amazing then the photos that you showed us Oz" Sharon said as she whisper into her brothers ears.

"hehehe see I told you that we weren't going anywhere bad, and know you two know where we were heading" Oz said as he pointed at Alice and Kate ho where still looking all around them as they flew in the city and made there way to Tokyo Academy.

"yeah well this is pretty amazing" Kate said as she keep looking around in her seat like a surprise kid.

"how is possible that something like this went unnoticed by people?" Alice said.

"that's something that not even we know, it's still a bit of a secret to us since they still haven't told us how they built it without people knowing" Echo said.

"so you guys still don't know how they mange to do it?" Ada said.

"nope, I guess we are going to have to wait until they decided to tell us" Oz said as he told his sisters and the told the twins that they are going to have to wait and see when the higher ups are going to tell them the secret information on how they mange to build this city.

"oh" Ada said as she continue looking at the city.

"so where are we heading now?" Sharon said as she ask them on where they where heading now.

"well we are heading to the school that Kate and Alice where talking about, and it looks like we are here" Oz said as the fast moving platform that they were on started to move slowly because they were arriving to the school that both Alice and Kate were talking about.

And when Alice, Kate and Ada, Sharon look in the direction that Oz was looking at. They saw an large white building in the middle of the city where they saw a building that seem to go as high as possible with amazing design and structure.

"well here we are, welcome to Tokyo Academy" Oz said right before the platform landed on the landing pad of the school. 

* * *

Sorry that it took me a while to upload this, I had a LOT of test and homework to do so sorry. Also please make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, also make sure to follow me and the story for quick updates of the story.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving in with my sisters

**Chapter 9: Moving in with my sisters**

* * *

The platform that contain all of the seniors and the other students that were the younger siblings of the seniors. And at the moment, the seniors ho had siblings with them where leading them to there room which they receive yesterday.

Oz had to lead his two sisters to his 'room' or home which he was given yesterday when he came to check out there rooms. So after they landed and where told to go and unpack, he went with his sisters to his place so that he and his sisters can unpack all of the things that they have with them.

So now they were going up the elevator with his two sisters and with his friends.

"this place is awesome, I never though that a place like this could have ever exist" Alice said as she look down at the lower level of the building while also looking the interior of the building thru the glass wall of the elevator.

"hey Alice look at the top" Kate said as she pointed to the top of the building as she told her sister to look up at the top of the building where they saw the very top of the building with a view of 'all' the floor levels of the building.

"so this is the place that we will be staying by next week?" Ada ho was standing next to her brother said as she ask him if this is where they were going to be living for the upcoming semester.

"yeah, this is where we will be staying for the next semester when it starts. It sure is really awesome to be in a place like this" Oz said as he look at the outside of the building thru the window of the elevator.

"it sure is dude, from they very top of the building you can see the entire place, but there are some building in the area that are much more taller than this one" Vincent said.

"really?, that are even more taller buildings than this one?" Sharon said with a surprise look on her face as she heard Vincent say that there are more taller buildings that the one that they where in.

"Vincent is right, when we went enter the city. We were taken around the place while we were on the platform so that we can see all of the amazing places of the city, we even went outside the city and we were able to see just how big the entire place is from outside". Charlotte said as she told them that they even went outside the city to see how it look from the outside.

"and how big was it?" Alice ho was listening to what they were talking decided to jump in and ask a question that regards to how big the entire place really is.

"well I can really say the exact length and width of the entire place since they did tell us how big the entire city was, but I can say that they whole city is big in of to cover Tokyo at least two times". Charlotte said.

"wow really?" Alice said with a surprise look on her face when she heard how big the city 'might' be.

And hearing that the entire place was at least two times bigger then Tokyo is something very surprising to hear since Tokyo is a 'really' big city.

"I think you might be over thinking it but I guess your somewhere close to it". Elliot said as he told her that she might be overthinking it.

"close to it?, I think she might be right since we haven't gotten the chance to fly on top of the city on the platform and see how big the entire city really is from up high" Oz said as he told Elliot that Charlotte might be right about the actual size of the city.

"he those have a point, we haven't even gotten a view of the city from a bird's eye view so we can't be sure about the city's actual size". Gilbert said next as he told Elliot on how they haven't gotten any strong details as to how big the city really is.

"hum I guess your right, well I guess we are going to have to wait and see just how big the place really is" Elliot said as he lean back against the elevator wall and waited for the elevator to finish it's ride upwards.

Soon after a few seconds of traveling upwards.

After they finally reach the floor level that had there rooms, they went to go and unpack the stuff that they had brought with them.

"alright I guess we will see you guys later once we get our stuff unpack and all" Oz said as he had his luggage over his shoulder while walking with his sisters as they made there way to Oz's room.

"yeah we will see later" Oz's friends said as they went to there rooms to get unpack with there stuffs.

"alright then cya later" Oz said right before he turn around and made his way to his room whit his sisters following behind him.

"so I guess we are going to the 'room' or home that you were given am I correct Oz?" Sharon said as she pull her suite case with her.

"yeah your right, and it's really awesome looking once you see how cool the room is". Oz said.

"really is the room all high tech and stuff just like the city?" Ada said with a curious voice as she ask how the room look like.

"oh don't worry, the place is actually really cool and you will get to see how it actually looks like once we get there" Oz said.

"ok" Ada simply said as she keep on walking.

"so why exactly are we staying here when we can stay back at our home?" Sharon ask.

"well it's because they want us to learn and train in a much more better suitable place so that we can improve in our training" Oz said.

"but is there more then just staying here?, because to me the way that the building is made makes it look like it was built for something else" Sharon said she ask her brother Oz on what other purpose those the city serve for.

Because when they were entering she focus on some of the details of the place, and from what she saw it look like the entire city was built for something else, but she isn't able to figure out what exactly it is.

"hum, actually I was thinking the same think when I came here for the first time. When we enter the city I also saw some things that where odd, but I also can't seem to figure out what the odd things about the city might be" Oz said right before they stop in front of the door that had Oz's room number on it.

So once they arrive at Oz's room, he took out the key to his door that he had keep in his pocket and insert it in the door and unlock it.

And when he heard the 'click' noise come from the door he took off the key and put it in his pocket before entering. And upon opening the door, Ada and Sharon where once again surprise to see many cool and amazing features and designs that the room had.

"cool" Ada was the first to say as she enter the room or home as she took in the view of the room that they where in. She was amaze to see such cool designs for a home that they where to be staying at in the up coming week.

And Sharon ho also had the same tough in her head when she came in, she was surprise to see that even the rooms or homes where so well design that it interest her to see such amazing rooms that where design with cool features that no person can hope to afford in there life.

Everything in the room for the two girls was already in of to make them think that they where rich, but then they remember that they are just going to be living here for the upcoming semester.

"so what do you guys think, amazing right?" Oz said with a snicker as he closed the door behind them and started to make his was up the stairs with his sisters following behind them.

"this place is already far beyond amazing Oz" Sharon said as she look around her as she took her suite case with her to the second floor while following her brother up to the second floor.

"yeah I know I was surprise as well when I saw the home that I got for the second semester, I spend my time going all around the place to see what it had. And when I went around I saw everything that is needed in a any home with a bit of new features that you don't really see much in homes, I can show you what I mean once we finish packing".

Oz said as he and his sisters where now on the second floor and then he led them to the two rooms that where on the opposite direction of where his room was, which was located at the other end of the hallway.

"alright you two, this is your rooms so you guys can choose which you want and start unpacking. I while be doing the same in my room, and after you guys done come to my room and tell when your done and will make something to eat. We are going to be leaving the city and the school once it's 12 o'clock and right now it's about 6 in the morning so we have about six hours of free time. So fell free to go around the place if you guys are board or something ok" Oz said as he began to walk to his room that was on the other side.

""Ok"" both his sisters said as they began to decide on which room to pick for themselves while Oz made his was to his room to unpack.

Once Oz made it to this room, he put his bag of stuff on the bed and started to remove everything from his bad and lay it out on his bed before putting his items in there appropriate places like closet and drawers.

So after 30 minutes of putting his stuff away, he was finally done and he was resting on top of his bed while being a bit tired since it was morning and had to wake up early to get here. And if you where to look outside the window you will see that the morning light was starting to appear in the city from way up high.

Making the dark city that they enter to start lighting up with light from the sun.

"this bed is so soft that I feel like falling asleep right now" Oz said to himself as the idea to take a nap pop up in his head while resting on his bed.

"so I am going up to space tomorrow... well that's something you don't hear much hehehe" Oz said as he started to remember about the mission that he was given yesterday when he meet G. Takeo in the restaurant to talk about the mission that he was needed for.

Even though he already knows everything about the mission that he was going to be attending tomorrow, he was still thinking over some things about the mission that he still had questions about.

The USB that he was given 'did' had everything that was related to the mission and he even read the whole thing about 4 times and spend about 3 hours in his room going thru some of the things that where on the USB. He still had some questions that he wanted answer but he could have them answer since it wasn't on the USB.

"I wonder what they are using the material for?, if they need me to help them in clearing out a route so that they can get the materials that they need for there project. Then what exactly are they doing with the materials?" Oz said to himself as he look up at the celling.

That single though keep on appearing in his head when he tough about the mission. He was curious as to know what the material is being used for.

"when I check the USB and look for what the material could be, I couldn't find any information as to what the 'material' is and what it's used for ...I wonder what they are making or planning on using the material". Oz said to himself as he began to once again think about the possible reason they use the material for.

"(sigh)...well I might as well think about it later, I should check on what Ada and Alice are doing right now. They could probably be done by now."

Oz got up from his bed and stretch a bit before he got out of his room and made his way to the other side of the hallway.

And once he reach the other side, he first went to the door on the right and open it. And what he saw inside was his sister Ada silently sleeping in her bed.

The scene was kind of cute since she was sleeping in her bed with a peaceful look on her face. "I guess she is tired from waking up to early in the morning, I guess I should probably wake her up later once I finish making breakfast" Oz said as he closed the door slowly before leaving.

Now he went to go and check on Sharon.

And when he got to Sharon's room, he found her at the door ready to open the door. He saw that she had a surprise look on her face because she didn't know that he was coming in to her room.

"oh Oz, I didn't know you where coming. I finish unpacking my stuff and I think Ada is to" Sharon said.

"yeah I know, I saw her sleeping in her bed when I went to go check on her just now" Oz said.

"she's asleep?, well I guess she is still not use to waking up early in the mornings hehehe" Oz said as he move to the side so that Sharon could leave her room. And he then started to walk downstairs.

"so what are you going to do now that we are finish unpacking?" Sharon said as she follow her brother downstairs.

"well like I said before, I going to start making breakfast for us since we didn't get the chance to eat anything when we left home" Oz said.

"good because I am hungry, so what do you plan on making?" Sharon said as she ask her brother Oz what he was going to make for breakfast.

She and her sister Ada and along with the rest of there friends already know that Oz is 'really' talented with culinary and all of his food is 'really' good that it make you think that you are eating food from a five start restaurant.

"well I have to first check what's in the kitchen before I can make anything, I need to know what I am working with before I make something to eat". Oz said.

"oh then I guess it makes sense to check first before making anything" Sharon said as they where near the kitchen.

"yeah, well if there's any good ingredients then I can hope to make something good" Oz said as he and his sister made it to the kitchen where it was design with metal and oak wood with neat designs around the kitchen that gave taste to the room with autumn colors.

"wow even the kitchen is beautiful" Sharon said as she saw the kitchen for the first time. The kitchen look very stylish and professional that it keep surprising her on how well advance the technology and design is this days.

"yeah it sure is something, just being in here makes me feel like I am a Chef in my own kitchen". Oz said as went to the fridge and open it up to see the material that was inside.

And then after that he went to see what was in the kitchen closet to also so what it contain as well.

So after checking the materials in both the fridge and closet and in some of the drawers. He decided on what he was going to make.

"alright then, I am going to make scramble eggs with sausages, and cinnamon rolls, French toast, waffles, powder donuts, muffins, and a fruit cake and some delicious chocolate cookies" Oz said as he began to collect the necessary items around the kitchen and place them on the cooking table which was made out of fine wood.

And while Oz went around gathering the ingredients around the kitchen, Sharon couldn't help but giggle as she saw her brother act like a excited kid when making food.

Oz always gets a bit carry away when he making food, and she always is there to watch him every time that he makes something to eat in either the mornings or the afternoon.

And when she watches him cook, she always makes sure to watch and pay attention when she watches her older brother make food. And she pays attention because she wants to be able to cook just like him. And sometimes when he isn't home, she try's to cook some food at there house so that she can test her self and see if she is able to cook good in of to match her brother's cooking.

But ...when she those try to make food it always ends up not good, she still isn't able to cook as well as she excepted to since most of the times her cooking comes out with bad taste and half cook and sometimes burn.

And every time that it came out like that, it made her feel disappointed that she couldn't cook, but she didn't stop there she keep on trying and she started to see improvements in her cooking.

So now the she has gotten better in cooking, she wants to impress her brother with her skills.

"hey Oz is there anything that you need help with?" Sharon ask as she walk up to him as he was still putting up ingredients on the table.

"hum yeah actually you can help me with mixing up the ingredients and putting up trays and handing me the utensils". Oz said as he told her on what she can help him in.

"ok" Sharon said as she started to do the things the he told her to do and start to help him out.

After a few minutes of cooking, Oz and Sharon where halfway done in making breakfast, and Oz was able to make it a bit faster because Sharon was helping him cook.

"I didn't know that you could cook Sharon, I am the only one that cooks meals at home" Oz said with a bit of a laugh as he was finishing making the last of the cinnamon rolls and putting them on the tray.

"well I have been practicing at home for a long time now I want to show you if I could cook as good as you. But I already know that you are way far away in skills that I can only dream in reaching the same level of skills as you" Sharon said as she making the cookies out of fresh dough that she made with the ingredients that Oz got.

"well just keep on practicing Sharon and one day you might get to where I am at. I didn't started like when I first cook you know, I also had trouble in cooking when I first began cooking so don't think that I was gifted with cooking, it took my since I a was 7 to when I was 12 when I was able to master cooking".

Oz said as he told his sister that he started the same way that she did when he started cooking.

"yeah I know but you are just really good at this that I want to be able and match the same skills that you have Oz" Sharon said.

"yeah well just keep practicing, practice those perfect you know" Oz said as he smile at his sister while messing with her hair.

"eh Oz stop" Sharon said with a laugh as she was being teased by her brother.

"well anyways lets finish this up so that we can eat" Oz said as he continue finishing making the breakfast.

"ok" Sharon said as she continue helping her brother in finishing making the breakfast.

So after another few minutes of cooking and baking, they where finally done making breakfast. And through the time that they where making it, they unexpectedly made a lot of food with out knowing because of the fun time that they where having in cooking and baking.

But once they had made the food, Ada had woken up and the rest of there friends had come over because Oz called them and had ask them if they had eaten breakfast. And when they said that they didn't had time to eat in the morning, he invited them over to eat at his place so now all of them, except Oz and Sharon ho where getting the food to the table.

They where all seated at the table while they talk amongst themselves, and while talking they heard that Alice and Kate had there place only 5 floors below there so they weren't that far away from them.

"oh I see so you guys have your own place, is it nice?" Sharon ho was drinking a cup of coffee ask the two sisters if they like there room or home that they got.

"yeah it's really cool, I though that they where going to be just like the dorms in college academy's but, they are actually awesome and cool" Kate said with a excited tone as she told them about the room that she and her sister got for themselves.

"I can tell by the excitement in your voice hehehe" Charlotte said with a smile.

"well I wish we had a room on the very top level so that we can have a view on the very top of the building" Alice said as she told them one of the things that she didn't like about there room, and that was because they didn't have a good view as they have.

"well it's nice either way, this is something you don't get to normally see and experience something like this, this is something that you can only hope to experience in a dream" Echo said as she was drinking coffee.

"Echo right, this is truly something that you only get to experience once in a life time. And I can say how lucky we are to be in a place like this in the worst time in history for the world, and I am talking about the current problem that the world is facing against the enemy" Oz said from the kitchen as he was getting the last of the food from the oven with the help of Sharon.

And when he said that, everyone in the table suddenly remember why they where all here for. They remember that they weren't here to enjoy the moment of living a place that's built for living a carefree life. They where here because they are training how to fight in the army so that they are prepare in how to fight in the war.

"well true but it's not bad in taking in a bit of break in having to experience something like this for a bit while we can" Vincent said as he was seated in between his brother and Break while they had a cup of coffee in there hand.

"yeah I know but we need to remember why we are here, but it's also not a bad thing to enjoy something like this once in a while" Oz said from the kitchen.

"but other than that, here is breakfast" Oz said as he and Sharon came rom the kitchen with trays of food that they had made before everyone was here.

And as soon as they saw the food the they made, they had a hungry look on there eyes when they saw the delicious food that was on the tray that they carry on both of there hands.

"wow did you make all of that Oz?" Gilbert said with a shocked voice as he saw all the food that was being brought in by Oz and Sharon.

"hm no not really, Sharon here help me make half of it. And I am surprise to know that she was able to cook this good" Oz

"wow really?, I didn't know that you could bake Sharon" Charlotte said as she stood up to get a better view of the food that was now on the table.

"yup and she caught me by surprise when she was able to bake along beside me with having to much trouble in doing so" Oz said as he sat down next to Echo and next to Ada.

"really?, well it looks like cooking runs in the family now those it" Elliot said as he made a joke about having cooking skills run in the family.

And that made them laugh when they heard the joke from Elliot.

"well besides making Jokes, are you guys going to eat or what we made the food for a reason" Oz said as began to grab some of the food that was on the trays and put it on his plate.

"alright we get to eat" Alice said as she start to pick the food that she wanted and put it on her plate and started to eat her breakfast.

"hey don't take all the good stuff Alice" Kate said as she started to pike her food before Alice could take all of the food that was on the table.

"hey don't get a head start" Leo said as he did the same as the two girls.

"hey don't take all of the cinnamon buns" Elliot said as he argue to the three ho where aiming there hands on picking the cinnamon buns first.

"hey past the tray will you" Vincent said.

"don't start getting all the good ones and leave nothing behind" Gilbert said as he frankly started to grab the food that he wanted.

"wait for me" Ada said as she try and get some food before it was gone but before she couldn't say anything or move. Sharon stop her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"don't worry I have a plate for you in the kitchen, just follow me" Sharon said as she told her sister to follow her to the kitchen where she had save a plate of breakfast for her before she had brought in the trays of food to the dinning room.

"ok" was all that Ada said before she follow her sister to the kitchen.

"hey are you guys going to get something to eat-" Oz was going to ask Echo, Charlotte and Break if they were going to get anything to eat, but the moment that he turn around to ask his friends if they where going to get something to eat, they already had a plate in there hands with food for breakfast.

"I guess you guys already have breakfast" Oz said as he laugh a bit when he saw that they have already gotten breakfast.

He was surprise to see them with a plate of food with them when he barley turn around to ask them if they wanted food.

"we sure do, I was really easy picking food when you where talking about Sharon being able to cook" Break said as he took a bite from cookie that he had in his plate.

"oh so I see" Oz said as he took a few of the food that was on the table that was within hands reach.

So then they all began to eat there food and talk amongst themselves as they spent there time talking to one another. So after a well 45 minutes of eating and chatting, also all the food that was prepare by both Oz and Sharon was now all gone.

"ah that was good" Vincent said as he lean back on his chair.

"I would like to say the same, I really like the cinnamon rolls the most" Alice said while she sat on the couch on the living room after having to eat the breakfast that was made.

"I swear I can't never get tired of eating this bake goods of ours Oz" Leo said while drinking his cup of coffee that he had refill after finishing eating his food.

At the moment everyone was just sitting down around in the dinning room or the living room.

"so what are we going to do for the next few hours that we are here, we have about 5 hours until we are to leave" Break said in a board tone as he was leaning back on his chair while having his hands crossed on his chest.

"I don't know, we still can't go to the rest of the city to explore since it's still under construction. It sucks since I really wanted to go and walk around the place but we can't since we aren't allowed to go to and venture out in the city" Oz said with a sigh as he was looking out to the city thru the window while sitting down in his chair.

He really wanted to go and explore the city and see what the city has to offer, but when he ask the teachers if he could go and explore they said that he couldn't since it was still in construction.

So since they can't go anywhere else besides inside the building. They weren't able to do anything besides spent there time in the building and do things to keep themselves busy.

"I don't know, there really isn't much to do here" Charlotte said while she was looking at some of the stuff that was placed on the around Oz's house to see if anything could help them pass time faster.

"well that's because they still haven't install any stations for TV, Internet and Radio" Echo said while she was helping Sharon, Ada and Kate with cleaning the dishes and trays that where use this morning for breakfast.

"true it's kind of boring without having any of those things, well at least there is something to look forward today after this trip" Oz said as he reminded them about the trip that they where going to go after they when back home and went out in the country to have fun.

"oh yeah I almost forgot about that, it looks like today it's going to be fun after all once we go out to the country" Leo said.

"yeah I already have everything ready for today, I can't wait to go" Alice said with a excited tone as she express here excitement on going on the trip.

"me too, it's really been a long time since we get the chance to do something fun" Kate said.

"yeah well it's sure going to be fun, hey Oz are you going to tell them about what's going to happened tomorrow" Sharon said from kitchen as she ask her brother if he was gong to tell his friends about the important thing that was gong to happened tomorrow.

Sharon ask him if he was going to tell them on what was going to happen tomorrow, Oz told his sisters that he was planning on telling his friends about the mission that he was on tomorrow. And he wanted to tell them so that incase they ask on where he was tomorrow, they would already know where he was going and what he was doing.

"what going on tomorrow Oz? are you planning something for tomorrow or what" Charlotte said with a curious look on her face when she ask Oz what he was planning to do tomorrow.

"well I am not really planning anything, but you can say that it was planned for me" Oz said.

"what do you mean by it was planned for you?" Echo ho was seated close to him ask.

Everyone else besides Sharon and Ada ho already know about what he as talking about, the rest where paying attention as to what he had to say.

"well... let's gust say that I am going on a mission that requires me to go up in space" Oz said while he was drinking his cup of coffee with a carefree tone.

Meanwhile his friends all had a confuse look on there faces when he said that he was going on his first mission up in space.

"what?" was what they said when they heard what Oz said.

"what do you mean by you going on a mission up to space? is this a joke because I find it kind of hard to believe" Vincent said with serious look on his face as he walk over to where Oz was.

"well I am sure that you would think that but it's true, I am going on a mission tomorrow and Ada and Sharon where there with me when I was talking with the General of the military to discuss about the mission that I was going on" Oz said.

"it's true we where there with him when Oz had to go meet up with the General of Japan" Sharon said.

"really? and why where you call out to go on the mission Oz?" Gilbert said with curiosity when he ask why he was chosen to go on the mission.

"well at first I didn't know why exactly I was going on the mission until I was told further detail about why I was chosen for the mission" Oz said.

"and what exactly is the mission about?" Break said as he sat near Oz while drinking his coffee.

"well apparently they need me to help clear out a rout that they use to get materials for a project that they are working on, and the rout that they are using is block by the enemy that the world is facing" Oz said as he gave the first details to his mission to his friends.

"and how are you going to do that? it sounds completely insane if they want you to go fight them all by yourself" Charlotte said with a worried tone.

She was wondering how he was going to do this mission if he was going to be sent by himself. She tough that this mission was a suicide mission because of what the mission was.

"she is right, how are you going to do this mission by yourself" Echo said.

"well I though the same when I got the email, but I not going to fight them in a 1 vs all, they are going to need me and another person to go up in space and use a powerful made weapon that could possibly destroyed the enemy that is blocking the rout" Oz said.

"so is that why you are going to space?" Alice said.

"yeah me and the person that I was pair up with are going on this mission tomorrow" Oz said he told them when the mission was going to happen.

"tomorrow? and ho where you paired up with" Break said.

"well... i was paired up with someone totally unexpected that's for sure, I am to be sent with the daughter of the man that created all of the technology that we see today. The girl's name is Ashley and she is only seventeen years old, and she was assign as my partner for the mission".

"And that's not all because I was also told that she help her dad with constructing the space ship, so it was kind of obvious as to why she was pair up with me for the mission" Oz said as he told them ho he was paired up with for the mission, and explain why she was pick for the mission.

"wow really? and do know anything else about her Oz?" Gilbert said with a surprise tone when he heard Oz say that he was going on a mission with the daughter of the men that created all of the stuff that they see and use.

"yeah I know some stuff about her, but not that much besides that she is seventeen and she's the daughter of the guy that created everything and that she manage to create some inventions of her own at a young age, and also that she was able to reach the same level of intelligence as her dad when she was only 8 years old" Oz said in a carefree tone as he gave them details about Ashley.

"wow it sounds like you did some major research on her dude hehehehe" Break said with a creepy laugh at the end.

"well I need more about the person I am going to space with, and I don't want to go on the mission without knowing anything about them" Oz said.

"oh and here I though that it was for another reason" Break said again with a smile that was aimed at Oz.

"and what was it that you though I was doing when I was researching her" Oz said with a confuse voice.

"oh well I was probably thinking that maybe you did it because you might have an 'interested' in her" Break said.

"eh?, that's not the reason why I did research dude, like I said I just want to know ho i am going on the mission with so that I can understand them better then having to get to know them on the mission". Oz said while trying to defend himself by telling Break that he only did it so that he can understand the person better.

"hahaha I know I'm just kidding around dude" Break said with a smile as he was laughing.

"(sigh) well I'm just glad that I know ho she is so that I can hope for the mission to go with out a problem" Oz said as he took a seat.

"why do you have to worry about the mission going bad?, I mean you and this girl Ashely are going to be up in space. How can the enemy get you two when your not even on earth?" Vincent said.

"well anything can happen on the mission, for an example: the spaceship could have a piece that might break or malfunction as we lunch off. Or we might get hit by meteoroid that was heading to earth and it might happened to hit us, or worst is if the enemy has fly weapons as air ships that can come at us and attack" Oz said as he told him some of the possible outcomes that could happen while the mission was going on.

And even though that those things had a small chances of happening, he was still telling them his concern about how the mission might turn in his favor.

"dude the chances of any of those things happing is very slim except the last one, they could potently have space aircrafts that could attack you on the mission" Vincent said.

"yeah I know but I can't just go to the mission with out thinking about some of the possible things that could happen. I am just making sure that nothing goes wrong" Oz said.

"eh don't worry about it, everything would go find Oz" Gilbert said as he smile at his friend that showed that he was confident that everything would be ok.

"well I hope so, unexpected events always happen when you lest expect them"

o0o Scene change o0o

After everyone has finish unpacking and checking out the whole building. They where now leaving the city and where making there way up to the school where after they where told that they where coming back once they start there second semester.

So after they made it back to the original school and were dismissed early, Oz and his friends and sisters where preparing to leave on there trip to the country side where they where planning on having fun time to celebrate in becoming pilots since that was the reason that they planed on going.

So in the current moment Oz and his sisters where riding with Charlotte and Echo with Break ho happens to own a car, also they where all wearing summer clothing for the trip. And now they where making there way to Elliot's house where they have decided to meet up at so that the guys could help Elliot in connecting Elliot's uncle's boat to his truck.

So then after they got there, Oz and Break got out of the car and went to where Elliot was standing next to the white and silver boat that look like an expensive high price boat because of it's features and design.

"(whistle) wow talk about overkill, this thing looks amazing. And your uncle let you borrow it?" Oz said with a impressed tone when he saw boat that Elliot had park in his front house.

"yup and he also told me to make sure that I don't scratch it hehehe, he left it here this morning around 9 when we where still at school. All I need to do is to connect it to my truck so that I can take it, and I need you guys to help me guide it with where it connects with the back of my truck since I can't see the back of my truck" Elliot said as pull out his keys and spun them around his finger.

"sweet, alright then go and get your truck so that we can leave sooner" Oz said as he playfully pushed Elliot with his shoulder so that he can get a move on hooking the boat with his truck.

"sure thing" Elliot said as he went to his house and came back out of the garage with his truck that he had. His truck was a color silver titanium since he prefer that type of color then the original black and white color.

And so afterwards he was now in the process of being guided by Oz and Break in hooking both the truck and boat together.

"alright a little bit more to the right" Oz said as he was waving his hand over to Elliot ho was watching him over the mirror.

"ok... a bit more to the left and move slowly" Break said next as he was telling Elliot on where to move while watching the distance between the boat and truck.

"am I close to it?" Elliot ask.

"just about ...three more inches and ...ok STOP, your good" Oz said as told Elliot to stop and then Brake and him went to connect the boat to the truck. And after that, they where now waiting on the rest with where Alice Kate Leo Vincent and Gilbert.

"well that's done now all we have to do is wait on the rest. Also I got to say this boat is amazing, ...hey can we check the inside of the boat?" Oz said he look at the boat and then at Elliot as he ask him if they could see the inside of the boat while they where leaning on Elliot's truck as they waited on the rest of there friend to arrive.

"well I would say yes but, I think it would be better if we waited until we get there so that you could see how it 'really' is" Elliot said.

"oh is someone showing off?" Break said with a snicker when he said that.

"no I am just saying that it would be much cooler once you see it work in the water where it's meant to be use at" Elliot said while crossing both of his hands together.

"well it sounded like it. So Oz are you excited to go on the mission of yours?" Break said.

"well kind of I mean it is my first mission that came out of nowhere and it involves me going to space where I will experience zero g" Oz said.

"...aren't you worried about some of the things that could happen, I mean the enemy could have aircraft that could be use to attack you and that girl Ashley when you guys are in space" Elliot said as he told Oz if he was worried about the enemy attacking him while he was on the mission.

"well I am kind of worried about that, it's true that we don't know if they have that since we haven't been able to get any info about them for the past few months that they have made there appearance. But I won't have to worry about that as long as I hope that they either don't detected us, or I hope that they put in something in the space ship so that I can use to fight with"

Oz said as he told both Break and Elliot that he hope that the enemy doesn't attack him, and that he also hopes that the spaceship has some weapons to fight with incase the enemy decided to fight head on.

"well I hope that they don't planned on attacking since the whole world already knows what the enemy is capable of doing" Elliot said.

"well thanks for the 'support'" Oz said with a snicker.

"hey I am just telling the truth, ...a lot of people already found that out the hard way" Elliot said while looking down.

"yeah ...they sure did, and that's the reason that I agree on going on the mission. If we can fight back against the enemy then at least we can show the world that we aren't week and that we won't go down so easily" Oz said with a serious and confident voice as he look down at the floor while making a fist.

"right back at you Oz, we will show them to not mess with" Elliot said as he made a pump fist.

"yeah man we are all in this together, we won't let you take them all on by yourself" Break said.

"thanks, I sure do hope the mission goes with out a problem ...and also it looks like they are here" Oz said as he look down the road to see the rest of there friends coming towards them.

"hey guys sorry that we are late, Alice and Kate had to do some chores before we could leave there house" Gilbert said from the window as they pull over on Elliot's front house.

"ok and are you guys ready to go or what?" Oz said.

"yeah were ready, are you guys ready to go as well?" Vincent said from the driver seat while he was holding on to the steering wheel.

"yeah just follow us since we already now where to go and try not to get lost on the way alright" Oz said with a snicker.

"hey I can follow directions alright, let's just go before the roads get filled up with traffic since it always seems to start at 2" Vincent said.

"alright then let's go" Oz said as he and Break go in Break's car and Elliot got in his truck.

So then they where off with Oz Break and his sisters and Echo and Charlotte on the front. Elliot and Leo in the middle with the truck and then Vincent and Gilbert with Alice and Kate in the back.

And after driving on road for the past two hours they where already exiting the large populated area of Japan that was full of buildings and technology. And now that they where in the country, they could totally tell the difference between urban and rural areas.

"wow how long has it been since we left the city?" Oz said as he look at the country side with the window rolled down.

Everything in the country side was clear from any sort of modern technology, and it was more peaceful than the noise and activity that the city had for about 24/7.

"it's been so long since we been out of the city that's it's so strange to be out here" Charlotte said as she look at the country side.

"it's much more peaceful out here then the city, I like it" Echo said with a smile as she look at the country side.

"yeah me too, it's more beautiful been out here than being inside the city" Ada said with a cheerful tone.

"well I wonder how it's going to be at the spot that me and the guys pick on the internet" Oz said.

"so how far is the place Oz?" Charlotte ask.

"hum ...(checks phone) it should be about another 1 hour until we get there". Oz said as he check his phone to see how far off they where form reaching there destination.

"but don't worry that place is worth getting there" Oz said.

"of course it would be, we spend about four hours yesterday on a live chat at night when we were going over what place to pick" Break said.

"you guys spend that much time on picking a place?" Sharon said with a surprise voice when she heard how much time they spend on picking a place for there celebration in the country.

"well of course, we wanted to make sure that we got the best place to be at for our celebration" Oz said.

"well I can see that but don't you think that you guys might have overdone it a bit to much?" Sharon said.

"nope because the place that we pick is awesome, and you will see once we get there" Oz said as he look at the road in front of them and waited for time to pass by as they made there way to there destination.

Scene Change 1 hour later

"ok guys we are here" Oz said to the four girls that where half asleep in the back.

"w-what?" Charlotte said with a tired tone as she was starting to open up here eyes from her sleep.

"hey... we stop moving" Sharon said with the same tired voice as Charlotte as she was opening her eyes and letting her eyes adjust to the light.

"yeah we just park near the lake so common guys get out" Oz said with a excited tone as he got out of the car and open there side of the door.

And when he open the door, his little sister Ada was the first one to get out of the car with a excited mood as she started to look around the place.

"wow this place is beautiful guys" Ada said with happy voice as she saw the place that they where at.

The place had a big blue lake that seem to be the size of seven football fields and with lots of trees around it with a big waterfall that was at the opposite side of where they stood. And the area had lush green grass that moved with the wind, and there was very little clouds in the sky that the sky was a bright blue color.

"?, wow you where right, this place is amazing" Echo ho got out of the card said as she was holding a bag.

"yup and just wait until it get's dark, that's when the real fun start" Oz said as he had smile on his face when he said that the real fun was to start at night.

"hey guys come on, there's lake and a waterfall calling our names let's go" Vincent said as he yell out at them as he was running at the lake while taking his shirt off before he ran an jump in the lake.

"hey wait up Vincent, we still got to unpack the stuff" Gilbert said as he hold bags in his hands.

He tried calling out his brother but he was already in the lake that moment that he called out to him.

"eh don't worry about it Gilbert, we will help you with that" Leo said as he and Alice and Kate help him with unloading the bags and stuff out of the car.

"thanks' Gilbert said he thank them for helping him get the things out of the car.

"Hey Oz Break, can you guys give me a hand in putting the boat in the water" Elliot said he was siting in the drivers seat.

"sure what do you need us to do?" Oz said.

"just unhook the boat from the truck once I get the boat on the water" Elliot said he told them on what they had to do.

"ok" Oz said before he walk over to the back of the truck and got on with Break as they waited for Elliot to get the boat on the water and then unhook the boat from the truck.

And soon in of they where able to put the boat on the water and then adding a rope to the boat to the truck so that it didn't float away in the lake.

"alright, hey Elliot can we turn it on?" Oz said as he ask Elliot if they could turn on the boat.

"hum just wait until later dude, I still got some things that I have to unpack" Elliot said.

"awww alright but I call seconds on driving it" Oz said as he got of the back of the truck and made his was to Break's car to get his stuff out.

And soon afterwards everyone was out playing in the water. Playing around in the water trough the day and jumping from the big waterfall that was about 30 feet in the air, to riding on Elliot's uncle's boat on the lake.

And soon after that a long day of having fun, it was now nigh time and everyone was around the campfire waiting for Oz to finish cooking the food that he had brought with him.

"alright you guys it's done, so ho wants some cook streak and cook salmon and cook pork with rice and chicken" Oz said as he open the lids of the pots of food that he cook over the fire.

And when he gave them details as to what he cook, everyone instantly said.

"I WANT SOME"

So he serve them all a plate of food and then they all began to eat there plates around the camp fire as they enjoy eating Oz's cooking that he had made for them.

And after eating it was time to see of the fireworks that they had bought a few days ago.

"alright guys it's time to set the fireworks off" Vincent said in loud voice as he and Leo and Elliot and Oz finish setting up that fireworks that where all set up on the sandy floor in a neat design and pattern to make up something once they where lit. And they where connected together with the same type of wire that the fireworks had for lighting the on.

"coming"

"wait for us"

"wait for me"

That was what the rest said as they came over to where Oz and Vincent, Leo and Elliot where.

"alright Vincent set them off" Elliot said as he gave him the lighter to set them off.

"got it" Vincent said as he crouch down and lit the wire that was connected to all of the 235 fireworks that where set up.

"ok stand back you guys and look up as they fly" Vincent said as he walk back and told them to stand back a bit so that they didn't get hit by flying firework.

And shortly after a few seconds of waiting.

Boom all of the fireworks went flying up at the sky in variety of colors and patterns that it made the are that they where in glow in shimmering colors.

"wow" was what they all said as they look up at the night sky that was painted by colors of light.

"this is to celebrate for our accomplishment as to becoming a pilot, and to celebrate the upcoming future years" Vincent said with a excited voice as he cheer for the accomplishment of them becoming pilots and for the future.

Oz and the rest couldn't help but to cheer as well as they also cheer along side Vincent as they watch the fireworks light up the night sky and fill the night sky with colors as they share the moment together as friends. 


	10. Chapter 10: It's mission time

**Chapter 10: It's mission time**

* * *

**Quick notice, if you want to know how the military base in the underground city is, then go to this link so that you can get an idea as to how it looks so goodle this. ( shipyard by jamajurabaev on deviatart ) click the first link.**

It was Saturday morning and everywhere in the country of Japan was quiet and peaceful as people where still sleeping in there homes as the sun was slowly rising from the west and slowly spreading it's rays of lights across everything that it touch.

But in a specific place in Japan. just 60 miles away from any populated area was a military base that was highly active in the morning. And the reason why was because a important mission was to occur today in just a few hours.

"so is everything ready for the mission Martin, I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong in the mission" Susaku Hasakawa the president of Japan said as he was watching over the top rail as he watch men and woman work on the spaceship that was facing upwards to the sky in the hole in the roof of the base.

"of course Mr. President everything is set up and ready to go, we are just waiting for our pilots to arrive and then we can start the mission sir". Martin said as he was going over some things on his tablets.

"and how long until the boy Oz arrives Martin?" Susaku ask.

"just two more hours sir, we contacted him about an hour ago and told him to meet here whit in two hours. So he will arrive here with in two hours sir and then we will star the mission". Martin said.

"ok and what about your daughter Martin?, is she ready to go on the mission Martin?, because I know that she wasn't train to go on missions like this or anything that might be of danger so I was wondering if she would be ok on going on the mission". Susaku said as he ask Martin if his daughter Ashley was going to be fine in going on the mission since Ashley has never train or prepare in doing this types of tasks.

"she will be fine Mr. President I have faith in the boy Oz to keep her safe from anything that might happen in the mission, unlike my daughter he was train to be in the military and has learn how to fight and how to handle situations like this. So I am sure that everything will be fine". Martin said as he told Susaku that he had hope in Oz in keeping Ashley safe in the mission if anything bad was to happen.

"well I am sure that he will keep her safe, I'm really excited to see how the mission will carry on" Susaku said while crossing both his hands while looking up at the space ship that was standing in the middle of the base.

OoO Scene Change OoO

Time 6:12

(car engine)

"so (tired voice) how far up is it Oz?" Sharon ho was seated in the front with him ask on how much more they had to travel until they arrive at the location that Oz was ask to meet up at.

"just about 1 hour 45 more minutes until we arrive there, (sigh) the place that was given to me is very far away from Tokyo that it's located in the country side in the far west side of Japan" Oz said as he told her how much time there was until they arrive to the give location that was given to him.

"oh well I guess I should sleep a bit more until we get there, Ada is already asleep in the back" Sharon said as she look at the back mirror to see Ada asleep in the back seat of the car.

"yeah well she still isn't use to getting up this early except for when we are going to school, but I am sure that she will be up and ready once we get to the place" Oz said.

"are you sure that it would be fine that we come along with you Oz?" Sharon ask him if it was ok that she and Ada where to come along with him on getting to the location that was given to him and watch as he goes on the mission.

"don't worry about it, it's fine since they are going to be ok with me bringing my two sisters along with me to see me go up in space, also I have the access card the G. Takeo gave me so that I can enter the place with no problems" Oz said as he took out the card that was given to him and showed it to her before putting it back in his pocket.

"well I guess it's ok, so are you still sure about going on the mission Oz?" Sharon said as she ask her brother if he was still sure about going on the mission. She still wasn't sure if he should go since she had the felling in her chest that something was going to happen.

"of course I am 100% sure that I am ok on going on the mission, have a little bit of faith in me ok nothing bad is going to happen to me, I promise" Oz said.

Sharon ho heard her brother's promise was still worried about him going on the mission that she was still asking him if he was sure on going on the mission even thou he keep on saying yes. She has faith in her brother but she doesn't have faith in the people that where sending her brother up to space.

But when she saw her brother's smile, it ease her worries away.

"ok I have faith in you Oz" Sharon said before she closed her eyes and lean back in her seat and fell asleep to pass the long road that they had.

Soon in of Sharon was asleep as Oz drove on the road to the given location that was given to him, also the car that he was driving was Break's car since he still didn't own a car of his own.

Break let him use his for today so that he can get to where he needs to go.

And while he drove on the road, his phone began to ring in his pocket so he took it out and check to see ho was calling him.

And when he look at the screen on his phone, he found Gilbert's picture being display on his phone's screen.

"hey gilbert, is everyone up?" Oz said as he put the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he drove.

"well some of us are, Elliot, Leo, Break and Kate and Alice are still sleeping. My brother and Charlotte and Echo woke up right after you left, also is it ok that we stayed over your house for the night?. I mean we don't want to make a mess or anything" Gilbert said as he ask Oz if it was truly ok that they all ended up crashing at Oz's house for the night since they arrive back home at 12:35 at night and there parents where already asleep.

So not wanting to wake up there parents in the middle of the night, Oz offered them to stay at his house for the night.

And while they where talking on the phone, Gilbert was dressed in a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"yeah don't worry it's fine, we don't get many guests at our house so it's fun having people to stay over" Oz said as he told him that it was fine with him that they stayed over at his house for the night.

"(sigh) well if it's ok by you then I guess it's fine by us, so are you sure that the glasses that have the camera on it works?" Gilbert said as he sat down on the living room couch and turn on the laptop that was on his lap and began connecting the computer with the glasses that Oz had with him.

"yeah I am sure, I can't let yall miss out on what I am doing right?" Oz said whit a laugh at the end as he took out his glasses that had been modified with a small camera that was placed right in between the lenses.

And if you are wondering why he has a small camera inserted in his glasses, it's because since he can't bring all of his friends with him to the location that was given to him, he instead decided to let them see thru the camera that he had inserted in his glasses so that they can see what 'he' sees.

And Oz ho pressed on the small button that was placed on the right top side of his glasses. Gilbert ho was able to connect to Oz's glasses saw on the screen what Oz was seeing thru the camera.

And what was display on the screen was the road that Oz was traveling in.

"oh I guess it's working fine, and sound seems to be working fine as well". Gilbert said he was viewing the details of the live footage that was displayed on his laptop and told Oz that the camera in his glasses was working fine.

"ok well I'm going to turn it off for now since I still have about one more hour and 45 minutes until I get to the actual place where everything is to start". Oz said as he turn off the camera.

"ok well I guess I will talk to you later once the mission ends, wait I almost forgot how are we going to now when it start's?" Gilbert said as he ask Oz on how they where going to know when the mission would start so that they could turn on the computer and start watching what he is doing.

"easy I will just turn them on once I get in it's simple as that, just make sure that you keep the computer plug in with the charger and keep it connected to the TV" Oz said.

"ok I guess that sound easy in of, well I guess I will see you in two hours then" Gilbert said right before he hung up on the phone.

"yeah see you later, (ends call) well I guess I still have two hours of driving(sigh)" Oz said as he put his phone in his pocket and focus back on driving on the road.

Meanwhile back at Oz's house.

"So those the thing work?" Charlotte ho came in the living room dressed in a long red sleeve shirt and rose color shorts said while scratching her head as she sat down on the couch with a tired tone in her voice.

"yeah I just finish testing it with Oz just a moment ago and it works fine" Gilbert said as he was connecting the laptop with the TV via WIFI.

"really? cool" Charlotte said with tired voice as she stretch her arms while sitting down.

"yup and even thou the camera is about 1 mm big, it carry's a lot of detail that it looks like a movie" Gilbert said as he joke a bit about the camera that was in Oz's glasses that was able to give them so much detail that it resembles that of a quality of a movie in a theatre.

"really? well that's good because it would suck if we can't see things clear in of" Vincent said as he came in the living room while eating a donut with one hand and drinking a glass of milk with the other, and he took a seat on the other couch that was vertical to the one that Charlotte was sitting witch was horizontal to the TV.

Vincent was dressed in a orange t-shirt with gray shorts.

"yeah I know that's why I told Oz to insert the new camera that I bought because it was much smaller than other small size cameras and much more better in giving out details" Gilbert said.

"well if you ask me it doesn't really matter unless we can tell what's happening" Echo said as she came in the room with a glass of milk and a piece of toast. And she was dressed in a blue cyan t-shirt with dark blue shorts.

"well I just want to see the things that he sees just as clear as he would" Gilbert said as he finish connecting the computer with the TV.

"well you have a point there but remember that it's not a show that we are watching but us watching Oz do something serious" Echo said with a serious look in her eyes as she reminded him and Vincent that it wasn't a movie that they where watching but there friend that they where watching as Oz took part in doing a very important mission.

"of course we know what's going on, we just want to be able to see what's going on with out having to have a hard time seeing what's going on in Oz's side" Vincent said.

"well we aren't going to be seeing anything for the next two hours since that's how long it will take him to get there" Gilbert said as he layback on his seat.

"two hours? well that gives me in off time to make something to eat, man I wish Oz had made some breakfast to eat because all I can make is toast, cup of ramen and cereal" Charlotte said as she got up and headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

oOo Time skip oOo

After two long hours of driving on the road, Oz finally saw the gates of the base from afar.

"well it looks like I made it" Oz said as he press the on button on his glasses. And then he called out to his sisters ho where still asleep.

"hey guys we are here so wake up. You don't want to be asleep when they ask ho you guys are" Oz said as he move his two sisters with one hand while he drove with the other.

"what, oh where here" Sharon said as she woke up and stretch her arms as she was waking up from her long nap.

Ada ho heard her brother's voice just open up her eyes and sat straight up in her seat.

"ok just keep calm and let me do the talking guys" Oz said as told them to just be quiet when approaching the gates where he could see military men at the gate with assault riffles in hand as they watch Oz come near the gate.

"Ok" both Sharon and Ada said as they sat in there seats without making any noise.

And once he was at the gate he stop the car because of the soldier ordering him to stop.

"name and business kid" the guy holding a gun said as he ask Oz his name and his reason for being here.

"Oz Vessalius and I am here because I have a mission that was given to me by General Takeo and he gave me this as to enter the facility" Oz said as he took out his ID that Takeo gave him the other day when he was discussing about the mission that he was going to be taking part in.

And when the soldier saw his ID and did a quick check with the guys at the boot, he didn't had to make anymore questions because he saw the information that they got back when they check in ho he was and what the reason he was here for.

"alright your free to go, open the gates". The soldier commanded as he order them to open the gate so that Oz could pass.

"ok here we go" Oz said to his sisters as he went in, and once they enter inside and pass the metal steal gates. They enter a place where they saw many people going across the place as they where both man and woman that where going from building to building or aircraft to workshop or helping in unloading stuff from a big cargo plane.

In all the place was very busy and crowed.

"wow they sure seem to be busy in this time of the morning" Ada said when saw the busy state that the base was.

"yeah no kidding they don't rest until there job is finish, especially since today is very important" Oz said he drove to the main building of base.

"I wonder what they usually do besides doing things like this" Sharon said.

"probably the same but more crazier" Oz said as he park the car next to the main building of the base. And once parked they got out of the car and headed inside the building where even more people where inside doing things that where major important as they walk to different locations in the main building.

And the moment that they enter, a woman that was dressed in a black military uniform came up and ask them.

"is there something that I can help you with, we don't usually get visitors like you three in this type of place" the woman that was dressed in the military uniform said as she told them they didn't get visits from people that where as young as them.

But when she said that, she was talking about Ada and Sharon ho came of a bit short than Oz ho stands about two inches taller than the woman in the military uniform.

"yeah I can see why you wouldn't expect people like us but, I am here because I was given a mission that I must attend to, and I was wondering where I could find G. Takeo?". Oz said.

"oh so your the boy 'Oz' that Mr. Martin and the president have being talking about, ok then follow me Mr. Martin and the president are awaiting your arrival in the lunch pad". She said as she told them to follow her to where he was expected to meet up at.

So he and his sisters follow the woman in the military uniform to where they needed to be at.

So after going thru many turns and doors, they made it to the bottom of the base where the last door that they had to go thru was a metal door that was big in of for a cargo truck to pass by.

"ok we are here" the woman said as she use her ID that she had to have it scan so that she can get access to entering the room.

And once that was done, the big metal doors suddenly open up with a bit of air sounding of as it open, and noise also quickly filled there ears the moment they step in the big giant launch pad room that was at least 20 stories high and the space of 4 football fields combine.

"wow this lunch pad room is huge" Ada said as she saw how big the place was.

"of course it is, this is the main room that is use when they construct something new that is a bit big for normal working labs" the woman in the military base said as she made her way to the far right side of the area where Martin and the President where with the three following her.

"I can see that, and.. I can also see the big giant space ship that stands in the middle of the base" Oz said as he pointed to the spaceship that was standing upwards to the celling with a exit in the roof that was made for the spaceship to exit when it was lunching off.

(search on deviantart: "Explorer Navy Ship" the big one is the one that both Oz and Ashley will be using.)

And when Oz pointed at the space ship that was in the middle of room, both Ada and Sharon where totally shocked to see the size of the spaceship that was standing upwards. The reason for the ship being large was because it was both the spaceship and 'Betty' combine as one, and it made it look a lot bigger than what it would look when uncombined.

"t-that's what you are going to be using to get to space?" Sharon said with a shocked voice when she saw the big spaceship that was set for her brother to use for the mission.

"how do expect to use something like that big brother?" Ada said as she tug on her brothers sleeve.

"well it's kind of simply really since some of the things that your brother learn in his first semester as seniors was the same technology that was used to construct and make the spaceship". The woman in the military uniform said as she explain to Ada on how Oz was expected to already know on how to use it.

"she's right Ada, some of the things that we learn this semester was some of the new technology that has been made for all new machines and devices that are being made today. So using this spaceship would be like driving a car with a lot of buttons and gears" Oz said.

"what but that things is nothing like driving a car, are you really sure that you can use something like that?" Sharon said as she question Oz on him being serious on him being able to use a spaceship that was made with the new technology that was made to make the spaceship.

"sure it's not really difficult since I pretty much ace all of my classes" Oz said as he tried to reassure his sister in him being able to use the spacecraft with out problem.

"have faith in your brother girl, if he says he can do it then he can do it" the woman said as she told Sharon to have faith in her brother's word.

"I do have faith in him but I am not that sure in the spaceship that my brother has to use" Sharon said.

She was still unsure on the spaceship that he had to use since in her eyes it seem very hard to use and a bit to risky to use since it was made with the 'new' technology that has being recently made.

"well there's nothing to be afraid of since they test every part of the spaceship to make sure that nothing is wrong, so you can rest assure that the spaceship will function without any problems". the woman in the military uniform said as she told Sharon that the parts of the spacecraft was check to make sure that nothing went wrong.

"...alright" Sharon said as she keep walking while hoping that she was right about the spaceship not having any problems.

"don't worry Sharon, I am sure that they aren't going to forget to do safety checks since they have Martin's daughter going on the mission and they don't want to responsible for any bad outcomes that could occur to Martin's daughter" Oz said as he told her that they are bound to do safety checks since they have Martin's daughter going on the mission as well.

And everybody knows that you don't want something bad to happen to her since you will most likely have something bad happen to you if something bad happen to her while she was on the mission because of something went uncheck and it cause harm to her. So she could be assure that nothing bad would happen.

"(sigh) ok then, I trust you" Sharon said with a small smile as she told him that she trusted his words in him being safe while he was on the mission.

And soon as she said that, the four of them made it to the control center where man and woman where busy on there computers and holograms screens. And at the top of the room was both Martin and the president of Japan ho where both talking to each other.

"ok there they are, now let's go meet up with them since they are egger to meet you", the woman that guide them here said as she led them up the stairs to where both Martin and Susaku where.

oOo Meanwhile at Oz's house oOo

Charlotte, Echo, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, Leo, Break and both Alice and Kate where all watching the TV as they watch everything that was going on in Oz's place as they watch everything from the beginning on what was going on.

And they where all seated in the couch as they watch the Live footage with interest.

"holy crap that place is freaking big, at first I thought that the lunch pad was going to be the average size of a normal one but instead, it's at least four times the size". Vincent said as he told them his surprise in seeing the size of the lunch pad.

"yeah no kidding, especially the spaceship that it way to huge for someone to use. Sharon is right, how do they expect him to use something that big and new?" Gilbert said as he told them about the spaceship that Oz was going to fly.

"well it's Oz and we all know how serious he takes his studies, and how he actually aces all of his classes" Elliot said as he told them on how serious Oz is when doing important things.

"can you guys hush, Oz is about to speak with Martin and the president of Japan" Charlotte said as she sent a pillow to the guys face so that they would shut up.

oOo Back with Oz oOo

"(cough) Mr. Martin, Mr. President" the military woman said as she saluted to both of them when she spoke to both of them.

And hearing there names being called, they both turn to see her and Oz and his two sisters ho where behind him.

"ah Oz Vessalius it's great to now that you finally made it, am more than egger to meet the boy that is going to be taking part in a very important mission. And ho might this two girls be?" Susaku said as he ask ho Sharon and Ada where when he saw them standing behind him.

"oh sorry, this is my sisters Sharon and Ada they both attend Pandora Academy as well as me and they wanted to see me go in to space once I was sent of" Oz said as he introduced his sisters to the president and the reason as to why they where here with him.

"ah so there your sisters, well it's nice to meet you two and I am sure that you guys are egger to see your older brother take part in a very important mission". Susaku said as he spoke to the both of them.

"it's nice to meet you as well Mr. President" both Ada and Sharon said as they greeted Susaku.

"Oz it's great that you made it on time, we are about to lunch the mission with in 40 minutes. Also I would like to say how grateful it is for you agreeing in taking part in the mission since we don't really have anyone else that can take your role in this mission. It means a lot for us to be able to have you on this mission, but we would like to continue and chat but we have to continue with the mission as soon as possible since we only have one chance in doing this because of the current problems that we are facing" Martin said with a serious voice.

"Martin is right, we only have one chance in doing this because we are a bit behind with the project that we are working on, and it's also the main reason as to why this mission is in progress. And we can't wait any longer so it's very important for us to start as soon as possible". The president of Japan said as he put his hand on Oz's shoulder to show how serious the mission is.

"understood Mr. President, so what do I have to do?" Oz said as he ask what he needed to do in order for the mission to start.

"well we need you to get dress in the space suit and then we need you to get on board on the spaceship and then everything else is hand by us until you guys are in space where we well tell you two on what to do" Martin said.

"alright but where do I get change?" Oz ask.

"well I can have Madison here have you take you to the changing room" Martin said as he pointed at the military woman that guided here.

"copy that sir" Madison said as she saluted to both Martin and the president before she guided Oz to where the changing room was.

And before they left, Ada and Sharon ho where thinking in following him where stop when Martin said, "you two should probably wait here since that part of the place is kind of, off limits and also after he finish changing he will need to head over to the spaceship and get in. but don't worry his helmet will have mic so that we can talk to him once he is inside in and in space".

So after hearing what Martin had to say, they where to stay in the control room and wait for there brother to be on the screen that would broadcast on what is going on inside and to also wait for his mic to be turn on.

So for Oz he was currently walking alongside Madison as they made there way in to the changing room where he was to get change in to the space suite that was waiting for him in the room.

"so Oz how are you feeling?, are you a bit nervous on doing this mission or are you full on confident?" Madison said as she ask how he was feeling about going on the mission.

"well... I am mostly excited and nervous since this is the first time that I would be doing a mission that requires me to do something for the government and to also do something as crazy as to go up in space so... I am mostly excited than nervous" to tell the truth" Oz said as he told her how he felt about going on the mission.

"oh so you are a brave type of soldier, well that's going to be handy for you since probably any other person would be nervous as hell" Madison joked as she said that any other person that would have been pick would have probably been nervous out of there mind when doing the mission.

"well I wouldn't say brave but more like I have full confidence in my own ability in doing this with out messing up" Oz said he told her that he wasn't exactly 'brave' but had strong confidence in himself.

"well let me tell you something, your confidence is going to helpful for you since today not many people have much confidence in them selves since the way against enemy start. Many think that we aren't going to be able to fight them off since we haven't been able to fight them at all with getting destroyed in the moment that we see them" Madison said.

"well thanks, but I can see why you would say that. I have heard over the news on the internet that some countries are beginning to lose a bit of hope in winning the fight against the enemy" Oz said.

"oh so you have heard, mostly people would try and avoid hearing all of the bad things that are happening and try to focus on other things so that they don't have to hear all of the bad things that are happing right now" Madison said.

"well besides that, we are here" Madison said as she and Oz arrive to the changing room where a few men that where dressed in white uniforms and a few woman that where dressed in the same attire as the men. And in the room that was all white, there was a girl that was waiting in her seat patiently while she was cleaning her glasses with a white piece of cloth.

And to her left was an empty seat which he guess was his seat. And both seats where separated by a white piece of cloth that separated both of them.

"alright everyone, Oz is here and both Martin and the president said to start getting them suite up in the space uniform so get to it" Madison said as she order them to start, and hearing her orders they instantly stop what they where doing and started to get both Oz and Ashley ho was seated in her seat, to start getting them suited up in the space suit.

"well go take your seat on your side Oz, we don't have time to waste" Madison said as she playfully gave Oz a push so that he could get a move on.

"ok" Oz said as he went to take a seat and start getting dressed.

And once he sat down in his seat, he notice the girl with glasses that was seated next to him, and he already knew ho she was so while they started getting dressed he decided to talk to her as they got suited up.

"so I am guessing your Ashely am I correct?" Oz said as he was given new pair of white clothing to put on before he had to put on the suit.

"y-yes, I'm Ashley and I guess you are Oz right?" Ashley ask as she was doing the same as Oz.

"yes I'm Oz the lucky guy that was pick for the mission" Oz said with a bit of a chuckle as he was undressing so that he could put on the white clothing.

"so... hum... are you ready to go on the mission?, I mean are you nervous about doing this mission?" Ashley said as she was having a hard time talking with Oz since she had never really talk with someone of the same age as her since she was little. So talking with someone of her same age was something new for her.

And Oz ho pays very good attention could tell from her voice that she wasn't really use to talking with someone of the same age as her.

"well not really, I am actually kind of excited to go on this mission actually" Oz said as he was finish undressing and was now getting dressed in the white clothing that he had to put on before anything else.

"really?, well I'm kind of excited to go on the mission since we get the chance to go up in space" Ashley said this time with a happy voice as she told him how she felt about going on the mission.

"well that's good, it's actually cool to know that we are going to space, but also the mission is about doing something else besides sightseeing in space you know" Oz said as he reminded Ashley what the mission was.

"well..,,, I know that but I mean we get to go up in space, and that's something that only you can only dream of doing" Ashley said with a excited voice at the end when she said that going up to space was something that you could only dream of doing.

"well your right about that, I also think that it's pretty cool to be able to go up in to space where you can see the earth in a amazing way, and to be able to also see the stars in our galaxy" Oz said as he was now completely dressed in the whit clothing and now, he was watching as the men that gave him the white clothing started to bring in a space suit that was totally made out of both fabrics and metal titanium.

(they are using the dead space security suite with all black and grey with lines of cyan blue neon lights)

And when they brought it in, it was the black clothing that he had put on first before he put on the metal parts of the suit before he put anything else. The he had put on other things on his arms and legs. Then he had to put on the air tank that resembles a flat black backpack that cover his back entirely.

And this took about 25 minutes for both Oz and Ashly to get change in the space suit since it had so many thing to put on. But lastly they had to put on the space helmet, and they handed them both the space helmet so that they could put on.

And when they both put on the helmet, instantly everything inside the helmet went silent, they couldn't hear anything besides there own breathing. It was kind of cool if you think about it.

And also the moment that they put it on, a notification came up and ask if they wanted the mic to be turn on and also another one so that they both could communicate with one another.

The mic notification was so that they could speak to rest of the people that where block out from helmet that cancel there voices from reaching there ears.

So once Oz accepted the chat notification, he heard Ashley's voice.

"hey Oz can you hear me?" Ashley said as she ask him if the communication between her and him work.

"yeah I hear you loud and clear" Oz said as he talk back to Ashely thru the communication to prove that it work.

"ok then it's working just fine" Ashley said as she started to move around in her suit to see if the suit move easily with her.

And seeing Ashly move around in her space suit, Oz decided to do the same so that he can get a bit of experience as to how it feels when moving around.

And when he move around he could feel a 'little' bit of extra weight on him as he walk a bit and moved his arms and legs to test how flexible the suit was with him in it.

"well this suit seems good it makes moving around easy, I was a bit afraid that by wearing the suit it would cause me to have trouble moving" Oz said as he did a bit of fighting styles to see if the suit would cause any trouble in his movement.

Ashley ho was watching Oz do a few fighting styles was a bit surprise to see Oz fight in professional way, she was amuse to see him fight or practice so easily with out having any trouble that it look like he was fighting (practicing) with out the suit.

"so showing off or what?" Madison said as she watch Oz practice his fighting styles.

"no not really just testing out the suit to see if I can fight with it when inside it" Oz said as he took off his helmet so that they could hear him talk.

"I see and is it good or what?" Madison said as she ask if the suit was ok or not.

"yeah it's good I don't seem to have any problems in moving around in it so I can say that it's ok" Oz said as he told her that the suit was ok when moving around.

"so there's no problems in moving around, good because I also was worried that it might be a bit hard to move around in it since you have to have a lot of things put on you" Madison said.

"yeah that's what I though as well when I saw the space suit coming towards me" Oz said.

"so what else do we have to do now that we are done getting change?" Ashley said as she ask what else they had to do now that they where finish getting change.

"well now comes the fun part, follow me" Madison said as she told both Oz and Ashley to follow her.

2 minutes later

After going thru many doors and turns again, they where now entering the elevator that was going to be taking them up to the very top where they going to have to walk on a bridge that was made for them to get inside the space ship.

And once inside, Oz look all around him as he view everything from the elevator as they went up.

"so Oz and Ashley, are you guys excited or what?" Madison said as she pated both there backs in a playful manner.

"s-sure I guess, I mean we get the chance to go in space and fly in zero gravity and that sounds like fun" Ashley said as she told Madison what she was excited for.

Meanwhile Oz was looking at the space ship as they went up the elevator with sharp eyes as he was scanning the space ship with his eyes to see how he was going to use the space ship once they where in space.

He was looking at all of the details that the spaceship had so that he could understand the ship a bit better once he was flying the thing in space and on earth. The whole structure of the ship was made for traveling and for combat since he could see some metals doors that where closed that where located on the top and in the front of the ship, and he could also see two laser cannons on the back top of the ship.

And on the bottom of the ship he could see a rectangle shape door that was closed, and by looking at it, he could already tell what was in there and what would come out once they where in space.

"so... 'Betty' is located in the bottom part of the spaceship right?" Oz said as he continue looking at the spaceship with sharp eyes.

"hum yeah... my dad said that it would be better if we had it install down there since it would be easy to use since it won't be a bother to use when we are using it since my dad first though that we should put it at the front, but then I told him that it would interfere with the spaceships control when flying and that it could easily be damage by passing meteors and by passing debris from broken satellites".

Ashley said as she told him why 'betty' was located there and the reasons why it was put there instead of having it in the front of the ship.

"well that's good because then we wouldn't have to worry to much about the enemy wanting to attack us when we are in space so it would make it easier for us to keep it protected 'if' the enemy decided to attack" Oz said as he told her how having the weapon 'betty' being install down there could be of an advantage to them.

"nice that you are inspecting the ship for it's advantages Oz, I guess they made a good choice in picking you for the mission. Most people would just look at the space ship just to admire it's structure but you are actually doing something useful" Madison said as she smile at Oz for doing something useful.

"thanks" Oz said as he thank her for her kind words of praise for him doing something useful instead of looking at the ship with a awestruck look.

And once he said that, the elevator finally made it to the top and where there was a glass door that separated them from walking on the metal bridge to the space ship.

"well this is it, I hope that you two do a good job out there. Especially you Oz" Madison said as she open the glass door and stood to the side so that they could pass thru.

"thanks and I will make sure to do the mission with out a problem" Oz said as he promise her that he will do the mission without any problems.

"so what do you say Ashley, are you ready to go up into space or what?" Oz said as he began to walk forward as he told Ashely if she was ready to go on the mission.

"hum y-yes, I'm right behind you" Ashley said as she jogged to Oz so that she would catch up to him so that she wouldn't be left behind.

And once Oz and Ashely where at the entrance of the spaceship which was a metal door with a wheel like handle so that it open. So Oz turn the wheel and then open the door to see that there seats in the cockpit was at least 7 meters up wards since the ship was pointing up.

So in order for them to get to there seats, they where going to have to climb there way up by using the handles that where place on the walls celling and the floor.

"ok well it looks like we are going to be doing some climbing" Oz said as he saw how they there were going to have to get to there seats.

"well it's not that hard since we install handles in areas that will be useful to get to our seats" Ashley said as she look inside the spaceship while looking at he inside of the spaceship.

"yeah I can see that, well you go on ahead I will close the door and then I will go to my seat" Oz said as he move a bit to the side so that Ashely could go in and then he could go right after he close the metal door.

"ok then, but be careful you don't want to fall down to the back of the ship" Ashley said as she started to go up inside the spaceship so that she can take her seat in the cockpit.

And as she started to go up, he closed the metal door and close it shut from the inside and then he took his turn in climbing up to his seat in the cockpit.

"ok it's my turn now" Oz said as he climb up to his seat, and shortly after getting to his seat he put on his seat belt and began turning on the spaceship whit Ashley ho was doing the same thing in her part.

And after a few seconds of pressing buttons, the whole entire spaceship came to life with everything inside and outside of the spaceship turning on with lights and engines.

And when it turn on, both Oz and Ashley could feel the large amount of energy that pass thru them when it turn on.

"wow talk about horse power, this thing is overpower" Oz said after he felt the large amount of power that went thru his body when it turn on.

"yeah this thing has a LOT of power, the spaceship has about 100 nuclear engines in total and two cores that power up the spaceship in total so it's a bit of a overkill" Ashley said as she told Oz how much power the spaceship had in total.

"really? that's just in off power to fuel the entire city for about a year", Oz said.

"yeah no kidding, but there is still some things that my dad install to the spaceship that not even I know about" Ashley said as she told Oz that there was some things in the spaceship that not even she knew.

"really? well then I guess we are going to find out what those are once we are in space" Oz said as he told her that they where going to find out soon on what they are when they are in space.

And right after he said that, a communication invite was sent to them with the name by Martin. So they pressed on the accept button on the screen and waited until they heard Martin's voice be heard in there helmet's when they put on there space helmets.

"ok you guys, it's time to start the lunch sequence so prepare yourselves to feel a bit of force as you guys go up" Martin said as he told them that they where about to start the count down. And once he said that, everyone that was in the base or in the large room started to enter into rooms that had protection from the heat that the spaceship was going to let out once it lunch off.

And while that happen, Ada and Sharon where watching from the control center as they watch the live feedback that they where watching from one of the big screens that was in the control room that gave them a view on what was happening inside the spaceship of the cockpit.

And they both where nervous as they waited for the countdown to start. Meanwhile back at Oz's house, all of there friends where nervous as well as they where watching from Oz's point of view on what was going on. And for them the way that they where watching the live feedback was like them playing a first person video game.

oOo Oz's house oOo

"here it starts you guys" Gilbert said as he watch the screen while drinking some coke.

"are they lunching off or what?" Charlotte ho was in the restroom yell as she ask if they where going to start the lunch off.

"yeah there almost about ready to start the count down so hurry up if you don't want to miss anything" Elliot said as he was watching the TV with his arms cross behind his head as they waited for the count down to begin.

"ok just give me a sec" Charlotte said again from afar as she was still in the restroom.

"man I can't believe that Oz knows how to even turn on the big spaceship that his in, and there's a lot of freaking stuff to press in the cockpit" Leo said as he was eating a bag of popcorn.

"yeah I can barley even find things in my own room when I am in a hurry to get up for school" Vincent said as he was holding a bottle of water as he took small sips of water as they waited.

"yeah no kidding I remember that one time that you came to school with two different types of shoes that where totally different color" Break said as he reminded him and the rest of that one time that Vincent came to school with two different types of shoes.

"shush you guys it's about to start, hey Charlotte it's starting" Echo ho was more egger to watch the live stream from Oz, called out to Charlotte so that she didn't miss out on the live feedback.

And with that, Charlotte came running down the hallway and enter the living room and then jump on her seat from across the room which was next to Echo and Alice. Alice was a bit startle when Charlotte came out of nowhere and landed next to her.

"you scare me Charlotte" Alice said as she was scared by Charlotte's entrance.

"sorry I'm just really egger to see what's happening" Charlotte said as she apologize to Alice for scaring her.

"Charlotte it's starting" Echo said as she pointed at the screen where it was showing a countdown on one of Oz's screen in the cockpit that was counting down from 20.

oOo Back with Oz oOo

"ok this is it Ashley are you ready to go in space or what?" Oz said as he had both hands on his controls to control the ship. Meanwhile Ashley was holding on to the sides of her seats since her side of the cockpit was for monitoring the ships systems and controls so it was basically all buttons and levers and other sorts of buttons and parts.

"y-yeah, I'm ready if you are" Ashely said with a smile as she told Oz that she was ready as he was to go on the mission.

"good and don't worry, everything is going to be fine as long as I am here ok" Oz said he promised her that everything would be fine as long as he was here.

And also right as he said that, the booster engines at the end of the spaceship that would sent them off to space. They began to turn on as fire started to shoot out of the boosters and started to create a bit of wind to go around the large room.

"alright guys we are down to 10... 9... 8..." Martin started to do the countdown as he was announcing the countdown in the room and around the base. So even the man and woman that where working in the base stop doing what ever they where doing an look at the screen that was near them and watch the countdown.

And for those ho where outside, they where quietly waiting as they watch in the direction of where the spaceship was going to be launching of from the ground up.

"5... 4... 3..." Martin was now counting down to last the few numbers as the boosters started to ignite more firepower from the bottom as it was creating more rushing wind in the large room.

"2... 1..." Oz was holding on to the controls with a strong grip as he was full on focus on what was going on as he was waiting for the spaceship to lunch off.

Ashely was looking up at the sky from the cockpit as she was waiting for the countdown to finish, but she was also excited to experience zero gravity once they reach space from 65 miles up from earth.

"0... lunch off" Martin said right before the boost engines went full blast and turn from red orange to a pure white blue.

And just like that, anything that was connected to the ship got disconnected and the space ship blasted up to space. (if you want to feel how it feels to be in Oz's shoes with music, listen to this - "final frontier" by Thomas Bergersen).

""..."" both Oz and Ashley where both push back to there seats because of the force of the spaceship launching off. And even thou they where launching off, they both had to do important things as they where flying upwards.

Ashely was looking over the systems to make sure that everything was alright as they where flying while Oz had the hard part in controlling the spaceship with the controls in his hands. And just so you know it's not easy since it is extremely hard to do if you are someone that has absolutely no experience in using new technology and how to drive or fly a spaceship.

"damn, doing this while lunching off is damn hard" Oz said as he was having a hard time flying the spaceship.

"Oz are you alright there?" Ashley said with a worried voice as she ask Oz if he was ok.

"y-yeah just having a bit of hard time controlling this thing is all" Oz said.

"ok, we are 58 miles from reaching space Oz so hang on there" Ashely said as she told him how far they where from reaching space.

"ok" Oz said as he continue flying the spaceship.

Back with Martin and the rest.

"ok everything seems to be going well, well for Ashley since Oz's job in flying the spaceship is much harder then Ashley's". Martin said as he told them what was going on.

"so how much until they reach space?" Ada ask how much more they needed to travel until they where in space as she watch Oz go up in space.

"well they are about 46 miles near reaching space, so I guess in 1 minute and 38 seconds until they reach space" Martin said he measure the distance between Oz Ashley and space.

"I am impress that he can control the spaceship with out any problems since it's his first time flying one and the first time using the new technology to fly it, this is going in our country's history book if he and Ashley make it back from the doing a very high level mission at a young age". Martin said as he told them of the great achievement that both Oz and Ashley would make if the mission was a success.

"it sure would be a record to put in the history book, but let's not forget that this is a mission that we are doing and not a moment to chat" the president said as he was watching the live footage of Oz and Ashley going to space while watching it with sharp eyes.

"yes your right, we should focus back on the mission" Martin said as he got focus back on the mission on hand.

Meanwhile with Oz and Ashley.

"Oz we are 10 miles from reaching space, get ready to use the air breaks to stop the spaceship from going any further from earth" Ashley said as she told Oz how far they where from reaching space.

"alright got it" Oz said as he was still flying the spaceship, but with all the force that they where feeling and the amount of vibration that they where feeling as they past thru the earth's layers of atmospheres which they already pass the troposphere, stratosphere, mesosphere and the thermosphere.

The last one that they had to go thru was the exosphere which was what separated the earth from space.

"ok Oz we are about go thru the exosphere so prepare to use the air breaks" Ashley said as she told Oz to get ready in using the air breaks.

"ok just tell me when to use it" Oz said.

"ok, use it in... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1, USE THE BREAKS" Ashley said as he told him to immediately use the air breaks as they past the earth's last layer witch cause them to fly more easily.

And also when they enter space, every sound that came from outside was immediately gone as everything went quiet.

Oz when told to use the air breaks, he immediately press on the breaks of the spaceship with his right foot since that break was below his right foot.

And the moment that he hit it, both him Ashely where meet with 4 G's of force when they use the air breaks to slow them down.

""aaarrrgggg"" both of them where force to lean forward when Oz use the air breaks.

But shortly after using the air breaks, they slowly started to slow down and they where getting a bit more control over the space ship.

"ok ...we are getting control of the space ship and... we are slowing down and, we are now in zero gravity" Ashley said with excitement at the end when she told Oz that they where now floating in zero gravity.

"ok so now that we slowed down the spaceship or should I say 'war bird', what do we do now?" Oz said as he told Ashely what they where going to do now that they where in space.

"hum I think-" Ashely was about to say something until she was cut off by her dad ho came on thru there communication.

"ok guys now you guys need to be right over 24 miles due north-west from Dubai, and to get there just let the space ship float or 'war bird' nice name by the way Oz. And let it float to it's location so that you don't waste to much energy fuel on getting there, and once you are there face forward to the given location that I will give you once you are in position"

Martin said as he finish telling them on what they had to do now that they where finally in space.

"so how long will it take for us to get there by floating Martin?" Oz ask.

"well by using speed that you guys are traveling at, it would take about 1 hour until you guys are in near position" Martin said.

"ok so I guess we just sit here and wait?" Oz said as he ask if all that they had to do now was wait until they arrive to the given location.

"yeah pretty much" Martin said.

"ok well I guess I will see you again in a hour" Oz said as he turn off the communication and lean back on his seat.

"well I guess we are going to be up here for an hour Ashley" Oz said he turn around to tell Ashely that they where going to be waiting for an hour until they where told to do anything else.

But when he did he found and empty seat next to him.

"what?" Oz said as he found the seat next to him empty with nobody siting next to him.

But just as he said that, he heard Ashley's voice from behind him as he turn around to find her floating in zero gravity as she was moving around.

"hey Oz try this out, it's awesome" Ashley said with a smile on her face and with a excited voice as she was moving around freely in zero gravity.

So seeing her move around and having fun like a kid, he decided to do the same since they didn't have anything else to do, so he unhook his belt and let himself float in zero gravity.

"hahaha isn't this awesome Oz" Ashely said as she was spinning in one place as she ask Oz how cool it was to float around.

"well this is pretty cool, I'll give you that" Oz said as he started to move around inside the spaceship with nothing to hold him down.

"hey Oz check this out" Ashley said as she pull on Oz's arm and pull him to her side and took him to the side of the ship where a large piece of glass was, and the 6 by 23 feet glass gave them an incredible view of the earth as it slowly rotated.

"wow" Oz ho saw the earth for the first time from space was amaze to see it from a birds a view from space.

Ashley also was amaze to see the earth from space when she saw the earth rotate from space as she watch it from space with Oz.

And even Oz' friends ho where watching the live feedback from Oz's house.

But what made it more amazing was the many of billions of starts that you could see in space, and being able to view the earth's terrain and mountains and oceans.

And if you where in Oz's and Ashley's shoes, nothing could compare as to what they where seeing since they where experiencing it first hand.

"this is the greats thing that I have seen in my life" Ashley said as she put her hand on the window and watch the earth from the spaceship.

"same here... well since we are going to be here for about an hour, I am going to make sure that we don't waste any energy fuel and turn of some things that we aren't using so that we conserve fuel" Oz said as he made his way to his seat by using some of the handles that where in his reach to pull him to his seat.

And once he was in his seat, he began turning off light sources inside and outside the spaceship, and then he turn off some monitors and then he turn off some of the oxygen that was use to fill rooms in the spaceship that didn't need oxygen because nobody was using them.

oOo At the mission control oOo

"ok... so far everything in the spaceship seems to be running perfectly" Martin ho was seated while checking over the 'war birds' system info said as he scan thru the spaceships system to make sure that everything in the system was running smoothly.

"good because I want to make sure that those to make it back in one piece" The president said as he was watching the multiply screens that where display on the wall.

"so nothing is going wrong on the ship Mr. President?" Sharon ho was watching the screen with the one that was showing her brother Oz turning off some of the things in the ship that was using the ships power supply on things that weren't really needed in the time.

"well from Mr. Martin here I guess everything seems to be going just fine, don't worry Sharon your big brother Oz is going to be ok. So to pass the time, why don't you tell me what your big brother Oz is like?" President Susaku said as he grab a seat that was near him and place it in front of where Sharon was seated and sat down.

"well what do you mean?" Sharon ho was a bit confuse as to what the president ask, as to what he meant by his words.

"well I am just asking what kind of person he is, I am very curious about that boy since I have this feeling that your brother Oz is someone ho is completely different from anybody else. Someone ho is capable of doing things that no one else is capable of doing so please tell me more about your brother". the president said as he told Sharon what he meant in the first time.

"oh... well my brother Oz is a kind, honest, strong and very determent person ho stops at nothing to reach his goals. He take his studies and training in the academy very serious and always try's his hardest to accomplish them, he also is a caring person when it comes to helping me and Ada and the rest of our friends. He is also strong, he stands strong and doesn't fear in things that people would back out on and he always finds way to do things on his own without the help of others when he doesn't need them."

"And he is also a very highly talented person in cooking and baking food, he cooks food and meals for me and my sister since we don't really know how to cook and also because our parents are very busy in there jobs so that they can support us with a home to live in. And he also has look after us since we where born, my mom told me that he always look after us when he was with us. And he even personally taught us things that he learn that helps us in our training and studies. And that's why me and Ada look up to him since he has inspired us so much that we want to follow him in his footsteps, just like he follows our parent's footsteps and our older brother Jack ho also is in the military as a pilot"

Sharon told everything to Susaku on what she knows about her brother, and also telling him that she and her sister Ada ho look up at him for his traits that he has as there brother.

"well that's good to know, you both sure are lucky to have someone like him as your brother. Now I can see why you and your sister are very worry of your brother at the moment" Susaku said as he was able to realize why Sharon and Ada (mostly her) where very worried as to what went on in the mission that related to there brother.

"well thanks" Sharon said as she thank the president for the compliment.

"also I need to say, do you know why your brother Oz wants to become a pilot?" Susaku ask Sharon if she knew the reason why Oz wanted to be a pilot.

"oh I know, Oz told me that he wanted to be a pilot so that he can help those that are in need of help and to fight those ho can't fight for themselves and to also fight back against the enemy" Ada said with a excited tone as she told Susaku why Oz wanted to be a pilot.

"but also because he said that he wanted to follow in our parents and our older brother's footsteps". Ada said.

"hum I see, your brother really seems to make your family proud and he also seems to fight for those ho can't fight for themselves. You both clearly have a good brother in your hand" The president said with a honest smile as he told both girls that they really did have a good brother.

The president was now sure that Oz was the great choice for this mission, and possibly for other future mission that they might need help in. So here this from Oz's sisters he was now thinking that Oz could be of a great help in there problems in the war against the enemy.

oOo Time skip oOo

After and hour of waiting in space and doing nothing but float around the space ship. Oz and Ashley where now back in there seats as they where back on doing the mission since Martin contacted them that they where now just 8 miles from reaching there location.

So after a long time of waiting, they where focus on carrying out the mission that they where given and took it serious.

"ok we are now within 7 miles in reaching our designated location, so Mr. Martin what are we to do then?" Oz said as he ask Martin over the communication line as he ask him what they where going to do next while he was driving the spaceship in the given location.

"well once you are in the location and aiming towards the earth where the enemy is located, Ashley will deploy 'Betty' and then you would shoot at the enemy down below and that would allow us to have the rout that has been block by the enemy, it would then allow us to have control over the rout and allow us to get the materials that we need" Martin said as he explain to both Oz and Ashely on what they needed to do.

"copy that Mr. Martin" Oz said as he began to position the spaceship towards earth where down below the enemy was located at.

"ok we are now in position, Ashley it's your turn" Oz said as he told Ashley to do her part in brining out 'Betty' from the bottom of the spaceship.

"ok got it" Ashley said as she began to type on the computer and started to put in some access codes so that she had access in opening the big metal door that was at the bottom of the ship where 'Betty' was.

And after a minute of typing, she was now able to open the big metal door that took up all the space in the ship's bottom side. And once it was fully open, a large energy directed weapon canon came out from below the ship and show it's self.

'Betty' is something of master piece of war and destruction because everything that made up 'Betty', everything was in of to be able to A: run a facility no stop for about a week, and B: in of power to destroy an entire city to ashes in just seconds. And adding the master designs and cool features and parts, it made it look much more epic than what it already was.

And Oz ho saw it on his left monitor as he watch 'Betty' revel it's self, he was totally amaze to see something that would have compare it's self from a science fiction movie.

"wow that's 'Betty!'?" Oz said he saw the 'Betty' for the first time and saw the actual weapon that would destroy the enemy down below.

"it's pretty amazing don't you think" Ashley said as she saw Oz's reaction when he saw 'Betty' for the first time.

"yeah it's really amazing to see something that big and something that cool" Oz said as he was able to re focus and focus on the mission.

"well thanks, my dad design the whole thing himself. He spent about 8 days on design and then another 3 weeks to construct it" Ashely said.

"well... that's time well spent, anyways let's focus back on the mission, so are you ready to see what 'Betty' is capable of?" Oz said he ask Ashley if she was ready to see what 'Betty' was capable of doing.

"I'm ready if you are" Ashely said as she told him that she was ready.

"alright then, lets start" Oz said as he open up the controls for 'Betty' and started powering up the machine.

But after a few seconds in powering up the machine, a warning sign came on in all of the screens in the cockpit and a red light started flashing in the cockpit as it was telling them that something bad was about to happen.

"what? what's going on?" Oz said he stop the power up for 'Betty' and check what was the reason for the sudden warning notice.

"I don't know, hold up let me check what's the reason why we are getting this" Ashely said in scared and worried tone as she started to type fast on the keyboard and started to search what the problem was.

"ok I see what the problem is, it seems that one of the power tubes for 'Betty' seem to be disconnected, and if we don't reconnected manually, it would cause an explosion because of uneven power in 'Betty'.

"oh, ok then so... ho do you think should go?" Oz said as he ask her on who of the two would go on the repair.

"well... I'm capable of fixing this but I need to stay here and check over the systems to make sure that everything goes ok, and I can also guide you in fixing the problem" Ashley said as she told Oz that he should go instead because she needed to stay and watch over the system and also because she could help Oz in guiding him in fixing the repair.

"ok I think that sounds fair, so I guess I am going to do some repair in space. So is there a thing that can help me move in space?" Oz said.

"well your spacesuit already has one, just press on the fly mode on your right arm, and then you would be able to move in space by using your head to move around in space since the fly mode functions by you using your brain to move in space" Ashley said as she told Oz that a 'fly mode' was already install in his suit.

"oh really?, well that's good to know. Mr. Martin I am going to have to do a space walk to 'Betty' to fix a problem that we have, one of the energy tubes that connects to 'Betty' was disconnected. So I am going to have to repair it whit Ashley guiding my on fixing it if I need help" Oz said he told Martin over the communication line on what was about to happen.

"alright then, be sure to be careful out there ok" Martin said he check in with Oz and there situation. But also someone oh heard what was going on decided to get in the conversation.

"Oz is everything ok?" Sharon said with a worried tone as she ask Oz if everything was fine.

"yes everything is ok it's just an energy tube that got disconnected from 'Betty' so I'm going to have to reconnected it by doing some space walk to get to it" Oz said as he told Sharon that everything was fine.

"ok then, be careful out there" Sharon said.

"well anyways like your sister said, be careful out there" Martin said.

"copy that, moving out" Oz said he left his seat and made his way to the left side of the ship where and exit was, and he was using that one because unlike the one that they use to get in, this one had two doors so that the oxygen inside the spaceship wouldn't be sucked out and would stay inside.

So once he pass thru the first door and closed it behind him, he proceeded to the next one which resulted in having the door open slowly so that the air inside the chamber would leak out slowly so that Oz didn't get sucked out of the chamber like bullet to earth because of the space vacuum.

So now that outside door was fully open, he was able to now walk in space with 'fly mode' to help him move in space. And this time, being able to truly walk in space felt more amazing than being inside the spaceship where you could only do so much.

So now he slowly made his was to the bottom of the ship that took him about 2 minutes to reach. And once he was there he went to the back of 'Betty' where the energy tubes where. And once he was there, he saw that the tubes that where connected to 'betty' weren't small one that you could easily grab with your arms, no this one where as big as your body that you could fit inside with no problem.

And when he started to look for the tube that was disconnected, he founded it on the left side of the bundle of power tubes.

"how am I going to install this back to it's socket?" Oz said he was confuse as to how he was going to install the tube that got disconnected.

"don't worry Oz, on the left side of the cargo room there is a control panel that controls the machine that can do the repair for you, so just use the large claw like machine to help you install it back" Ashely said over the communication line as she told him how he could fix the issue without problems.

"ok thanks" Oz said he look around the room that stored the weapon 'Betty' and look for the control panel. And once he founded it he made his way to the control panel and use it to connect the lose energy tube back into place.

"ok and let's see how this goes" Oz said he started to use the control panel to reconnect the energy tube that got disconnected and put it back into place. It took him about a few try's to insert it in since it keep moving in the no gravity environment so he had a bit of  
trouble in having a hold of it at first.

But soon if of he was able to insert it back and manually lock the energy tube back into place.

"ok that's done, I'm heading back up" Oz said as he told Ashley that he was heading back to the cockpit.

"ok copy that" was Ashley's response as she heard him say that he was back on his way.

So now he was going back to the cockpit, but as he was moving thru space he stop on the side of the spaceship and took a look at the earth down below and look at it. From up high you could see everything mountains, rivers, large lakes, oceans, different types of ecosystems and different parts of the world.

But when he look down on earth and on the location that he and Ashely where given, he could see something that surprise him. Down on earth, the area the contain the enemy was all black and dark that it look like nothing was even there.

And when he look around the other parts of the earth that where once lively with people or life, it was now dead and cover with a shade of black that tells you that that place was now destroyed.

And the black shade color was visible in the locations of the fallen countries that have been destroy through the past months of the enemy's attacks.

"holy crap" was what Oz said when he saw the black shades on earth that he could see from earth.

But not wanting to see the destruction of the enemy, Oz move on and went back inside the spaceship.

So after going thru the two doors that keep them separate from space and from the inside of the spaceship. And once inside the spaceship he went back to his seat and put back on his seatbelt before taking back the controls of the ship.

"ok so, did that fix the problem?" Oz said as he ask her if the repair was able to fix there problem.

"yeah the warning detail was remove as soon as the lose energy tube was reconnected, so the repair was success so now we can continue with the mission" Ashley said as she started to power up the weapon back again.

"ok 'Betty' is starting up again and we aren't receiving any bad details so we are ok" Ashley said as she read the system for 'Betty' to confirm that the problem was fix.

"ok then, so how much until we are able to shoot?" Oz ask.

"well it's at 59% so far so I think in about 50 seconds more until it's ready" Ashley said as she told him how much time there was until they where able to use 'Betty'.

"ok, so Ashley what do you think 'Betty' is capable of once we shoot at the enemy down below?" Oz said as he ask her on what 'Betty' is capable of doing once they fire the weapon.

"don't know my dad made it all by himself, and he never told me what kind of power 'Betty' use so... I don't really know. But I am sure that it's going to be surprise to see what it can do once it's done warming up" Ashely said.

"oh, well then I am interested to see what it's capable of once I get to fire it" Oz said as he hold a tight grip of his controls as he waited for the weapon to finish warming up, so once 'Betty' was done warming up and at a 100% ready.

Oz and Ashley turn quiet as Oz took control over 'Betty' and aim it at the enemy base that was down on earth. And soon in of the front part of the weapon where the energy shoot would come out was slowly growing red as it was preparing to shoot.

And as soon as it was done, Oz press fire trigger on his control and use 'Betty' to shoot a large beam of red energy that was fire out of 'Betty's' cannon and sent the full force of the weapon down to the enemy base down below. And the moment that he shoot it, it only took about 3 seconds until they saw a bright light hit there eyes as a huge explosion was set of in the enemy base.

And the large force of power that was given from using 'Betty' cause them to lose power for about 4 seconds until there ship regain there lost power and they where sent back at least 100 feet backwards from using 'Betty'.

"wow that was something" Oz said with surprise look on his face as he and Ashley just felt the power of 'Betty' when they use it for the first time.

"yeah that was totally unexpected" Ashley said as she was also surprise as well when she also felt the power of 'Betty'.

"well now that that's done I guess we should head back to base or we could go and check to see if the enemy base was destroy" Oz said as he told Ashely that they could either do two things, one would be going back to base or the other one being that they would go down on earth and see if the enemy base was really destroy.

"hum I think we should check in with my dad first, I don't want to cause any problems with him by doing something that we weren't suppose to do" Ashley said.

"ok then go ahead and ask your dad" Oz said he started to put away 'Betty' back into it's cargo room before they when flying back to earth and not get it destroy.

"hey dad are you there, we have shoot the enemy base down on the location that we where given. Me and Oz wanted to know if you could allow us to go down on to the enemy base to see if the plan work" Ashley said as she talk over to her dad over the communication line.

"funny, I was about to say the same thing since we can't pick up anything on the radar so we where gong to ask you two to go down there as well, so yeah you two have to go down there to see if the enemy base was destroy" Martin said he told her that they where already planning on sending them down to earth to see if the enemy base was destroy.

"ok dad, roger out" Ashley said as she ended the call and turn to Oz saying. "apparently my dad and the others where already planning on sending us down there to see if target was destroy so we have the thumbs up" Ashley said.

"alright then, make sure that your seat belt is on and to hold on to your chair because re-entering the earth is going to be the same as leaving it". Oz said right before he use his controls to start moving the spaceship downwards to earth as they made dive back on to earth.

And re-entering the earth was much more harder and than leaving it since you where going full speed down to the ground with less control. But they where able to gain control back once they where about 4,000 in the air when Oz was able to slow down the Spaceship in of that he was able to fly it normally.

Son now that they where back on earth, they made there way to the spot that was hit by 'Betty's' overwhelm power. And when they got there the saw the after effects of the base.

"wow I-I-it's gone, it gone and there's nothing left" Oz said he move the ship through the white and black smoke that was coming thru the ground.

"yeah... there nothing left but a big crater in the ground, I wonder how deep the crater is. Hey Oz try landing the ship on the ground could you" Ashley said as she ask Oz if he could land the spaceship down on the middle of the creator to see how deep the crater.

"yeah sure I guess, just let me take it down slowly I don't want to hit the walls of the crater" Oz said as he move the spaceship slowly to the ground in a slow past so that he wouldn't crash on to the walls of the crater.

It was a slow process but they where getting there.

Meanwhile back at control center, everyone was watching with full attention as they watch Oz and Ashley go down into the crater that was made by 'Betty' when they use it against the enemy. And so far they where astonish to see the outcome of 'Betty's' power.

Ada and Sharon where just as surprise as the rest in the room as they saw the huge crater that was made. And Oz's friends ho where watching everything from Oz's point of view where just as surprise as anyone else.

Back to Oz and Ashley.

After slowly descending on to the ground they had finally made it to the bottom of the crater at a deep of 2,463 feet.

"wow, this is about at least 2/5 of mile". Oz said as he saw the distance that they had made from the top of the crater to the very bottom.

"yeah on kidding but, we still can't see the walls of the crater since they are being cover up by the steam and smoke" Ashley said as she told him that they weren't yet able to see the walls of the crater to determine the actual size of the crater.

"well your right about, to bad we don't anything that can clear out the view" Oz said as he told Ashley that they didn't had anything to clear out the smoke and steam that was coming out of the walls.

"actually we do" Ashley said out of nowhere as she started to type on her keyboard as she started to take out something out of the spaceship that would help them out in clearing out the steam and smoke.

And once she found what she needed, she activate an air cannon that was the shape of a disk that came out on top of the spaceship that was about 46 feet in diameter.

And once it was out she fire it and cause it to shoot a shockwave of air in all directions with such force that all the smoke and steam disappear in a manner of seconds. And what was left was not walls but hills that went at least half a mile to the surface in a steady up hill.

"wow that is just amazing. I never knew that 'Betty' was actually capable of doing something like this" Oz said he saw the 'real' outcome of the attack that they did on the enemy base.

"yeah this is something really astonishing, hum... hey Oz what's that at the far left?" Ashley said as she pointed to Oz's left to where she saw something from afar. In her eyes it was like a black hole that went underground.

"I don't know I can see it but just no clear in of, hold up let me get a closer look" Oz said as he move the ship in the direction of the hole that Ashley saw.

So once the where close in of, the black hole that from afar look small turn out to be big in of to be able to fit and entire jumbo get inside the hole that had 'metal' walls in the hole. And what was even more weird was the hole seem to go on forever since they couldn't see any light source inside the large hole that went forward and in slow downhill past.

"what is this?" Oz said with a question tone as he look at the mysteries tunnel that was now in front of them.

"I don't know but I have feeling that this has something to do with the enemy" Ashley said as she examine the tunnel with her eyes as she was thinking over the possible reasons that the tunnel was under the enemy base.

"hum you know I think we should get a look as to what this might be" Oz said he suggest that they go and have a look in what the tunnel might be.

"what?" Ashley was a bit surprise to hear that Oz wanted to go inside and investigate what the tunnel was for. She also was curious but not to curious that she wanted to go and have peek.

"I mean we should go and have peek as that was is inside, I mean isn't kind of strange that the enemy would have a tunnel that's place this low underground?" Oz said.

"well... I don't know I mean shouldn't we ask my dad if we are allowed to go in there?" Ashley said.

"fair point, (open the call communication) Mr. Martin are you there?" Oz said as he call out Mr. Martin over the communication line.

"yea I am here Oz, and I also heard over your conversation with Ashley and... I don't think that it would be wise for you two to go in there with out teammates and support" Martin said as he decline Oz's offer to investigate the enemy's tunnel that they have found.

Mr. Martin and the rest that where in the room and even the president, they where all as curious as Oz to find out what the tunnel lead to. But Martin was playing it safe and telling Oz that they shouldn't go in there with out more people to help them.

"I see... so is there anyway that you guys can sent over more people so that we can investigate what the tunnel leads to?" Oz said as he ask Martin if they could send over people to have them help in investigating the enemy's tunnel.

"sorry but I am afraid to tell you that we don't have people that are available to go and help you since we don't have anyone that's not occupied with important manners to uphold" Martin said as he told Oz again that they didn't have anyone that could help them out.

"...ok I guess we will be heading back to base then" Oz said with a bit of disappointment as he lean back on his seat and took grab on to his controls.

"don't worry Oz I'm sure that we could come back next time when there's some people that could go with us to investigate what the tunnel hides" Ashely said in motivating voice as she try to cheer up Oz.

"yeah I guess your right" Oz said as he started to turn back on the main boosters of the spaceship so that they could leave but, the moment that they where about to head back up in the air, the engines died signifying that spaceship was out of power.

They where now stuck in a crater until someone came for them.


	11. Chapter 11: Camping for the night

**Sorry that it took this long to upload this chapter, I had a large amount of schoolwork with homework so I had very little time to work on this, so sorry, don't forget to leave a review I REALLY want to hear what YOU GUYS think about the story, so please leave a REVIEW.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Camping for the night**

* * *

"what the heck?" Oz said he try to turn on the engine again but it would keep on failing and not want to turn no matter how many times he keep pulling the lever forwards.

"why is it that engines aren't working? I mean we have light and all but the engines aren't turning on" Oz said as he keep trying to turn on the spaceship but it keep on failing.

"hold up let me check this out" Ashley said as she went over the 'system check up' to see why the main engines aren't working. And once she was done doing a system check up she found out the reason why the engines weren't working.

"well we got good news and bad news... witch one would you like to hear?" Ashley said with a nervous tone as she ask Oz what he wanted to hear first.

"well it doesn't really matter. just give it to me straight" Oz said.

"well it turns out the we hum... we kind of ran out of power fuel, and we can't fly the ship until we get a resource of power to refill the energy fuel that we wasted. But luckily the back up generators turn on so we can still have power for the ship for light and some other things besides flying the ship since it's not in of to get us back home" Ashley said as she told the bad and good news to Oz.

"so basically we are stranded here until someone comes to refuel or lost energy fuel" Oz said with a tired expression on his face as he heard what Ashley had to say about there problem.

"yeah... sorry, but I guess we might have forgotten to check how much power 'Betty' was going to use when we fired it because when I check over the power usage, I saw that 'Betty' used about 70% of our energy fuel so that would explain why we ran out of power that quickly" Ashley said.

"well I guess we should call your dad and tell him about our little situation" Oz said as he open the communication link to call Ashley's dad.

Once he was able to connect to Martin in mission control, he began telling Martin there situation that they where in.

"I see well... there really isn't much that we can do since all of our aircrafts are away doing important tasks and the earliest that we can send you two more fuel will be about 1 in the morning for you two. So I'm afraid to tell you two that you guys are going to have stay there for the night until we send you two some more fuel to get back home. But don't worry nothing is going to be out there to attack you since the blast destroy all of the enemy that where located where you guys are, so besides the problem you two did a good job"

Martin said as he congratulate them on completing the mission, but also he said it with a bit of embarrassment since he though over the reason on why they where stuck on the ground with out power. It was his responsibility to make sure that everything would go fine in the mission but seeing that he made a mistake in miss checking the power usage of 'Betty', it ended up with having them being stuck with out power to go back home.

"well ok then, I guess we will see reinforcements by morning" Oz said before he ended the call and lean back on his seat

"well what did he say?" Ashley said as she ask Oz what her dad said.

"well it looks like we aren't getting any help until tomorrow morning" Oz said as he took off his helmet and let cool air hit his face and let the bit of heat that was inside his helmet to escape. And when he took it off he was relive to feel the natural cool breeze hit his face.

"so we are stuck here until tomorrow, and what are we suppose to do for the next few hours that we are stuck here, it's barely 7 o'clock in Dubai, and we are suppose to wait until 1 in the morning for someone to help us?" Ashley said with a confuse voice as she question as to what they where going to do for the next few hours that they are stuck here.

"well beats me, there really isn't much that we can do besides being in here for the next few hours. But... there is something that we could do to pass the time" Oz said as he got up from his seat and went to the back of the room and open up a small cargo box that was label "G-Fly" and open it up.

And inside the box that he open, he found a air drone that was color gray with bright silver colors with a unique design and with four propellers for flight. And the tablet remote was inside so that he could control the air drone.

And Ashley ho was watching Oz taking out a air drone, she was curious as to what he was planning on doing with the air drone.

"hmm what are you planning on doing with that?" Ashley ask as she walk towards Oz.

"well seeing that we don't have anything to do and also seeing that we found that tunnel, I plan on sending this air drone inside so that I can get a look inside the tunnel so that way I can get a view of the inside with out having to go inside the tunnel" Oz said as he turn on the air drone.

"ok but how do you have access to this?" Ashley said as she question Oz on how he had the air drone in his hands.

"well I just ask General Takeo if he could get me a air drone that I can take home since I always wanted one for my self so I kind of ask him if a could have one, so he put it inside the spaceship where I could take it home with me once the mission was done". Oz said as he told Ashley how he came across getting the air drone.

"oh I guess that makes sense" Ashley said as she understood how he got the air drone.

"so now that I got this air drone, I am going to use it to see the inside of the tunnel" Oz said he took both the air drone and the control tablet with him to the outside of the space ship.

And to get outside he had to go thru a different door that work as a elevator from the inside to the outside of the space ship. And when the doors open up and step in Oz turn around and ask. "so do you want to come along or do you want to stay inside?" Oz said.

"I'm going with you since there nothing to do, and because I'm curious as to see what's inside the tunnel" Ashley said as she skip her way to the elevator.

"alright then lets go" Oz said as he press the 'down' button on the elevator door and then the elevator took them down.

So once they where outside with the elevator toughing the ground. Both Ashley and Oz made there way towards the tunnel that was about 100 meters away.

And back in control base, everyone on board was watching what Oz and Ashley where doing as they have already heard what they plan on doing. And seeing that they where going to send a drone to explore the inside of the tunnel, they where all curious as to see what was inside.

oOo Back with Oz's friends ho are still at his house watching the live feedback oOo

They have been watching every second that has been going on in Oz's point of view, and so far they have been blown away by Oz's performance in the mission that they where surprise to see how well Oz was able to handle the mission.

"I had no idea that Oz was capable of doing things like this" Gilbert ho was the most interested in the live feedback said as he told his friends ho where seated next to him on how he was surprise to know that Oz was able to perform well in the mission with out to much problem.

"yeah I can hardly believe it my self, but I guess that all that studying and training paid off" Elliot said as he agree with Gilbert as he watch the ongoing live footage.

"well it's what he train to do since he was a kid, and being able to ace the exams with out problem truly shows how well Oz is capable of doing things that might seem difficult to do" Leo said as he took a bite of a apple that he got.

"true but besides that, I am egger to see what they find inside the tunnel" Break ho was seated upwards and leaning forward said as he pay close attention as to what was going on, on the live stream.

"yeah me too, I wonder it they are going to find something alien like" Vincent said with a excited tone as he was leaning forward in his seat as to pay close attention as to what was going on.

"I really don't think that they are going to find something alien Vincent" Charlotte said as she told Vincent that there was going to be no possible way that they where going to find anything alien like in the enemy tunnel.

"well if they do then I told you so" Vincent said as he told Charlotte that if they found something alien like in the tunnel then it would prove that she was wrong.

"Vincent shush" Echo said with a demand voice as she told Vincent to be quiet so that she could listen on as to what was going on, on the TV.

"fine but either way, if they find something alien like than that proves that I am right and that you guys are wrong" Vincent said right before he turn back to the TV and continue watching the live stream.

oOo Back with Oz and Ashley oOo

"ok I think this is far in of" Oz said he stop walking as soon as he and Ashley where now at the entrance of the tunnel. And once he stop walking, he grab the air drone and toss it up in the air and turning it on as soon as it was in the air and use the remote table to control the air drone in to going inside the tunnel.

"ok now lets turn on the camera and flashlight" Oz said as he activate both the camera and flashlight that was built in the air drone and turn them on so that they could see what was inside with the help of the flashlight that was on the air drone.

And now it started to fly inside the tunnel as Oz flew the air drone inside and guided it to where it needs to go as he control it for the past 4 minutes that he spend flying the air drone in the tunnel that went in a straight line until he was meet with two other tunnels that went in two different directions.

"ok it looks like we have to chose on where we should go, so Ashley what do you think? which one should I go in" Oz said as he ask Ashley on which tunnel rout he should go in.

"hmm well... I think probably the one on the ...right I think" Ashely said as she told Oz to go on the right rout instead of the left.

"ok then, right it is" Oz said he flew the air drone to the right tunnel and went in. And shortly after traveling in the tunnel for another 5 minutes of going straight, Oz had to stop the air drone because at the end of the right tunnel he found something interesting that he had to stop the air drone and turn to the object that peek his interest.

"oh what do we have here?" Oz said he use the air drone to get a better look at the object that was laying on the floor. The object that he found was a glowing blue rock that had cracks in it that gave it a soft but bright blue glow that radiated from it. And the rock was only about one foot long and six inches wide and three inches tall.

"what is that?" Ashely said with a interested voice as she scooted closer to Oz to get a better view of the glowing rock that Oz found with his air drone.

"don't know but this is sure something interesting. Hmm maybe I should take it out" Oz said he though about taking the rock that he found inside the tunnel.

But Ashley ho heard him say that he wanted to go and get it was a bit concern as to what he was planning to do.

"wait don't tell me that you plan on going inside and grabbing that rock, for all we know it could be a trap" Ashely said as she protested with Oz on going inside and grabbing the rock that he found.

But as she was about to protest on him going in, Martin decided to get in the conversation.

"Ashley Oz it's me Martin, Oz if possible could you go in and recover that rock that you found, I have a feeling that this might be something that we could use to gain some information on the enemy on what they plan on using this stuff. so please if you can could you try and possibly take the rock and take it back with you so that later on I can run some tests on it".

Martin said as he was now telling them that Oz should go and retrieve the 'rock' that Oz found.

And Ashley ho was concern in letting Oz go in was now surprise to hear her dad say that Oz had to go in the tunnel and get the 'rock' that they have found.

"dad are you sure about this?, I mean this something from the enemy, and we know noting on what this might be" Ashley said with a concern voice in what her dad was ordering to do.

"I am sure Ashley, it's just a simple grab and run right Oz?" Martin said as he ask Oz if he was right.

"yes sir copy that, I will go and retrieve it" Oz said as he agree on doing the simple task from Martin.

And once that was done, Oz was ready to go in but Ashely was still concern on what was to happen now that Martin or her dad gave orders to Oz on retrieve the rock that they found.

And Oz ho was about to go in and retrieve the 'rock' inside the tunnel, he saw Ashley's concern look on her face as she was still thinking over the new change of plans that where made by her dad.

So seeing the worry look on her face, Oz decided to cheer her up at least.

"don't worry it's not going to be a trap if I go in there, besides it's not going be a long trip I will only be gone for like 30 minutes and then I will be back. And... incase anything those come out to attack, I have this with me" Oz said he pull out a knife that was 6 inches long with a sharp blade and he also took out a handgun that he had in his left pocket.

"what? where did you get that?" Ashley said with a surprise voice when she saw the weapon that was in Oz's hand when she saw the knife and handgun.

"well your dad wants me to keep you safe on the mission right?, so he ask me if I needed 'something' so that I could keep you safe through the mission so I said that either a gun or a knife. So he gave me a gun that's an assault rifle that's inside the space ship and the knife and handgun that's in my hand" Oz said he explain to Ashley on how he got the knife and handgun.

"oh, well I guess that makes sense" Ashely said as she heard how Oz got the knife that he has in his hand.

"yup your dad really is protective about you I'll tell you that" Oz said with a bit of a laughter at the end when he said that her dad was a bit protective of her. Even if he knows why.

"yeah I know that's kind of the reason why I was home school and didn't went to a public school" Ashely said as she told Oz how protective of her dad was that he made her stay home and take home school.

"well that makes more sense, anyways I will be back in like 50 minutes so don't worry about me I will be back as soon as I can" Oz said he got up from the ground and handed her the tablet remote before he made his way inside the tunnel while running so that he can get back as soon as he can.

"alright but make sure that you contact me if anything goes wrong ok" Ashley said as she yell to Oz ho was running inside the tunnel and told her to make sure that he would contact her if something went wrong while he was inside.

"ok" was what Oz said as he keep un running in the tunnel.

oOo In control room oOo

"Mr. Martin do you think it's safe to let Oz go inside to the enemy tunnel?" Madison ho was seated next to both Sharon and Ada said as she ask Martin if it was ok that Oz would go in the tunnel to get the blue rock that they found in the tunnel.

"well even though I am concern about him going in there alone, I sure that he can handle himself. Also I'm kind of interested in seeing what they found" Martin said as he told Madison that he was ok with Oz going in the tunnel, and also telling her that he was letting him go in the tunnel to get the 'rock' that they found.

"so what do you think that 'rock' is Mr. Martin?" the president said as he ask Martin what he though the 'rock' was.

"it's hard to say, I haven't seen anything like that myself trough my years of research. And seeing something like that makes me think on what it might be use for" Martin said he look at the screen shot that he took when Oz was looking at the table that was displaying the 'rock' that they found.

"it's really strange looking, wonder what it's dong there in the first place" the president said as he walk next to Martin to take a closer look at the screen shot that was on Martin screen.

"yeah I wonder if we can get any results on what it might be if Oz is able to bring it back with him once he and Ashley make it back home" Martin said as he told the rest of the people that where near him that he wanted to do some test results to see what the 'rock' might be.

"you intend on doing some tests on something that you don't know nothing of, is that even safe Martin?" Madison said with a surprise but serious voice when she heard that Martin wanted to do tests on the rock that Oz found.

To her it sounded a bit crazy to want to do tests on something that they never accounted. So she was a bit concern as to what Martin wanted to do with the 'rock' that Oz found.

"I'm no scientist an all but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go and mess around with things that you know nothing of Martin" Madison said she told him in a serious voice that he shouldn't try and do testes on the rock that they have found.

"don't worry we are going to make sure that we take precautions when we run tests on it, even I know when to be careful with things that I want to experiment on" Martin said.

"yes I know but this is something way different than some new metal or some project of yours that requires so much work. This is something that Oz found 'in' the enemy's land, and we already know that anything that's related to the enemy is bad and nothing good can come out of it" Madison said again with her serious tone.

"but this is something that might not be as dangerous as what the enemy those, and hopefully this could help us understand more about the enemy on what they might use this for" Martin said as he told Madison that this could help them understand the enemy a bit more in hopes of finding out ways in that they can use this knowledge to use it against the enemy.

"well you may have point there but, (get's closer to him with a serious look in her eyes) if anything bad happens when you are experimenting with that rock that Oz is taking back, and more importantly if he gets injure in getting the rock back out and something bad happens to him, you are going to regret doing this" Madison said as she told Martin that if something bad where to happen because of his desires in getting the rock that they found, he was going to be regretting it if something went wrong.

"hmm ok" Martin said with a worry but scare look on his face as he got the threat from Madison ho was giving him the chills.

oOo With Oz oOo

In the tunnel that Oz was running in, all you could hear was the sound of his footsteps as he ran in the tunnel. And so far he has made half the travel to the location of the rock that he found. And after running for about 4 miles in (the air drone was flying really fast when it was flying inside the tunnel so it was faster for the drone to move in than him ho has to run). Oz was starting to get a bit tired from running none stop, but luckily all the training that he did was paying off.

"damn I wish I had a vehicle to travel with, this could have been a lot faster than running" Oz said as he continue running in the dark tunnel with a flashlight attach to his helmet so that he had some light as he travel.

But the light that was given of by the flashlight was simply not in of to light up the tunnel as he move in.

10 minutes later

After running for a long time now, Oz was finally able to make it to where the drone was flying above the 'rock' that he was after. And he knew that he was there because he was able to hear the noise of the drone's air thrusters and it's light source that it was giving off.

"ok finally made it" Oz said as he stop running and took a break from the long run and crouch on the ground to rest for a bit. And when he crouch down he was able to get a better view of the blue glowing rock that he had found with his drone. And said drone was moving around as he sat on the ground.

And seeing the drone move around he knew that it was Ashley ho was controlling the air drone from outside. And even though the air drone was able to be control form outside because of the strong wave signals that the remote tablet was sending out.

His suit was unable to make contact with the outside and there was no way for anyone to see what was happing on Oz's point of view. Even Oz's friend ho 'where' watching Oz's point of view, they weren't able to see what he was seeing because of how deep underground he was.

So the only way that anyone was able to see what was going on in inside was through the air drone's camera. And for Oz's friends ho where watching the live feedback from his glasses, he was able to connect his camera in his glasses with the air drone's communication line so that they could stay in the action.

"ok know that I am here, lets see what this thing is" Oz said he got up and went to pick the blue rock that he found. And when he look at it from up close, he was able to see it more detail up close then seeing it from a camera.

And the rock it self was giving of this small wave of energy that Oz could feel the energy of the rock being giving off, and he could fell the wave of energy when he put his hand above the rock.

"wow" was what Oz said he could feel the wave of energy that he could feel in his hand as he was 'feeling' rock from little distance. But after doing that for a bit, Oz decided to pick it up and when he pick it up... it was completely weightless.

The rock it's self had almost no weight it's self that Oz could pick it up with not trouble at all.

"this is weird, but cool" Oz said he toss the rock back and forward between his hands as he tested with the weight of the 'rock'. But when he was tossing it back in forward in his hand, on the other side of the rock he found something a bit more interesting.

"alright what is this?" Oz said to himself as he found markings that where a language to something that he never has seen before. And they where about 6 lines worth of writing on it from top to bottom, it look like something was written on it but at the same time it look like it was there in the first place almost like it was made with the writing.

"wonder what this means" Oz said he put his hand on top of the writing as he was examine the strange language that was on the 'rock'.

"well I think I should get back, can examine this thing once I get back outside there is no use of doing this in a dark tunnel with not light and tools" Oz said as he pick up the rock and started to make his way back to the outside.

But as he was about to make his way out of the tunnel, the tunnel suddenly had the lights that where on the top side corners turn on with a bit of flickers because of the lighting system being damage. And the floor that he was on started to make a blue line that went from his feet to the end of the tunnel that he was at.

And then the blue rock that was in his hand started to slowly glow in a low blue repeating glow. And the a small gush of wind came from the end of the tunnel as it went pass Oz.

And noticing the unexpected actions that happen, Oz was surprise to see the sudden changes that he automatically pull out his knife from reflex and hold it with his right hand and with his left hand he held the rock.

"..." Oz didn't say anything because he wasn't sure as to what was going on that he held himself in a combat ready position with his knife, but seeing that there was nothing that would result in danger or in a attack. He slowly put his knife down knowing that nothing bad was going to happen.

But knowing that nothing bad was going to happen, he was curious as to know what had cause the sudden event, so first he started with the blue light that had appear under his feet that was telling him to keep on moving to the end of the tunnel.

So seeing that the blue light was signaling him to go in deeper, he decided to go and check what it was about.

"might as well see what's at the end of the tunnel" Oz said as he started to make his way to the end of the tunnel by running so that he could get there faster with out having to wait a long time to arrive at the end of the tunnel.

So he made his small or 'long' journey to the end of the tunnel after running for about 15 minutes none stop. And even though it was a long run with out stopping, he was able to make it without problem and without having to take such a breath at the end of his run.

And at the end of the tunnel, he found a pentagon like shape door that was made out of black solid metal with blue encrypted symbols on the sides of the door.

And the door was wide in of and big in of that a full on tank could go in without any trouble at all.

"ok, now what is this?" Oz said as he took a look at the black metal door that was standing in front of him. The metal door was really something to see since it was truly something that he never seen before.

But while examining the metal door up close, he notice something that he found similar to what he was holding in his left hand.

On the left side of the door, there was four symbols that went in a vertical line. And the reason that he found it similar was because the four symbols that where on the door where on the 'rock' that he hold in his left hand.

So seeing some similarity between the two, he walk up to the left side of the door and took out the rock that he had in his left hand he place it next to the symbols to see if he could find the symbols that where on the rock. And he did.

"ok, lets see, if they are place here and if they are on this rock then... could this be some sort of key that's place on the door and could the rock possibly be a remote?" Oz said as he tough about the possibility that what he was holding was the remote to open the door with the key being the four symbols that where place on the left side of the door.

So wanting to see if he was right correct, he press on the four symbols that where on the rock. So he press the first symbol and then the second and then the third and then finally the last one.

And doing so, the door that was lock started to open up with the lights from the tunnel going dark again.

There was a sudden mood of quietness as the door was opening that it made the scene feel like a horror suspense movie.

But once the door was almost open, he couldn't see anything inside since the lighting system inside wasn't working because of the attack that they did on the enemy base that cause the lighting system in the room to malfunction. So in other words, the room was completely pitch black with vey 'very' small light sources.

So the only things that where able to give of light was things that require very little energy. So this meant that he had to depend on his flashlight again, and with the help of the air drone that was still with him.

"guess your still watching me, it's nice knowing that someone is keeping an eye on me" Oz said he look at the air drone that was looking at him with the camera that looking at him up close.

And hearing Oz's response, Ashley ho was still outside made the air drone fly up and down three time to confirm Oz's comment of watching over him.

"ok, good to know" Oz said as he put the rock that he had with him in his pocket and then he took out his handgun. Reason why was because he wasn't sure if 'something' was still in here, so to be on the safe side he had both his handgun and knife both with him.

"ok, lets see what's here Ashley" Oz said as he began to move forward with his gun aiming forward with his right hand and with his left hand holding his knife with both his hand crossing each other so that he could use his knife when needed to and use his handgun when something came out with a bit more aggressive approach.

So now he started to walk inside the room while slowly spectating the room while keeping a sharp eye as he move slowly in the room.

And so far the only things that he seen so far where large computer like machines and military like weapons and items that where scatter across the room, but after exploring a bit more around the room, he found something that peek his interest.

So he stop walking and look to his right where he saw a green glow of light that seem to be coming from a different room that had the door slightly open, and it was just in off light for him to see the light across the floor.

So seeing the open room that was giving of a small amount of light, he decided to go and investigate what it was that was inside. So he slowly made his way inside by first kicking the door open and then moving to the side of the door, and then he peek inside the room with his handgun pointing inside the room to make sure that there wasn't any enemy inside the room before entering.

So after seeing none one inside the room, he step inside the room whit his handgun still facing forward.

And upon entering the room he found what was giving off the low green glow from the room. And the source of the light was a glass cylinder that was filled with a green liquid that was giving of just in of light that he could barley see the room with low light.

And the cylinder with the liquid was on the floor with barley anything inside the room where the only things that he saw in the room besides the green liquid cylinder where metal crates and some material that where use for construction.

"so this is what was inside the room, wonder what it is" Oz said with a curious voice as he pick up the cylinder with the liquid inside and took a closer look.

All that he could see inside was the clear green liquid that was giving of light in the dark, and that was all that he could see since he didn't found anything else inside the green cylinder. So he place the cylinder in his right pocket and left the room.

So once outside the room he continue his search inside the room for anything else that might peek his interest. But after 4 minutes of exploring inside the room he found nothing else.

"ok, I guess there's nothing else to find in the room, I think I should head back outside now" Oz said as he was standing in the middle of the room when he told himself that he should head back. So he started to head back outside with two new items, the rock it self and the green liquid that was inside the cylinder.

So after about 20 minutes or so, he was at the end of the tunnel where he could see the light of the entrance of the tunnel as he was getting closer to the outside. And soon in of he was outside where he could see Ashley from a distance waving at him.

"well it took you long in of, you where in there for about an hour" Ashley said as she told Oz how much time he had spent inside the tunnel while flying the air drone outside whit him as it flew past him and landed in the ground.

"well at least there wasn't anything to attack me so that's good" Oz said as he put his hand gun in his holster and his knife in his pocket.

"yeah in know, I after all was keeping an eye on you" Ashley said.

"yeah I know, but you didn't needed to be so close to me, I almost ended up crashing into the drone it self because it was so close" Oz said.

"well sorry but I wasn't sure as to what I needed to do inside besides keeping an eye on you" Ashley said with a pout as she told Oz that it wasn't her fault that she didn't know what to do.

"well it can't be help with it now, so anyways I got us two new items for use to check out" Oz said as he pull out the rock and the cylinder that was in his pocket and showed it to Ashley.

And seeing the two objects in Oz's hand, Ashley got all excited to see the two new objects that Oz had with him and she was excited because she always like to see things that where new and unknown.

"oh can I look at it please" Ashley said as she reach for the rock and cylinder that Oz had, but before she could grab one of the items, Oz stop her from grabbing the two items by putting them up high above him so that she couldn't get them.

"I think you should be a bit careful oh how you take things, especially the glass cylinder with the liquid inside it" Oz said as he told Ashley why she needed to be careful with taking things from others.

"sorry I guess I got a bit excited for a sec there" Ashley said as she laugh awkwardly with a embarrassed tone as she apologize to Oz for acting a bit 'to' excited.

"it's alright but just remember to be carful alright, but let's go inside the spaceship and put this two things in a safer place, especially this one" Oz said as he shake the green liquid cylinder.

"ok then let's head back inside" Oz said as he took off his helmet and headed inside, and when he took off his helmet you could see his hair that was all wet because of the sweat that was on him because of the running that he had to do, and also because of the humid temperature that was in the tunnel.

And Ashley was a bit surprise to see that he was all cover in sweat that she look at him with a blank look on her face. And while she look at him, Oz felt this eerie feeling that something was watching them, and the eerie feeling was coming from within the tunnel as he look in the direction of tunnel. But not wanting to lose concentration he look away and turn around to see that Ashley was looking at him with a blank look on her face.

"hmm is there something wrong?" Oz said as he ask her what was the problem.

"oh, hmm, no not really just seeing that you are cover in sweat, was it hot inside or is that because of the running that you did inside?" Ashley said as she ask Oz why he was all cover in sweat.

"oh well that's because of both running and the hot temperature inside the tunnel, I swear it was like being in the amazon forest with a sweater" Oz said as he wipe off some of the sweat off his forehead.

"well I can see that, if you want there's a bathroom with a shower inside the spaceship that you can use if you want to get clean up" Ashley said as she told Oz that he could go inside the spaceship and use the restroom to take a shower if he wanted to get clean up.

"really?, well don't mind if I do, I really would like to get clean up while we still have a lot time to waste since we aren't going to go anywhere until tomorrow morning. So lets head inside since there is nothing else to do outside" Oz said as he told Ashely that they should go inside since there wasn't anything else to do outside.

"ok" was all the Ashley said as she pick up the air drone with one hand and carry the remote table with the other as both her and Oz made there way back inside.

But as they made there way inside the space ship, they didn't notice that something was watching them from with in the tunnel, and what ever it was that was watching them from inside the tunnel, it was looing at both of them with a curious and scary look on 'it's' face as it growl and howl deeply as it watch Oz and Ashley make there way back inside in the space ship.

And 'it' was now eager to hunt the new pray that 'it' has seen, now all it needed to do was wait for 'it' to make it's move on the new visitors.

oOo Control Room oOo

"well it looks like he pick up something new from the enemy's tunnel, I wonder what that might be use for?" Martin ho was the most interested in Oz's finding, said as he began to wonder what the green liquid that was in it's glass cylinder case.

But before he could think of anything else, Madison came from behind and said. "Martin don't go and think about messing with the green liquid that Oz found, he already got you that 'rock' that you wanted so let it rest".

Madison said with a serious look on her face as she told Martin to net get carry away with thinking on what to do with the green liquid that Oz had found.

"what I wasn't thinking about it all" Marin said with a lie hoping that Madison wouldn't stop him from experimenting with the green liquid that Oz found.

But Martin's comment didn't seem to make Madison believe in his lie. So what came next was something the surprise both Ada and Sharon.

"oh don't lie to me Martin, especially to your older sister" Madison said as she came from behind and hold him in a choke hold while scratching the top of his head with her fist.

"ah stop, Madison stop" Martin said as he plead to his older sister to stop. But she didn't seem to stop as she continue messing with her little brother.

""what?"" both Ada and Sharon said at the same time as they both just found out that Madison and Martin where both siblings with Madison being the oldest.

"hmm?" the president ho heard the confuse voices of Ada and Sharon, turn around to see that surprise look on there faces when they found out that they where siblings.

"oh I guess I forgot to say that Madison and Martin are related, yeah I guess it's a bit of a surprise to hear that Martin and Madison are both siblings" Susaku said as he told Ada and Sharon that they where both related to one another.

"yeah...it's a bit of a surprise" Sharon said as she kept on watching the scene between Madison and Martin, whit Madison still playfully attacking her brother while Martin continue to plead for his sister to stop.

"so Mr. President, what is going to happen once Oz brings back the too new items back to base?" Ada ho was more curious about what was going to happen with the two new items that Oz was going to bring back at the base once they came back from assistance from there own military support.

"well, Madison is correct, I personally don't think that it would be safe for us to mess with things that we know nothing about. So I guess we might need to wait until they arrive so that we can decide on what to do with the items that Oz found". Martin said as he told the girls on what he though he should do with the items that where found by Oz.

"ok" was all that Sharon said as she heard what the principal said about what they plan to do when they arrive back with the new items.

And that seem to settle well with Madison ho let go of Martin ho was now breathing in deep breaths to recover the lost air in his lungs.

oOo At Oz's house oOo

"it looks like I was right Charlotte, Oz did found something alien like" Vincent said with a victorious look on his face as he told Charlotte that he was right and that she was wrong. And he was doing this while standing up.

But he was quickly silence by a pillow being thrown at his face with a ton of force that it cause him to fall back down on his seat.

"don't brag about it Vincent, how are we suppose to know that he might find something like that" Gilbert said as he saw his brother get hit on the face wit ha pillow and land back on the couch with a dizzy look on his face.

"w-well true but, now that I was proven right about them finding something like that, what do you think that green liquid is?. We already know that the rock that Oz collected works as a key to open stuff but what about that green liquid thing?" Vincent said as he recovering from the pillow that was thrown at him with full force.

"hmm it's hard to say, it could be anything from the looks of it" Echo said as she keep on watching the live feedback.

"well to me it looks like it's something biological" Break ho was quietly watching the TV said as he told him his opinion on what he thought that green liquid was.

"what makes you think that it's something like that", I didn't see anything that would lead to it being something biological" Leo said as he adjusted his glasses as he ask Break on what made him think that it was something biological.

"well pretty simple to explain actually, first is that you always keep biological things in a cooler so that they stay cold and free from any growth of other bacteria that might danger the current big chemical that you have stored. And the final detail is that the tube it's self is made to contain that type of bio chemical because of the double seal that it has on top". Break said as he told them that details that had lead to him believing that it was a bio chemical that Oz had found,

"wow, you caught all of that in just a short time?" Gilbert said with a surprise tone as he heard all of the things that Break was able to see in just a short time.

"he's not the only one ho caught those details as well, I saw them too" Leo said as he told Gilbert that he was also able to see those miner details that everyone else wasn't able to see.

"how are you guys able to see these things? I was looking at everything at the same time and I didn't see a single thing like that" Elliot ho was curious about how they mange to catch all of the details said as he ask them how they where able to see all of the miner details with out trouble.

"well it's all thanks to target practice and sight, also it was kind of obvious when the air drone shine light on the wall and when Oz shine light on the liquid cylinder" Break said as he wink at Leo after telling him how he caught the miner details.

"I'm sure that target practice isn't going to help that much besides reaction time, but I guess your right about that last thing" Leo said.

"well either way, the thing that Oz found is a bio chemical and that's it, but the question that we have to ask our selves is 'what is it for?'" Break said as he told them that main thing that they should be asking themselves is what the green chemical is for.

oOo Time skip: 9:00 o'clock. Night oOo

It was finally night time where Oz and Ashley where that all you could hear was completely silence. There was really nothing to do in the spaceship besides look up at the sky with all the stars being scatter in the night sky.

All of the starts where clearly visible tonight because of no pollution of light that would make the starts hard to see, and since there was no light of city's or towns that should be not that far. It allowed them a even more clear vision of the sky that it felt like they where back in space.

And the one ho was watching the starts was Oz, he was at the top of the spaceship with his space suit on but minus the helmet. And he was watching the starts with peace as he had to do nothing but lay down and watch the night sky as he wait for time to pass by.

_"the starts from here are more amazing to see than from space that it's beautiful, I wish that I could see the sky like this back at Japan. All of the lights of the city make it impossible to see anything except for the moon". _Oz said to himself as he watch the night sky as he told himself on how he wish that he could see the stars like this back at his home.

When it's night time, he likes nothing more than to look up the sky and think to himself as he watches the starts move slowly thru the sky and watching them as they shine brightly in the sky.

And for the moment he was have a relaxing time just laying down as he continue to watch the sky, but someone decided to join him.

Behind Oz, Ashley decided to come up the latter and sat down next to him while dressed in black shorts and a gray long sleeve shirt. She unlike Oz decided to dress in light clothing because she wanted to go to sleep in normal clothing than the space suit that Oz was wearing,

Oz keep the space suit on because he wanted to make sure that if anything happen, he would be ready with the suit giving him protection from anything that would have damage on him, he wore it like a military uniform.

"hey Oz, mind if I join you?' Ashely said as she walk next to Oz and ask him if she could join him.

"sure I don't mind" Oz said as he turn to look at Ashley ho had made her appearance.

So after that Ashley sat down next to him with her wrapping her arms around her legs as she sat down. And once seated down, she look up at the sky to see what made Oz want to be outside to watch the night sky.

And upon looking at the sky, she saw all of the starts that where shining beautifully in the night sky with a variety of different colors. Some shining low and some shining brightly.

And they where scatter everywhere that she had to soon lay down like Oz to get a better view of the entire night sky.

"this is amazing, I never though that sky could look like this" Ashley said.

"yeah same here, it's because back at japan there is so much light pollution that it's impossible to look at the stars, so seeing them like this is very cool" Oz said as he keep on looking at the sky full of stars.

"yeah...so Oz, mind if a ask you some questions?" Ashley said with a curious tone.

"hmm sure, go ahead ask away" Oz said as he was a bit confuse as to why Ashley wanted to Ask him questions.

"ok, so hmm... I wanted to ask you why you decided to become a pilot?" Ashley said as she ask Oz, her first question.

"well it's really simple, I just wanted to follow in my family footsteps. I mean my mom and dad became pilots at the same age as me and my older brother Jack also became a pilot a few years back when he was in roll in Pandora Academy" Oz said as he answered Ashely's first question.

"oh so your family are pilots too?, that's cool" Ashely said with a surprise voice as she found out that Oz's family where pilots, and also finding out why he decide to become a pilot.

"ok so... what do you plan on doing now that you became pilot?" Ashely said as she ask him another question.

"well kind of the same thing that everyone in the military sing up for, to fight and protect our country from those ho wish to fight against us" Oz said.

"ok but isn't there something else that you want to besides that?" Ashley ask.

"well of course, I want to fight along side my friends in the hopes of ending this war against the enemy, I have seen so much oh what they have done to the countries around the world. It's very bad if you where to see just how much damage they have cause and the amount pain that they have put people thru that it's just mess up" Oz said as he showed a bit of displeasure as he talk about what the enemy has done in there time of advancement.

When Oz said that, he instantly remember everything that he has seen on the internet and on the news relating to what the enemy has done to millions of thousands of people around the world that if made him form a fist of anger to show how made he was at the enemy for causing so much pain through the past few months that they have being attacking countries around the world.

Ashley ho saw Oz made a fist, she was curious as to know why he was so angry because unlike her. She never has seen pictures or videos of what the enemy has cause around the world, she has heard about what they have done and all but, she hasn't 'actually' seen what they have done.

So to her it was a bit hard for her to fully understand Oz's view of point.

"Oz by any chance have you seen what the enemy is capable of?" Ashley said as she ask Oz if he has seen what the enemy is capable of.

"yeah and it's not pretty and it's not something you would like to see unless you where there to fight them off" Oz said as he told Ashley that the things that the enemy has done are things that you might not want to see.

"why so?" Ashely ask.

"well it's just something that you don't want to see, if you want to see the things that they have done, then be my guess because everything is really bad. I only see it so that I can keep a heads up on what's going on around the world" Oz said as he told Ashley why he watch the news that was related to the enemy.

"oh I see, so what do you think would happen in the next couple of months?, I mean first they attack all of the small countries around the world and then they ended up attacking the big countries around the world by two at each month". Ashley said as she ask Oz on what he though would happen in the next few months.

Everyone around the world was already inform that the enemy would attack two country's around the world each month that pass by, it was always random so you could never guess ho was next. And that frighten a lot of people because they never know when they would be attack next.

So because of that, every last one of the countries around the world that still remain would keep them selves on high alert at all time.

"well it's hard to say really, I mean they attack randomly once a month and this month they have already attack both Vietnam and Australia. And they sure did a lot of mess back there" Oz said as he recall the past events relating to the attacks on Vietnam and Australia.

"really?, I haven't heard about that yet. I have being doing a lot of work with my dad that I haven't heard about that" Ashley said.

"well I can tell, General Takeo told me that you help your dad in building the spaceship so I can tell you have been busy" Oz said as he snicker a bit when the told Ashley that he was already aware as to what she has being dong.

"really?, well cool. By the way I was also curious as to know what it's like to go to your school?, I heard how hard and difficult it is to be attending that school because of all the work an training that you guys have to do just to stay there" Ashely said as she told Oz on what she knew about his school regarding the work load that they do.

"well it's kind of difficult if you don't focus and do you best, because then you will be in hell because then you have to do overtime work every night that you would come home. But for me and my friends and my sisters it's really easy for us since we take it serious and we always give it our all to make it this far" Oz said as he told Ashley how it was really for him and his friends.

"I see, but isn't it much harder to do the training than the studying?, I heard from Madison on how hard it is to do training, especially from the school that you attend". Ashley said.

"well that's true but for me and some of friends it's really easy to do since we do extra hard training at home or at a gym when we get out of school so that way, when we are to do training it will be more easier for use because our bodies adjust to the training a lot quicker than the rest. My sisters Ada and Sharon have been doing some of the training that I have been doing because they also want to be able to have little trouble in training, and sometimes they even want to test there combat skills with me by having a match, and even thou they are younger than me they sure do have a lot of strength that it matches my skills when I was in my freshmen year" Oz said as he told Ashley a little about his sisters being able to match up against him in a match.

"wow even your sisters know how to fight?, it makes me wonder what they are capable of" Ashley said.

"well I am sure that they would surprise you if they needed to fight against a bad guy". Oz said with laugh as he told Ashley.

"hehehehe, I bet they will so Oz there's something else I want to ask you" Ashley said as she talk in low but curious tone as she was about ask Oz a different question.

"sure go ahead, ask away" Oz said with out a care in the world.

"ok, well I was curious to ask you on ho are your friends?. You said that you and your friends attend the same school so I was wondering if you could tell me about them". Ashley said with the same curious tone while looking up at the sky.

"oh ok well where should I start, I have 9 friends all together with two of them being sophomores and 7 being seniors like me" Oz said.

"and the first two that I meet where two girls that I have been best friends since my first years of school. There names are Echo and Charlotte and we meet each other when we were just kids and when we were assign to work in a project together, we where the only ones that where left that didn't had a group so... we ended up working together for the project and soon after words we became friends after three months of spending time with each other". Oz said as he told Ashley on how he meet Charlotte and Echo.

"Echo has blue white snow hair that I am always able to spot her a mile away, and the same could go for Charlotte ho has long pink red hair. And both of them are always fun to hang out since we did a lot of things as kids. And I am not sure if they still remember but, I could always remember all of fun things that we did as kids that it makes me wonder if they remember some stuff in the past".

"for an example I remember this one time that me Charlotte and Echo got lost in the woods when we went on our school camping trip when we where in the 3rd grade, they where scare out of there minds because it was night time and also because we didn't know where to go. But I manage to get us back by holding on to there hands and telling them that all we needed to do was to retrace our steps, and shortly after that we made it back to base camp without having anyone notice that we where gone". Oz said with a laughter as he recall that event of him and the girls getting lost in there school's camping trip.

"and then there's that one time when both Charlotte and Echo and me, went ice skating and sometimes we will go and spend sleepovers at each other's houses once a week. And I can go on forever in telling you everything that we did" Oz said as he told Ashley that he could keep on talking about the many things that they did together as kids. But he decided to stop because he still had to tell her about his other friends.

"so anyways, shortly after two years we meet both Gilbert and Vincent ho are both brothers. We meet them in our class when they transfer into our class in the second month of school when school had started. Both of them where a bit of the opposite when they where kids, Gilbert has black hair and golden eyes while his brother Vincent has long blond hair that reaches his neck and has one red eye and one golden eye. And the way that they where opposite to one another back then was that Gilbert would shy away or get nervous when getting to know someone else or when it came to doing something new. Meanwhile Vincent was more of a active kid that wasn't afraid to talk with others with out having to get nervous or shy when introducing himself to others, and he was always bold to do things that where a bit tad reckless"

"but either way they both became our friends shortly after six weeks of getting to know each other in class and spending time with one another, and even today we are still friends" Oz said as he finishing telling Ashley about Gilbert and Vincent on how they meet and while also describing them a bit to Ashley so that she could understand a bit on ho they where.

"so anyways shortly after that year ended and once we began our next year in the 6th grade, that's where we meet Elliot and Leo, and they both have been friends since the first grade at another school before they both attended our school where we meet them at the library checking out books. And after a bit of talking we invited them to come an join us at lunch, and soon after a few weeks of eating lunch together and playing sports together like soccer, we eventually became friends after that. Also I forgot to say how they look, Elliot has blond hair with blue eyes and Leo has long black hair with purple eyes, and he also wears round glasses" Oz said as he told Ashley how Elliot and Leo look.

"soon after that, we meet Break two months later. He has silver hair with red eyes and he acts a bit weird but he is also very skilled and smart, he and Echo and Leo and I are the ones that have much more knowledge with things that others don't know. And we prove that in a field test when we where put to a test on what to do when we are surrounded by the enemy in all sides. And the test was to see what we could do with what we had and with the things that where around, and we had to either escape or defeat the enemy in less then 30 minutes" Oz said as he told Ashley about his friend Break and about a test that they had to do.

"that sounds like being in a suicide mission, and how where you guys even able to accomplish it?" Ashley said with a shocked voice as she heard about the insane test that they where put in.

"well it was hard since they made the enemy holograms act like veterans with master skills so doing the task alone was hard, Even though I do more training than others, I still had a bit of trouble doing the task that I was only able to finish the test in about 15 minutes and 35 seconds, that's barely good in of to pass the test. Some weren't able to get any lower in time because it was really hard, and you had to remind yourself that you had to accomplish the test in as less time as possible and you had to try and stay alive as long as you could. You don't die or anything because the holograms use fake guns, but when the enemy holograms shoot you, it sends a signal to the suit that you are wearing to inflict the amount of pain that you would feel when shoot."

"and it sure those hurt since I got hit on my back when trying to avoid four enemy holograms that where trying to shoot me down when I was trying to get pass them. I almost fell down when I got shoot but, I knew that I should keep on moving or else I would have gotten shoot even more and then I would have to go thru the experience of getting shoot a hundred times" Oz said as he told Ashley a bit about his experience in the field test that he did with the rest of his friends and the rest of the class that he was in.

"geez I can't even begin to imagine just how much it would hurt" Ashley said with a pain voice when she though about the pain that Oz might have felt when he got 'shoot' in the field test.

"well if you want to know how it feels, just heat up a nail and then shove it to your back with full force and that should probably give you a feel as to what 'I' felt when getting shot". Oz said as he explain the pain that he felt.

"Ouch" Ashley said as she heard how the pain of getting 'shoot' by the enemy holograms must have felt.

"yeah ouch indeed, but it isn't as bad once the test is over. But if you ended up failing the test and happen to take more than 30 minutes in the test, then you will have to run it again with a bit of extra weight on you, I was thankful that it wasn't me and my friends because only 4 people had to do it and we had to watch as they had run it again" Oz said as he told Ashley on what would happen if you didn't complete the test in time.

"wow and is that something that ALL the students in the academy had to do?", Ashley ask Oz if the field test was something that all students had to take part in.

"no it's only something that 'pilots' have to take" Oz said.

"oh and why only pilots students?" Ashley ask.

"well in order to be a pilot, you have to have a large amount of training and you have to prove that you are strong in of to be a pilot because they expect a lot of things from you, that's why a lot of students that apply to become a pilot ended up failing because they aren't able to reach the requirements to be a pilot. And you are put to your limits to just make it on to the next year until you graduate."

"and I was push to my limits on my senior year when we started our heavy training, but I have a feeling that this second semester is going to be more serious and hard because now that me and my friends have become seniors, we still need to prove our spots as pilots and we still have to graduate as actual real pilots by the end of the year. So I can guess I will experience a great challenge this second semester". Oz said with a tired sigh as he though about the busy months that where going to come up.

And just thinking about the possible heavy training made him feel tired and exhausted just by simply thinking over it.

"well I hope you do good, I can tell that you might have it rough this upcoming months of your second semester". Ashley said as she told Oz that she wish him good luck on his second semester of his senior year as a pilot.

"yeah... well I do sure do hope that it isn't that hard" Oz said as he sighed on last time before he look back up the starts.

"anyways I think we should go to sleep, it's already late and nobody is going to arrive until morning" Ashley said as she slowly started to go get back on her feet while telling Oz that they should go and get some rest for the night until help arrive.

"well you can go and get some rest, I am going to stay up and keep an eye out until help comes so you can go on ahead and I will wake you up if anything happens alright" Oz said as he told Ashley that she should go and get some rest while he stays up.

"well... if you say so, then I guess I will see you until morning" Ashely said as she said goodbye before she went down the ladder and then she made her way to one of the rooms in the spaceship that had a bed in it to rest.

So now that she was gone, Oz decided to enter the spaceship with him closing the small door like exit that he came in, and after that he went to middle section of the spaceship where it was design like a living room that was all white and silver with the lights all turn off except with the strips of blue neon lights that where around the bottom of the furniture so that we could see where he was going without using the main lights that where in the room.

So once he enter the room, he went to left side of the room and open up the cabinet that contain the two items that he had found early today. And both items were carefully place in a box with support from metal sticks that keep the two items in hold so that they didn't move around in the box.

So after opening the box, he closet it back again and then he pick it up and move it over the table in the middle of the room and place it on top. And once it was on top of the table, the table it self lit up with light as it glowed white so that he could see the items more clearly in the dark.

And now that they where in a place that he could see them more clearly, he open the top and slowly and carefully remove the green liquid cylinder that he was more interested in. And he place it on top of the table where the light from the table gave the glass cylinder a bright green glow.

And once that was out, he took out the rock next and place it next to the green cylinder. And now that both items where out of the box, he began examining the two objects that where on the table.

He has already found out what the rock was and what it was use for, when he was inside the tunnel, so that meant that it was the green liquid cylinder that was left to discover on what it was made for.

And for that he was going to need some tools, tools that he really didn't had but there was another way that he could get a bit of data on what it was.

So he went back to the cabinet and open the doors to the one on the right and then took out a piece of a rectangle glass strip. And he was going to use that to put a small drop of the green liquid on piece of glass strip so that he can scan it's contents on the computer that he already set on the table, he left the computer on the table there because he had used it a few hours ago to do some stuff to pass time.

So once he took that he went back to the table and put the piece of glass on the table before he grab a hold of the glass cylinder and then look for a way to open it.

"ok so how those this thing open?" Oz said to himself as he started to look for a way to open the glass cylinder, both sides of the glass cylinder where cover with bulky metal like covers with the same words on it that resemble the words or symbols on the rock.

And he didn't know what to press because it keep on going on a random pattern on the four hexagon shapes, and it was only flashy the symbols in a slow speed so that he had just in of time to put in the code.

"geez how am I going to do this?" Oz said to himself in a confuse voice as he ask himself on how he was going to unlock the cap of the glass cylinder with the lock on it.

There was not going to be a way for him to unlock the lock because he needed to know the lock, and he also couldn't hack into to it because he wasn't sure that he had anything that would allow him to hack into the system lock of the lock of the cylinder.

But seeing that there might be a way that the system hack that he has might work on the lock, he decided to give it a try and see what he could get. So he took out his knife and he grab the wire that was connected to he computer.

So with the two items, he use the knife to open up a small piece in the lock where he could insert the wire so for the past 5 to 10 minutes he spend making a small opening in the lock so that he could insert the wire inside.

"ok now that the is done, I can begin with the hack" Oz said as he swipe a bit of sweat off his forehead and move over to the computer where he was gong to begin hacking into he lock so that he could accesses it open.

So he then began by first making a brig connection between the computer and the lock before he then started to get control over the lock's system and began to analyze everything that he found in it, but he wasn't able to read the symbols because it was something that he didn't understand.

So he tried to remove the lock's system lock and replace it with his, but it wasn't working either, so know he had to figure out something different. So know he was trying to learn on what the symbols meant by having the computer read over all of the symbols and have them organize so that he can begin on working out on what the symbols mean.

oOo Meanwhile back at Mission control oOo

While Oz was at work in trying to unlock the lock on the green cylinder, back in mission control the three adults President Susaku, Dr. Martin and Lu. Madison where watching Oz from the screen as he went to work on unlocking the glass cylinder.

And so far they where impress on seeing that Oz knew how to do something like this, and that was because for someone to know how to do things like that took skills and Oz was showing this in a way that it look like it was child's play.

"wow got to hand it to you, he is very talented for his age" President Susaku said as he watch Oz work on unlocking the lock on the green cylinder.

"yes it's true, but I am really curious as to wonder what the contents of the green liquid might be" Martin said with a curious tone as he quietly watch the screen.

"are you sure that we shouldn't contact him that he shouldn't be doing that?" Madison said as she ask both of them, if they should contact Oz that he shouldn't be doing what he is doing until he arrive back.

"well we should but he isn't doing something dangerous with it but just simply taking a sample of the green liquid so I guess it's ok. We will only contact him he ends of doing something that might be of a danger" President Susaku said as he told Madison that they will only contact Oz to stop him if something dangerous occurs.

"alright, so anyways about sending help to them I have gotten word that one of the cargo planes that was send to American is already on it's way back to Japan with in 45 minutes." Madison said as she inform them about a available cargo plane that could be use to send the help that Oz and Ashley need for there spaceship.

"oh well that's good to know, but I am not sure if somebody would be willing to go right now because everybody in the base is already tired from all that tasks that where giving to all of them". Martin said as he check the status information about the cargo plane that was heading back to Japan.

"well your right about that, but I am still here and I don't have anything to do so... I can go as soon as the cargo plane arrives back to base, and I can go with a team of 6 to help Oz and Ashley" Madison said as she told them of her plan on helping Oz and Ashley.

"ok but where are you going to get those other six people to volunteer on the trip?, I am sure that you won't be able to find any of our soldiers that would be able to go on your trip". Martin said as he ask Madison on where she was going to find volunteers to help her.

"oh well I think I know where I can find two right now and where I can get anther four" Madison said with a smile on her face as she told Martin on where she could find her volunteers.

"first two?" Martin said with a confuse expression when she said that she could find her first two volunteers.

"yup, and I am pretty sure that they will gladly except on going with me to help out Oz and Ashley, especially when it's there big brother that they are going to help". Madison said with a smile on her face as she told Martin on ho she plan on taking with her.

"Madison are you referring to taking Oz's sisters Ada and Sharon with you on the trip?" This time president Susaku said as he turn away from the screen and look at Madison with a questionable look on his face.

"well of course, I only need them to help in installing the energy fuel to the ship with Oz and the other four volunteer's, they aren't going to do anything dangerous like fight so I can reassure that they will be safe". Madison said as she told the president that no harm would come to the girls.

"well if you plan on doing that, where are you going to get the other four volunteers to come and help you?". Martin said as he ask her on where she was going to get the last four volunteers for the assistance.

"oh well I have plenty of time for that, I'll go look for them right now so that I can get a head start before the cargo plane arrives, so I will come back once I'm done searching for the volunteers". Madison said right before she started to make her way out of the control room to go and search for the four volunteers.

So know that she left, it was only Martin and the president with the rest of the staff that where in the control room.

"so Mr. President do you think it would be ok for Oz's sisters to go with her?. Marin said as he ask Susaku if it was ok to allow Ada and Sharon to go with Madison in assisting Ashley and Oz.

"well even thou I am a bit concern about it, I am sure that nothing bad will happen to them since they are just going to assist them and then comeback." the president said as he told Martin that he was ok with sending the two girls in going with Madison.

"well I sure do hope so, can't have anymore bad things happening" Martin said with a sigh before looking back up at the screen.

oOo Back with Oz oOo

40 minutes have passed by and Oz was almost done with getting the last three symbols for the lock, so that he can unlock the cap on the glass cylinder. And after starting at the screen for a while now and doing a whole bunch of typing, his tiredness was starting to get to him that he started to yawn once in a while.

"(yawn) almost done, just need to find the last three symbols to put in" Oz said as he continue to get information on the lock so that he can find the last set of symbols to unlock the lock.

Even thou he knows exactly what to do, it's still tiring to do all of the typing and encoding because he had to remember all of the things that he need to do and all of the things that need to be put for this to work, so it's very tiring.

"Well once this is done, I am going to collect all of the data and examine it later on so that I can get a bit of a idea as to what all of this is, and I can also examine how the rock works once I am done with this" Oz said as he told himself on what he plans to do once he was able to unlock the green cylinder.

So he continue on working on the hack on unlocking the lock on the cylinder. So he keep on typing.

But...while this went on, something was going unnoticed to Oz outside. Outside in the tunnel entrance there stood a dark figure with a metal like body with glowing green eyes as it look at the spaceship with a eager look on it's face as it slowly started to make it's way towards the spaceship while holding a black 7 inch knife with sharp edges on both sides.

A fight was going to begin shortly and only one of them was going to survive this.


	12. Chapter 12: First fight

**Chapter 12: First Fight**

* * *

"ok two more to go" Oz said as he inserted the second symbol on the lock and was now left with finding the last two symbols for the combination of the lock.

It's been a few minutes that he has started to doing this with out rest or breaks that his eye's where starting to get a bit sore from looking at the screen for such a long time that he would rub his eyes to ease the pain every once in a while.

And so far he has been up for about an hour on doing the hack in that the time is 10:14 PM, for him.

But he wasn't really tired since he has gotten use to the whole staying up late at night because of all of the late night studying that he did with his friends back home where they would study late at night until it was either 1 or 2 am at night.

So doing this was something normal for him and not new.

So... while he work on the hack, something else was outside as 'it' was making it's way towards the spaceship. And it was just a few meters away from the spaceship.

And once it made it to the side of the spaceship, it look for an entrance took get inside so that 'it' didn't make to much noise as it made it's way inside.

And after just a few seconds of searching, it found an entrance in the back side of the spaceship where 'it' found a vent that 'it' could enter from. And it made it's way to vent by climbing up the back side of the spaceship.

Meanwhile back inside.

While 'that' was happing outside, Oz was finally able to locate the last two symbols with that last set of system re-writes and he was able to put them on the lock.

And once he put the last two symbols on the lock, the lock on the glass cylinder finally unlock it's self by letting the for grip hands on the sides of the lock to let go of the glass cylinder and allow Oz to take off the lock off the cylinder.

"finally, that took long in of" Oz said with a sigh of relief as he put the cap to the side and put the cylinder standing up as he went to get the strip of glass that he had taken form the cabinet before he started the whole task of unlocking the lock on the cylinder.

And once he had the strip of glass in his hands, he carefully dip the piece of glass that was no bigger than a piece of gum into the green liquid that was inside the cylinder and then he took it out. But before he insert it to the computer like an ordinary USB, he had to wipe the bottom part of the glass dry before inserting it.

So after that was done, he then put it to right side of the computer where it was made to take in the piece of glass with the green liquid.

And once it was inside, the computer notified Oz that a item has been detected and ask him if he wanted to run 'tests' on the identified item that it found.

And seeing that the computer was able to find it, he click on 'run tests' and let the computer run the tests as he lean back on the chair that he was on.

Now all that was left was for him to sit back and wait for the results. So he watch the screen as it began to scan the compounds on the liquid and do some small test to find even more small things that a normal person wouldn't be able to find with ordinary tools.

So again, Oz spend 10 minutes seated on the chair as he waited for the computer to finish running the tests.

And trough that time that he spent sitting down waiting for it to be over, the intruder that had gotten in was already inside and it was searching for either Oz or Ashley, 'it' didn't know where they where so it was searching for them.

But 'it' wasn't to far from where Oz was since 'it' was only about 124 meters from where Oz is at, and it was heading straight towards the area that Oz was seated.

And as it made it's way on the steel floor, it made heavy metal footsteps as it walk in a slow pace in the hallways.

And it was walking with the knife that it had in it's right arm as it let it strike against the walls of the hallways, almost as if 'it' was sharpening the knife as it walk.

But anyways, the enemy intruder was now half way from reaching where Oz was.

Back with Oz

"great it's finish" Oz said with relief voice as he saw that the tests where done and where now showing a large ton of data that it has found in the green liquid.

"wow that's a lot of data, may as well save it for later because this should take me about 10 hours to go over thru". Oz said as he decided to save all of the data so that he could go over all of the data that he got and check on it another time when he had time, so he decided to send all of the capture data to his computer back home witch he always keeps on incase he wants to send something to his computer at home.

So now he was sending about 12GB worth of data to his computer back home.

"ok now that that's done, I think I should poor the green liquid into a different container so that I don't have to worry about reopening the lock once I was able to unlock it". Oz said as he started to look around the room for a container that he could use to store in the green liquid.

So he got up from his seat with the glass cylinder in hand as he started to look for a different container to put in the green chemical.

So after a small period of time of searching for a different container, he wasn't able to find one so he decided to head out the door of the room that lead to the back end of the spaceship and look for a storage compartment and see if he could find one.

So he headed towards the door with the green cylinder in hand in front of him as he made his way to the door.

But as he made his way to the door, he and the enemy intruder where both heading towards the same door with out even knowing that they where.

And now both Oz and the enemy intruder where just feet's away from seeing each other with the metal door being in between them.

And there and then everything seem to have slow down as Oz was about to reach for the door handle and the enemy was about to do the same as Oz. And then the door was soon open by Oz ho was able to open the door first and then...

Silence hit the room.

Oz and the enemy where now eyeing each other down as they saw themselves standing in front of one another.

oOo Back at Mission control oOo

Silence was also hear in the large room as everyone in the room saw Oz and the enemy look at each other with stun looks on there face.

Everyone had either a surprise and scare look on there face as they saw the enemy intruder standing just a couple of feet from Oz.

Martin and the president where even more shock about the unsuspected event that they didn't know what to say or what to do, they didn't know wither to call Oz and tell him to escape or to do anything else.

oOo At Oz's house oOO

Oz's friends or simply the ones that were still awake, they where both shocked and worried. Shocked because they saw for the first time a troop or soldier from the enemy side that was standing in front of Oz. And they where worried because they didn't know what was to happen to there friend Oz ho was going to either run or fight the enemy.

oOo Back with Oz oOo

Within the first few seconds that they saw each other, Oz ho was surprise at first became absolutely serious as he saw his enemy opponent standing in front of him.

And the enemy ho was slightly surprise to see that it's prey was standing in front of him, it grinded evilly as he saw Oz standing in front of him.

And now that they saw each other, the only thing that came in both of there mines was to fight.

So instantly, the enemy was the first to strike as he use his black knife that 'it' was holing in it's right hand to try and land a swift slice across Oz's neck.

But Oz seeing the knife heading towards his neck, he reacted by quickly ducking and letting the knife go above him before he got up and move back away from the enemy to avoid any further attacks from the enemy.

And once he move back he place the glass cylinder on a near by table and took out his own knife to compete against the enemy ho was waiting for Oz to make his next move.

And so he did by quickly dashing towards the enemy and being in front of him and quickly trying to send a side kick to the enemy's stomach. But the enemy block it with 'it's' right arm and lunch a right punch to Oz's face.

But Oz simply move to the left to avoid the punch that the enemy send, after that Oz move back and use his knife to try and land a hit to the enemy's left shoulder by running to the enemy intruder.

And before he could land a hit, the enemy use his knife to block of the attack while making a small amount of sparks to appear when both knife collided.

"gggrrrrr"

Both Oz and the enemy intruder had eye's of determination as they look into each others eyes as they tried to push of each other with there knifes before both of them retrieve and move back from one another and then continuing in there battle with sending each other blows and attacks with both speed and strength that the viewers that where watching it from the cameras in the spaceship and the others ho where watching form Oz's point of view where both equally shock to see the fight between Oz and the enemy.

In mission control they where totally stun to see Oz being able to fight against the enemy in a equal forms, that it surprise them to see Oz having no trouble in fight against the enemy. And same could go for Oz's friends ho where watching the live fight between Oz and the enemy back at Oz's house.

"(cough) ...your good, it's the first time that I get an opponent that's this strong" Oz said with smile on his face as he hold the knife in his right hand as he pointed it at the enemy.

"..." the enemy didn't say anything besides being silent for one second before he went to attack again.

And seeing the enemy move forward to him, Oz did the same as he charge forward and clash against the enemy with his knife in hand.

And with the resume of the battle, everyone that was watching the fight was concern and focus on watching the fight as it drag along.

So for the next past few minutes, both Oz and the enemy put up a fierce fight with one another as they fight with full strength and brute force as they both tried to land deadly blows on each other. But it wasn't working as much as they hope to because they ended up having avoid each others attacks and had cause some of the things that where around them to either get puncture or broken.

Oz ho just recover from blocking a hit from the enemy. He use his knife to throw it at the enemy in the chest and then swiftly move as fast as he could towards the side of side of the enemy and send a side kick to the enemy's stomach which he was able to land on the enemy with a strong hit that it allowed him to land a uppercut on the enemy.

And that resulted in the enemy having to block the incoming knife and then having to get hit on his side by Oz, and it also resulted in the enemy backing up a bit form the hit, but he look up just in time to see Oz coming towards him with the knife that he pick up after throwing it at him.

And Oz was directing the knife to the enemy's neck, but the enemy was able to react quick in of to grab Oz's hand and land a swift punch across Oz's face. And that cause Oz to spit out some blood from his mouth after he landed on the ground after getting send 5 feet backwards.

But Oz had no time to sit and rest, he got right back up and used his knife for another attack.

And the enemy ho was able to get back at Oz for the attack earlier, he also move forward to Oz and ready himself for another attack.

This time the enemy used his speed and strength to lunch a powerful punch to Oz's stomach and then hit Oz with a powerful kick across Oz's face and then quickly using both of his fist to hit Oz on the chest twice.

And then he used the back of his knife or the handle to strike Oz on his left side of his stomach and then pushing him back with a kick to the chest.

And that made Oz crash to a wall on the inside of the spaceship, and you could see but Oz ended up breaking his right hand that he used to reduce the impact of the throw to the wall.

"fuck...that is going to hurt me for a week" Oz said as he slowly got back up while spiting out blood.

And while looking back at the enemy, the enemy simply shake his hand to mock Oz that the attack was nothing to him.

"so mocking me now?, well lets see ho will be mocking ho at the end of this" Oz said as he pick up two pieces of steal that where the same size of his knife and used them to throw them at the enemy with such a speed that the enemy didn't see them coming and ended up with having the sharp metal objects pierce both of his shoulders.

And then Oz dash forward again towards the enemy with blinding speed that the moment that the enemy remove both objects off his shoulders. The enemy intruder was then attack by Oz ho use both of his fist to strike 20 hits on the enemy's chest in just 2 seconds before sending and upper cut to the enemy's face and then using his right hand to bring down the enemy's face to his knee witch collided with the enemy's face.

And then he used his knife to attempt on slice the enemy's chest, but that was block by the enemy by using his left hand to grab his arm and pushing him back so that he could get some space from Oz.

"(cough)" was what the enemy said as he wipe of some blood of his mouth.

And Oz ho was push back didn't stand still for long as he went back to attacking the enemy.

oOo In mission control room oOo

As the fight keep on going, everyone in the control room and everyone else in the base ho was allowed to see what was happing inside the spaceship on TV and Holograms. They where shocked beyond words to see Oz fight with brute force and be able to fight toe to toe with the enemy ho they had consider to be unstoppable.

And most of the military soldiers ho where watching the fight in the cafeteria where they where eating lunch after doing tasks. They where surprise even more to see someone ho was younger than them ho was able to handle themselves in a fight with the enemy.

It made them look week compare to Oz.

But besides, the ones ho where shocked beyond them where Martin and the president ho had there mouths wide open from seeing Oz fight against the enemy.

"h-how is this possible?, nobody has been able to fight toe to toe whit the enemy. Even when it's from long distance and using military machines such as the air force and tanks. The only thing that comes close as to being able to fight against the enemy is a pilot using a 'nightmare'". Martin said with a shocked expression as he told the president that only a pilot using a 'nightmare' was barley able to fight against the enemy.

But here they where watching Oz fight with brute strength against the enemy.

"I-indeed, I am really glad that Oz was pick to go on the mission with my daughter or else she wouldn't had a chance in defending herself against the enemy. Reminded me to thank Oz in advance". The president said as he told Martin to reminded him in thanking Oz for going on the mission with his daughter.

oOo Oz's house oOo

In Oz's house where everyone was now up because of the others waking up the ones that where sleeping, they where watching the fight with a worried look on there face as they watch Oz fight the enemy intruder.

They where more worried than shocked because they know what Oz is capable of doing in a fist fight, and so far they seen moves that Oz has done before in his training and some that they haven't seen before.

"geez I didn't know that Oz had it in him" Vincent said as he watch the TV that showed the fight in Oz's point of view.

"yeah and for him to get back up almost instantly after every strong attack from the enemy is pretty impressing" Elliot said as he watch the screen with surprise look on his face when he stated that Oz could get back up after every hit that landed on him.

"well that's Oz, he always puts a lot of effort to his training so it wouldn't be much of a surprise to see him fight like this" Charlotte said whit a small smile as she watch the screen with a bit of worried as she watch Oz fight the enemy intruder.

"true, but what I want to know is how he can still stand up after those strong attacks from the enemy, I saw how much the wall got dented because of him being throw against the wall", Break said in a interested voice instead of a surprise voice as he ask how Oz couldn't still stand after receiving the hard hits.

"I could ask the same, it's both impressing and surprising to see Oz take the hits like it's almost nothing". Leo said as he agree with Break's comment.

"well let's just hope that Oz can make it out alive, it wouldn't be good to see a friend die" Echo said with worried and serious tone as she watch the screen with a worried look on her face as she watch Oz fight the enemy intruder.

And with her simple comment, they turn silent and resume watching the live feedback on the screen, and they watch the TV with a worried and concern look on there face as they watch there friend fight against a enemy that was equal in power with him,

oOo Back in the fight oOo

Time skip 10 minutes

While the fight was roaring on in the front area of the inside of the spaceship, at the midsection of the spaceship.

Ashley ho was sleeping peacefully in her bed, she was slowly waking up due to her being able to hear noise coming from afar.

To her it sound like someone was either moving stuff around or ...breaking stuff.

So for her hearing things like that, she was curious to know what it was so she slowly got up and slowly walk out of the room that she was in.

The hallway that she was walking had the lights switch off so the only thing that gave off light was the light from the moon that shine thru the window.

"(yawn) I wonder what Oz could be doing at this time of hour" Ashely said as she cover her mouth when she gave off a yawn and ask her self on what Oz might be doing.

So she keep on walking down the hallway until she started to hear more noise to where it started out from low to loud and then to where she could hear even more noise.

And then she stop when she was in front of the door that lead to front section of the spaceship where she could hear the noise clearly.

SF: (crashing) (glass shattering) (metal scrapping)

"w-what's going on?" Ashley how was getting even more concern ask her self as she wonder what was causing all that noise.

So wanting to know what was going on, she slowly reach over the handle of the door and open it slightly so that she could see what was going on inside.

But the moment that she open the door just a few inches, the room inside fell silent the moment she open he door the see that things inside the room where trash and broken.

"what happen here?", Ashley said with a shocked voice as she saw how the inside of the room was.

But that wasn't all that she saw, the moment that she look to the right... she saw two figures standing against each other in a combat ready position.

One was dark black figure that was dressed in metal that completely cover it's entire frame, and the figure was slightly panting as it hold a black knife in it's hand.

Then she look over to the other figure, and then she saw Oz in the same state as the other black figure, and he was also holding a knife in his hand but it was color white.

Oz just like the other black figure, he was slightly panting while he had one eye close and while holding onto his left shoulder whit his free hand to cover up a wound.

A knife wound to be precise.

"(gasp silently) what's going on?, ho is Oz fight against and why?" Ashley ho didn't understand the situation ask a bunch a questions to herself as she question on what was going on.

But before she could think of anything else, Oz and the dark figure suddenly dash forward at such a speed that she didn't even see them move until she saw them collide with there knifes and then they push back against each other before they started to send punches and kicks to each other.

Oz ho was injure in shoulder from a stab wound. he was eager to end the fight now because he was starting to get slow because he was starting to get tired from fight nonstop with the enemy intruder.

So he was trying to think of a way to end the fight between them both, but the question was how?.

_"come on I got to think about how I am going to end this, if I don't come up with a way to take him down then I am the one who would be going down" _Oz said to himself as he began to think about a plan on how he was gong to end the fight.

He saw only a few advantages that he could use in the room to his success.

But before he could think again on what to do, he was unready to receive a striking blow to the side of his stomach that cause him to skit a few inches to the left and then having to block a knife swing that was aim to his neck with his knife and then having to block a second attack that was a strike to his neck by the enemy ho sent his leg to his neck.

And in that moment he used the moment to use his knife to immediately stab the enemy's leg and then sent a powerful punch across the enemy's face, and that allowed him to get a little bit more time in figuring out a plan to how to take the enemy down.

So quickly he look around the room to see if anything would be of a use. And while looking around the room, he saw Ashley looking thru the door.

"Ashley go and hide somewhere, I can't have you here where you can get injure while we are under attack by an enemy" Oz said as he warn Ashley about the current situation as he look away just in time to block a knife swing that was aim to his chest by the enemy and then he move to the side and used the distance between them to land a punch on the enemy's side.

But the moment that he did that, the enemy move fast in off to grave Oz's arm and then swing him around before slamming him downwards on to the table that he was working on before the fight.

And another thing was that he crash right above the glass cylinder that contain the green cylinder.

And by landing on top of it, it resulted in him having the green liquid go inside him because of a open wound that he had in his back that allowed some of the green liquid to enter his blood system.

"(cough) ..." Oz was completely unaware that he had landed right on top of the glass cylinder as he ignore what had happen and use both of his hands to stop a knife that was aim at his neck. and he blocked it by grabing a hold of the enemy's wrist to stop the enemy's advancements.

But it wasn't working so well since his right arm was still week due to it being broken and his shoulder being injure as well, so he was losing due to strength as the knife was moving dangerously close to his neck with each passing second.

"eeeerrrrrggggg" Oz was struggling to keep the knife from advancing because he was weaker than the enemy at the moment.

And Ashley ho was watching the fight go on, she was now extremely concern as to what to do now that Oz was in a dangerous situation. And seeing him struggle made her want to go out and help, but she couldn't, why?. Because she didn't know how to fight and nor did she know what to do in a situation like this.

"come on think, think" Ashley said to herself as she tried to think of a way that she could help Oz.

But it didn't take long for her to think of an idea as she saw that Oz's white knife was on the ground, and it was laying right in front of the door that she was hiding behind from.

And that's where her plan came in, but at the same time she didn't know either to do it or not to do it.

If she did then she will be able to save Oz from getting kill by the enemy intruder, and if she didn't. She was going to watch Oz die right in front of her, and that's something that she didn't want to see, not with someone that she already sees as a friend.

So with a bit of thinking over it and getting the determination that she needed. She made up her mind and did what she had to do in order to save Oz from getting killed.

So she immediately open the door and quickly pick up the knife on the ground and ran as fast as she could and got right behind the enemy's back and raise the knife up high in the air with both her hands and close her eyes right before she sent the knife towards the enemy's neck and pushing it as deep as she could.

"aaaaahhhhhh" Ashley yelled as she keep on pushing the knife deeper into the enemy's neck as she hope that she could stop him from killing Oz.

And it didn't take long for enemy to soon let go of the knife that it had in it's hands and fall to the left with the knife sticking out of it's neck whit blood coming out of it's mouth and neck.

And once the enemy fell to the floor dead, Oz ho was panting heavily on the floor slowly look up at Ashley ho was on the ground with both her hands on the ground ho was using the ground as support as she was panting slightly from what she did.

"Ashley... that was both stupid and reckless and you couldn't have gotten yourself kill, but..." Oz said as he look at Ashley with a tired look on his face. And hearing Oz's voice, Ashley look up to see Oz's smiling right before he said.

"thanks for helping me out...I could have been a goner, but thanks to you I am still alive" Oz said as he told Ashley that he was thankful for her stepping in and saving him. And Ashley ho heard Oz say that he was thankful for helping him, she couldn't help but smile as well.

"y-yeah, your welcome" Ashely said as she smile back at him as she and Oz where seated on the ground trying to catch there breaths. But before they could call the whole thing to an end and relax that the whole thing had ended, the enemy's wrist that resemble a scare clock started to beep in a slow red color as it started to beep in a countdown.

Oz ho saw the item counting down immediately knew what was going to happen, it wasn't rocket science to know that it was a bomb that was set to go off.

So he instantly got up and ignore the pain that was coursing thru his body and pick Ashley up in his arms without telling her anything as he tried to run away with her in his arms.

And the moment that he step out of the door and made it six feet away from the door, a sudden explosion occur in the room that they where in earlier and cause the spaceship to start blowing up in a chain reaction as it started to blow up from the front of the ship to all the way to the back.

And Oz ho saw no other way to get out of the spaceship and avoid the current explosions that where happing, he only had one idea as to keeping one of them safe.

So right before they where engulf in a bright orange and yellow light with fire and flying material. Oz at very last second use himself as a shield to protect Ashley right before he felt a sharp metal object hit the back of his back and then cause him to black out.

(BOOOOOOOOOM)

Was all that you could see from a distance as the spaceship went up in a explosion and collapse on it's self.

But when that happen, Oz and Ashley ho where right next to a window when it happen. They where send flying outside when it had occur.

And for everybody ho was watching right before everything went black was shocked to see the spaceship that Oz and Ashley where in, went up in flames.

Seconds later, Ashley and Oz where on the ground with only bruises, cuts, scrapes and slight burn marks, but that was only what Ashley saw on her self right before she saw Oz's state of injury.

Oz was more hurt and injure than her where Oz had a large piece of metal laying right on top of him with sharp piece of metal sticking right on his back.

And what scare her the most of seeing Oz like that was that he wasn't moving, She could see him moving.

"O-Oz, O-Oz a-are you o-ok?" Ashley said with a very week voice as she tried to lift up her head but failed to do it.

"Oz c-can you h-hear me?". Again Ashely tried to call out to Oz but he wouldn't answer back.

"p-please answer back" Ashley said with a week voice as she tried to crawl towards him but she was unable to do so.

So she was stuck laying where she was, and she was also starting to feel sleepy that her eyes started to feel heavy, so slowly she tried to keep her eyes open even thou she was falling asleep.

(Multiple time skip)

Before she close her eyes she could see the spaceship still on fire. And then she close her eyes and open them again to see that the spaceship was now all black and free of fire. Again she close her eyes and reopen them to see a white light in the distance follow by the noise of the metal blades cutting thru the air as it made it's way.

And right as it landed, she closer her eyes again and reopen them later on to see that she was now inside the cargo airship with a transparent mask that cover her mouth while she was laying on the ground with a futon bed below.

And she could hear faint voices but couldn't make up ho they where,

_"get the bandages, ...give me the...press on the wound...he is going to be ok...just hold on girls...". _That was all she could hear before she finally fell asleep and didn't end up waking up until the next day.

(end of multiple time skip)

Next day  
Location: Military base of Japan, Hospital Building. Room 202-A  
Time: 7:46 in the afternoon.

It's been 21 hours now since the attack of the enemy intruder that had attack them and later on cause the spaceship to go up in flames and blow up. And shortly after all of that, the assist team had came just in time to help them out right before they would have passed out from blood loss and any other worst out comes.

So after being pick up and send back to Japan, both Ashley and Oz where now in a hospital room in the military base of Japan where they where treated on there arrival.

.

"w-where am I?" Ashley ho was slowly opening her eyes said with a week and tired voice as she look around the room to see where she was. And while looking around she saw that the room was all white with items around the room that are used for hospitals.

"h-hello" Ashley said as she tried to call out to someone in the room but nobody seem to answer her.

So seeing that nobody answer back to her, she look to her sides to see if she could see anybody in the room that she was in.

So she turn to the left and then to the right and saw that she was in a room all by herself with only a lamp on that was located to her right.

So after seeing that she was all by herself and with nobody around, she decided to lay back down and think of something to keep her occupied for the time being until someone came to check up on her.

But before she could thinking of anything, a nurse came in the room holding a hologram clipboard.

"Ah I see your awake now, it's good to see that you are up now. You almost gave your dad a heart attack when he saw you coming in on a stretcher" The nurse said as she walk over to Ashely's side stood next to her left as she told her about the reaction that her dad had when she saw her condition when she was brought back.

"oh, well I hope I didn't startled him to much" Ashley said with a smile as she talk.

"well don't worry he is doing ok, after we finish check you for any signs injuries we found that you where ok with only small cuts and scraps, so he was able to relax soon after that" The nurse said as she told Ashley that her dad was doing ok with her being in the hospital with only small injuries.

"I see..." Ashley said with relief voice as she heard that she didn't cause to much trouble for her dad to have after having to be sent to the hospital to be taken care of.

"yes he was able to calm down once he heard that you where in no danger what so ever. But ...he was also worried about someone else". The nurse said with a distance voice as she look to the other way as she started to talk about someone else that her dad was worried about.

And hearing the nurse talk about her dad being worried about someone else made her curious as to know ho the nurse was talking about. But it didn't take long for her to know ho the nurse was talking about once she remember what had happen before she passed out.

"wait where's Oz?". Ashley said with a concern voice as she ask the nurse on where Oz was. Only know did she remember that Oz was with her when the spaceship ended up blowing up.

"well... unlike you he was taken to the emergency room and was left there to recover from his injuries, all of us where shocked to see that Oz was in a bad state when he was brought in by your aunt Madison and his two sisters ho where holding on to his hands when he was brought to the hospital". The nurse said as she told Ashley on how Oz was doing and what had happen when he was brought in.

And hearing that Oz was taken to the 'emergency' room, she was scare to know how badly injure Oz might be from hearing what the nurse had to say regarding about Oz.

"can I see him?, please I want to know if he is doing ok" Ashley said as she took off the cover that was on top of her and stood up from the bed and ask the nurse on where she could find Oz.

"w-wait you shouldn't be up so quick, you still need to let your body rest before you can get up". The nurse said with a worried tone as she told Ashley that she shouldn't be so active after waking up.

But Ashley wasn't going to sit back down because she was more worried about Oz's condition more than hers since she wasn't really injure but tired, so she was egger to see how Oz was doing than having to sit down and do nothing.

"please I'm fine, I am not really injure or anything so please can you tell me where I can find Oz at?". Ashley said as she told the nurse that she was ok and that she really wanted to see how Oz was doing.

"well... if you aren't feeling bad and think that you are alright, then I guess it would be ok to go and visit Oz". The nurse said while being a bit unsure about letting Ashely out of the room.

"ok then, please follow me and I will show you Oz's room". the nurse said as she turn around and left the room with Ashely following behind.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in another room.

While Ashely was making her way to Oz's room.

Oz was in his hospital room resting in his bed, and he still hasn't woken up since the explosion had occur.

And while Oz was resting in his room with bandages, wires and respirator mask. Five other people where in the room that Oz was place in.

Two of them where on Oz's left side of the bed as one of them had there head resting on Oz's left side of the bed with her holding onto his left hand while she sleep in her brother's side with dried tears on her face as she sleep.

This was Ada and she has been asleep next to her brother's side since he had arrive. And next to her was Sharon ho was seated next to her sister ho was currently asleep.

And unlike Ada she was awake and, she was watching over her brother ho was still recovering from his injuries.

And on Oz's right side, three adults where seated whit worried looks on there faces as they sat on Oz's right side as they watch Oz rest in his bed.

Madison, Martin, and Susaku the president of Japan where all seated with a worried expression as they sat in there chairs.

And the atmosphere in the room was dead quiet, not a signal noise was made in the room. The only noise that was being made was the machines that where assisting Oz in his recovery.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

That was one of the noises that was heard in the room, it was Oz's heart beat that was being monitor.

And every passing second that passed by, it felt like an internity for those inside the room.

And although everything was quiet in the room, 5 hours ago before the current time, everything was a mess.

Flashback

5 Hours ago.

"Ok girls we are about to land so just hang on, we will get your brother treated as fast as we can" Madison said as she hold on to the door of the cargo plan as she told the girls that they where just about ready to land in the helicopter area of the hospital.

And said girls, Ada and Sharon where busy helping keeping there injure brother alive. Oz was suffering from some deep cuts and wounds that he got in the fight with the enemy.

So far Oz had 16 deep cuts and 5 deep wounds from a knife and 7 bruises and a broken arm and 2 broken ribs. Surly this would be just in of to label Oz as majorly injure with injuries that where already causing him pain. But if added the fact that Oz was also bleeding from his back from the piece of sharp metal that was stuck in his back that had imbedded it's self 5 inches into his back.

And when they remove the metal object from his back, it cause him to start bleeding a lot of blood that Ada, Sharon and Madison and a few of the volunteers that had went with them had a hard time keeping the wound close along with the rest of the deep wounds that he had.

And using the medical equipment that they had wasn't in of to help them out in helping Oz with his wounds.

And out of them all, Ada and Sharon where more serious in helping Oz in his wounds that they didn't even heard Madison.

But even thou they where trying to stop the bleeding from his back and from all of the other open wounds, and while trying to be as focus as they can as to help there brother, they where still scare in thinking that they wouldn't be able to help there brother from reaching death.

And Ada ho still wasn't experience to something like this, she was scare out of her mind that she wouldn't be able to save her dear brother that even thou she was trying to be as focus as she can.

She still wasn't able to act as serious and as focus as she wanted to be.

"Ada come on tried to focus, right now it's not the time to lose focus" Sharon said as she press on the open wound in Oz's left arm while a woman with brown hair and brown eyes was changing the bandages in his arm to keep it from getting an infection and to keep the bandages that where covering his wound clean.

"o-ok" Ada said as she went from doing nothing to helping out Sharon and the other volunteers in helping Oz.

Only one of the volunteers was helping them as the other three volunteers where helping with attending Ashley's small cuts and small wounds.

But after a minute or too, they finally landed on the front side of the hospital in the military and as soon as they landed on the ground, they quickly rush to get both Ashley and Oz out of the cargo plane and into the hospital so that they can be cared of.

"we need two rooms right now, and one of them has to be an emergency room" Madison said as she shouted out commands to the nurses that where sitting in the front desk of the entrance as she told them what they needed.

And quickly the nurses acted on there duties and led Madison to an emergency room with Oz, and the nurses acted as quick as they can when they saw Oz's condition.

"alright then follow us, there is an emergency room in the room up ahead of us" one of the nurses said as she lead them to one of the emergency rooms that they had available for them to use.

So they move as quickly as they could thru the hallways as they got to the emergency room that was open by one of the nurses that was walking towards them when the nurse saw them coming towards the room to the left.

So once they open the door to the room, Madison, Ada, Sharon and four nurses help in putting Oz in the bed of the emergency room.

And then that's where everything went a bit messy. Right as they stated to treat Oz from his wounds and injuries, they first had to remove the burn an broken suit that Oz had on him before they could treat his injuries.

And that took them an hour to fully remove the suit. And the reason why was because some of the parts of the suit had welded in together with other parts of the suit because of the heated temperature that the suit had to go thru when the spaceship blow up.

And once they remove the suit, the saw even more injuries that Oz had on him, mostly on his back and front side of his body.

So then they spent 20 minutes on cleaning the wounds on his back and the front of his body where the most injuries where at. And after they clean the wounds that where cover with dirt and blood, they added bandages on the clean wounds and move on to the large wound on his back where it require the most attention.

The back of his body had a deep wound where the large piece of metal had dug it's self on to Oz's back and had cause him to bleed a lot of blood.

"quick give him some more blood in his system, he is bleeding to much we need to give him more or else he will die" Madison said as she told one of the nurse to get more blood so that they can keep him alive while they treat to his wound.

"ok but we need to know what his blood type is, we can't give him a different type of blood that doesn't match his" the nurse said in worried tone as she ask Madison what blood type was Oz.

"I don't know, girls do you know what blood type your brother was?" Madison said as she ask Ada and Sharon on what blood type Oz was.

"his blood type is O positive, same as mine" Ada said as she told them what his blood type was as she help Sharon with bandaging some of the wounds that where left uncover.

"ok then, I will go and get some". the nurse ho was ask by Madison to get blood for Oz said right before she left the room and went to the room that they stored the blood.

And as soon as she left the room, the door open as soon as the nurse had left room and then two other people thru the door.

"so how are you guys doing here?" Martin said as he came in thru the door and ask how they where doing.

"well we are doing ok, but we really need to get Oz more blood in his system or else he will die, so that's why we sent the nurse that left the room to get more blood for Oz" Madison said as she and an a nurse keep Oz's back injury from bleeding any more.

Even thou they had remove the metal piece from Oz's back and clean it, it continue to bleed out blood slowly because of the deep open wound.

"I am wondering how much pain Oz had to go thru to fight off the enemy intruder" Martin said as he look a bit closer to Oz's condition on his body as he saw the amount of injuries that he had to go thru in the fight, and also from the explosion.

"so how's Ashley?, is she ok?" Martin said as he rapidly ask Madison on how his daughter was dong.

"well you won't need to worry about her, she only got some minor scratches and minor injuries. In all she is ok, all she needs is to sleep it out for a day and she will be ok. But I am more concern about Oz, he took a lot more injuries than her and he is almost near death". Madison said as she told Martin about Ashley's condition and also her concern about Oz.

"but is he going to be ok?". The president of Japan, Susaku said as he ask Madison if Oz would be able to pull thru.

"yes as long as we are able to give him some more blood to keep him alive and be able to stich the big wound in his back then yes". Madison said as she told President Susaku that Oz would be alright as long as they give him more blood in his system to keep him alive.

"I see, well I do sure hope that he can make. It would be tragic if he was to die after doing something brave and dangerous when fighting the enemy intruder" President Susaku said as he told them how it would be bad if Oz was die after doing something both brave and dangerous.

"same here, I just hope that he can hang in there a bit more. I wouldn't like to tell his friends and family that he passed away in his first mission that was dangerous to begin with" Madison said with a more worried look on her face as she continue to help treat to Oz's wounds.

"ok, I am done with the wounds on his sides, so how are we going to stich Oz's back wound?". Sharon said as she finish adding the bandages on Oz's sides and ask Madison on how they where going to stich the mid size wound on Oz's back.

"don't worry we go this, we done this before so just leave it to us", the nurse that was wrapping a bandage around Oz's head said as she told them that she and her friend could do the stitching on Oz's back wound.

"ok, then get to it" Madison said as she also finish with treating to some of Oz's wounds that where in his mid section and move to the side so that the two nurses can get to working on stitching the wound on his back.

And in just a few seconds after that, the nurse ho had left the room to get the small bags of blood that Oz needed to be keep alive. She came in the room holding four bags of blood that will be use to support Oz.

"ok I am back", the nurse said as she rush in the room and hook on of the bags on the metal stand and then added the plastic tube that would travel from the bag to Oz's wrist to give him the blood that he had lost.

So after doing that and other various things, after 20 minutes of working on treating Oz. They where able to keep Oz on the safe side and away from death's claws.

"ok I think that's all of Oz's wound that are know cover" Madison said as she swipe some sweet of her forehead and took a seat to rest from the work that she and the other where doing.

"well it might seem like that but there is something that we still have to do before we can say that we are finish". The nurse ho was standing next to Oz said as she and two other nurses started to pick up Oz slowly and carefully from his bed and onto a bed with wheels.

"wait what are you doing?", Ada said as she question the two nurses as to what they where doing with Oz.

"well even thou we cover up his wounds and added some medicine to keep him alive. We still have to check for injuries and wounds that we can't see with our eyes, so we are going to do some x-ray scans on Oz so that we can see if there any injuries that are in him that we can't see" the nurse ho was pushing that bed with wheels said as she told them as to what they plan on doing next.

"oh I almost forgot about that, well let's go and see what the x-ray can find then" Madison said as she got back up and follow the two nurses that we taking Oz to the x-ray machine in another room.

Ada and Sharon also follow along as they follow Madison from behind.

The president also follow behind them as he was interested as to see what the x-ray machine could pick up. But Martin decided to go and check up on his daughter saying that he wanted to see how she was doing.

"you guys go on ahead, I'm going to check up Ashley so I will see you guys later" Martin said as he told them on where he was going before he turn around and headed the other direction of the hallway.

"ok will se you then" Madison said as she wave goodbye to Martin as she and the girls with president and nurses went to one of the x-ray room to perform a x-ray scan on Oz's body to see if he had any inside injuries.

"I hope that Ashley is doing fine, we haven't check on her since we arrive" Sharon said as she told them her worriedness for Ashley ho they haven't yet check up on since there arrival to the infirmary/hospital.

"don't worry she ok, her injuries are on minor level compared to Oz's high injuries. That girl only needs some hours of rest before she can start walking again". Madison said as she reminded them that Ashley's condition wasn't any bad like Oz's condition where she doesn't reach the same level of high attention that Oz require.

"well I sure do hope, it wouldn't be right if we skip her and found out that she had a injury that might match Oz's injuries". Ada said as she showed her worried for Ashley.

"well I am sure that we check over her well in of to make sure that we didn't miss any important details about her that might require our immediate attention". Madison said as she continue walking in the direction of the x-ray room with nurses leading the way.

So once they arrive at the x-ray room, they move Oz on to the bed that's use to scan a patient.

So after moving Oz over to the bed, the bed that he was laying on started to move forward in to the white metal like tube that would scan him for any inside wounds.

And once he was inside the scanner, the nurses and the three girls and the president stood in another part of the room where they where separated by a glass wall with controls in the room that they where in.

So know that they where separated from the main room where the x-ray scan would start, The main nurse ho told them what they where doing to do, press the button that started the scan and step back as she and the rest watch as Oz's body was scan by the x-ray machine and then scan by the machine with a blue light that scan Oz's body from his feet to all the way to the top of his head.

And while the scans where being done, whatever the machine was scanning on Oz's body was being display on the screen that was in the room that they where occupied in.

**"system done, full body scan complete" **

A robotic voice in a female tone said as it told them that the scan on Oz was done.

And once it was done, the nurses started to go over the scan details that where being sent to them on the screen by the machine.

"so what did the x-ray machine pick up?, anything that we should worry about". The president said as he walk over to the two nurses that where checking thru the information of the machine, and ask if there is anything that they needed to know.

"well so far the machine found that Oz a few broken bones and nothing really that serious, but... there is something that the machine caught that we don't actually understand", the nurse said as she started to look over Oz's blood flow and other parts of his organs.

"and what might that be?, is it something life threating?" again the president ask the nurses as he ask them if what they found was something that they should be worried about.

"well what the machine found in Oz was something of a biological like substance in Oz's body that seems to be traveling in him, and I also don't know how to explain this but... it seems to be healing Oz faster than what it would take. It's not going to fast that he would be heal with in minutes or hours but in two or three days. His wounds are already starting to patch up and his broken arm and other broken bones of his body are slowly starting to be put back together".

The nurse said with a confuse and surprise voice as she saw the changes that where happing in Oz's body. She and her partner didn't know what was happing to Oz but they could only tell that it wasn't anything bad but ...good, somehow.

"so how is that even possible?, it's not like his body alone is capable of doing this on it's own, do you think that it has to do with that bio substance thing that the machine found?". Sharon said as she ask the nurse on how it's possible that Oz's injuries where being treated that quickly.

"well that's something that I am not quite sure but it could be, but we can't just jump in to conclusions and say that it could be the work of the bio chemical that's in Oz. So we are going to need some blood samples of Oz so that we can figure out what is happing in his body". the nurse said as she and her partner save all of the date that they got and send it to there clipboard by simply putting it against the screen and swiping all of the information that was on the screen to there clipboards so that they know have the information that the machine had found.

And once that was done they turn of the screen and left the small room that separated them from the actual room and then went to where Oz was laying down on the bed that scan his body when it went inside the machine, and they gently put him back on the bed with wheels and started to take him back to the emergency room where he was brought in the first time.

Flashback end

So now that all of that was done, all that was left to do was wait for Oz to get some rest and recover from his injuries.

"I am impress that he was able to make it out alive after the confrontation with the enemy and having to survive that attack and the explosion, he was almost near death from blood lost". Martin said as he sat in his chair.

"yes it is, he is very impressive for someone of his age" Madison said. "I wish we could have more people like him in our military that are capable of doing something like that".

"yes he very impressive, if only there was more like him in our military then we would be able to do more stuff than what we are able to do now", President Susaku said he told them on what they would be able to do if there was people like Oz in there military.

"sure, but our military man aren't doing anything like what Oz did to fight against the enemy, they are just basically doing labor work with the remaining countries in the world so that we can stay at least organized in this time of trouble". Madison said as she reminded Martin that there military men where just doing labor work and not actual combat.

"true but it wouldn't be bad to think if our own military men where capable of holding there ground like Oz. But besides that I hope that Oz's recovery goes well, I would like to thank him for his duty of honor for doing an important mission in helping us out in stopping the block aid and that was block by the enemy force and allowing us to continue getting supplies from the region. Now we can continue with our project with the other countries". The president said as he sighed in relief as he told Martin and Madison that now they can continue there project now that they blocked was destroyed.

"project?, what project are you guys working on Mr. President", Sharon said as she ask the president on what the project was that they where working on. And hearing that they where working on a project, Sharon ask them because she was curious as to know what they are working on.

"sorry but that's something that we can't tell you both, not unless you two are of a higher ranking like Martin and Madison". President Susaku said he told Sharon that he wasn't able to tell Sharon about the project.

"but could you at least gives us a hint as to what y'all are working on?" Sharon said.

"sorry kid I wish we could but, like the president said you guys need to be of a high rank in order to know what we are working on. But I can reassure you that it's nothing bad nor anything dangerous". Martin said.

"I see sorry for asking", Sharon said as she turn away and look back her brother ho was laying in the bed with the respirator on his mouth.

"I hope that he get's well soon, our friends would probably start wondering where we are and probably ask what happened when they see Oz come home with bandages and with crutches". Sharon said as she told them on how will there friends react when they see Oz come home injure in just a matter of a day.

"don't worry, your brother will be able to go back home with you two within two or three days, he sure is lucky to survive both the attack and his injuries from the explosion. Most soldiers ho experience this kind of things barely make it out alive, or don't make it out at all". Madison said as she tried to reassure Sharon that Oz would be ok by telling her on how lucky Oz is to still be alive.

But before Sharon could say anything from Madison reassuring words, the door to the room suddenly open to show Ashley standing by the door entrance dressed in her hospital clothing and her glasses.

And when they saw Ashley standing by the door, Martin was the first to react by quickly standing up from his chair and walking to his daughter.

"Ashley what are you doing out of your room, you should be resting and not up walking yet". Martin said as he told his daughter that she should be resting in her room.

"it's ok dad, I'm fine I am not really in any pain so I am ok. And I also came to check up on Oz". Ashley said as she told her dad that she was fine, and she told him the reason why she was here instead of resting in her room.

"so how is he?, is he ok" Ashley said as she walk in the room and ask about Oz's health as she look at him laying in the bed with the respirator on his mouth with wires that connected to his left arm that later went to the machines to his left.

"Oz is fine, he sure is a tuff guy if he was able to survive such things, he should be able to go back home with in 2 to 3 days". Martin said as he told Ashley that Oz was doing fine and when he would be release from the hospital.

"he sure is something, to be able to go toe to toe with an enemy in combat is very impressive. Most people can barely make it out alive crawling from an enemy attack". Madison said as she look at Oz as he sleep while breathing in and out quietly in a peaceful way.

"yes I was there when it happen, I watch from the side lines when Oz was fighting the enemy. He was able to go toe to toe with the enemy by fighting in the same level of the enemy in terms of speed, strength and reaction." Ashley said.

"Ashley, at the end when Oz was pin down by the enemy when Oz was holding back the knife that was aim to his neck by the enemy, you did two things that surprise me. One being that you did something brave and the other one being something totally reckless that you almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you rushing towards the back of the enemy with Oz's knife in your hand." Martin said he told his daughter on how he felt when he saw her act in the fight between Oz and the enemy.

"yeah I know Oz told me the same thing after the enemy was off of him, but dad it was only way that I could have save Oz from getting kill. If I didn't then he would have had a knife sticking thru his neck, it was either that or watch him get kill and then me being next". Ashely said with a angry/shy voice as she told her dad on why she did what she did to help Oz.

"(sigh) I know but you just have to think before you act, I mean ho knows maybe the enemy could have turn around and attack you. I am just saying that you need to be careful when you do things like that so that you don't put yourself in harm, but either way I am thankful that you where able to help Oz out. If not, then I guess we wouldn't be here watching Oz recover" Martin said as he turn to Oz ho was still asleep.

"I am also thankful, if you hadn't done anything to save my brother. Then I wouldn't know what to do anymore knowing that Oz was kill in a fight against the enemy. And it would have been really hard on Ada to hear that Oz had died, she looks up to him a lot more than I do that sometimes she tries to act the same as him in terms of attitude and strength and skills. I even caught her one time wearing his clothes when he was out training with the rest of his friends at a public gym".

Sharon said with laugh at the end when she told them the memory of when she caught Ada wearing there older brothers clothing when he was gone. And hearing the silly moment made everyone in the room laugh a bit when they where told about it.

"hehehe yeah, she looks up to him the most that sometimes I can see Oz standing where she is". Sharon said as she look to her right to see Ada still asleep with her head on Oz's left side of the bed with her hand still holding onto Oz's left hand. And with a bit of dried tears that where still on Ada's cheeks.

And when she turn to look at her sister sleeping, everybody else turn to look at Ada ho was still holding on to Oz's hand even when she was asleep. And they couldn't help but feel the amount of sadness that Ada might be feeling by seeing her brother laying in a bed with machines hook up to him to give him life support.

It sure was something that caught there eyes.

"well I am glad that she will still be able to see her big brother that she admires, so dad what's going to happen once he wakes up?". Ashely said as she ask her dad on what was to happen once Oz was to wake up.

"well that's something that me, Madison and the president will be talking to Oz about, we will be thanking him for his service and we will also be rewarding him with something that we have in stored for him". Martin said he told his daughter on what they where going to do once Oz work up from his sleep of recovery.

"and trust me, the reward that he will get for his act of service will be something that he will be able to use everyday. And it's something that nobody else can have". Martin said with a smile as he told them that the reward that Oz was going to get was going to be something that nobody else can have but those that are in the military.

And that made both Ashley and Sharon curious as to know what that would be, but they where going to have to wait and find out once Oz woke up. 


	13. The morning after

**Chapter 13: The morning after**

* * *

Late at night, Time: 11:23 AM  
Oz's hospital room.

"(breathing in)...(breathing out)", that was the single noise that Oz was making as he lay in his bed alone in the room with nothing but the white sheet cover that cover him as he sleep with the machines to his left that where still active since his arrival. And the only light source that could be found in the room, was the light of the moon that shine thru the window and enter his room and gave it a light blue glow.

Everyone that 'was' in the room had left to go and rest for the night so that left Oz by himself in his hospital room, but Oz ho was asleep since the explosion and pass out for many hours, he started to wake up.

At first Oz only open his eyes slowly as he started to wake up so that his eyes could get adjusted to the lighting in the room. And once he saw the room that he was in, he said to himself.

"w-where... am I?", Oz said in a low and week voice as he look around the room with only his eyes as he look at his surroundings.

And by looking around the room for about a few minutes he was able to tell that he was in a hospital room and not anywhere else.

"I guess... the assistance team... came just in time... and where able to bring us back". Oz said in the same week low voice as he told himself that the assisting team that where meant to help them out where able to get to them and pick them up right after the explosion of the spaceship.

"well I am glad that... they could come just in time... or else I wouldn't be here". Oz said he told himself in his head how thankful he was for them for being able to get them when they where in need of help.

"well... I wish I could thank them but... (looks at the holographic low light clock at the wall), it seems that it's very late at night and... it's almost about to be Tuesday in about 37 minutes, I guess I was asleep... for the past two days?". Oz mentally told himself as he tough about the amount of days that has been passed out.

"well I wish I could talk to someone so that I can tell them what has being going on since my arrival, but I guess everyone would be asleep by now", Oz said he sighed and pressed his head further into the pillow that his head was on.

But after laying down for just a couple of seconds, Oz saw a small amount of light that was being giving off to his right where he turn to his right and saw 'his' phone on the desk to his right that was lighting up in a pattern where it would turn off and then on and then off again.

"I guess I got unread messages or missed phone calls" Oz said as he tried to guess what he might have missed on his phone as he tried to reach over it whit his right hand but he found it to be useless since it was a bit more far away than what he tough it would have been.

So, he slowly stood up and try to get up but, he stop his movement when he felt the pain in his body go thru him.

"dang that hurts, I should probably slow down before I do something", Oz said with a bit of a pain and week voice as he stop his movement and stayed seat on the edge of his bed as he let the pain in his body go away before he did anything else. But while he was seated in his bed, he took of the respirator that he had over his mouth and laid down next to his bed.

And once the pain in his body had left only by a little, he slowly go up and reach over to his phone that was left on the table to his right.

And once he grab his phone and look over the screen, he saw that he had about 46 unread messages and 65 missed calls.

"wow, I guess I have been passed out for a long time that I made them worried". Oz said as he though about his friends that where still back at his place ho where still probably wondering what had happen since the live feedback had gone black after the explosion.

"I wonder if I should call them to see how things are, but then again they could probably be asleep at this time. But I know someone ho stays up this late", Oz said as he started to go thru his list of contacts to find the person that he was looking for.

And once he found the person that he was looking for, he press call and waited for the person to pick up.

"(ring)...(ring)...(ring)". the phone started ring.

Meanwhile back at another place in Japan in Tokyo.

While Oz waited for the 'person' to answer the phone, said 'person' was at her house in her room using the computer as she watch a show while eating some food when she saw to her left that her phone started to ring.

So when it started to ring, she click on pause and took off her red headphones and place them down before she reach over to her phone and look at he screen to see ho was calling her.

And when she saw the picture of the person that was calling her, she almost drop the phone when she saw that it was 'him'. So not wanting to waste any time on waiting she quickly press on answer and put the phone next to her ear.

"Oz what happened?, the last thing we saw on the screen before it went black was a large explosion, are you ok and where are you?" the girl said in a worried tone as she ask Oz on what had happened when the live feedback had went black and also ask him on how he was doing.

"wow calm down Alice, don't worry I'm ok I'm just resting in the hospital I guess I go hurt a lot more when the spaceship blow up, the last thing I felt was a hard sharp object hit my back, I guess that would explain why my back feels like it's on fire", Oz said as he explain the pain that he was feeling in his back while he lay back down in his bed so that he didn't stain himself to much.

"what?, are you ok and are you in a hospital that we can come visit you?", Alice said as she ask Oz if he was in a near by hospital that they could come and visit him.

"well I am fine but I can still feel the pain in my body and it hurts a lot, but also the hospital that I am in isn't anywhere near or a place that you can come visit until I get out because it's located in the military and I pretty sure that they won't be able to let anyone in unless they have a reason to be here with the name of a high rank person that told you to come". Oz said as he told Alice that she wouldn't be able to come unless they had a valid reason to be in a military hospital with the name of the person that had giving you permission to enter the military area.

"oh, well I guess that makes sense but, when do you think you would be release from the hospital?", Alice said.

"well it's hard to say, I could probably be release within 5 to 7 days depending on how soon I can get well before I can leave on my own". Oz said as he told her on how much time he would probably have to stay in the hospital until he would be release to go home.

"but don't worry, I am not in any danger so you don't have worry about me being in any serious condition, hopefully. I will call you tomorrow to see what the doctors say about my condition and when I will be able to back home, ok". Oz said.

"well alright, don't push yourself to much ok. I'll tell the rest of the guys tomorrow morning that you are alright so that they don't need to worried about what happen to you". Alice said as she told Oz goodbye before she hung up on the phone.

So after the phone call ended, Oz turn of his phone and let if fall next to him as he lay back in his bed.

"well... what know" Oz said as he told himself on what he should do next, but seeing that there wasn't really anything else to do but rest. So he decided to get some rest and fall asleep.

So he settle for the night and fell asleep and waited to see what next day had in store. But... there was something that went unnoticed by Oz.

And the only way that he would be able to see it would be if he saw it in a mirror, and what he would be able to see would be his eyes being different than what they where before.

When he had blink before he went to sleep, his eyes change from a normal green color, to a bright green emerald color with three bright green neon rings around his pupil. And it change back to normal when he blink for the second time and went to sleep.

Next day: 8:34 PM Morning

"so how are you doing Oz, feeling better?" Madison ho was drinking some coffee said as she sat on a near by chair that was next to Oz's bed.

"well I'm doing fine, I don't fell that bad that I would be able to move or anything, besides the amount of pain in my body that goes on". Oz said as he eat his breakfast that they gave him when they have heard that he was awaken and decided to give him some breakfast as well.

"well you sure do seem to be doing fine, so how was fighting the enemy like?, tough, easy, hard?". Martin said as he ask Oz on how the fight between him and the enemy was for him.

"well it was... challenging to be sure, I haven't had a challenging fight like that in a long time, even thou I broke a couple of bones it was some good experience for me". Oz said right before he took a bit of his pancake after he told him on how that fight for him was.

"really, also I wanted to ask how it is that you where able to take those hits without much trouble and how you where able to move that fast?. I haven't seen anyone fight that good in my life time". President Susaku said as he ask Oz how he was able to move fast and take strong hits from the enemy.

"oh, well that's easy, I just add weights to parts of my body that total to 200 pounds, and I use them to various tasks of exercise to improve on my strength and speed and stamina. And I train in hand to hand combat with my friends while using heavy metal weapons so that we can improve our speed and accuracy with the tools that we use and to also get use to receiving strong hits that could knock us out". Oz said he continue to eat his breakfast.

"really?, 200 pounds on you and while using heavy tools?, you sure are giving yourself some heavy challenges" Ashley ho was sitting in a chair on Oz's right, said as she heard how Oz train. And not only was she surprise but so did her dad and Madison and president Susaku where also surprise to hear from Oz on how he train.

"that sounds like boot camp to me, you really like pushing yourself don't you", Madison said.

"well yeah but it's mainly because we want to prepare our self before we enter out second semester of pilot training. I have heard from both my parents and older brother that the second semester of pilot training is much more difficult and challenging than the first semester of training, so we are putting a lot of effort into our training in order to be able to pass the seconds semester of pilot training with the lest amount of trouble". Oz said as he continue to eat his food.

"you seem to have a point there, but I have a feeling that it might be more of a challenging than last year because of the 'certain' cause of events that have being going on through the year, so they might bring up the challenging in your training". the president said as he told Oz on what he though would happen to his second semester of pilot training because of the certain cause of events that had push people in taking things serious.

And he had a point, since the beginning of the attacks from the enemy, the staff members of the school that Oz and his sisters and friends go, the staff members of the school had taken the teaching and training of the students more serious and put more focus in to teaching the students.

And with the upcoming second semester, all of the training for all seniors was going to be level up higher and more challenging so that they can hope to improve the students training so that they can be ready once they are assign to take part in there role in the group that they chose to join.

"he has a point there, I heard from my friend ho teaches the students about the air force group at your school, she told me that they where going to change some of the teachings in the second semester so that it's more challenging, but at the same time it will be of some benefit to the students so that they can get as much knowledge and skill before they graduate".

Madison said as she told them about a friend of hers that teaches at the same school that Oz and his sisters go to that they where changing up some of the teachings in the school.

"really?, well it's a good thing that me and friends took the opportunity to practice a bit more before our seconds semester starts so that it wouldn't be that much of a challenge", Oz said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"yes but even if you did take the time to practice a bit more before the second semester starts, it's still going to be a challenge, especially for you in the first few days since you would still be recovering from your injuries". Martin said as he told Oz of his difficultly in taking part in the training in the first few days of his second semester.

"I can take it, I had worse before when I was 15 when I sprain my ankle and broke one of my arms in a exercise and I was still able to participate in my training at school when I was a freshmen". Oz said as he told them about his experience in training with injuries.

"well even if it's a sprain ankle and broken arm, you got more injuries than last time and the bigger injury that you have is on your back Oz. That one is going to slow you down even more", Madison said as she told Oz that he was going to still have a challenge in his training because of his major injury in his back.

"yeah I guess your right, it still hurts to move around, especially when I turn my body to look around" Oz said he told them on how it hurt him more when moving around.

"that's why you don't have to push yourself that much, yesterday when we did a x-ray scan on you we saw that your back receive the most damage, so it's very important that you watch how you move and don't do anything reckless". Sharon ho finish eating her food, said as she told Oz about the type of condition that his back was in, so she told him not to push himself.

"yeah don't do things that are tuff on you, you can ask me if you need things ok", Ada said as she grab Oz's left hand and look at him with a worried look on her face as she clench her brother's hand.

"hehehe ok, I'll make sure to ask then" Oz said he use his right hand to pat Ada's head while smiling warmly at her. And seeing Oz's warm smile being directed at her, Ada couldn't help but blush a bit from seeing her brother smile at her while he pat her head.

But the scene between the two siblings was soon ended when a nurse came in the door and told them about some news that was a bit unexpected.

"hmm Martin, Madison and Mr. President there is some people that are here that wants to meet Oz", the nurse ho's in charge of Oz care said as she told them that some 'people' where here to visit Oz.

And when they heard that some people where here to visit Oz, they where confuse and surprise to hear the sudden news that thy didn't know what to say.

"ho exactly are this 'people' that have come, did they say ho they are and why they are here?", Susaku said as he got up and fix his suit as he stood up and walk to where the nurse was standing.

"well they said that you 'already know them' and that they came to visit Oz because they want to talk to him about something 'important'", the nurse said as she told Susaku what she knows of the people's reason of being here.

"hmm... alright then, let them in" Susaku said as he told the nurse to let in the people that where waiting outside.

"yes sir" the nurse said as she turn around and went outside the room to tell the people that where outside that they could come in.

So once she left the room and then reenter the room, she came in with three men behind her. One of them was wearing an attire that could be classified as a doctor, the other two where wearing casual clothing.

And out of the three, the one that look like a doctor was carrying a brief case with him as he enter the room.

"John?, what are you doing here?, I though you where still back at you base working on your 'project'", Martin ho recognized Jonathan or (John for short), said with a bit of surprise tone when he saw him.

"same with me, I can only guess that something interesting or something good happen that you decided to come all this way to tell us something important", Madison said as she had a interested and curious look on her face.

"well you are on the right track, all I can say right now is that the project that I have being working on for the past few years have finally being accomplish, and it's right here", John said with a excited voice as he lift up the brief case in his hand.

"wait you have it with you now?, and in there?, how in the world did it even fit in there". Martin said with a surprise look on his face as he ask John on how he was able to fit the item or thing that he was being working on.

Martin already knows what John has being working on for the past few years that he was confuse and shocked to hear that John had 'it' in a small amount of space, or simply in just a brief case.

"well it's hard to explain but I can tell you that later, because more importantly I have it with me because I need to run 'one' last test to make sure that it works before I start making more", John said as he slowly look to Oz ho was watching him with a confuse look on his face.

Oz and his sister had no clue as to what was going on, so they had nothing to say but to watch and listen.

"is there something going on that I don't know about?", Oz said whit a confuse voice as he ask the adults in the room if he was missing something that he wasn't told about.

"no not really Oz, it just so happens that John here has made his way here to tell of us about his accomplishment in being able to finish a project that he has being working on for the past few years", Pr. Susaku said as he rub his eyes.

"it's true, also would you like to know what I have being working on?", John said as he stood up straight and look at Oz with the same excited look on his face.

"hmm am I allowed to know?, I wouldn't like to cause any trouble with things that I am not involve with", Oz said.

"well of course you are allowed to know, I after all came here to talk with you with something important after all. And also because you are a main part of this project, well just a few days ago really", John said as he told Oz that it was alright for him to know about the project that he is working on.

"wait hold up John, you can just have him take part in the test, not while he is still recovering", the guy ho was standing behind John said as he told him that Oz couldn't be able to take part in the 'test' because he is still recovering.

"his right John, Oz is not in any state of doing anything extensive since he is still recovering from his injuries", Madison said as she told John that Oz was not going to be able to take part in any test because he still needs to recover.

"well I can see that, but I don't intend to do the test right now but when his capable of to stand up at least. I only came to talk to him because I need 'only' him fro this because he is the 'only' one that can perform this test", John said.

"only 'him'?. Can you please explain as to what you mean John because I am kind of lost here", Martin said as he ask John to explain a bit more as to what he was talking about because he has not clue as to what he is talking about.

"sure, but first I will like to Introduce myself to this four", John said as he pointed his hand to Oz, Ashley, Ada and Sharon ho where silent trough the whole thing.

"(cough) anyways My name is Jonathan Alexander, but you can call me John for short. And this two guys behind me are Dan and James." John said as he introduce himself to the four and while also telling them ho the two guys behind him where.

"nice to meet you", both Dan and James said as they said hello to the four ho after they greeted back, they also greeted them as well.

""""hello"""", Ada, Sharon, Ashley and Oz said as they said hello to John and the two ho where standing behind him.

"so John, what type of work do you do?, if you don't mind me asking", Oz said as he ask John what type of work he did.

"well it's kind of the same as Martin's job over here, but mine is a bit more extreme where we need to do all of our work in a whole different location so that we don't do anything wrong in our experiments that we end up endangering any people that are around". John said as he describe what type of job John had compare to Martin's.

"so I guess you come up with new and advance technology that can be dangerous when testing it, and all of the new technology that you make is for what?", Oz said as he ask what the technology that they make was used for.

"well basic military use and some use for advancement in technology, and also some advancement for useful improvements in medication like being able to make advance prosthetics for people ho have missing limbs". John said as he told Oz what the use of his research and Job where,

And hearing that, Oz his sisters and Ashley where a bit surprise to hear the type of job that John had.

"that sounds very interesting, and have you put some of the technology that you guys make to use?', Ashley said as she took her turn in asking John one of her questions.

"yes we have, just last month, we manage to help 231 soldiers in America to get them back on there feet by replacing there missing limbs that they lost in attacks and battles by the enemy. They sure where glad to see that they can redo the things that they lost when they lost some of there abilities.", John said as he remember the time when they gave the America soldiers that ability to walk, grab, and reach for things with there 'new' body parts that they have given them.

"wow, that's amazing, was there also anything else that you put in the prosthetics that you gave to the soldiers?". Oz said as he ask John if they had install anything to the prosthetics that gave to the American soldiers.

And the reason that he ask that was because he was curious to know if they had done anything like that with the prosthetics because he was curious to know if the parts that they gave to the soldiers had any special abilities that he might not know about.

"well we could have but not really, we only gave them the ability to use the prosthetics like it was there own body parts and a bit more strength in the prosthetics so that they can do heavy jobs that require a lot of work.

"I see, that's interesting and is there anything else that you guys did with the technology of yours", Oz ask.

"well we did make new advancement in traveling and medication for people ho really need it", John said.

"well that's cool, wish I could go and see some of the stuff", Oz said.

"we could show you anther time when you are better, but besides that, we came here to talk to you about something important", John said as he found a place to sit down before he could say anything else.

And the other two men that where with him also took a seat in the room and sit down as they watch John explain to them his project that he was working on.

"ok, so the reason we are here Oz is because we need 'you' to take part in this project that we have been working on for a long time, and this project is one of the biggest and most hardest and most complex that we have work on. This project was made so that 'we' as a human race can have some hope in being able to fight against the enemy in the same level."

"and not only will it allow us to have a fair chance in fighting the enemy in the same level, but it will also give us more abilities in combat that we don't have. Imagine this, you build something that can fight with guns, fight with swords, can act like a tank, and can move fast in of that you can't see it, and be able to fly in the sky at the speed of sound. And it could also be use by the person ho is inside it as he or she uses it to fight in combat", John said as he explain a few things about the project that he has being working on.

And so far he had Oz's, Ashley's, and Ada's, Sharon's full attention. They where getting more and more curious as to know what it was that John was working on that they have move or 'lean' forward to hear him better so that they didn't miss anything important.

"and when I mean that the user can use it while being 'inside' it, I don't mean that the user will be inside a machine, robot, or a full metal armor where you can't move. No, I mean something that the user can use that, it will feel as if the user or he/she can wear it like everyday clothing. So that's what this is", John said as he put the brief case on his lap and open it up to take out a smooth metal wristband with a blue and white color on it.

"any this is what we came up with, it might not look like it much but once you put it on and activate it, you will see what I mean so, think fast" John said as he threw the metal wristband to Oz ho caught it just in time before it hit his chest.

"so I guess this is what it looks when it's in it's standby form?" Oz said as he look at the metal wristband that he was holding in his hand.

"of course, you don't want to be carry a large a object with you at all times do you", John said as he lean forward in his chair.

"and what do you suppose he is going to do with that?, John unless you haven't forgotten he is still not able to take part in any activity until his release". Madison said as she told John on what he was think on doing.

"well the 'test' isn't something that requires him to do something that would cause him to do a lot effort, he can just do it while sitting laying in bed. And that's because all I want to do is check to see how compatible Oz and the unit are before I make him summon the suit that is the metal wristband at the moment". John said as he told Madison on what he was planning on doing.

"hmm if it's just a simple scan to see how compatible Oz and the unit are, can I trust you that there will be no pain in this because Oz is still recovering from his injuries so you better hope that nothing bad happens if you run this simple test". President Susaku said as he told John if he could trust him that there will be no pain involve in the small test that he wanted to run.

"of course Mr. President, you can mark my words that nothing serious would happen in the test". John said.

"and what about you Oz?, are you ok with this or do you decline", Susaku said as he ask Oz if 'he' was ok with this.

"well... I don't really see anything wrong or bad whit this and also, I am kind of curious myself as to see what this can do later on when I am release". Oz said as he threw the metal wristband up in the air and caught back again once it landed on his hands.

"ok then, so what's the first thing he has to do then John?". Susaku said as he ask john on what was need to do be done first in the test.

"well first, Oz could you put the wristband in either your right or left hand please". John said as he told Oz to put the metal wristband in either his right or left arm as he took out his laptop out from his brief case.

"ok", Oz said as he look at both his arms while he was thinking on what arm he want to place the metal wristband on. Be he quickly chose his right arm since he felt more comfortable in having it on his right arm.

And once he put it around his right wrist, the metal wristband automatically put it's self on a tight grip around his wrist. And then he felt a small amount of pain as he felt what seem to be a small needle that must have insert it's self into Oz's right arm.

"ok, running the test", John said as he started to run the test on his computer that was already connected to the metal wristband that was on Oz's right wrist.

And once he had click on 'start', the metal wristband started to glow blue for a few moments until it change it's color from blue to emerald green. And then once the test was at 50% done, that's when something unexpected happen.

Everything was quiet and calm fro the past 2 minutes until suddenly Oz arch back in his bed as he felt large amounts of information and energy go thru his body. And if you are wondering why that was happing, it was because the metal wristband was forming a 'bond' with Oz. So it was sending 'ALL' of the information that Oz need to know once he was able to summon the actual suit so that later on he could use it with out trouble or difficulty.

And when that happened, it gave everyone in the room a scare as they saw Oz react to the sudden action. But at the same time, the moment that happen in just ten seconds. Oz was able to see a large amount of information that was passing thru his head.

And even thou it was actually 10 seconds that went by, to him it felt like he spend about 10 hours of real life time in learning everything that was given to him. And it wasn't just information that was given to him, but it was also his memories that he ended up seeing in quick flashes as he saw all of the things that have occur in his life time. And at the very last second right before everything ended, he caught a glimpse of a girl with long white hair ho was wearing a white dress with a sun hat on top of her head with big white wings that seem to be at least 4 times bigger than her body size. And the girl that appear at the very end was smiling happily at him with blue crystalize eyes before it ended.

And once it had end, he was left with the worst possible headache that you could imagine. And he put his hand on his head as he try to let the headache go away.

"Oz are you okay?" Sharon ho was next to him said with a worried tone as she ask Oz if he was ok.

"y-yeah I'm ok, it's just I have a large headache right now". Oz said as he kept his hand on the side of his head while still waiting for the headache to go away.

"John I though you said it wasn't going to cause any pain?", Madison said with a displease voice while giving him a sharp glare.

And the simple glare from Madison made John scare when he saw the look in her eyes. "I-it didn't, all that happen was the metal wristband was giving Oz information that he need for later on when Oz would use the wristband to summon the suit so that he would already know on how to use it". John said as he tried calming down Madison by telling her what had happen.

"so did it work?, did you receive anything of knowledge Oz?", Martin ho heard from John on what had happen to Oz, he ask Oz himself to see if what he said was correct.

"well yeah and it sure was a rush of information that was send in to my head. It still gives me a headache but I can manage." Oz said as he started to feel the headache slowly started to banish.

"and I saw a lot of things that I haven't yet been taught, and I also saw some of my own memories of my life go by". Oz said.

"really?, than that means that 'fusion' or 'bonding' went great and the test when ok without anything wrong." John said as he went thru the given feedback that was being displayed on his screen.

"so is that it?, is there anything else that you have to do or is there more to do than just this?". Susaku said as he ask John if there was anything else that needed to be done.

"no, no that's it, that's all that needs to be done for now. The rest can wait until he recover and he is able to do physical activities, so until then I guess all that there is to do is wait", John said as he click save on the data that he receive after the test was done and then closing his computer and putting it back in his brief case.

"so what it is that you need to do later on John?", Martin ask curious as to know what John had to do later on.

"well it would be a simple test to see if Oz can summon the suit and use it to fight in it. And then do some various task with the suit and see if he can advance further on with it and do more progress with it before we can confirm the success with the suit and begin making more for those of the young generation that can use it". John said as he told them on what was next on the list of things to do.

"wait for the younger generation?, what do you mean right there?". Madison said with a confuse look on her face when she heard John say that they will make them for the younger generation.

"oh that's right I forgot to say, the main reason we chose Oz for this was because he was the only match for this, and also through our research we have found out that the suit's only seem to have a strong chance in having a bond with those under the age of 19. Anyone else ho is older than 19 years old will have a bad outcome when they try to form a bond with the suit. It always ends badly, so that is why we chose Oz for this and why we are only going to be able to make them for the younger generation that have a chance in forming a bond with the suit". John said as he explain to Madison and the rest on why they where making it for the young generation.

"that makes a bit of sense but not that much, but I guess it makes sense as to why you guys chose Oz, so how many can you guys make for one person?". Susaku said as he ask John on how fast they can make the suit's.

"well that's kind of hard... the materials that we need to make just one suit takes us about one month with all of our engineers and scientist on a rush duty so that we came make it. And to also make a core for it will take about a week or two. so you are looking at 5 week's of work to make one suit. And that is because we only have one machine to make one core at a time, and we have only three machines that can help us make the suit as fast as we can". John said.

"so if you want more in a faster paste to where we can at least make 5 or 8 in 5 weeks, we are going to need more machines and a 'bigger' working station. And somewhere where we can get the supplies to make them a lot more closer to where we can build as fast as we can". John said as he told President Susaku on what they needed to do in order to progress faster in making more of the suit's that Oz has.

"I see, and if you where to be given those things, how long will it take for you and your whole team to move locations?". Susaku said as he ask how much time it will take to move locations.

"well... considering the amount of people that we have and the amount of stuff we have back at base, it's going to take a least a full month and a half to move to different locations. But we don't really plant on moving everything with us since we still need to us 'that' location for other projects". John said.

"I see, well I can provide a bigger area for you to have so that you can make more of those suit's. But I want to know that you keep on making progress with you work John", Susaku said as he told John that he will give him what he needs in order to make more of the suit's that Oz has. And he also wants him to keep on track on his progress.

"of course sir, with our current situation in the world, I don't plan on slacking off so I promised to keep my self on track", John said as he promise to the president that he will stay on track in making more 'suit's' as fast as he can with the offer that he was given by the president.

So after that was done, everyone in the room started talk about other things while they where in Oz's hospital room. And they mostly talk about what Oz and his sisters Ada and Sharon plan on doing once they second semester started. And some of the stuff that they talk about where: how Oz was good at cooking, how they train at home and at school, and how they would be looking forward in living in there new home/room in the new 'city' to continue there training and education. And that was one topic that they seem to be interested.

"so it seems that you guys got the top floor, that's cool because you guys get an amazing view of the city, although there are other building that are 'way' taller than the one you guys are at, so I guess you guys are in the middle in terms in living in a building". Martin said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee and told them on how they were lucky in having a new home/room to live in with cool views of the city.

"you can say that again, my room has a high view of the city from my own room, I also love the amount of quality that the rooms/homes have". Oz said as he told him on how he like the view that he has in his room back at the new city.

"it's true, our room has view of the city as well, oh but I wonder how the city would look like in the night, we went there at day time so we didn't get to see the city in night time where we could see the city glowing at night", Ada said with a cheerful tone as she told them on what time of the day they arrive at the city with also telling them on how she would like to see the city glow at night with colors.

"she's right, seeing the city 'glow' at night is something worth seeing, first time I saw the city light up at dark, I stood on the balcony of the school with my mouth open for the past 2 hours. And I even took some 200+ plus photos just so that I can remember how they look while I'm somewhere else". Madison said.

"hehehe now you are making me more and more excited in going back to the city just to go and see how the city looks like in the dark, but other than that, I wanted to ask how you guys have all that material to build all that", Oz said as he ask something serious that he was very interested in.

"well ...", Susaku started to say but was wondering if he should tell them on how they manage to do that, there was a bigger meaning on how they have all of that material in there hands, it was only something that him Madison, Martin, and John know about, and it's because they where involve in getting the materials in making the large city.

So he was thinking whether to tell them or not on how they got the material. But then remembering the amount of content and detail that there was in telling them, he decided to not tell them... not yet.

"you can say that we and a few countries have decided to work together so that we can build a new home or 'city' that we can live in once two things happen. The first being that we have this new home incase we are push by the enemy to live in it and have nowhere to go, and that is something that we don't want to happen because we will have a hard time keeping everyone in the city under control. The second is something else that I can't tell you yet, but rest assure that it's something that will benefit man kinds survival against the enemy." Susaku said as he told the four teenagers about why the city was made.

"so basically it's like a city where we can 'all' our new 'home' when everything else in the world is destroy, it's seems like a smart idea but... how can you be sure that the enemy won't destroy it once they find out where it's located, and if not they already know where it's at". Oz said as he told Susaku on what they would do then.

"well if it those come to that, then we are going to fight them with everything that we have even if we ended up losing, we won't go down without a fight to show that we won't go down easily without showing them what we can do at our very last breath." Susaku said with a low and serious voice that it sounded like he was giving a motivational speech to the people in the room.

"I have seen what enemy is very 'well' capable of, and with full honesty I can say that if we where to fight them, it will be the direct definition of a 'absolute war' with us and the enemy when we fight. And that is something that I am scare of seeing happen, not because of my thinking that we will die in the fight no. It's because I am afraid on what will happen 'afterword's' when the fight has ended, would we see everyone that we have keep safe in the city alive or dead?, or will there even be a 'we' to see what has happen." Susaku said with a serious but nervous tone when he spoke about the thing he fear the most.

The rest of the adults in the room had nothing to say as they look at the floor with a serious and worried look on there face as they heard what President Susaku said. Even Ada and Sharon and Ashley where acting the same as they heard what the president had to say about what he fear the most.

But Oz, Oz wasn't like them, he didn't acted scare, worried or nervous. No he was thinking positive on what Susaku said about man kind's future.

"that is not something to be scare Mr. President, even if we where to go on a full out war with the enemy ho is very powerful that they could equal to us in terms of power, we won't die in there hands of destruction because 'we all' have something more powerful than they have that keeps us moving and standing even if the odds are put against us." Oz said as he put his left hand on his chest where his heart was located.

"we have Love, we have people that we love and a place that we call home that we love as well. And as long as we have those things in our mind's to focus on, we can go up against anything that is put against us because we have something that they don't have, and that's our soul purpose to keep the things that we hold dear to our hearts safe and shield them from anything that threatens to harm them." Oz said as he told Susaku 'his' reason on why they shouldn't fear the enemy.

And hearing those words from Oz made them a bit surprise to hear Oz say those words with pride and a serious tone. But it also showed how serious and confident Oz was that it made the adults smile.

'hehehe I guess your right Oz, we 'do' have something worth fighting for". President Susaku said with a smile on his face as he look back at Oz ho smile back at him while still having his left hand on his heart.

oOo Next Day: 1:24 AM afternoon. oOo

Soon after the next day, Oz was allowed to be release from the hospital with his sisters back home. And even thou he was allowed to go home, Oz still wasn't fully recover that he leave the hospital walking with crutches since he was still feeling week.

And even before he left he had to go thru some small tests to see if he was ok and capable of leave incase something happen to him while he was away from the hospital, so they wanted to make sure that he was in good condition to leave.  
So after all of the was done and after he and the rest ate, and Oz getting change into new clothing and being lead out by the rest.

He was walking out of the hospital with his sisters to his sides as they make sure to watch him as he walk on his own in a slow pace. And behind them were the six adults that where with him yesterday. Madison, Martin, President Susaku, John, James and Dan, and Ashley.

"so Mr. President, you said that you have a surprise for me?", Oz said as he ask Susaku ho early in the day when he was leaving the hospital told him that he had a surprise for him on his way out.

"yes I do, I was think that I should reward you for your success in the mission so, I decided to give you something to show my thank you to you, also I think you are going to like it", Susaku said with a smile as he walk behind Oz as they made it to the Drop off area of the hospital witch was located to the right once you exited the hospital.

And once they made it to the drop off area of the hospital, they found a large object that was cover by a large thin grey sheet of plastic in the middle of the parking lot.

"...?" Oz ho saw the covered figure was a bit surprise to see that a large object was cover by a sheet in the middle of the parking lot where no cars or vehicles where present.

"what is that?", Ada ho also saw the object that was hidden under neat a plastic cover, she ask as to what it was.

"well why don't you let Oz see what it is that's under neat the plastic cover". Madison said as she smile at Ada and then at Oz ho turn around to look at her with a confused look on her face.

But he did what he was told he and he started to walk towards the hidden object in a slow manner as he walk towards it.

And once he was standing right besides the hidden object, he place his hand on top of the object and he could feel the strong solid object under neat his hand as his felt the object.

Then he grab the plastic cover and with one strong pull that he could manage, he pull of the whole plastic cover in on go and then it revel a large metal military/car vehicle in front of him.

The vehicle/military had a black and grey color with neat abstract design that it made it look like an advance military vehicle that's a crossover with a tank, 4 wheeler truck and a Jeep design.

In all the vehicle it's self look really amazing and cool that it made Oz speechless to see that the vehicle in front of him was for him.

"t-t-this is amazing, but are you sure about giving it to me?", Oz said as he look around the vehicle by going around it with his sisters ho follow him shortly after they saw the revel vehicle, and started to look around the vehicle with there brother.

"of course there isn't any wrong with us giving you this, after all we have about 34 extra more of this in the base so, we decided to give you one since you sisters told us that you don't have any sort of transportation to go around the city and you always have to use the subway and walk just to get to places.", Susaku said as he watch Oz admire the vehicle.

"really?, well thanks this is something really big, I wish I could do something to thank you", Oz said as he apologies for not having anything for him to thank them.

"don't worry about that Oz, you have already done in of in this past few days and you also keep my daughter safe on the mission, there really isn't anything to apologize for because we owe you for risking your life on the mission to make sure that everything went fine." Martins said as he told Oz not to feel bad for not thanking them because he has already done a lot for them in the past few days.

"I see, well either way I am grateful for this reward that you gave me, I'll make sure to take care of it", Oz said.

"of course, well I should be heading out now, I have a meeting that I have to get to in 14 minutes regarding about the mission and then I have some other important tasks that I have to go to. So I guess this is where I say goodbye". Susaku said as he said goodbye to everyone and left to go to the meetings that he need to go for the day.

"goodbye Mr. President", ho was in the area said as they said goodbye to Susaku.

"so Oz, care to go on a spin or what?", Martin said as he grab something from his pocket and took out a key and tossed it to Oz ho caught it at the moment that it was in the air.

"sure, I will like to see how this works on the road", Oz ho was now eager to drive the vehicle said.

"wait are you sure that you can drive?, I mean you can barely walk on your own so are you sure that you can make it on your way back home driving?", Ashley ho was standing next to him ask Oz if he was capable of driving home with his injuries.

"she's right Oz, you can barley walk so are you sure that you can drive back home?", Sharon ho was also standing next to him ask as she look at her older brother with a worried and serious voice.

"it's alright, I'll that I will be doing is simply pressing on the peddles and using my hands to steer the wheel to get home. So it shouldn't be a hard thing to do, anyone can do it so it's fine." Oz said as he told his sister that he would be fine on drive home.

"but you still need to rest so... why don't you let me drive home so that you can get some sleep on the way back home", Sharon said as she ask Oz if she could drive home so that he could get some extra sleep to rest. And hearing her say that, Oz wanted to refuse and say that it should be him to drive them back home but after seeing the look on her face, he couldn't help but to let her do what she wants.

"(sigh)... alright then, but just make sure that you watch both sides and to check your rear mirror for any vehicles from behind and to read the light's and text's on the road ok." Oz said as he told Sharon to remember on what to do while driving on the road.

"ok" Sharon simply said as she smile back at him for letting her drive back home for them before she open the palm of her hand and waited for Oz to give him the keys, and he did and then she got in the drives seat where she then inserted the key in the key hole and rotated it to turn on the vehicle.

And when it did, a small amount of holograms appear on the siders of the front window that showed various amounts of things that they could use. And some of the neon strips of light's that where off, suddenly turn on showing it's blue glow.

The vehicle had about 8 seats in total with two in the front and three in the middle and another three in the back with some extra space to store stuff.

And the type of fabric that the vehicle had in the inside for the seats where of black leather with grey trims. The floor was made out of Black hard rubber with a bit of metal in between the hexagon shape rubber floor. The roof was made out of pure silver metal for protection and the windows were clear but where made out bullet proof glass.

And in the middle row of seats in roof, there was a square door that you could open so that you can get out.

"wow this is amazing, I never seen a military vehicle this closed up, not even on the photographs and on the internet." Oz said as he look around the inside of the vehicle and look at every single detail that was inside the truck/tank/vehicle.

"well you can thank Ashely, she help me with the designs when she was 8, she sure has a creative mine." Martin said ass he told Oz that it was his daughter Ashely ho came up with the designs for the vehicle and not him.

"wow really?, did you really come up with the designs Ashely?", Ada ho was standing near Ashley said in a surprise look on her face as she ask Ashley.

"y-yeah I can of did, I was really into helping my dad in designing some of the stuff that he made so yeah, I came up with the design". Ashely said with a small blush on her face from being praised by her talent. And she also acted nervous since she was being eyed by the rest of the people in the area.

"well I think it's amazing that you had a chance in helping your dad in doing some designing for some of the stuff he built. I wish I could have done some of the stuff myself, at home I come up with some designs of my own inventions that I come up with in my own free time". Oz said as he told Ashley how lucky she was in being able to do designs for her dad.

"well t-thank you" Ashely said with a the same look on her face as she look away with a look of embarrassment with her blush growing a bit bigger.

"well, I guess we should be going now, there is still some things that we have to do back home, Sharon it's time to drive", Oz said as he told Ada and Sharon and the rest that they will be leaving.

So Ada got in the middle of the truck and Oz got in the front passenger seat with him putting his crutches in the back with Ada.

"alright then, get back home safe ok, and make sure to rest some more at home and don't push yourself Ok", Madison said as she spoke mainly to Oz ho was seated in side the tuck as she told him on what to do once he got home.

"I will don't worry about me, so when do you think I will see you guys next time?", Oz said as he ask them on when he will have the chance in seeing them again.

"hmm probably somewhere around the second semester of your senior year, we have some things that we have to do in you second semester for seniors so if you keep an close eye, you might see me and Madison helping some of the teachers and staff with yall training." Martins said as he told him and the two other girls in the truck in when they will be able to see them again.

"alright then I will make sure to keep an close eye then, so what about you John?", Oz said as he ask John since he had another reason as to why he was here.

"well first I am going to have sign up as a staff so that I can take part in your training in using the suit once you are all heal up, but I won't be able to do that in three weeks since I need to do other things before I can help you, so in about three weeks you should see me". John said as he told Oz on when he will be able to see him again.

"ok then, well... what about you Ashley?, what are you going to do through next few days?". Oz said as he ask Ashley.

"well... I don't know, I kind of don't really have anything that I have planned out for the next few days so I don't know, probably help my dad out with some of his things", Ashely said with a wondering voice as she tough about some of the things that she could do trough the next few days but failed to come up with anything.

And Oz ho saw her wondering look on her face, he decided to tell her something that she might be interested in.

"Ashley if you want to, you can try and maybe try out to join one of the five groups in my Academy in the second semester, I know that It might be late to join but with you being Martin's daughter you could 'pull some strings' and try out and see if you want to join or not".

Oz said as he told Ashley if she maybe wanted to try and join his school where she could try and see if she is interested in joining any of the five groups that there are in the Academy that he goes to and maybe just maybe, she could try out for one of them and join any group that she wants.

And that question made everyone around them feel curious as to what she would say to answer Oz's question.

"well... I don't know, I never tough about it so I really don't know. It never has come to my attention on attending the Academy that you and your sisters go to so... I really don't know what to say", Ashley said as she look at the ground while rubbing her left shoulder while thinking about Oz's question.

"it's ok, if you don't feel like your up to it then don't try to force yourself in doing it, your already as talented as you are at the moment that you might put some people in my school to shame when they see your skills in science and engineering that they would probably not even understand half of the things that comes out of your mouth", Oz said with a small laugh as he told Ashley on how she was already talented in of that she could put some people to shame with her skills of science and engineering.

"well I'll think about it" Ashely said as she look up at Oz with a genuine smile as she told him on what she would do.

"ok then, well I guess we have to go home now we will cya later then" Oz said as he and his sisters said goodbye to the adults and to Ashley ho also said goodbye to the three siblings ho soon after they said there goodbyes to them, the left in the truck/tank/vehicle and made there way home. 

* * *

**Reviews? please tell what you think please so that I can make the story better for you all to read plz :).**


	14. Exploring the New City

**Chapter 14: Exploring the new city  
**

* * *

"alright guys hold on tight, remember that we are going to be sent down to the ground at a really fast speed and make sure to hold on to your stuff". Oz said as he and his sisters and his friends where all seated back again in the auditorium where they will be transported back to the city where they where going to un pack some more stuff that they have brought with them from there house.

And it has being about 4 days since Oz has being released from the hospital, so that day is Sunday. There last day of the break that they had just before there second semester started, and then they would be put back in intense training.

And through the break, on the first day that Oz had arrive back home, he was greeted by his friends ho heard from Alice that he would be returning back that day.

And the moment that he had arrive back home with his sisters while coming into the drive thru, they where surprise to see that they came back home in a military vehicle.

But then when they saw Oz, they where then concern as to how was his condition that they went up to him and help him out on getting out and with anything else that he needed, but those tasks where taken by the girls.

Later on Oz had to explain everything that has happen in the time that he was gone, from flying the space craft to going to space, and then landing in the area that they have destroyed, and then to him going into the tunnel of the destroyed base and then to him having to fight the enemy in hand to hand combat.

So on the day of his return he had to explain a whole lots of things to his friends, but soon after that. The next following days resulted in them hanging out at Oz's house where they did a lot of things as to have fun and relax in the week of break.

But after they got a notification from the teachers of there school saying that they needed to be back at the school on Sunday so that they can get settle in before there second semester starts on Monday morning.

So that leads to why they are back in the auditorium with everyone carrying extra luggage and stuff that they wanted to take with them so that they can put it in there new home/room.

"got it", Alice said from his far left as she hold on to her stuff with one hand and with the other hand she hold onto the side of her seat to make sure that she has tight grip before they go down.

"already on it", Kate said as she had her things in between her feet and keeping both her hands on the sides of her seat to hold a tight grip on it.

"me as well", Ada said with a bit of a nervous tone as she also hold on tight to the sides of her seat.

"me too" Sharon said as she also did the same as them but she only had her hands on her things and not on the sides of her seat since she has already gotten used to the extreme ride and acted normally like Oz and the rest of there friends ho where acting cool and calm.

"guess this is our last day of our break before we begin our second semester, (sigh) I can tell that it's going to be really tiring", Charlotte ho was seated next to Oz and Echo. She said it in a tired voice as she told her friends on what she tough the second semester would be like once it started.

"same here, I heard from some of the teachers that the second semester was going to be like a boot camp but more worst", Elliot said as he look around the auditorium to keep his mind busy while they waited for the descend.

"he it could be worst, remember the last time when Mrs. Dana made us run around the track with 100 pounds of weight on our backs while it was raining, We ended up running for about 30 minutes none stop until we have completed 25 laps." Vincent said as he reminded them about the 'cruel' workout that there 10 grade teacher gave them on a rainy day.

"man don't even remind me about it, I still fear her even thou we are seniors and have endure even more hard training", Gilbert said with a sigh as he told them of his fear of there 10 grade teacher.

"that's not the worst, I would probably say that the worst was when Mr. Robinson made us practice shooting guns at each other with paint bullets that hurt like the real thing with only our shirts on with out the armor", Leo said as he shiver slightly of the memory that he and the rest had when they did the harsh training with guns.

"ohhh that still makes me wish I had call it sick that day so that I didn't do the training", Oz said as he regret going to school that day to take part in the harsh training.

"me too, I still have a mark on my left leg from getting hit by a jerk ho was trigger happy every time that he saw someone from the opposite team". Charlotte said with a slight irritated tone as she remember the moment when a jerk from the opposite team shoot her leg with a gun and sent a bullet paint that hit her leg and blow up in a red color in her leg while also leaving a mark.

"yeah I remember that, well it's a good thing that I was near you so that I could shoot back at the guy in the chest", Echo said with a small smile as she remember the moment when she came to Charlotte's aid and shoot the guy back in the chest.

"well it wasn't as bad as to what happen to me and Leo, me and him got attack by 6 people at once and we had to avoid all of the shoots at once", Oz said as told them of the trouble that he and Leo had in the exercise where they got mob by six people all at once.

"yeah it wasn't pleasant at all, I think I got hit twice on my back and two on my leg and one in my right arm", Leo said as told them on where he had gotten hit.

"ouch that must have hurt, what about you Oz?, did you get hit anywhere?", Break ho was silent trough there talk, ask Oz if he had gotten hit anywhere when they had gotten mob by the other team.

"well not really, there was times where I saw the paint bullets hit areas next to me but... I didn't really get hit anywhere since I was able to take them down before they had a chance in shooting at me". Oz said.

"well your lucky, I tough I was the only one that came out of the exercise un harmed", Break said as he sat in his seat while smirking.

"well that's because you where hiding from the enemy and only help us when we where getting ambushed by the opposite team", Elliot said with a angry look on his face as he told Break that he didn't do anything to help them in the exercise.

"oh calm down grumpy face, at the very least we won the small competition that we had against the other team right?", Break said as he told Elliot that at the end they ended up winning either way.

"well what ever, so anyways when are they going to send us back to the city-", Elliot was going to say when they would be send to the city right before the platform that they where on suddenly went down at a fast descend.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh", those ho still haven't yet gotten used to the extreme ride ended up screaming again as they went down underground at the speed of a racing car.

"god damit I hate this" Elliot said/yelled as they went down while receiving laughs that where directed at him as the rest enjoy the ride down to the city.

oOo Scene Change oOo

After going thru the fast descend and traveling thru the long tunnel to the city, and after making there way to the school that that where going to be staying for the next semester.

Oz and his group of friends and his sisters where now in there own rooms as they unpack everything that they had brought with them in there bags and suit cases.

So at the moment Oz, was in his own room in his new 'home' where he was finishing unpacking his stuff.

"ok, I think that's about it, all my clothes are all hang up", Oz said as he close the metal doors to his closet after putting his clothes in the closet.

And once he did that, he went over to his bed and let himself fall freely to his bed without having to do anything. And now he was laying in his bed with him looking at the white celling with a square design on it.

_"so this is it, this is where I will be staying at for the next few months of my second semester". _Oz said to himself as he tough over some things in his head regarding to the new events that would occur through the time that he would be staying here.

He like the rest of his friends was more curious as to wonder what the second semester would be like that he tough over some of the things that could occur.

But he quickly ended those toughs when he heard Ada's voice come from his door.

"Oz are you done unpacking your stuff?", Ada said as she came in his room and got on the bed and ask her brother if he was done with unpacking his stuff.

"yeah I am just laying here, I just don't know what to do at the moment", Oz said with a board tone as he lay in his bed with nothing else to do.

They still weren't allowed out the building because they still aren't finish in construction and adding other things in the city, so they aren't allow to leave the building until they are told that they can leave the building the explore.

"why don't you make something to eat?, you could spend some time cooking something to eat later on", Ada said as she told her brother that he could cook in the kitchen to pass time faster.

"hmm, maybe, if I do then what would you like me to make?", Oz said with a smile on his face as he ask Ada on what she tough he should make.

And the second that Ada heard him say on what she tough he should make, she instantly had her answer.

"could you make cinnamon rolls?", Ada said in a excited voice as she look at him with stars in her eyes as she ask him to make cinnamon rolls.

And Oz ho saw the pleading look on her eyes, he could help but laugh a bit and agree on making her favorite sweets.

"alright then, I'll go and make some cinnamon rolls. Also you are going to help me make it ok", Oz said as he took his sister's hand and drag her along to the kitchen where he was going to have her help him in making the sweets for the second time in there new home.

"ok", was all Ada said as she follow Oz to the kitchen downstairs.

But before he went down any further he stop and ask Ada, "hey where's Sharon?, is she finish unpacking her stuff".

"yeah she finish about 4 minutes ago. she said that she plan on taking a nap. She said that she was tired so she planned on going back to sleep." Ada said as she told Oz on what Sharon was doing at the moment,

"oh well ok then, then let's continue our way the kitchen", Oz said as he and Ada continue to make there way to the kitchen.

And once they where downstairs, Oz and Ada started to make the sweets in the kitchen as they both spend time making cinnamon rolls.

So 35 minutes went by and Oz and Ada where now putting the dough that where rolled up in the tray in groups of 12 in the oven.

"alright I guess that's about it, now just sit back and wait for them to be finish", Oz said as he closed the metal door of the oven and step back with him taking off the oven mitts that he had on his hands and place them on the counter next to him.

'ok, so do we put the things away now", Ada said from behind as she started to pick up the used tools in the sink.

"yeah let me help you with that", Oz said as he took some of the items from the table and took them to the sink until they gather all off the items and tools that they used to bake, and place them in the sink and started to wash them together.

But while both of them wash the dishes, Ada ho was next to him as she help her brother in cleaning the dishes. She couldn't help put sneak a few looks at Oz's right arm or 'wrist'.

She was looking at the metal wristband that was still on his wrist since they had left the hospital that day, and ever since they had left the hospital that day with the metal wristband.

Some weird things has happen ever since, things that where a bit crazy.

And while she was looking at his wrist, Oz caught her looking at his wrist with the metal wristband.

"is there something on my arm Ada?", Oz simply said as he put the last few dishes on the other sink for them to dry off.

"eh?, oh no I was just, cleaning", Ada said as she help putting the last few dishes in the other sink to dry.

"nice try but I saw you looking at my wrist, is there something that interests you?", Oz said.

"well no, I was thinking about some things is all", Ada said.

"things, hmm, could it perhaps be about the things that have occur through the week regarding to the metal wristband that's on me?", Oz said as he guess that 'things' that Ada was thinking about.

"yes..., it still surprise me to know that things like 'that' happen through the week", Ada said as she though over some of the things that had occur through the week regarding to the metal wristband that Oz has.

And with her saying that, Oz immediately remember the event's that had occur through the week. And when he remember them, he could help but smile.

"yeah, it caught me by surprise to when it happen when I use 'this'", Oz said as he moved his right wrist to show his metal wristband that glowed slightly green when he showed it to Ada.

And incase you are wondering what they are talking about, Oz had used his metal wristband at home to experiment on what he could do with it, and the result of it was 'weird but cool' things to happen at there house.

And it also almost cause things to go a bit out of control when he used it with out knowing what it did.

"I guess I should have done it somewhere else in order to prevent things from breaking and being thrown around". Oz said with a small laugh as he remember the mess he had caused in his house when he used his metal wristband to experiment with it.

"well at least nobody got hurt right, besides you where just being curious right brother", Ada said as she told Oz that it wasn't his fault for making a mess.

"yeah but I feel kind of bad for making you guys clean up the mess", Oz said ax he apologize for having them clean up the mess he had made back at there house.

"don't worry, you didn't made 'that' much mess". Ada said.

"well, thanks but I feel like I should have done something like that without telling you guys about it", Oz said as regret doing some of those experiments that he did back home.

oOo Flashback oOo

4 Days ago 9:34 PM late afternoon.

Four days ago, Oz was in his room laying down in his bed with only the light of the moon coming in thru the window as he blankly stared at his metal wristband that was around his wrist in his right arm.

And as he watch his metal wristband glow in green glow in a pattern that could match a heart monitor, Oz was thinking about what the metal wristband was capable of doing and what it was meant to 'really' do.

_"he said that I could later on 'summon' it once I was back in shape and be able to do basic moment again. So what did he mean by that?". _Oz said to himself as he laid flat in his bed as he tough over what John had said about him being able to fully use the metal wristband around his wrist.

_"even if I where to try and 'summon' it, I still wouldn't be able to actually 'summon' it since I don't know how to 'do it'"._ Oz said to himself as he tough about how he was even going to be able to summon it if he doesn't even know how to do it.

"hmm, I could probably find something on the wristband it's self that I can find to 'summon' it or turn it on", Oz said as he started to look for a way to 'summon' or turn it on, on the metal wristband and have it show or 'display' what ever the metal wristband had to offer.

But he couldn't find a single button that was on the wristband, so that left him a bit more confuse as to how he was going to be able to 'summon' what ever the wristband had.

"do I need to say something in order to make 'it' appear or something?", Oz said as he question on wither or not he had to say something in order to activate it.

"hmm, let's see what can I do to make it appear or turn on?", Oz said as he started to think on how he could make it work.

"hem, 'active', 'turn on', 'appear', 'rise', 'awaken'", Oz said a few words as he try to active the metal wristband by calling out to it, but it didn't work even thou he call for it to turn on or activate by moving his hand in different ways.

"it's not working, maybe I need to do something else", he said as he though about something different that could make it work when he started to think over some more to come up with something that could work in making the metal wristband work.

So after a few more seconds of thinking over a possibility to activate it, he came up with one that he tough might work and not work at the same time, but decided to do it anyways.

So to begin he stood up straight and raised his right arm straight and said, "I Oz Vessalius wish to summon you". And the moment that he said that, the wristband began to glow bright to the point that the whole room was lit with a green glow.

And then stuff around him started to move as if strong wind was moving around the room wildly that things like, books, shoes, sheet covers, creates and other light material started to move around Oz in a clock wise direction.

"wow what's going on", Oz said to himself as he look around the room to see that everything was going a bit out of control.

And then the door to his room open and he saw Ada standing at his door with a surprise and shocked look on her face as she saw what was happing inside.

"Oz what's going on", Ada said as she yield while holding onto the side of the door to keep herself from getting sucked into the room by the strong winds that was inside the room.

"I was trying to activate the metal wristband by trying to turn it on, and now this is happening", Oz said as he talk in a loud tone so that she could hear him in the room with the loud wind noise.

But right before she or he could say anything else, everything that was about 16 feet in radius from Oz got pull towards him, so that includes all the stuff that was around and Ada ho suddenly go sent towards Oz ho manage to catch her as she was sent towards him.

And not two seconds later, a large bright flash cover the entire room as it was blinded by the white flash that lasted two seconds.

And once the white light had died down, everything that was flying around the room was now scatter across Oz's room and litter everywhere, but for Oz and Ada.

Ada ho was wrapped in her brothers arms started to slowly open up her eyes to see if anything had happen, and when she open up her eyes she saw that instead of looking at Oz's blue t-shirt.

She saw what look like white metal armor that only seem to be about one inch thick from his skin. And when she look up to see her brothers face, she saw a white and grey metal helmet with a black glass that cover his face. And then when look what was behind him, she saw two large white metal wings that seem to be disconnected from Oz's back that seem to be levitating from Oz's back as they stood like an angel's wings that where ready to take flight, and they seem to be about two times his body size from her point of view.

"w-w-w-what, Oz what is this?", Ada said as she ask her brother on what it was that Oz was dressed in as she ask from his arms still around her.

And after hearing her say that, Oz started to open up his eyes as he open them to see what Ada had ask about.

And when he open them he saw what look like to be a screen on his face that was focusing from the camera that seem to be install somewhere on him. And when he hear her speak, it almost sounded like her voice became digital transmitted that it sound a bit robotic that was clear to understand.

And he saw everything in a blue glass screen with sharp detail, and he could also see other information appear on his screen that relates to the things that he sees around him.

And then he let go of Ada and took a look at himself to see what Ada meant. And he saw that he was wearing something totally different that what he was wearing before.

"I have no clue what this is but, it's cool", Oz said as he began to look at the armor or body suit that he had on him.

oOo End Flashback oOo

And this is what he and Ada had discovered on the day, they have found out that he had 'activated' or 'summon' his suit that John had been talking about on the day that he visited them at the hospital that Oz was in.

And the next following days he spend experimenting with the suit that he had and see what it was capable of.

But the suit wasn't the only thing that he found out about, because he himself experience some weird things himself.

One example would be that he can react a whole lot faster than before, and he can also see better in the dark even without trying to witch kind of surprise him.

But the last thing he found out was that he never got tired anymore, on the third day he had went out on a morning run and he ended up running around the city from 6 to 7:30 with out even resting, and by the time he got back home. He realize that he wasn't even breathing heavily.

But, through the tests that he did with the suit, the only one that he still hasn't done with the suit was fly in it.

And that was because he didn't wanted to fly it in a area where it's heavily populated with people that could see him in day or night.

But now that change since he was no longer in a area with a large population, so now he was going to try and fly it in night where nobody would see him fly.

"well besides that, have you been able to master some of those abilities that you did back home?". Ada said as she ask her brother if he had been able to master some of the abilities that the suit had while they where still back at there house.

"only a few, this things is still new to me so I haven't really gotten the change to see everything that it has so no, but I plan on doing something tonight", Oz said as he look out the window of the kitchen that in front of them. The window was as big as a wall that it literally was a wall made out of glass so that people could see the outside with a bigger area to look thru.

"what do you plan on doing Oz?, do plan on trying to fly in the suit", Ada said as she look in the same direction that Oz was looking at.

"yeah, I want to see if I can really fly with the suit that I have. If I can, I could probably take you along the ride if you want", Oz said as he told her that he would take her on the flight if she wants too.

"oh can I?", Ada said with a excited tone as she question her brother if she could really fly with him.

"sure, but I will need to fly alone at first so that I know how to use it first before I take you along with me, don't want to cause harm to both of us in the first try don't we", Oz said as he told Ada that he need to practice first before taking her in the flight.

"ok, so when do we go out and do it?", Ada ask.

"probably around 11 at night where people should be asleep by then so that we can do it without nobody knowing that we are gone, and we will need to go somewhere else besides being here in the school building where people can probably here us flying around. So we are going to have to do it somewhere else that's not to far out", Oz said as he told Ada that they where going to have leave the school building in order to fly without having to alert anyone on what they are doing late at night.

"so we are going to have to sneak out of the building at night?", Ada said as she ask Oz if they where going to need to sneak out the school building.

"yeah we are going to have to, we can't have nobody know about this". Oz said as he motion his metal wristband at Ada to tell her that nobody can know about the item that Oz has on him because John said not to tell anyone about it.

"ok got it", Ada said as she understood what he meant by keeping this a secret since he had to keep a lid on him having something that nobody else knows about.

But right before they did anything else, a hologram TV turn on the wall of the glass wall and a announcement was played.

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium in the 12 floor on the West side of the building for an important discussion to ALL senior students in exactly 10 minutes, don't be late for it is not tolerated". the words on the screen said as it told all the senior students what they needed to do.

"hmm I wonder what they want to talk about, well it looks like I need to go, make sure you cover the cinnamon rolls when you are done eating and make sure to leave some for me and Sharon ok", Oz said as he told Ada on what to do with the baked goods that they made.

"ok, cya latter big brother", Ada said as she watch Oz leave the room/house and closed the door behind him.

With Oz

Once outside the house, Oz started to make his way to the end of the hallway where the elevator was located.

And while making his way to the end of the hallway, one by one his friends started to come out of there own house's/rooms and started to group up with one another as they made there way to the elevators down the hall together.

"so what do you think they want to talk to us about?", Charlotte was the first to speak as she started the group conversation by starting a topic on what might be the reason that they where all called out for.

"eh ho knows, probably to discus about some rules on how to live in the building", Leo said.

"maybe, but then why didn't they invite the others?, to me it sounds like it's something else that only us can know about", Gilbert said as he told Leo that it might not be what he think it is.

"his right, if it was about rules in living in the building then they would have invited all of us, so what would they want to us about", Elliot said next as he started to wonder what might be the reason for them being called.

"ho knows man, probably something regarding to how our second semester is going to be like once it starts tomorrow", Oz said as he gave his opinion on what he tough the sudden announcement was about.

"that could probably be it, it sounds reasonable in of to fit the reason why the called us", Echo said as she told Oz and the rest that she agreed on what Oz said.

"well I guess we will find out once we are there", Break said as he stood in front of them and typed in the number '12' on the key panel so that it told the elevator what floor level they wanted to go in.

Time skip

After riding the elevator to the 12 floor and walking to the west side of the building for about 3 minutes, and going thru a white hallway with senior students walking in it. They made it to the large auditorium that could seat about 3,000 people in it.

And they walk inside the large room and took there seats in the middle row of the auditorium.

"got to say, ho ever this people are they sure are very creative as to how they design the rooms for every thing in the building", Vincent said as he look around the auditorium to look at the amazing designs that the auditorium had.

"yeah they sure do have a lot of creative people ho worked on the construction of the whole school", Gilbert said.

"well did you see the classes that are located in the 1-18 floors, I saw the classes in the first floor and they all look amazing, it looks a lot more high tech than the one's back at our school", Charlotte said as she told them about the high tech classes in the first floor.

"did you take any photos while you where at it?", Oz said as he ask Charlotte ho was sitting next to him, if she had taken any photos of the classrooms that she had seen.

"as a matter of fact I did", Charlotte said with a smile on her face as she took out her red smart phone and open up her photos and showed Oz, Echo, Leo, Elliot, Gilbert, Vincent and Break the pictures of the classrooms.

"wow those are some very high tech classes, I wish I could see how 'our' classes would look like", Gilbert said as he was leaning in to look at the pictures in Charlotte's phone.

"I wish to, but I don't think we can go and check out our classes at the moment", Leo said as he took his turn in looking at the photos in Charlotte's phone while telling them that they couldn't go and check there classes at the moment.

"well as soon as they end the meeting, we can go check out our classrooms", Oz said as he told them what they would do once the meeting was done.

And just before anyone else could say, a loud speaker turn on and a voice was heard over the auditorium and cause all of the students ho where speaking to be quiet.

"alright everyone please settle down so that we may continue, we have a lot to talk about so please settle down and take your seats", the head principal of the school and the students said as he tried to order the students to calm down.

And once the students had settle down and taken there seats anywhere in the auditorium, the principal was able to continue.

"alright then, now that we are all settle down I would like to tell all of you what will ne going on today and tomorrow. So first thing is first, know that tomorrow morning your second semester would start and your classes will start at 8 o'clock in the morning, you will all receive your class schedules later on at 6 in the afternoon so that you can have time to go over the classes that you all have and also have time to see where those classes are in this building. But at the same time your last class period would be where we had went to the military base in the far side of the city, and there we will discuss on where you will be to start your training in your group of choice".

The principal said as he told them a few things that they needed to know before they could go and discuss anything else.

"also you will all receive money every week that you can spend on the café and some of the stores that we have in the city, now before you ask witch ones you can go and visit, know that we are almost finish with construction and adding the last but few important materials to all the buildings in the city, so you are only allowed to go in the building that have a orange holographic circle on the building's door. And in the streets you will see red holographic lines that stretch across the road that 'you' aren't allowed to go in. So please stay inside the roads that you are allowed in. Also make sure that you don't get lost in the city for it is really big."

"but other than that, you guys can explore in the 1 mile radius from school and see what is in the city. But remember to not cross the red lines, if you do you will be notified that you are trespassing and you will be giving a warning to get back or some of the police will be sent to get you if you ignore the three warnings. But don't worry we won't cause any harm on you but make you stay in the school building for a month and you won't be able to leave school ground for that one month period." The principal said as he told the students the rules regarding to staying in the 'free roam' are around the school and also telling them what would happen if they chose to cross the lines.

"so now that we are done with that, there is something else I want to talk to you about, and this might seem a bit to much but we are going to need your help with something that we have a problem with. As you would know, this city is 'new' and we don't really have any people ho are 'eligible' to 'watch' over and be 'security' for the city so, we wanted to know if any of y'all would like to take part in helping us with security and with some other things in the city that we need help with. So if you would like to help and volunteer in helping us, just report to the front office of building that's located to the right side of the main entrance of the building from where we enter from."

The principal said as he told them about the security that they need help with in the city and some other few things that they need in the city, and he also told them where they could sign up in volunteering.

"But that isn't all that we need your help in, there is a lot more things that we need help from y'all if you want, for an example we need people to helps us in the shipping docks in the outside perimeter of the city where we take in supplies from the outside. And we are going to need a lot of help from you all in two months time.", The principal said.

But when the students heard from the principal that they where going to need help from 'them' in three months, some of the students raised there hands to ask questions about what was going to happen in three months time.

"sir what's going to happen in three months?", one of the students in the front row ask.

"well I was about to get into that , so as you all know we are 'living' in a city. And every city needs a population of people to live in it so, in three months time we are going to start moving people from all over Japan, and since the military is 'really' busy with many tasks and have nobody else to help us out with moving people in to the city in three months, we are going to need your help in three months time so that you all can help us out with maintaining control and helping out in getting people in to there giving location. But it's not going to be easy with maintaining control over 140 million people, it's going to take us about a full month to move in all the people", the principal said as he told them on what it was that they where going to need help in.

After saying the sudden news, almost everyone in the auditorium raised there hands, including Oz and his friends.

"yes what's your question", the principal said as he point to one of the students that had there hand up.

"sir why are we moving people in to the city?, we still haven't been attack and we don't know if we are so why are we planning to move people in?". a female student with black short hair said as she ask why they where moving people in.

"well your right, we haven't been attack yet and we still don't know if we are next to be attack, but it's not bad to be safe as well, so we are gong to evacuate all of the people into the city in three months so that we don't have any of our people killed or injure". the principal said as he explain to the students why they where doing it.

"I see but I also want to ask how you guys manage to build this city in such a short amount of time", the same student ask but she ask on how they manage to build such a large scale project in such a short amount of time.

And that question cause the students to start asking the same question to the principal because they where also curious as to know how they manage to build such a large scale project in such a small period of time. (10 months)

"well when we found out what was going on, like every month two countries where to get destroyed by the unknown enemy and how they would leave the countries in sea level because of there total destruction. We have decided to do this project as fast as we could so that we can keep our people safe from getting killed from the enemy, and by 'our' people I mean our family, friends, brother and sisters, children and other relatives that we hold close to our heart. So with the help of 9,000,000 workers and with shipment from our closest neighbors, we mange to construct this large scale project in a very short amount of time.

The principal said as he finish telling the students how they manage to do 'all' of this and why they did it.

And that seem to answer some of the students questions as they all seem to agree with what he said and brought down there hands.

"so now that we are done with that I would like to talk about something else that needs to be notice, now I'm not sure if you all know but, this month two countries in the south and in the west have been attack, and that increases the chances in us being the next one's to be attack, so with our military always being busy doing things that are overseas."

"we are left unarmed and we are open to the enemy with no source of protection from our own country. But we aren't left totally open to the enemy, and that's because we have you", the principal said as he look at the students with a smile on his face while he look at the students ho had a confused look on there face.

And again it cause students to raise there hands to ask questions. "sir what do you mean by you guys having us?", a male student ask.

"well it should be simple right?, you all are training to be in one of the five groups since you enter the school and you have all being working extremely hard to reach the current spot that you are all in, and I also know the strong dedication that you all have since the beginning, and I also know how much you guys have put your self thru the hellish training that your teachers and professors have giving you. So that is why I have entrusted you all to be the city's 'military' and 'defenders'. And you will all start your actual jobs as being the city's defenders starting next month, and would be in of time for all of you to get use to interior of the city to where you will know where things are in the city and be able to navigate yourself around the city". the principal said as he told the students in front of him on why he trusted them in being the city's 'military' and 'defenders'.

And the sudden news cause the students be fully surprise to hear from the principal that they where giving an important task that it left them speechless.

"but before you ask me something let me tell you why I want you all to have this task, it's because I have 'faith in all of you' every single one of you are strong as steel and you all have a strong will, if not then you wouldn't be here am I correct?. so don't feel like you aren't up for the task because I know you are. Well I guess that's all I wanted to talk to you guys about so, you are all dismissed", the principal said as he called the meeting in the auditorium to and end and allowed the students to leave with a whole bunch of things in there heads. all while they where dressed in the white school uniform and blue tie.

20 minutes later, building rooftop.

After the meeting had ended in the auditorium and being dismissed, Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Leo, Elliot, Break, Gilbert and Vincent where all at the school's roof top where they where standing in a line from the given order as they watch the city from way up high from the other side of the rail while wind blew pass them,

And at the moment they weren't speaking a single word as they stood next to each other while admiring the view of the city with the only noise being the wind as it blew past them making there hair move with the wind.

The reason for the silence in the atmosphere in the group of friends was because they where all going thru what had happened 20 minutes ago.

But the silence didn't last long in of until someone spoke.

(background music if you want: "Take me over" by Peking Duk.)

"so, 'we' are this 'city's' military and defenders, that's surprising to say the least", Oz said as he keep on looking at the sight of the city with a calm look on his face as he keep on watching the city from the top of the building.

"it sure is, ho knew that we would be giving such a task like 'that'", Charlotte said with a sigh while looking out to the view.

"it sure is a hell of a surprise for all of us", Break said whit a smile on his face as he took out a piece of candy and began to eat it.

"man this is getting really troublesome, the second semester hasn't even started yet and we already have something this big to know about, now I am getting concern about the actual second semester on how it's really going to be like", Elliot said with tired expression on his face as he tough about the upcoming events in the next few months.

"I feel the same way, but at the same time I am kind of excited to see what the rest of the year has to offer, even if it might be painful and tiring", Vincent said.

"of course you are, nothing seems to faze you. But besides that what do you think will happen in three months when we start brining people in to the city?", Charlotte said.

"well if you ask me I think it's going to be a mess with handling 140 million people, I can say is that we are going to need a lot of energy drinks and coffee to get us thru the task", Gilbert said as he told them on what he tough the task was going to be like by saying that they would need energy drinks to keep them on tasks.

And Gilberts comment made the group laugh from his silly comment off them needing energy drinks to keep up.

"well if we do need them, then I am buying. But besides that, what do you guys think about volunteering in the outer sector of the city in the area of the docks?." Oz said as he ask his friends on what they tough about in volunteering in the outer region of the city as security.

"you mean being security for the city?, if you ask me Oz I think it sounds a bit interesting". Echo said with a slight interested look on her face as she tough about volunteering for security with Oz.

"eh?, you two are thinking about volunteering why?", Gilbert ask with a confused look on his face. Gilbert was confused as to why they wanted to volunteer as 'security' for the city when they already have in of things to worry about in there plate that he found it confusing as to why they wanted to add more things to worry about.

"well it's simple really, if we volunteer in any location that we want or more specific the 'docks'. We can see the view of the city from the ground up". Echo said as she explain half of the reason why they both wanted to volunteer.

"and it would also give us some access to some places around the city that others can't, like the principal said. Only 'students' aren't allowed to go pass the red lines so, he didn't say that those ho are 'security' can't pass. So with us being security we may have the freedom of exploring the rest of the city from the ground up". Oz said as he finish explain the reason why he and Echo where thinking about volunteering.

"hmm you do have a point, but I think I would pass since I don't want to do much of what I can already do". Gilbert said as he told Oz that he plan on not volunteering.

"me too, I already have in of in my plate so I'm skipping", Vincent said as well as he sighed with a tired tone in his voice showing that he wasn't up for doing extra work.

"well you can count me in, I'm as curious as you guys are to explore the rest of the city with you guys". Leo said with smile as he told Oz and Echo that he would be joining them in volunteering as security.

"well I think I will be skipping since I already have things planned out for the semester, and I don't think I have time for me things", Elliot said.

"figures you would say that, this morning I saw you typing things down in your calendar on your phone. I tough maybe you got yourself a girlfriend and that you where probably typing her goodbye or something, but then I remember you don't have one because you don't understand girls and you are to shy. So I peek over your shoulder and saw you typing in stuff for the few months." Break said with a smile as he tease Elliot.

And again, everyone but Elliot started laughing when they heard Break's tease on Elliot.

"oh shut up Break", Elliot said with anger as he told Break to shut up.

"oh but it's true isn't it?, I remember you trying to talk to this one girl in the 10th grade name Veronica. Would you like me to tell the rest what happened?". Break said with a teasing smile as he look at Elliot with a evil/teasing grin.

And at the mention of the girl's name, Elliot went red all over his face and tried to say something to stop Break from saying anything else, but Charlotte ended up asking Break what had happen with the girl that Elliot tried to talk to.

"well let's see, when we where in the 10th grade. Me and Elliot where coming back from studying in the library when we spotted the girl that Elliot was into so, smart guy over here wanted to ask this girl out on a date. But while he tried to walk over to the girl, he ended up tripping and he fell on top of the girl with his hand groping the girl's breasts, and he did this while people where around. But that's not where it ends, I don't know how he did this but somehow, he manage to open up the girl's shirt and leave her with only her bra". Break said with a smile as he look at Elliot ho was turning even more red then before.

And after telling the story, everyone began to laugh even harder that they began to use each other to support themselves from falling.

"break you son of a bitch" Elliot said with anger as he begun to chase after Break ho ran off with a smile on his face as he ran away from Elliot and made his escape inside the building.

oOo Scene Change oOo

7 in the afternoon

Location, Main entrance of building. Floor level 1.

"so I guess we have only 6 classes with the first five being normal PAP classes, and the last one being pilot training from 2 to 7 in the afternoon. Talk about over time, we get 2 more hours of work then back at home for our pilot training", Echo said as she check over her schedule with Oz, Charlotte and Leo as they made there way to the front office in the main entrance of the building while having light's from the inside light up the interior of the building since it has gotten dark by now, and the only things that gave off light was the building from it's lights.

And since it was getting dark and the lights all around the city where turning on. All the students where either in there rooms or in the lobby waiting for the lights of the city to turn on.

In other words everyone was excited to see how the city would look like in the dark where the city would shine with many different colors.

Oz, Echo, Leo and Charlotte where just a excited as the other students to see the city light up in the dark with a set of different colors.

"well it's nothing that we can't handle, we have survive the training back home for 4 years so we shouldn't be so worried about doing an extra 2 hours worth of training". Oz said as he continue walking with his friends.

"yeah your right but, you can't say that we have done the worse already because the school always finds a way to make things more difficult." Leo said as he was checking and comparing the schedules between the four of them.

So far they only had a few classes where they are in together or get to hang out with one another in the classes that they had, and the last one being where they are all together for pilot training.

"well even if it's hard training we can manage, we have done the hellish training so let them show us what they have plan for us and we will take it full on", Charlotte said with a excited/bold tone as she punch the air to show how she was not worried about doing the hard training that would come in the future.

And it was because she had something that motivated her to keep her going even in hard times.

And when she said that, her eyes shifted towards Oz.

"yeah even if it's hard training we will manage, we always do." Oz said with a smile as he look back at his friends how smile back after he made his comment.

After walking for about 2 minutes in the first floor, Oz, Echo, Charlotte and Leo had made there way to the front office where they then stood in a short line of senior students ho have been waiting to apply or 'volunteer' as security for the city. And there they spend about another 8 minutes waiting for the teachers to show up so that they could register to become security for the city.

And once the applications started, it went a bit slow for every student to be check in and applied to be security, but after 38 minutes of waiting in line it was finally the group of 4 to sign up.

"thank you very much for applying we are very thankful for your assistance in helping us out in security, may I get your name and the location that you wish to chose", the lady in the desk with short brown hair and red glasses said as she pass Oz, Echo, Charlotte and Leo a holographic clipboard for them to use.

And when they were handed the holographic clipboard, they put there name and location that they wanted to stand as security and also writing down some other information that needed to put down.

And just so you know, the four of them had decided to stand as security in the same location in the city so that if it ever came to there attention that they needed to be 'security' for real in the near future, they could work together in a easy manner.

So once he was done he gave the clipboard back to the teacher/staff and watch as she put the information to her computer by simply putting the clipboard next to her computer and swiping the information to the computer with her hand.

"ok, it seems you are all clear and good to go, an e-mail with the information on your duty as security or security officer will be sent to you in three days, and so will your uniform will be sent to you in three days". The lady in the desk said as she told the four on when they will be giving there schedule as a security officer and there uniform.

"so are you four excited to start your second semester of training?, and may I ask what group you four chose?", the lady in the desk ask while smiling at the four in a friendly way as she ask the four.

"well we sure are, even thou the training and the school it's self is hard we manage to pull thru. And we are all in the pilot group along side the rest of our friends ho aren't here at the moment". Charlotte said as she spoke for the four of them while smiling back at the lady in the desk.

"really?, you all decided to be pilots?." the lady in the desk ask with a surprise look on her face when she heard that all of them had become pilots.

"yeah we all decided to be pilots because of how important the role as a pilot is in the military, and also because we all wanted to be in a group that we could handle without much trouble". Oz said.

"and we also chose to become pilots because of the situation that the world is in, we want to be able to protect those ho are our family and friend with the skills that we have", Leo said as he adjusted his glasses.

"and we also chose to become a pilot because we wanted to go into battle together when we are call into battle". Echo said with mid serious look on her.

"I see, well I hope you all can manage to survive the training the you guys have this year. I heard from some of the teachers that the training is going to be very hard and hellish that they had made a hospital 'in' the new military base". The woman in the desk said as she began to closed down her computer.

"what?" the four said with a surprise and confuse look on there face when the person in front of them told them that a hospital had been built inside the military base that was in the city.

"oh!, I guess you guys haven't heard then. Well seeing as to how hard the training was going to be, the staff had decided to built a hospital inside the base where you guys will be training at so that incase someone needed medical attention, they could simply send you the hospital for care in just seconds. Real nice of them right", the lady said with a smile as she finish explaining why they built hospital in the base.

"wow, then I guess we should worry about the hard training that's coming for us". Leo said as he look a bit worried as to how cruel the training might be.

"oh don't worry as long as you try your 'absolute best' then I am sure you all can make it without that much trouble, ..._or at least make it out alive_". the lady in at the desk said with a few words of encouragement but then she said the last few words in her head while wishing them good luck.

"well anyways I think it's time I take my leave, I need to finish doing some paperwork of mine so goodbye" the lady in the desk said as she goodbye the four teens in front of her and left the area with her clipboard in a hand.

"well ok then, hmm you guys want to get something to drink?, I heard that the vending machines in the cafeteria have open up for use". Oz said as he suggested his friends if they wanted to get something to drink.

"sure" was what Leo, Charlotte and Echo said as they decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to drink. But the moment that they turn around to head in the direction of the cafeteria.

The whole area had it's lights turn off.

"wow what's going on?", Leo said as he began to look around to see what had caused the lights to go off.

"I don't know, the teachers nor the principal said anything about the lights going off". Charlotte said as she tried to look around the area but she wasn't able to see a 'single' things since everything around them was completely pitch black.

But luckily Oz had 'something' that gave off light for them to use to see what was in front of them for at least 6 feet in distance.

So Oz started to rolled up his right sleeve to let his metal wristband glow in the dark and give out light for them to use.

But before he could let his wristband shine in the darkness, the lights came back on.

But the lights didn't simply turn on in the building, nope they turn on 'everywhere' in the city and made the whole area or the entire city shine brightly with colors of blue, red, green, cyan, yellow, purple, and orange.

And when they turn on, Oz, Echo, Charlotte turn around to see the whole entire city glow in colors that it made them gasp in surprise and shocked to see the city light up in the dark for the first time.

And since the window wasn't tall in of for them to see the whole view of the city. They rush to the main entrance of the building and step outside and looked up the sky of the city where there they could see the full view of the city shining in colors of light.

"wow t-this is amazing", Leo said as he look up to the tall skyscrapers that went up all the way to the sky and hit the top of the metal roof. And when he and the other three tried to look up as high as they could, the ended up almost falling in there backs because of how much they had to lean back in order to see the top of the building that where shining in light.

"no kidding, this is like something out a movie", Charlotte said as she took the moment to look at the city before she took out her phone and started to take some photos of the amazing view that they where seeing.

"wow" was all Oz and Echo could say as they look at the city in front of them that was shining in multi colors.

"so Oz those this come close to the view of earth from space?", Leo said as he ask Oz if the view of the city was somewhere of a match of the earth from space.

"well...I guess it might but, I am not to sure but I think it might" Oz said as he told Leo that the view might be somewhere in a tie.

"I see, hmm I wonder what it must it been like to be in space", Leo said.

"well I am sure you got to see the live feedback back my house, but I don't think it would match the feeling of seeing it if you aren't there". Oz said as he told the difference of seeing something a feeling the moment of being there to actually experience it.

"yeah your right, hey Oz can I ask you something?". Leo said as he walk over to where Oz was and began to ask him something.

"yeah sure what is it?", Oz said.

"have you had time to go over the information that you have gotten from that green liquid that you found on your mission?". Leo said as he told Oz what he had done with the information of the green liquid that he had found in his mission when he had save everything that he had found in the green substance.

"well, I haven't really had the time to go over it. But I do plan on checking it out trough the upcoming week. But I am not sure if I can go thru 'all' the date that I got, almost used up at least 23 GB worth of storage on my computer". Oz said.

"well I was meaning to ask you but, if you want I could help you with going over the information and data you collected. You know two minds work better then one, especially if those two minds are experts in technology and science". Leo said with smile/smirk as he told Oz that, with both of them working together on going thru the data and information, they could easily go over everything that he had found in the green liquid.

"hmm alright, I guess I could use your help with going over the data. I would make it a lot more easier and more faster to go thru all of it, and it would also make it 'not' boring since I will have someone to talk about the data". Oz said as he told Leo that he accepted his help and also telling him that it would be a great help.

"so when do you think we will start going over the data?". Leo said as he ask when they would be able to go over the data since at the moment they won't have time to go over it because there second semester was to start tomorrow morning and then they would be giving a bunch of tasks they will barely have any time at all to do it.

"well I haven't tough about that at all. I don't know but I think we should see what happens tomorrow and then me and you can see if we have the free time to go over it, sound good to you?", Oz said.

"yeah sounds fine with me", Leo said as he agreed to wait until tomorrow to see what tomorrow was going to be like, and to see if they would be giving any free time.

"ok". Oz said as he and Leo agreed on what they would be doing the next day.

oOo Time skip oOo

After a few hours of spending time admiring the city from the school, the city had to had it's lights turn off to save electricity and everyone was told to rest for the night so that they had energy for what tomorrow would bring. So now all of the students and our group of friends had went to there rooms/homes in the building and went to bed for the night, but...

There were two specific people that where 'not' asleep in there rooms.

"alright ready to go", Oz ho was dressed in all black said as he ask Ada ho was also dressed in black from head to toe, said as he ask her if she was ready to go.

"yes, I'm ready" Ada said with a serious look as she told him that she was ready to go.

"alright then, lets go" Oz said as he and Ada step out side there house and closed the door behind them once they where outside. And then they left running down the hall.

Moments later

After leaving there room and running down the emergency stairs to avoid attention of them using the elevator. They had to go thru some passages in the building to avoid detection from the building's cameras, and then they had to do some free running once they where outside the building when they got out thru a window that they mange to open and then run all the way to the other side of the street.

And then from there, they made there long journey across the city as they ran on foot to make distance from the school building as far as possible so that when Oz used his suit to fly, they hoped that they won't make as much noise as to wake people up from there activity.

So after a long none stop run for about 4 miles in running in the city.

They finally reach the suitable distance to start there test in seeing if Oz's suit was capable of flying, but before they could do that they needed to do something first.

And that was to find a very 'tall' building to use so that Oz had in of time to know how to activate and use fly mod in his suit.

"so now t-that we are here, h-how d-o we get on top of a b-building that's locked?". Ada ask as she spoke in between breaths as she and Oz where seated in a bench in a park in the city while taking a rest from running none stop. And while drinking some water from there bottles that they brought with them.

(water is good for you kids (_)

"w-well there are many ways t-that we can get in one, but since 'they' are still in construction. There is bound to be a building that's left open, (looks around) like that one", Oz said as he pointed to a building that was 'very' tall and had it's main doors left wide open.

oOo Scene Change oOo

After having there time to rest and regain there stamina, they went inside the tall open building and walk up the stairs of the 230 floor building that took them about 30 minutes of none stop walking just to reach the very top of the building.

"finally we are at the top", Oz said as he and Ada open the door of the building that lead to the roof of the building.

And from this building the one that they where on, this building gave them a much more higher view of the city. Also since they where in the one of the tallest building in the city, they where able to see above the other buildings that where shorter to the one that they where on top of. But yet they weren't 'high' in up to see pass the great black metal wall that stood at the perimeter of the city that block out the view of the blue sea that was high above them.

They were basically in the middle from top to bottom in terms of height. Also since there where up that high, wind actually pass thru that level of height.

"wow from up here we can see even more distance of the city", Ada said with a amaze look on her face as she look over the edge of the building to see the city while window casually blew her hair gently.

Even thou the lights of the city where turn off, the street lamps from down below gave off in of light for them to see how the city was laid out from there view of point.

"yeah, it's much more cooler to . Alright then let's see if I can fly" Oz said as he walk over to the edge where Ada was standing and then raised his right hand and said 'summon'.

And with the one word, Oz had metal parts of a suit that starting to appear out of nowhere and start forming around him. And it only took a total of 4 seconds for the suit to fully appear on Oz with all it's pieces fit together, including the metal white wings on his back that moved from his command.

"ok, here goes nothing" Oz said as step right on the edge of the building and slowly started to gain the confidence that he needed in order to jump.

"be safe Oz", Ada said as she stood next him as she waited for him to jump all while having a worried and excited look on her face as she watch her brother ready to jump off the building.

"yeah don't worry I will be fine, and remember that I still have to give you a ride", Oz said he reminded Ada that he promised to take her on the flight once he was able to fly in the suit and understand how to use it.

"ok", Ada said with a smile as she remember the promised that he had made with her.

So with that said and done, Oz look out to the city and then down to the streets that where way down below as he breathed in and out in his helmet before he closed his eyes and step one foot forward and fell off the building.

And as he fell, he keep his eyes closed and let his metal wings open up with every passing second until they where wide open.

And once he was half way down the building and with his wings wide open, Oz started to try and figure out how to fly the suit.

"com on com on, how do I do this?. There has to be someway for me to activate fly mode or make it fly". Oz said as he continue free falling.

"let's see, there isn't anything on my arms that let me fly. And there isn't anything in my HUD to make it fly, damn it how do I do this". Oz said with a frantic voice as he try figure out how to fly while getting closer to the ground with each and every passing second.

"come on, FLY and don't let me die" Oz said with a shout as he shouted out the word to fly as he saw that he was now only 500 feet from ground.

And when he said that, the suit answer his call.

The edges of the wings started to produced a blue neon glow that started to give Oz speed and control over his free fall.

And then the bottom side of the wings let out a blue flame that suddenly sent Oz flying upwards while leaving a blue neon trail behind him.

"I-I'm flying!, I'm flying. WOHOO", Oz said with total excitement as he started to fly around the building and around the area as he went flying as fast as he could while also leaving a blue neon trail behind him.

And back at the building's roof, Ada watch with a amaze look as she watch her brother fly around like a bird that left a blue trail of light behind him.

"woooooooooooooow" was all she could say as she watch him fly all the way up high and then back down while he did a few spins and tricks to further see the abilities that the suit had when flying.

"this is amazing" Oz said as he went flying to the very roof of the city and flew just a few inches below it as he let his left hand touch the metal roof that was the city's sky.

And after he did that, he came back on to the roof of the building that Ada was at with her waving at him with a look of happiness as she called out to her brother ho was flying towards her position.

And once he was back, he landed on his feet in a slow speed motion and walk over to were Ada was.

"Oz that was amazing, you flew so fast that I could hardly see you pass by if it weren't for the blue trail that you left behind", Ada said with a excited voice as she began to describe how Oz look like when he was flying around.

"hehehe well thanks, well it looks like I am able to fly this suit now without any problems. And I think I am able to control it as well, hold up and let me see if can do this" Oz said as he went over the functions that where appearing in his helmet and deactivated the suit and let everything on his body that was part of the suit to disappear and leave only the metal wings that where floating just inches from his back.

"wow". Ada said as she went behind Oz and look at the pair of metal wings that where on Oz back as they floated only inches from his back while they moved to Oz's commands.

"there pretty, so how did it felt to fly around in the suit?", Ada ask as she looked at the metal wings on his back and touch them to see how they felt.

But before Oz could say anything, Oz turn around and picked her up 'bride' style and said. "why don't you tell me" before he started to run and jump of the building with a surprise Ada as she was picked up by here brother and then carried by him as they ran off the roof.

And once they jump of the building, Oz activated the boosters or thrusters on his wings and had them be sent flying upwards at a intense speed that they reach the highest building in the city that connected from the bottom floor of the city to the very top of the roof of the city, in just a matter of seconds.

And as they flew up, Ada took the opportunity to look down at the city.

"wow" Ada said as she saw what could be the best view of the city from the very top.

But while Ada was admiring the view of the city from the highest point possible, Oz wanted to further test the limits of the suit so instead of them keep on flying in the 'inside' of the city. He made a 'u' turn and started to go to the outside of the city as he pass by buildings as he went side to side and up and down as he avoided some of the structures that where in his way.

"where we gong Oz?", Ada ho was still in Oz's arms said as she question where they plan on going.

"to get a better view Ada, out there" Oz said as he motion his head to Ada to point her in the direction that they where going. So Ada look in the direction that they where heading and saw a glance of the outside of the city in the very far distance as she could see some of the ocean water from on top of wall that had small buildings lined up on the top of the wall with a bit of expanded area over the water for extra space.

(TO REMIND YOU HOW THE CITY LOOKS LIKE FROM OUTSIDE. GO TO Deviant Art and search "A Well-Known Island" by Grivetart)

So after he said, he went even faster to the point that he and Ada where able to make it outside the city in just 4 minutes while making a 6 mile journey from there previous spot on the top of the building.

And once outside the city, everything seem to go smooth as Oz and Ada where flying high above the city and went pass it's total height and went even higher.

And once they where high in off, Oz stop flying upwards and stayed floating in the mid air while still carrying Ada in his two arms.

"now this is the view I was hoping to see." Oz said as he look down to the city below them.

"eh!, (looks down) wow so that's how the city looks like from up here?", Ada said as she looked down to the city that was in the middle of the ocean with a rectangle shape that was at least four times the size of Hawaii.

"yeah it's crazy right?, when I was in the spaceship doing some repairs. I was able to see Japan from space and I could almost barely see the 'city' from space when I tired to look for the 'city' from up there. And now that I am up here, I can now say that this is the city or 'Island' that I spotted from space." Oz said as he watch the city from a birds eye view.

"really?, cool then you must know where the city is located then?", Ada said.

"yeah I guess I kind of do, well before we go back the school and rest for the night. There is something that I always wanted to do" Oz said as smile appear on his face as he tough about the current idea that he had in mind.

"what do plan on doing Oz?". Ada said with curious look on her face as she ask her brother on what he planning to do.

But instead of answering her with words, he answer with actions by letting the wings to turn off and allowed them to free fall.

And when Ada saw what was going on, she hold onto Oz like a life line and hold on to him with her strength as she and Oz started to fall from the sky.

"woooohhooooo" Oz said as shouted in excitement as he let his body fall freely while Ada clung to him like he was her life line.

"ahhhhhhhh" Ada yelled as she dug her face on to Oz's chest and then wrapping her arms around Oz's neck.

So for the next few moments, Oz and Ada spend there time together flying in the night as they flew past the clouds and over the ocean water and doing some other amazing things.

But unknown to them, something was watching them from deep in inside the water as it watch Oz and Ada.

"O-Z, A-D-A." the 'thing' that was lurking in the water said in a deep robotic voice as it went deep keep on watching the two fly high above the air. But after saying there names, the 'thing' went even deeper with it's one red eye glowing bright red as it sank into the deeps of the ocean floor. 


	15. First day of 2 semester

**Chapter 15: First day of 2 semester  
**

* * *

Monday Afternoon  
Time: 2:01 PM  
Date: 22, December 2014

It was finally the beginning of the second semester for all of the seniors and the rest of the students ho had moved in with there older siblings to the new school. And so far the day has been ok with them having to attend there morning classes.

But now that they where finish with the morning classes, the senior students had to now go to there last period. In other words they had to go the military base in the city where they will go and join there chosen group and have training in the chosen group that they chose. So for the group of pilots or air force or navy or ground troops or spy agents. They had to go there to receive there training.

So at the very moment all of the seniors where making there way to the military base located on the far end of the North side of the City. And the way that they where making there journey across the city was by them having to ride a train that picks them up from the school and takes them flying across the streets of the city at a speed of 150 MPH.

So from a bird's eye view, you could see the long white metal train that was traveling across the city at a fast speed as it took the students to the military base.

"so this is how we will be traveling back and forwards from the school and the military, it's really cool to say the least". Oz said as he sat in his seat for 2 as he look at the view of the city from the window that was to his left as they travel on the train.

Seated next to him was Echo and in front of him was seated Charlotte and Break and to the right side of the train was Gilbert, Vincent and Leo, Elliot.

"it sure is, I have to say that the teachers seem to keep on impressing us with this sort of things that it makes me think what they would do later on in the future." Break said.

"well I am sure that the teachers 'do' have more tricks up there sleeves because so far, everything that they have showed us feels like it's only the scratch of the surface as to what they know and what 'we' don't know." Charlotte said.

"I had the same though as you Charlotte, so what about you Oz?, do you think that there's still more that we haven't yet learn about". Echo said as she turn to her left to ask Oz.

"Sure, I mean just yesterday none of us knew that 'we' would be helping people from Japan to move in to the city in just three months time. And that's something that we weren't inform until just yesterday, so I am pretty sure that there is still a whole lot more things we haven't even been inform of". Oz said.

"yeah your right, so I guess we are on our way to receive our first taste in training, I can only imagine some back breaking workout from the teachers and the instructors" Charlotte said as she put on a tired look on her face when she tough over the idea of doing intense training.

"well it's a good thing we learn from the past on how to handle it or else we would had a much more painful moment back in our previous years". Echo said.

"yeah your right, and you can also thank some of the extra training that we did outside of school to further increase our abilities in combat, and I have feeling that we might have to put those skills to the test", Oz said.

"what makes you think that?", Charlotte ask.

"well from what I remember on our first visit of the city, when we where in the military base talking all types of things that we needed to know about the place. I remember the principal saying that we will be putting our skills to the test or, 'breaking point' from what I remember" Oz said as he recalled the words that he had remember from the last time that they had come to see the city.

"yeah I remember some of the things that he said that day, putting our skills to the test?. Well I can only assume that the only way that they can do that is if we actually do some training resulting to us using our actual skill in doing some real life fighting or missions to see how we do under pressure or under different circumstances". Charlotte said as she tough over the way that they could do that.

"well seeing the type of technology that the military has, I can only say that they might do something 'extravagant' to test our skills", Echo said.

"I highly think that as well", Break said as he agree with what Echo said.

"well I guess we are about to find out soon in of, I can see that main doors of the base from here now", Oz said as he told them that they where now near arriving the military base in the city due to him being able to see the main entrance of the base from the window to his left.

And sure in of, the train was near the end of it's journey as it started to slow down and the big metal doors of the military base started to open up as the train got near it's entrance.

And once the train had slowed down, it's made it's way inside the base and park it's self on the ground and let the students inside to get out and form into 5 separate groups.

"wow it feels a bit weird to be back here, but at the same time it feels exciting", Gilbert said as he stood next to his brother while standing next to there friends as well as they look around the base.

"well try not to lose focus while we are here Gilbert, we came here to train not gaze", Elliot said as he told Gilbert to not lose focus on gazing upon the base and to focus on what they will be doing in just a it.

"you don't have to be that focus at the moment Elliot, we haven't even been giving orders yet so chill for a bit before we are given orders." Leo said.

"well you might be right Leo, but we are here to take things serious so we need to be focus even if we aren't giving any orders yet". Oz said as he told Leo that they needed to be at the very least focus even if they haven been giving orders to do.

"well it looks like we are about to be given some right now", Charlotte said as she pointed to the group of 6 adults that where making there way towards the students ho where group up in there own groups.

"yeah it looks like it, although I wonder why five of them are wearing different colored clothing?, one is red the other is blue and the other is green and the other is yellow and the last one is silver." Echo said in confused tone as she pointed out to her friends that out of the 6 adults only 5 of them were wearing different colored clothing.

"it beats me, I don't know what they plan on doing but I get the feeling that it has to do something with our groups". Leo said as he and the rest of the students watch as the adults walk forwards to them.

And once the adults where in front of the groups of students ho where all eyeing the adults with curiosity as they wonder what they where going to do and say as they stood in front of them.

But before any of the students could ask anything, the one ho wasn't wearing any of the five colors said. "Welcome back seniors, My name is Richard Dawson and I am glad to meet all of the new faces that will take part as the next generation of our country as our military and possibly higher ranks in our government. And ho knows, maybe one of you will be in 'my' place welcoming all of the new generations ho walk thru this place to take part as our country's next leaders in military and government. But for now I want to put that to the side for now, I want to give you instructions as to what will be happing today so listen up". The man in black with grey silver hair and brown eyes said as he smiled to the new students ho where listening to what he had to say with full attention and excitement.

"to start things up I will like you to know that this five people that are with me are the leaders of the groups that you belong in, and they will be in charge of your personal training in the group that you have all chosen, so if you ever have any questions that you want to ask about your training or other specific things that you want to know, fell free to ask them anything for they will help you out and guide you". Richard said as he told them ho this people where before continue.

"now first let me introduce you to this people to you, the one wearing red is the group leader of the agent group, and his name is Mark Sanders." Richard said as he pointed to the male adult ho wears the red uniform of a agent and black jeans. He has jet black hair and black eyes with tan skin. And when the students saw ho was there leader, they shouted hello and other greetings to welcome him to being there leader. And Mark ho heard the cheering from his group couldn't help but smiled and wave at them.

"next we have Silvia Kanzaki, and she is the one wearing the blue navy attire so that makes her the leader of the navy group", Richard said as he introduce the student the leader of the navy group when he pointed to the woman ho wears the blue navy uniform and black navy blue pants, she has dark brown hair in curls and has blue eyes that match the color of her uniform and she has light skin compare to Mark.

And this time it was the group of Navy students ho cheer for there leader as they shouted out her name.

"next we have Andrew Kasuko, and he is the one wearing the green jacket and he is the leader of the ground troops", Richard said as he told the students ho Andrew was. Andrew has black grey hair that's comb back and he has dark brown eyes with an eye patch covering his left eye, he wore the green jacket with a white shirt under neat and black green jeans. And he has strong built body that he could be describe as someone ho is body builder.

And again the students ho belong to the ground troops cheer when they saw ho was there leader.

"next we have Darren Edward and he is the one wearing the silver jacket, he is the leader of the air force group" Richard said as he pointed to the male adult ho wore a silver jacket with dark grey jeans while having his arms crossed as he look out the group of students. He has short but long brown hair that reaches his neck and has green eyes.

The group belonging to the air force group shouted out in a cheerful voice as they saw ho was there leader.

"and lastly we have Yui Handerson, she is the one wearing the white and yellow jacket and she is the leader of the pilot group" Richard said as he pointed to the last remaining adult. Yui has long blond hair that was straight and reach her mid back, and her eyes where of a golden color. She also wore the white and yellow jacket while being unzip and showing the black shirt that she had under neat alongside the black shorts that she wore.

And now this time it was the pilot group ho cheer for the leader of there group, the including Oz and his friends ho where excited to see ho there leader was.

And Yui ho saw her group cheer for her smiled brightly at her students and waved at them.

"now that we are finish with the introductions, you will be following the orders of your group leaders and do as they say, also just in case you are wondering as to what you will be doing today. You will be learning some of the basic things that you need to know before your real training actually starts tomorrow, so you can take it easy for today". Richard said as he told them on what it was that they will be doing for today incase they ask what else they will be doing.

"so now that, that is done you 'guys' can take your students or group and showed them what they need to know", Richard said as he spoke mainly to the five adults ho where standing next to him and told them that they could take there group and do what ever it is that they need to do.

The five adults simply nodded in Richards direction as they got the orders and began to call out to there groups to follow them, so.

"alright then Pilots it's great to meat you all, but first let's see how many of you are 1,2,3...56,57,58,59,60. So I guess we have about 60 of you that are under my leadership, that's great because I always wanted to have a big class to teach and I manage to get one. Well before we do anything else I would like to get you guys to the Pilot floor all that way up there so that we can start our talk", Yui said in a excited voice as she then pointed all the way to the top of the base where the fifth floor was located for the pilots.

And when they look up to where she was pointing, they couldn't help but sigh as they remember how high the 'Pilot floor' for pilots was located at. Reason why was because some of them were a bit afraid of heights, and it didn't help to know that the 7 floors that went upwards didn't had any rails to keep them from falling of the edge. So when they saw how high they had to get to be on there floor, they couldn't help but feel the chill run on there back.

So the group of pilots follow Yui from behind as they made there way to the elevator that would take them to there floor. And while they walk, they took there time to look around the large but huge military base that they where in.

"I forgot how damn huge this place is, it's almost like we are in a different city", Vincent said as he look up to the interior of the base while using his right hand to block out the sun that was shinning thru the open roof of the base so that he could see the sides of the base without having to deal with the light getting in his view.

"yeah it dose kind of fell like it, but want I am most interested in is being able to get on the roof of the place to see how the city and the base looks like from the roof". Gilbert said as he told Vincent on what he was most interested in seeing the most.

"it's probably just a like a plain with nothing but the sky and a long metal floor. But then again there might be something up there", Oz said as he told them on what he tough was up there.

But he only said that because he already knows what's actually on the top of the roof and he didn't wanted to tell them because if he did, it would rise questions and suspicions as to how he knows what's on the roof of the city, so he acted as if he didn't know what was on top of the roof.

"really, well if there was something on the roof I would probably say that there might be something like solar panels", Gilbert said as he told them something that might be obvious as to what might be on the roof.

"solar panels really?, you think to simple Gilbert" Leo said as he nodded in disagreement on Gilbert's guest.

"what it's not like there is something that might be bigger than what we have seen in the city." Gilbert said.

Oz smiled a bit when he said that because Gilbert was a bit on to the truth.

Time Skip

After riding the large elevator all the way to the fifth floor level, the group of pilot students and the leader of the group made there way to the far side of the floor level as they pass thru some of the people that where moving around machine parts and large cargo to different parts in the floor level as they work on different tasks.

And after making there way to the other side of the large room, they stop walking once Yui had stop walking and turn around and face them while standing in front of a open metal door that had the lights turn off.

"alright pilots listen up, I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. The next following months are going to be all about me training you guys on how to be strong pilots by the end of the semester, and since you will be spending a lot of time training here in the military. You guys are going to have to stay here in the military form Monday to Friday, so that means that you guys are going to be sharing a room for ten, and since there are 60 of you. There are going to be 6 rooms in total that will be occupied by 10 of you, also those other 9 people that your sharing the room with will be part of your team for the next few months". Yui said as she smiled when she saw the confused look on her students faces.

"To make it more clearly as to why I mean they are going to be a part of your team let me explain a bit more, as you know we get a bit competitive in training here in the military so... Through the months of training you and your team will be taking up challenges in training while you compete against the other 5 teams in training to see ho can do the best, and your teamwork in the training and competitions that we will have through the months will tell me if you are worth graduating at the end of the year. So make sure that you and your team work well together because... the team you are in will be the 'team' that you will be with once you graduate and become official pilots. So it's best that you start getting along with your team mates so that you can all pass together".

Yui said as she gave them the full on explanation as to why they where going to be in teams and also explaining them why they where going be set in teams to begin with.

And after she had said that, the students started to look around in there group as they tough about the people that they might be considering in having in there team.

"so for our first activity I will be giving you all a 10 minute break to let you guys choose your team mates and your team name, so hoop to it", Yui said as she shouted out her orders and told them to get a move on.

And once they where giving orders from there leader Yui, they started to go around and talk to the other students and ask them if they wanted to be a team or ask them what there skills where to see if they would be of use in there team.

But for Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Break, Elliot, Leo, Gilbert and Vincent. They instantly got group together and started to look for two more people to join there team.

"alright you guys we need to find two more people for our team, ho do you think we should call out to join our team", Oz said as he told his friends on ho they tough they should add to there team.

"it's hard to chose man, we don't know nothing about them so it's going to be hard for us to decided on ho to pick for our team". Vincent said as he look around the group students ho where walking around asking other students questions about joining a team or asking if they wanted to join there's.

"well we need to hurry or else we won't have some good on our team to join, we don't want to be stuck with someone that might drag us down", Elliot said in a serious voice as he look sharply at the other students.

"he has a point, we need to be carful on ho we pick or else we will be stuck with someone ho can't catch up with us", Break said.

"yeah we know that but the other thing that we need to keep in mind is that we don't know if they will work with us as a team", Charlotte said as she brought a important detail in to there group chat.

"that's something I was about to say as well, we need to find someone that we know that will work fine with us just as we want them to work fine with us in training". Echo said.

"so ho can we pick to be in our team?", Oz said as he turn around and look at the remaining students ho where left with out a team to join.

There was only a number of 6 students left that where left with out a team, but soon after he had said that, three of them had already join a team leaving only three left.

One being a boy with black hair and green eyes, he also had brown hair that was in a short spiky style and he wore glasses. The second being a boy with black hair that reach the base of his neck and had bangs on the front of his face that cover the right side of his eye and he has bright blue eyes. The third one was a girl with drown hair that's in a wavy pattern and reach past her hips, and she also had the same blue eyes as the boy she was cling on to with her right arm hooked around his left arm, she also stood about 4 inches shorter to the guy she was with.

But then again before they could speak between themselves as to decide on ho to pick to be on there team, the boy with the black hair and green eyes was called by another team and ask to join witch the boy gladly accepted and went over to the team that had accepted him in and now leaving the two blue eyed twins.

So not wasting any time, Oz went over to the two and decided to invite them to his team.

"hi my name is Oz and I came to ask if you guys wanted to join my team, we only need two more in order to be a full team so do you guys want to join?", Oz said as he stood in front of the two students and ask them if they wanted to join there team.

And when the two students heard to offer of joining Oz's team, they gladly accepted and follow Oz back to the rest of his friends.

And once they where now with the rest of the group, the two new team members decided to introduce themselves to there new form team.

Time skip

"alright pilots now that you have your team of ten, I want you to give me your team name and then you can go inside and then pick the room you guys want have for your team to share." Yui said.

"so let's started with from left to right, when I point to your team I want you to tell me your team name ok" Yui said as she receive agreeing nods from her students ho where group up in teams of 6.

"alright then let's start" Yui said as she then started off with her pointing the team on her left.

"our team name is Silver Dragons", a boy ho brown long hair that reach past his neck with brown eyes said as he told her his team name.

"oh nice I like that name, alright next", Yui said as she pointed to the next group.

"our team's name is White lotus" the leader of the group was a girl with green short hair and red eyes said as she told her team name to Yui.

"that's a good name and it fits you, ok next team" Yui said.

"our team's name is Red Lions" the team leader said as a boy with orange spiky comb hair and black eyes said as he told Yui his team name.

"nice I like the names you guys come up with, next team" Yui said.

"our team's name is Black Knights" the team leader a boy with black hair and black eyes said as he told Yui his team name.

"great name, ok next team" Yui said as she pointed to the next team.

"my team name is Green Tigers" a girl with brown hair and green eyes said as she told her Yui her team name.

"oh Tiger my favorite animal, alright then our last team what's your team name?", Yui said as she pointed to the last team on the right as she pointed to Oz ho stood in front of his team like all of the team leaders where.

"my team name is Yellow Phoenix" Oz said as he told Yui his team name.

"oh nice name I think that's the best one I have heard, well now that I have your team names and your teams. I want you to follow me inside where I will tell you where you will choose the room for your team." Yui said as she told them to follow behind her as she went into the room that had it's lights turn off.

So upon entering the room that had it's lights off, they found themselves in a room that look a lot like a lobby that was stretch out for a long distance and it also had a high roof that reach about 14 feet up.

And in the long stretch out lobby, there where three doors on both the left and right side of the room that where left open.

"ok pilots this are the rooms that you will be sharing with your team, and to the side of the door is where you will put your team's name and the names of the people in it so that way you and I can tell ho that room belongs to. " Yui said as she pointed to the blank hologram screen that had ten empty boxes that had no name on it and with one long empty box that went on top of the door that will be use to put the team name on it.

"the kitchen and the restrooms are located that way in case you need them to make something eat or go number one or number two." Yui said as she pointed to the end of the room where the large kitchen and the doors to the restrooms where located.

"oh and I almost forgot to say this, you guys won't be allowed to be out of this room and leave the 5th floor because of security, also if you did apply to be security for the city then you do have permission to be out after 9 in the afternoon and be back by 4 in the morning. Also there will be no 'funny' business between girls and boys or you will be kick out alright" Yui said as she gave them a serious look to the students in front of her as she warn them about doing something like having sex.

And of course the students nodded in agreement as they promise not to do something like that while she or other adults where gone.

"ok well go ahead and choose the room that you want to share with your teammates, and once your done with that put your name on the boxes and your team name as well." Yui said as she pointed to the boxes by the doors.

'and once your done with that, you will be giving some simple black and grey clothing for you to have so that you can wear those when you are here, and you will be giving a shirt with the color of your team that you are in so that you can wear once we do some actual training tomorrow, alright go ahead and pick", Yui said as she gave them final instructions and left the room to let them pick the room that they want for there team.

14 minutes later

After Yui had left the area, the 6 teams decided between themselves on witch one room the wanted to have for there team, so after a few minutes of talking with one another they had pick there room for there team and where now inside there team's room as they settle in.

The room that Oz got for his team was the mid room on the left side where Oz and his friends and the two extra people where at choosing the bed that they want.

The room was mid size with 5 bunk beds that where each the same size but small for just one person in each bed.

Order from left to right in ho shares the bunk beds, Oz was top and Break bottom, Echo top and Charlotte bottom, Gilbert top and Vincent bottom, Elliot top and Leo bottom, and lastly the two members of there team, Hunter being top and Zoey bottom also this two are siblings.

"so I guess this is how we will be sleeping tonight", Vincent said as he sat in his bed while looking around the room that was made out of metal with an addition of beds and lights in the celling and drawers for them to store there clothing.

"looks like it but it's kind of fun, I feel like I am in one of those cabins in the navy ships." Leo said as he told them on how it resembles to the cabins in the navy ships.

"yeah it kind of looks the same but not really, I mean the cabins in the ships are a bit more smaller and they move a lot", Oz said while standing on the wall that was opposite to the beds.

"well besides that, how are you guys doing Hunter and Zoey?, how has the past few days been so far for the two of you", Charlotte ho was sitting on top of her bed with her legs crossed, said as she ask the two siblings how they where doing.

"well it's been great, me and my sister have spend a lot of time having to explore the school that we were at and we had a few extra time to train in our combat skills in the school's gym" Hunter said as he turn around and looked at the group of people that where his teammates as he told them how his and his sisters day been so far in the new city.

"and through the break we spend our time together going camping in the woods over at , its was fun spending the night looking at the starts at night" Zoey said as she jump in the conversation and told them on what they did over the break.

"you guys went camping?, man I wish I could go too I always wanted to go camping at this time of the season" Leo said as he rested his head over his pillow while laying on top of his bed.

"yeah I know what you mean, winter is ending but through the night there was some snow that came down" hunter said.

"so how did you guys manage to make it here?, it must have been a real hard for you guys to make it alone". Elliot said while seated in his bed.

"yeah you could say that, lucky me and Zoey did a lot of training at home so that we could catch up with the hard training at school so that we don't get left behind. So other than that and the exams and our other classes was easy to do". Hunter said.

"that's cool we did the same thing with training, although ours was a bit more rigorous then what you think" Oz said.

"well what type of training did you guys did", Zoey said as she sat next to her brother ho was seated on her bed.

"we basically did anything that would improve our stamina and strength and speed. And we did a lot of other things to further improve our skills that might seem a bit to much to other people" Oz said as he describe the type of training that they had done.

"sounds cool and interesting, but what I want to ask is how long you guys have know each other?, I mean you guys seem like a rather large group of people to be consider a group of friends" Hunter said as he ask how they all know each other as friends.

"well it's really simple really we meet through early childhood and we spend a lot of time together as kids, and together we went to the same schools until we enter Pandora Academy and then here now. So what about you guys?, how was your early childhood". Echo said as she ask Hunter and Zoey how there childhood was.

"well we had a simple life together really, two parents and two other older siblings, the eldest being our older brother Yamato at the age of 23 and the other one being our sister Mai at the age of 20. And our eldest siblings work in normal jobs and live normal lives while we are trying to take a chance in having a part in this military as proud Pilots." Zoey said.

"and what made you guys want to be pilots?", Charlotte ask.

"well... we chose to become pilots because we saw how amazing they are as the military's most powerful military force. And also because we want to gain the skills and strength to be able to protect the people that we care about, our family is very important to us so that we want to do everything that there is to keep them safe from the enemy force". Hunter said as he explain the reason why he and his sister Zoey chose to be pilots.

And there reason was the same as anybody else ho came to be a student in the school.

"so your here for the same reason as us, well then I guess we are all in the same boat with the same reason to be here" Oz said as he told Hunter and Zoey that they where all here for the same reason.

"I guess your right" Hunter said as he and Zoey smile back at Oz after hearing that Oz and the rest had the same reason of being here as them.

Time skip

"alright pilots, now that you guys had time to talk to your teammates and time to get to know each other. We will be moving over to the training area where I will show where you will be training tomorrow and the next couple of months, and also some other things that you need to know about" Yui said as she had her students follow behind her to the training area.

So after walking by the side of the tall metal wall for a few moments, they came across an entrance with two metal doors with a few words that appear over the top of the doors that made them feel a bit uncomfortable. The words said, "SAFETY IS NO ACCIDDENT".

Those four words made them feel like they where being taunt be the directors. and it made them feel a bit nervous.

But they didn't wasted time standing at the front of the door and looking at the door with a blank look. Yui stood at the front of the door and said, "this is where you will be training, and... just like the door says you 'safety is no accident' because you must put everything that you have in order to make it in training everyday. And in case if you hadn't forgotten, the training that you had before was just to warm you up for the real thing so I hope you learn everything that you did back then so that you can used those skills for the training that you will be given." Yui said as she crossed her arm.

The respond of the students was a look of surprise but then a look of seriousness as boys and girls all alike showed how serious they where by putting up a serious look on there face.

"And as your leader or as your director, I really do hope to see a lot from every 'single' one of you because I want to see what you all can do, I want to see how far you will all go to succeed in the hard training that you will be given, and I want to see how far you will push your self to make it as a pilot. So make sure you do your best because I want to see you all graduate at the end of the semester as a proud pilot". Yui said as she look at them with a face of seriousness but hopefulness as she told them that she hopes to see them all to pass the semester and become proud pilots.

"so now that I said that, let me show you where you guys will be training", Yui said as she turn around and push open the two doors in front of her and let herself in with the students behind her.

And once the doors where open and where able to see the inside of the training room, they saw what appear to be a room that was the size of a stadium with black hexagon like patterns on the ground that glowed a light blue with celling being as tall as a 6 story tall building and the walls where of a thick metal wall with three levels of metals to make up the wall.

And in the middle of room on the roof was a hole that allow them to have light that came from outside of the base. But other than that, to the right side of the room where lockers and 6 different large rooms for people to work on something large and use tools that where needed to do the job, and there was also a room for an infirmary.

"what you see here is the training room that you will be using in the next few months. and the way that it works is that I will make a holographic world that I will make for you so that you and your team can train in when its set to a terrain or mission for you guys to practice in. So think this as a big game that you can shoot and fight for real while using real guns and your 'nightmares'." Yui said as she pointed to the roof where a door open up and a large metal rectangle floor slowly made it's way down while showing them the 10 'nightmares' that it was carrying on it's platform and landed on the floor with a heavy metal noise.

"now before you ask, we only have ten at the moment because the rest are being used for military purposes so... when I make you and your team work on a exercise on the training ground, your team and you will use those 'nightmares' for training, but while a team is using those you will be training in combat and in the shooting range. And remember that when you are sent in to the field in real life, you aren't given your 'nightmare' at the very beginning, you have to fight as a soldier for the next 5 minutes until you get yours because before we sent your 'real' actual 'nightmare' to you in the battlefield, we need to make sure that your 'nightmare' is check and ready to go before we send them to you. And sometimes you will be sent on missions with your team where you won't be using your 'nightmares'. So it's also important that you keep up with your hand to hand combat and your shooting. "

Yui said as she describe to them the way that they where going to train and why they where doing it this way.

"so remember I want you all to be on tuff shape for tomorrow because that's when I will be putting you and your team on heavy training starting tomorrow so that you can become a real pilot like those ho are in duty at the moment." Yui said shortly before she continue her talk to the pilots as she talk to them about some other important things like rules and tips.

oOo Change Scene oOo

Near the Atlantic Ocean, Only 20 miles away from the South artic circle.  
Weather type: Dark cloudy with light snow.

"ok boss everything is check in and we are good, we don't seem to have left anything behind and we are still good to go", a boy that was no older than 14 and wore a black coat and grey pants with navy shoes and a brown hat said as the boy with the brown hair and black eyes said as he told John ho was seated next to the captain's seat that everything in the storage room was check in and nothing was left behind.

"thanks Lucas, then I guess we didn't left anything important back at base then". John said as he rub his hand together to generate heat between his hands since it was still cold inside the ship because they where still near the artic circle of the south pole.

But while he did that, Lucas look around the skies of the weather that they where in and he himself couldn't help but feel a bit worried as to the climate that they where traveling in.

"the weather seems to be getting a bit more darker and active sir, are we still safe to travel in the weather?", Lucas ask.

"of course Lucas, the ship we are on was built to travel in this types of weather conditions so there really isn't anything to worry about, and incase the weather got critical we could always dive underwater because it's also a submarine", John said as he told Lucas that there wasn't anything to worry about in there travel across the sea.

"that's impressive sir, did you come up with the design?", Lucas ask.

"well yes, well me and a friend back at japan", John said as he told him that he had a part in designing the ship.

"so why exactly are we transporting some of the stuff from base to Japan sir?" Lucas said as he ask John why they where moving some of there stuff to Japan.

"well it's was an order from the president of Japan, we where given more space and more tools &amp; material to continue making the 'suit's' for those of the younger generation." John said.

"really that's good news then sir, wait how did you manage to do that sir?", Lucas said in a confuse tone as he remember some of the things that John needed to do in order to be given this opportunity.

"well you remember that last 'suit' we where working on Lucas", John said.

"do you mean 'Guardian Angel' sir?, the one you took with you a few days ago to do a test with it", Lucas ask.

"yes that one, well you see the main reason we been given this opportunity by the President is because I was able to show the president that the compatibility between the suit and it's user was successful, and seeing that it manage to form a bond with the test subject and not kill him, the president allowed me more materials and space to continue our manufacture with the 'suit's'". John said as he explain the details to Lucas.

"so that means that the bond between 'Guardian Angel' and the test subject was a success!, that a great accomplishment isn't it sir", Lucas said with excitement as he told John about the accomplishment that they had done.

"I guess you can say that but, there is still a whole lot of things that we need to do, this is simply part 1 of 10. We still have a lot of work to do Lucas, the suit that Oz is wearing or has on him is one of the main key factors as for the survival of human kind against the enemy". John said as he look out to the sea with a serious look.

"so 'Oz' the one ho has 'Guardian Angel' has an important role to play as to help fight in the war sir?" Lucas ask.

"yes and I do hope that he can help in the war, because we have already lost about 7/8 of the world's total population to the enemy's hands. So hopefully whit 'Guardian Angel' in his hands he can help us get an advantage in the war between us and the enemy" John said.

"do you really think he can make difference Sir?", Lucas ask.

"I'm sure of it Lucas, because 'he' will make a difference in this world" John said as he look out to the view of the sea as the storm continue to increase as it got darker and lighting strikes started to appear in the dark clouds.

"Lucas go and tell the others to get everything inside and to lock everything down, we are going under". John said as he order Lucas to get everyone on the ship to get inside because they where going to go underwater to avoid the storm.

"y-yes sir I'll be right on it" Lucas said as stood up straight in a soldier like pose and rush out the door to do what he was told while leaving John alone in the control room.

And while he look out to the approaching storm, John couldn't help but smile as he tough about the upcoming events.

_"a whole lot of things are going to happen in the upcoming weeks Oz, and I wonder if you will be able to handle the task" _


	16. Training Method

**Chapter 16: Training method  
**

* * *

Current position: -46.589668, 157.555324 Near: New Zealand  
Weather condition: Heavy storm with large waves and lighting strikes.  
4 Days until arrival at Japan.  
Time: 9:39 PM afternoon.

After traveling in the open ocean for about a few hours, the calm weather that they where traveling in was soon turn to a dark stormy weather with lighting strikes that John and Lucas and everyone else that's onboard the ship had to go underwater to avoid the bad weather, but...

Even with the ship going underwater, they still receive the weather's effects like strong wave currents that made there journey under the water still hard to go thru.

And with the temperature of the ocean being 30'F, and the engines of the ship being slowed down because of the freezing temperature from the outside. The inside of the ship was as cooled as the outside because the AC didn't work due to freezing so they where left with the cooled as they either sit around or work in the cool while doing stuff inside the ship.

So at the moment John was seated in the control room where he and 5 other people where checking the stats of the ship and the stats of the weather that they where in.

"sir it looks like the weather won't be going away anytime soon, radar seems to be picking up a lot of activity in the north in witch is the direction that we are traveling in. So we won't be seeing any clearance until a approximately 6 hours." a female worker in a Japanese navy uniform said as she gave the weather conditions to John ho was standing behind her while looking at the other information that pop up on the screen.

"alright then I guess we are going to be having a bumpy ride for the next few hours, so what about the ship's condition's?, is there anything that needs attention?" John ask.

"well... from what I am reading, it seems that everything is find for now but the turbines seem to be slowing down a bit due to ice forming on them and, engine No.2 seems to be failing due to heat decreasing and cool rising. And our energy supply is at 89%, but we will have and extra -8% lose of energy every hour because the ship is having trouble with keeping it's self steady in the water so it's using a bit more energy that what it should", a male in a navy uniform said as he told John the ship's conditions.

"so what do you think we should do boss?, if we keep going we will lose a bit more of our energy fuel and the No.2 engine might ended up failing because of stress, so what do you think we should do boss?", the same man said as he ask John on what they should do to avoid those two problems that might ended up happening if they keep on gong.

"hmm, well it doesn't sound to bad so I will say that maybe you should pull out the anchor and let the ship rest for a bit until the storm calms down a little, also I want a team to go and see if they can keep the No.2 engine from freezing" John said as he gave his orders to the five.

"copy that sir I'll go give the order to any engineer team that's available to go and handle the problem", the one ho gave him the stats of the ship's conditions said as he went to give the orders to any open engineer team.

So now it was just John and the other four navy soldiers ho where with him in the control room.

_"well it looks like things are just going just a **planned** 'sigh', I hope nothing else goes wrong. A weather like this isn't good at all, and what's worse is that we are under water so if No.2 engine fails, we are going to be stuck at sea for a while witch also means more of a delay to getting to Japan" _

John said to himself mentally as he discussed the current problems that they where facing at the moment, and the reason he said that it would make it more of delay is because they are already 2 days behind already because of some of the problems that they had with getting things moved out of the base.

So now that they are 2 days behind and having to face the new problem, John couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated with the whole thing.

And his frustrated look on his face didn't escape the eyes of the four adults that caught the look on his face when they heard the 'sigh' come from there boss.

"sir are you feeling well?, you seem to be a bit stress out", the female worker with black hair and brown eyes said.

"don't worry about me Kaley, I'm ok but I am a bit stress out" John said.

"why so boss" the male ho was seated next to Kaley ask his boss why he was feeling like that.

"well we don't really have deadline but we do need to be back at Japan before Friday or else I won't be able to do any of the things that I had planned out to do" John said.

"what did you plan on doing Boss?" Kaley ask.

"well do you remember that last week I had went out to japan to 'test' something out", John said.

"are you talking about the compatibility between the suit and the user?, how did the experiment went sir?', the guy seated next to Kaley said as he ask his boss how the test went since he and the other know of the 'test' that he did.

"well it went well to say the least, the only thing that there is left to do is to run some tests on his skills in using the suit, I still need to see if he can use it efficiently and see if he can use some of the abilities that the suit has to offer. And there is also some things that I need to tell him so that he can be aware as to why he has that suit", John said.

"and what are some of those tests sir?", one of them ask.

"well something simple like moving around and seeing if he can use weapons accurately while in the suit and also seeing if he can use three of the special abilities that his suit has, hopefully he can master them as soon as possible", John said.

"sir, are you planning on having him join the field before he graduate's?", Kaley ask.

"well... yes and no, yes if it come to the point where we need his help and no because I don't want him to die at such a young age when engaging the enemy force in the front lines." John said as he explain how he tends to have Oz help them in case they needed his help.

"so what you are basically saying is that you plan on having him join the fight in case you need his help, and how can you be sure that he can handle a fight with the enemy?", the male adult seated to Kaley ask.

"well I can for sure say that he handle a fight, because I was watching him fight an enemy intruder in a hand to hand combat just a few days ago, and he manage to stay alive and still walk around like you and me" John said as told the guy seated next to Kaley that the person (Oz) could handle a fight by himself witch at the end cause them to have shocked expression on there faces.

And the reason that they where shocked was because just like everyone else ho knows about the enemy, nobody is able to survive a fight or an attack by an enemy. So after hearing from John say that someone (Oz) was able to survive and stand his ground in hand to hand combat with the enemy was something very shocking.

"w-what!, s-someone actually manage to fight and enemy and survive?" the three adults ask with a shocked and amazed look on there faces.

And John simply nodded his head to answer there question.

"yes it's true he manage to survive and attack by the enemy in a 1v1 match but, he wasn't alone when it happen" John said.

"wait someone was there with him?, ho was it boss", one of the males ask.

"well Derick, it was a girl name Ashley ho went with the boy Oz ho where both send on a mission to destroy an enemy base that was holding up a rout that we where using to receive materials from an different country. Ashely was there when the enemy had came inside the spacecraft that they where in when it attack Oz, and the near end where Oz was pinned down by the enemy. The girl Ashley came from behind the enemy and used Oz's knife that he had drop in the fight and used it to stab the back of the neck of the enemy and help Oz defeat the intruder." John said as he explain to the three on what had happened that day.

"So it wasn't only him ho survive the attack from the enemy?, and what happened afterwards", Derick ask.

"well after they killed enemy, the enemy had and explosive on it's arm that suddenly started to countdown the moment it died, Oz was able to act quick and pickup Ashley and ran out of the room with her before it blow up, but then the explosive went off and cause the spacecraft that they had landed on the ground to start blow up part by part. And when they couldn't go any further, the boy Oz used himself as a shield to protect the girl Ashley from the explosion witch they where sent out flying thru one of the windows and landed on the ground. Soon afterwards a group of ours was able to retrieve them before either one of them died from injuries or from bleeding out to much."

"the girl Ashley had no major injuries besides small and medium cuts and scraps, but Oz had more injuries then her. He was put into the emergency room the moment he was brought in the hospital in the military for treatment. But we mange to save him from his injuries and he his able to walk again, and at the moment he his attending his second semester as a senior pilot". John said as he finish telling the three adults as to what had happened after all that.

"wait? did you said that he is attending his second semester as a senior pilot?, are you saying that 'Oz' is 18 year old student ho fought against an enemy?", Kaley ask with a even more surprise and shocked look on her face as she and the other two found out even more shocking information.

"your right on it" John simply said as he lean back.

"t-that's totally crazy, how those a 18 year old student fight against a enemy and still make it out alive. As far as I know anyone ho was caught in a fight with the enemy was killed or slaughter", Derick said.

"it was a big surprise for us as well, but we heard from his sisters that he has being training intensely to get to where he is, and it makes me wonder how strong his two sisters are since both of them told me that they both follow Oz's training schedule witch could be classified as 'crazy' and 'overwhelmingly hard'". John said.

"wow, didn't expect to hear something this crazy, so is this why you chose 'Oz' in the first place to gain the suit?", Kaley ask.

"nope, the suit it's self chose him from what I read on the computer. But if I could make it so that the next suit's that I am making can be automatically set to go with the person that I chosen, it would be easier but at the same time it would be a difficult task to find someone ho is worth having something as powerful". John said as he look at his phone to check the current time on his phone.

"so you are saying that at the moment, the suit chose's it's user but you can make it so that it can simply goes to ho ever you choose", Derick ask.

"yeah sure, but like I said, it's going to be hard having to find someone that it's responsible and worth having to receive something like that, Oz was a good choice but I am not to sure about other people", John said as he told them the problem on having to find a owner for the suit like Oz's because it hold a lot of responsibility

"I see so it's kind of like gambling your luck, well why don't you ask the boy Oz. He might know some people ho are responsible in of to own something as powerful as a suit. In fact why not chose his sisters?, you said that his sisters follow his way of training and maybe they might even take things as serious as Oz, they could probably be able to be as good as a match for the suit's as Oz was". the third adult said as he ask John on why not giving suit's to Oz's sisters.

And John ho heard the idea couldn't help but agree, when he meet them they acted as serious as they needed to be and they even showed the same level of maturity that Oz has. And then he started to think over the idea.

"hmm you do you have a point but, it depends on how they would be of help at the moment seeing as they both are sophomores and a bit young. Also I am not sure if Oz would think about it as a good idea, I might have to ask all three as to why they might say" John said as he tough over the idea of having Ada and Sharon be the next owners of the two of the four available suit's that they have.

But of course he can't just force it on them, so that's what made him wonder on what he should do about the idea.

But the moment was caught off when the fourth adult that had left the room moment ago came back.

"sir the we have team handing the No.2 engine, also we manage to keep the ship stabilize for the time being and also the chefs in the cafeteria said that the food as been finish being prepared and wanted me to tell you to call everyone out to the cafeteria to eat." the male adult said while he stood at the door telling John about the engine being taken cared of and about lunch being prepared.

"well that's good to hear, we will continue working later but for the mean time let's go and eat", John said as he stood up with the rest of the adults in the control room and walk out together and headed to the cafeteria.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Japan Time 3:12 AM  
Next day, later afternoon  
Location: training room for pilots

After arriving once again to the pilot floor and having to get dressed in gym clothing and told to wait in the training room.

All 6 teams where seated on the bleachers as they waited for Yui there instructor to come back from her office and tell them what they will be doing for today.

"so what type of training do you think we will be doing today?" Gilbert ask as he sat quietly in his seat as he ask his friends on what type of training they will be dong.

"well besides doing 'normal' training, I can only say that we are doing something more hard and extreme. And from how Yui our leader of our group acts, I can only say that she might do something crazy in our training", Elliot said.

"yeah and we also have this new training area that we know nothing about, just looking at it makes me wonder what we are going to be doing" Oz said as he look at the floor of the training room that was slightly glowing a bright blue from activity.

"I wonder why the floor is glowing like that, what do you guys think it is" Charlotte ask.

"beats me I haven't seen anything like it", Leo said.

"same here, this is the first time I see something like this in a long time", Vincent said as he look at the glowing floor.

"hmm it could be some sort of thing that changes the appearance of the training ground", Echo said as she look at the floor with a concentrated look to determine why the floor was like it was.

"you might have a point Echo, that might explain a bit as to why the whole area is glowing like that and why the whole floor is made out of the hexagon shape like pattern", Oz said.

"well if it was, what do you think Mrs. Yui would use it for?", Gilbert ask.

"well obviously for training" Vincent said as he playfully push Gilbert to the side for his comment on what the training ground was use for.

"and what about the 'nightmares' that she showed us yesterday?, didn't she say that we were going to be taking turns in using them when we are training with them?". Gilbert said as he reminded them about the 'nightmares' that Yui showed yesterday.

"almost forgot about them, well she did say we where going to be taking turns but the thing is we don't know in what order?, and by order I mean who's team is going first and second and third and so on" Leo said as he began to wonder what the team order might be when they will be given the order of using the 'nightmares'.

"well it all depends on Mrs. Yui, she is our Instructor after all", Break said while lazily leaning back in his seat.

"true but I will like to know how we will be using them to train, I always wonder how we are to use the 'nightmares' in training", Elliot said as he showed a interested look on his face as he told them on how he was interested in knowing how there training with the 'nightmares' was going to be like.

"well if I was to guest I would say that it would probably be like use fighting in large big metal uniforms with some controls with it", Oz said as he told them his guest as to how the training might be with the 'nightmares' in there hands.

"it could be, but then how will we use it to work as a team in a place like this?, I tough we would be going to some large field or a old broken town" Vincent said as he pointed to the large but plain training area that they will be using in just a few moments.

"I had the same tough, but it seems that they want to do something else", Leo said.

"then I guess we will have to wait for Yui to arrive-", Oz was about to say something else but he was caught off when the door to the far right was open and there came out Yui wearing gym clothing while holding a hologram clipboard in hand as she made her way to the 6 group of teams that where silently waiting for her arrival.

And once she was in front of them, she gave them all a grin with a excited look on her face.

"alright pilots today you pilot training starts today, and to begin the day I am going to tell you what we will be doing today. So today I am going to be running you guys thru a simulation so that I can see where you stand in physical training, and I also need to determine ho needs more attention in training so that you can keep up with the rest and don't end up falling behind." Yui said.

"hmm what kind of simulation are we going to be in?", a male student in the 4th team ask.

"well it's going to be a survival type where you and your team have to survive together against the other 5 teams in team death match, kind of like a game but more realistic" Yui said.

"and how will we be fighting Mrs. Yui?", a female student in the 2nd team ask.

"that's a good question, well it's going to be a fight of hand to hand combat for the first ten minutes, and once those ten minutes are done you will be given some weapons to use like knifes, staffs, poles and lastly weapons. But don't worry this weapons aren't going to kill you because they are made out of a special material that won't cause any life threating injuries you or anyone else", Yui said as she explain to them the type simulation or exercise that they will be doing.

"are we going to go all in? or are we going to have a pair of teams to go one at a time?", Leo said as he ask out loud to Yui on how it was going to work.

"another great question, well seeing as there is 6 teams in total, there will be a total of 3 teams going in the training ground to compete against one another. And once all the teams have compete against each other, the last two teams will fight each other in the training ground. And once that's all taken care of I will be able to see ho needs more of my attention to helping that team in improving and so as the rest", Yui said.

And once that was said all the 6 teams seem to understand what she meant and where all ready to take on the 'challenge' or simulation training.

"alright then, let's get this started. First of we will have team 1, 2 and 3 compete in the training ground so those three team get your butts on the field. Team one will be on the far left and team 2 will be in the middle and team 3 will be on the far right." Yui said she told the first three teams on where they will be located on the training ground.

So after the first three teams were standing in there give place, all three teams where all in different fighting stances as they face the other two teams that they will be fighting up against. And Yui was siting on the bleachers away from the training ground where the three teams where about to face up against each other.

But before anything started Yui announce something to the students in the training ground.

"also there is one more thing that you need to know, you will be fighting in a randomizes environment so be ready to act to your according to your surrounding, and you will start the moment you hear the horn", Yui said right before she press the "start' button on her black remote as the inside of the training ground started to go under some changes.

Everyone ho was present witness a bright flash of light that made them shut there eyes for a total of 12 seconds until the light had died down and revel that the inside of the training ground was now a jungle with large vegetation and some man made structures that where made out of wood.

But that wasn't all that happened, for the ones that where inside they notice that the temperature had change from cool to warm and hot, and everything around them felt like the real thing. Trees where trees and plants where plants and water was water. Also for the ones inside the area, when they tried looking back to the other teams that where on the outside, they saw only more trees and plants.

But for those ho where outside, they can see what's on the inside of the training ground and see everything that had change. And also 4 four holographic screen pop out with three of the screens showing the three teams in the field and the fourth screen showing a birds eye view of the field that display where the teams where located as dots on the screen with there team color.

"now we can start the simulation, start", Yui said as she press the 'horn' button on her remote and made a horn on the roof to sound off to let everyone know that the match between three teams has started.

And once the horn was sounded off, the team on the far left or team "Silver Dragon". They started off by moving to the right side of the field while sticking to the top part of the field. Meanwhile the team in the middle of the field or team "White Lotus" they started off by hiding in the tree line where there was in off vegetation to hide them from both teams that where coming in from both the left and right side. The team on the right side or team "Red Lions", they started off by forming a plan right on the spot on how they where going to fight the other two teams.

And those ho where outside the training ground all felt a feeling of interest and excitement that you will feel when watching a sports game between to teams, but in this case it was three in one field.

But those ho where more serious about the competition of the three teams, they where paying close attention as to how the three teams work together. And the main reason way they where watching this more serious than the other was because they wanted to know how 'they' will fight against them once it was there turn, and to also know what to do in the field.

But while the students ho where seated in the bleachers where thinking or watching, Yui ho was 100% serious look at all three teams with sharp eyes as she check for mistakes in the teams, and so far she has already seen a few mistakes made by them.

Meanwhile back with Oz and his team.

Oz, Break, Echo, Charlotte, Leo, Elliot, Gilbert, Vincent, Hunter and Zoey. They where all watching in silence as they watch the three teams compete against each other.

Oz in the first few moments that the competition started could already see some of the mistakes that where made. he saw that team "Silver Dragons" started off by playing offensive and heading straight to battle witch is a mistake for any person.

For team "White Lotus" he saw them going defensive because they knew that they where going to be attack from both sides so they started off by hiding and wait for both teams to either pass by or face of against each other.

Team "Red Lions", they started off by forming a plan on how they where going to fight the other two teams, forming a plan is always necessary when going into combat so that you know what to do and what to expect.

"it seems that 'red team' (Red Lions) are the only ones ho started off the competition with a wise choice, 'silver team' (Silver Dragons) started off by going head on, wrong choice if you where to do that in a real life war you would be killed easily if you where to just jump in the battlefield without an plan" Echo said as she stated out the first few things that had occur in the past few moments.

"yeah 'red team' are just playing head strong without even think about forming a plan. But for 'white team' (white lotus) they are playing it safe by avoiding confrontation by both teams, wise move" Oz said.

"well I am sure that anyone ho was place in between two enemy forces would either hide or defend, they won't be able to fight against two teams so it's important they have some time to hide and come up with something if they want to survive getting ambush by two teams on both sides" Elliot said as he watch the match with a serious look.

"I just wondering how this will turn out, seeing a competition between three teams is very interesting" Break said as he lean forward to get a closer look at the fight in the training ground.

"same here, I just wonder what the outcome might be like" Leo said as he and the rest started to watch the continuing fight.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Japan's docking ship  
Weather type "wet and cloudy"  
Time 3:26 PM.

"alright everyone move everything on to the cargo trucks, and make sure anything isn't damage and left behind" Lucas said on a megaphone as he gave the orders to working men and woman ho where in charge of taking out the equipment and cargo that they had brought along whit them form there base.

Lucas was given a list of things he wants him to do while he went on a important earn.

So from a distance you will see a busy harbor ho was being order around by a mere 18 year old.

But in the parking lot of the harbor, John and a extra person were both standing in the open parking lot wearing a white trench coat, grey jeans, black shoes. And he is also holding onto a brief case with his left hand while he carry a whit backpack on his back.

And the person next to him was woman who wore a brown leather jacket with black pants and brown shoes, she also has black long smooth hair that reach her butt, she also has bright blue eyes that seem to glow with life. And she also carried a brief case and backpack on her.

This woman in particular is John's second in hand helper in everything that he those, when he is not around she takes over and gives orders when he's out for something important like last week.

And the main reason why she wasn't in Lucas's position was because John needs 'her' or 'Samantha'. To help him with instructing Oz on using the suit since she is the person ho help him create the suit that Oz holds with him.

So at the moment John and Samantha were both waiting for Martin ho was on his way to pick both of them up and take them where Oz was located.

"so this boy 'Oz' John, what is he like?", Samantha ask without even turning to look him as he ask John to describe the type of person Oz was.

"well he is the type person ho works hard and always gives it his all, he is also very kind, strong, brave and he is very caring of his two sisters. He is also a passing senior pilot and he's attending his second semester in the 'city'". John said.

"hmm he sound like an interesting person, what else can you tell me about him besides the mission that he went on because you already told me". Samantha ask.

"well... there really isn't much that 'I' know about the boy since I only meet him for about two days and left. But I do know that both his parents and his older brother are acting 'pilots' in the Japan Military, and his two younger sisters Ada and Sharon are also in roll in the same teachings as him, both of them are sophomores in there pilot training." John said as he told Samantha a bit more information that he knew about Oz.

"so his entire family are devoted to being 'pilots'?, one of the most hard and intense group to be able to join in the military and one of the most powerful groups in the military. He sounds all the more interesting to me" Samantha said in a excited voice as a smile appear on her face as she can't wait to meet the boy ho holds "Guardian Angel".

"yeah he is interesting to say the least, but I am also interested in his sisters. One of the guys that was with me in the control room ask me a curious question later in the day". John said.

"his sisters?, what are talking about John?" Samantha ask with a curious look on her face.

"well when I meet Oz's sisters, Ada and Sharon. They seem to have some of the same characteristics as him, same determination, confidence, strength and both of them are take things as serious as things need to be. And if Oz was able to form a bond with the suit, then I wonder if both Ada and Sharon can as well." John said.

"...I can see where you are getting at but, how can you be sure that they can be a match for one of the other two of four that we have completed?". Samantha said as she ask John how it was going to be possible for him to be able to form the bond between the two girls and the suit's.

"well we could always just take a blood sample from both the girls and have it so that when we are building the suits for the girls, they would be set to form the bond with the girls with not issues." John said as he explain how they could set the suits to form the bond with the girls easily.

"well... even if you did that, how are they going to be of any use if they are both still sophomores and they haven't receive in off training and they yet haven't even been field tested like Oz was?, also there's that point that they are still to young to join the battlefield and the military laws permit to send anyone to the battlefield that are below '18'. So even if they got the suits, how are they going to be of any use?" Samantha said as she told John some of the reasons on how they weren't going to be of any use because there was laws that stop them from having them do it.

"... I guess I forgot about those laws, damn and here I tough I found some people that could be the next owners of the suits. I guess I am back to square one in finding people to obtain one of the 4 suits that we have at the moment" John said with a sigh as he was reminded of some the things that stop them from doing what he was planning to do.

"well I am sure that you can find some people that are suitable to use the suits" Samantha said as she tried to cheer up John.

"I know it's just that I have some many things to do at the moment that I am having a hard time trying to find people that might be suitable to use the suits" John said with a tired tone and a deep sigh as he tough over the many things that he had to do.

"well why don't you ask Oz if he knows anyone that might be of good person to use the suits, I mean he has friends doesn't he?" Samantha ask.

And that simple question seem to have spark an idea on John ho felt as if his problems where answer.

"actually he those, when I was with his sisters in the hospital, they said that them and the rest of there friends where also in roll in the same school as them and that they where the same age as Oz." John said.

"well there's your answer" Samantha said as she turn back to look at the road as she waited for there ride to arrive.

But shortly after there small conversation a white silver car came around and pull over to where they stood.

The driver in the car pull down the window revealing it to be Martin ho was seated in the driver seat with Ashley seated in the back seat.

"hey guys how was trip back?" Martin said as he press on the unlock button to let John and Samantha to get in the car.

"well it was a hassle getting here but we manage, but besides me how have you been with the 'upgrades' with the military equipment. Have you manage to do at least half of them so far Martin?", John said as he got in the passenger's seat and ask Martin about his 'work'.

"not even close, through the whole week I have only manage to come up with the 'upgrades' for the military equipment, and to just apply the upgrades to the military equipment like navy ships, air jets, weapons, 'nightmare's', tech and our defense patrol. To add the upgrade with a large team would take me about a full month." Martin said as he started drive off the parking lot and made there way out of the harbor and started to drive in the direction of Pandora Academy.

"I guess your having a hard time as well, well I guess we should get use to it because I get the feeling that we might ended up having more stuff do in the upcoming weeks". John said.

"yeah I get what you mean, so John ho's your lady friend?, you didn't tell me anything about you bringing a guest with you". Martin said as he ask John about his guest.

"oh I guess I forgot to mention to her on our last meeting, well her names Samantha and she is highly intelligent engineer and scientist. And she has been helping with the full development for the suits, and I brought her along with me so that she can help me with teaching Oz some of the abilities that the suit has", John said as he explain to Martin on why Samantha was with him.

"I see well then I guess showing Oz how to use the suit would be a lot easier than him having to try and figure it out on his own" Martin said.

"so Mr. Martin, where are we going to meet the boy Oz?, isn't he at the moment in school having to train" Samantha ask.

"well he is training at 'a' place to further continue his pilot training, and right now we are heading there at the moment but it would take a while to get there since it's very far from here" Martin said as he continue to drive on the busy road.

"so where is he located exactly Mr. Martin", Samantha ask with a curious look on her as she ask Martin on where Oz was since she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"well I could tell you but I think it's best if you see for yourself Sam, it's worth seeing it in person then being told" Martin said as a smile appear on his face as he drove while leaving a clueless person on the car.

oOo Scene Change oOo

9 minutes and 49 seconds so far.

After a brief amount of time between the three teams. Team "Silver Dragons" was knock out of the competition because they where defeated by the team "White Lotus" by ambush.

So at very moment Team "White Lotus" and "Red Lions" where in the training ground hiding from each other as they waited for the 10 minute mark to hit. And the reason why they where hiding from each other was because they where waiting for the 'weapons' to appear on the middle of the field where a holographic sign said: "Weapon Spawn in 10 seconds".

And if you where to be inside the training ground, you would only be able to hear the noises of the wind, leafs and birds.

But soon after the moment of silence, the center area of the training ground where the holographic words said "Weapons Spawn" suddenly made a stash of weapons appear on the same spot.

Outside the simulation

Everyone ho was watching the match was all tense up and curious as to know what was going on inside as they watch with anticipation and silence.

Oz and his team where as the same as the rest as they watch the soon to happen fight between the two teams.

"hmm? they aren't going for the weapons" Echo said as she saw the two teams not making a move towards the stash of weapons as they stayed in there same spot.

"that could probably be that they already know that the opposite team is in the same area as them, or it could be that they want one of them to make the first move", Oz said as he watch the match with serious eyes.

"well even if one of them made the first move, it would be hard trying either attack or collect the weapons since they place themselves in difficult spots". Leo said as he pointed at the two teams ho had position themselves in tight spots.

Team "White Lotus" where hiding on the top of the trees while team "Red Lions" where hiding on the brush where there was a lot plants and tall plants that they would need to go thru in order to get the weapons.

"well from the looks of it I say that 'White lotus' might have an easier way of getting the weapons, they can just simply slid down the trees and make a run for. And on the other hand, 'Red Lions' would have to run thru the crowded plants and they would be slowed down by a lot and they won't be able to get any of the weapons on time", Break said as he watch the match while leaning back on his seat.

"true but then there's the idea of having someone to go and try to sneak on the weapons stash without being seeing from the enemy team", Elliot said right before he pointed to a male student ho was crouch walking to the weapons while trying not to make any noise.

"hmm!, "Red lions' are sending one of there own to get a hold on the weapons, that's not a bad idea but then there's always that idea that the area that you are in might be set as a trap by the enemy", Oz said right before the student that was crouching to the weapons was suddenly pull upwards by a whit thin wire that wrap it's around the teen's foot'

And once he was expose in mid air. both teams suddenly went into action as they both rush to the middle where the weapons where located.

"oh it looks like the fight has started" Vincent said.

And soon after that, both team soon meet up at stash of weapons un quickly either pick up a weapon or attack any nearby enemy team.

A girl with long black hair and orange eye ho was from "White Lotus" reach for the silver white staff use it to her advantage to take on 2 students from 'Red Lions'. She first spun around her hand to get a bit of speed before quickly dashing towards the first nearest one sending a direct blow to the victim's stomach and then taking it back right before she use it to hit him again but this time across his face and knocking him out.

The next one came in fast and tried to direct a hit on the girl face. But she was able to react fast in of by ducking and landing a kick on the boy's stomach and then using the staff to send strong hit on the boy's ribcage. And that blow was all she need to knock him out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, a boy with red hair and golden eyes from "Red Lions" was able to grab a pair of throwing knifes, in total they where 8.

And he immediately use them to strike 3 enemy teammates that had gotten there hands on the weapons. He use them to strike them on there chest and on there backs at a rapid speed that it almost look like black blur had pass by.

But to remind you that nobody is being harm, the blades on the knifes would disappear at the last second and would be replace with a needle that paralyze them for the time being.

Soon after that, the boy ho knock out 3 of the "white lotus" was soon attack by a boy with green short hair an blue eyes ho was wielding a pair of hand guns, and the boy from "white lotus" use the hand guns to shoot a the boy ho had knock out three of his teammates.

But the boy with the red hair was able to doge all of the 'bullets' (rubber bullets) with ease moments.

But the boy with the red hair was able to reach for large combat knife and use it to his advantage by deflecting the bullets that where sent at him.

But while he was busy trying to deflect the bullets, he was unable to spot the girl with the staff ho struck him on his back and cause him to go in shock for just a bit, but that was in of for the boy with the handguns to shoot at the red head boy and then the girl send a knee kick to the boys face witch send him knock out.

And when Oz and his team saw that finishing move by the girl with the staff, they couldn't help but cringe when they saw that nasty hit by the girl.

"damn that's going to hurt like a bitch later on" Vincent said with his eyes half close when he saw how the girl finish up the boy with the red hair.

"well... I guess you do what you know, and get a bit carried away when given the opportunity I guess" Leo said with chuckle while having to scratch the back of his head.

"I guess we now know to take things serious with them if we end up fighting them, I hope she doesn't do the same with me on the training ground" Gilbert said while looking a bit scared while he thought about the idea of him having to face up against her.

"well I guess we now know what weapon she is skilled with, also the boy with the green hair", Charlotte said.

"yeah they are tuff pair to fight, ...and I guess it's going to be our turn to fight" Oz said as he saw the team "white lotus" take out the last of the members of "red lions" and ended up having to win the match.

Soon after the last member of "red lions" fell on the ground knock out, the training ground went back to normal to it's first stage and the students ho where knock out on the training ground where soon pick up by a group of people ho were in charge in taking care of the injure students.

"alright that was a great match, alright then the last three teams step over to the training ground and we will begin the match shortly, please choose your spot in the left, middle or right side." Yui said as she told the last three teams to go and step in the training ground where they would choose there starting position.

"alright guys, I guess it's our turn" Oz said as he stood up with his team and started to make there way towards the training ground with the other last two other teams ho haven't yet gone. 

* * *

**Please leave a review so that I know what you think of the story so far, and please make sure to leave on because it helps me keep motivated on making the story.**

**Please leave a review, I REALLY want to know what you guys think about it. **


	17. First team fight

Chapter 17: First team fight

* * *

"alright teams get ready, the match will begin shortly so take the time to think about some plans before I start the match" Yui said from a distance as she went over some stuff on her hologram clipboard and on her tablet.

And in the training ground we find three teams, "Black Knights", "Green Tigers", and "Yellow Phoenix".

All three teams we spending there time that they had to focus on a plan before the match was to begin and they would be face with fighting the other teams.

"so what do you guys thing we should do?, were located on the right side of the field so that means that we will only have one team to face with that will be coming in from the left side. And seeing as to what had occur in the last match, I say that we can either hide until that weapons spawn or attack the mid team and then slowly move on to the last team remaining" Oz said as he talk to his team as to what they thought they should do once the fight started.

"hmm, if we hide for the first few minutes we could use the time to see what we can use for advantage. Like what 'White Lotus' did to put up a trap near the weapon spawn." Echo said as she told Oz her idea on what they should do.

"that's not a bad idea, but then if we split up won't we be easy targets to the enemy teams?" Charlotte ask.

"it won't be a bad thing if the ones doing the scavenge are fast in running" Oz said.

"so ho's the fasts here?", Hunter ask.

"well that would be Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Break and Vincent. Me and Elliot and Gilbert are not that much of a fast type when it comes to running" Leo said as he told Hunter on ho were the fastest in the team.

"oh so you guys are the fastest, but then what happens if you are caught in a fight?" Hunter ask.

"well if one of get's send into seeking and get's caught in a fight, then we will have to fight them off until one of us comes to help ho ever got caught in the fight" Elliot said.

"plus we all know how to fight alone when it come to it so you don't have to worry about us getting beaten easily" Oz said.

"oh I see, so what do we do once there's one team left and when the weapons spawn after the ten minute mark is done?". Zoey ask.

"well if that ended up happing we will have to do that same as what the other teams did in the last match, but we will have to do something different then what they did" Echo said.

"and what would that be?" Zoey ask.

"well since theres ten of us, we could split into 5 small groups and surround the middle of the field where the weapons are to spawn. And that way we will have a full view of the area and be able to tell what direction the enemy team are located at" Break said.

"hmm so I guess everything's planned out", Hunter said with surprise look on his face after hearing all of the plan that was made up by his team.

"yeah pretty much, well I guess the only thing left is for the match to start", Oz said as he look around for any signs of the match starting.

"so are two ready to fight or what" Vincent said as he turn around ask Hunter and Zoey if they where ready.

"yeah I guess so, although it's our first time fighting in a team so we don't what to expect" Hunter said.

"yeah we never had a group of people or a team to train with so, we are kind of new to this kind of stuff" Zoey said.

"well don't worry about it, there's always something new to try out for everyone right?", Charlotte said as she gave them a confident smile while giving them a thumbs up.

"yeah I guess your right" Hunter said only moments before the surrounding area started to change with Yui saying, "time for our next match to begin, get ready teams because the fight is about to begin".

And after she said that, there surrounding area was in gulf with a bright white light that cause them to close there eyes only for a short amount of time until the light faded away reveling a new set of terrain in front of them. A snowy weather terrain with snow falling down.

And just like the previous set of teams that where inside, they experience some of the same things that they did when the terrain change. Such as temperature, wind, humidity, and the ability to touch things in the terrain that made it the all to more real to them.

The area was a small abandon town in a aftermath of a heavy snow storm that left cars and small objects in the area to be cover or buried in snow.

And the moment that the snow fell in the training ground. all three teams shiver in the cold temperature as they felt the cold air surround them.

The town that 'they' where in was so cold that they immediately look for an open building that had it's doors unlock so that they could stay away from the cold snowy weather.

So when Oz and his team where place in the small town, they went to the nearest open store that they could find and shut the doors behind them.

But even if they enter a place to protect them form that cold weather, the store that they had enter didn't provide much help since there wasn't any power running thru it. So they where left with the cold feeling in the air but minus the cold wind and snow fall.

"what the hell, why are we place in a location like this?", Elliot said as he rub his hands together to keep them from going numb.

"don't know but all I can say is that this is something I didn't except to happen", Oz said as he sat down on a wooden chair.

"so I guess the plan we had before is out of the window" Charlotte said as she took a seat next to the store's windows.

"well we can still work around it, but we will have to come up with new different tactics since we are in a whole different environment then what the last team where in". Oz said.

"well if there's one thing for sure it that moving around will be a pain in the ass since we will have to walk in the deep snow". Elliot said.

"and when the time comes when we have to fight, it would also be a challenge to fight them as well" Leo said as he brought up a problem that they would have when it comes to fighting.

"and with this weather it's going to be hard to even stay active for more then 5 minutes. The human body can only take in so much before it starts slowing down due to body temperature near death", Echo said as she down at the floor while she wrap her arms around her legs to gather up heat.

"yeah it's already freezing as it is", Gilbert said as he felt a shiver go past his body making him shake.

"well all I can tell is that we are going to have to play this differently then we tough. But if there's one thing for sure is that the other two teams will also be inside a building to keep themselves from freezing, so we won't have to worry about fighting in the snow that much and it would also make it either hard or easy to attack them in there location", Oz said.

"but what are we going to do once the weapons are to spawn?, won't it be hard to get the weapons as it would when fighting the other teams?", Zoey ask.

"yes but we will have to figure out a much more different way to approach the stash of weapons, if we plan it right we can get our hands on the weapons faster than the other teams and hopefully be able to use them to our advantage", Echo said as she started to form a small map on the window with a marker with the help of Oz ho was also putting some of his ideas on the map.

"Echo right, if we plan this carefully and correctly we can be able to get our hands on the stash. But we can't do any of it if we don't know the other teams current location" Oz said.

"so how are we going to find there position?", Vincent ask.

"well kind of the same thing we were planning before, we just need to send two people to go search for there location and once we know where there located we can form a plan on how to take them down". Oz said.

"sound ok but, what if the other teams have set up a trap in there base?. And more importantly how do we know that they haven't set up an ambush for us if we come to there location?" Elliot said as he told Oz and the rest some of the dangers of going to find there location.

"well I doubt that they have a trap set up, we started the match just 3 minutes ago and there really isn't much that you can do with the materials around this town. Especially if there frozen cold and don't know how to build one out of scrap". Oz said.

"if we are sending two people to go and find there location, ho are we sending?", Hunter said as he ask ho where the ones that where to be sent out on the cold and find the other team's location.

"well ho ever is best in the cold get's to go, because I am not that good in the cold" Gilbert said as he shiver a bit from the cold.

"so ho's going to go?", Zoey said as she ask ho in there team where the ones to go and search outside on the cold and find the teams location.

"well I'm use to the cold and so is Oz and Break" Echo said as she told Zoey ho where the ones that where able to withstand the cold.

"so three are going on the search?", Zoey ask.

"well we could use the extra back up if we need it, so you want to come along or what Break?" Oz said as he ask Break if he wanted to come along.

"sure it's no big deal" Break said as he step right next Oz and Echo.

"ok so now that we have that down, what do we do?" Vincent said as he ask what they where going to do since they where the ones that where going to stay in the store that they where taking shelter in.

"well you guys can take perimeter around the store so that you can spot any members of the other teams, and you can also take the time to build any sort of weapons with the stuff around here" Oz said as he pointed over to the pieces of wood and metal that where in the store.

They haven't notice but they have take refuge in a wood shop witch surprise them to see that they where inside a store with materials that gave them an advantage to the fight.

"that's a surprise I didn't even see that when we came in", Charlotte said as she eyed the materials in the store.

"yeah... wait if we are located in a town that's place in the country side where it's miles away from the nearest city. And most towns located out on the country are made for those ho are in agriculture, and hunting is done most often in places like this. So doesn't that mean that there's a store that sells 'guns'?" Hunter said as he came to the realization that there was a store bound to have guns in them.

And that sudden realization cause them to react quickly.

"ok here's the plan, you guys go and try to find the store that sells guns while me, Echo and Break will go and try to find the other team's location. If you guys find the store with guns, set out fire so that we can see where you guys are located at. But if the store is already found, go and group up in the center of town where we will have to wait for the weapons to spawn". Oz said as he told them the plan witch they all seem to agree as they nodded in agreement.

"alright let's move" Oz said right before he, Echo and Break quickly made there way out of the building and went on there search for the other team's location while the rest went to find a store that had guns in them.

Scene Change

So after having there plan set to go, both groups where set out to do there objective.

But having to travel in the snow storm that had gotten worse over the time that they where inside, it cause there movements to slow down making the group of Charlotte, Leo, Elliot, Gilbert, Vincent, Zoey and Hunter. To be force to walk in the snow storm in the streets of the small town.

But it wasn't at all to bad since they where still able to see at the very least 5 feet in front of them. But at the same time, the cold air seem to have drop some more causing them feel dizzy.

"damn, I wonder ho on earth would want to live in such a place like this", Vincent said as he walk across the street with his hands covering his face from the strong wind that keep on hitting his face.

"well you should probably visit people that live in the cold like people form Russia, Canada and Alaska" Leo said as he walk behind Vincent while he cover the bottom of his face with his shirt.

"nah I'm good, so where is this store going to be at anyways?". Vincent said.

"don't know but I do hope we find it before the other two teams have a chance in find it", Gilbert said as step on the sidewalk of the street and started to look thru the windows to see what the inside had.

But the store he look thru was a shoe store, it's not what they where looking for.

"it's not this one" Gilbert said as he keep on moving down the side walk with the rest looking thru different windows.

But it wasn't long until they saw a red light coming from the other side of the street, from a afar it look like a red flare that was thrown on the ground and left there.

"hey what's that?", Zoey said as she ask what the red light was while she crouch behind a black car in the street to prevent being spotted by ho ever was on the other side.

"hmm it looks like a fire but it would be impossible to keep on active in a weather condition like this so I guess it might be a light source like a flare or an red flashlight.", Leo said as he tried to describe to them on what he tough the red light could be.

"so ho do you think set it up, to me it feels like a trap or a marking for the team that's in the store", Charlotte said as she gave her suggestion to the rest.

"hmm I say we try to go around that building and find a way inside so that we can see ho's inside or what's inside. Because to me it looks like a bait for a trap" Elliot said as he told his teammates on what they should do.

"so how about half of us stay and half of us go around the building, that way we can spot anyone exiting or entering the building", Charlotte said as she told them on what they should do.

"sounds good, ok so me Leo and Vincent will go around the building and you guys stay here" Elliot said right before him and Leo and Vincent started walking/running across the street and make there way around the building through the snow storm.

And once they started, Charlotte, Gilbert, Hunter and Zoey stayed hidden in there spot as they waited for any signs of moments that might come out of the store or something that might be making there way inside. And since they where in the middle of a snow storm, there wasn't really much they could see thru the snow but the red light that glowed faintly from a distance.

oOo Scene Change oOo

Meanwhile, in a different part of the town. Oz, Echo and Break where running on the side of the streets as they went on there search on finding the other team's location. and after running around and searching for a while. They have spotted some blurry moments that where moving in the snowstorm towards a tall 3 story building.

And when they spotted the unknown moments, they went up to a higher ground by getting on top of a building to get a better view of the scene and to hidden themselves from getting spotted on the streets below.

Also the three where wearing there over clothing like a hood to cover there hair and to cover the bottom portion of there face to keep them undetected and keep them warm from the cold weather.

"alright I see 2 in the front entrance, and 1 inside the first floor, and there's 2 on the top roof. So that leaves 5 left ho might be inside the building" Oz said as he keep on looing at the building to spot any more moments that he might pick up.

"it looks like they might be planning something inside if they have half of there team outside as guards" Break said as he gave his opinion to Oz on what he thinks they might be doing.

"and it also seems that they aren't pay much attention to there surroundings since the two in the front seem to be looking down on the ground, and the two on the top don't seem to know what to look for." Echo said as she look to the burry figures of the enemy team ho where standing guard on the building.

"to me they seem like easy targets, nothing that a solid kick to the back of the neck can do" Break said in teasing manner as he told them the idea of knocking them out by a strike to the neck.

"we shouldn't do something that violent, but it would be the fastest way to take them out without causing any commotion." Oz said.

"so what do we do?, do we just move on and find the other team's location or what?" Break ask.

"well I would say let's move on but, seeing how they are guarding the building like they are hiding something special. I say we try to take a peak inside and see what they might be hiding. So do you guys want to follow along or do you want to look for the other team's location?". Oz said as he ask both Echo and Break if they wanted to either move on or attack the team inside the building.

"well I am actually eager to know what they have inside, and I am also a bit excited to test out my fighting skills", Break said.

"I think we should check what the team has hiding inside, if it's something valuable that we can use for our advantage then it would be worth getting" Echo said.

"ok then I guess we are moving in" Oz said right before him and Echo and Break vanish from there spot in just a blink of an eye leaving only three empty spots on the roof of the building that they where in before.

oOo Meanwhile back with the rest oOo

After having to go around the building and entering an alleyway that led to the back door of the building that they where tending to enter.

Elliot, Leo and Vincent where standing at the back of the store while standing behind a door that was left unlock, and they where standing next to the door while they waited for any noise to be heard before entering so that they could tell if it was empty or not.

But after a few more seconds of waiting, they decided to move in.

So with Vincent being the closest to the door and with the door having the door handle on his side, he went in first by slowing opening the door and slowly crouch walking in to make as little noise possible.

"alright guys nobody here", Vincent said right after he finish looking around the back room of the store and seeing that nobody was around besides them.

Soon after he gave the green light, both Leo and Elliot step in the room and close the door.

The room that they where in look like a storage room for a mailing office since the only things that they saw in the room was flat folded boxes, rapping paper and bubble rap.

"so we have boxes, there really nothing we can do whit this" Leo said as he walk around the small room that they where in and look around.

"of course not, we are searching for weapons not shipping material. Come on let's check the front part of the store and see if there's anything else we can find" Elliot said as he began walking to the other side of the room where another door was place that would take them to the front part of the Mail store.

And shortly after walking to the front part of the building, they found the front park of the store with a boxes scatter through the area and light coming in from the windows of the store that gave little light to the barely light room. The store had dark blue vintage color that gave it a feel that  
the store was left abandon.

Also upon entering the front of the store, they found what was the source of the red light that they where able to see from the outside of the store.

"so this is what's make that light", Vincent said as he walk to right over to the source of light witch was a black shoe-size box with a red flare on top of it.

"what is it?", Leo ask as he walk over to Vincent and took a look on the black box the Vincent was holding.

"don't know but I'm going to open it, but I also think you should call the rest to come in. They would freeze to death if they stay out any longer" Vincent said as he told Leo to tell the others ho where outside to come in.

"ok I'll be back" Leo said as he went out of the building to call the rest to come in.

And once Leo went out to call the rest, Vincent open the lid of the black box to see what was inside, and what he found was a pair of handguns with four ammo clips.

"wow how lucky are we" Vincent said as he pick one of the black hand guns and took a closer look at the one he was holding while Elliot looked at the other one.

"I think this is a 'Weihrauch hw45 black star', they are mostly use out on the country for hunting or just for safe keeping" Elliot said as he looked at black handgun with the wood grip on the gun.

"oh your a gun expert?, I didn't know you knew so much about guns Elliot. I always taught you where afraid of guns" Vincent said with smirk as he told Elliot about his tough of him being scared of guns.

"shut up, I am not afraid of guns. Also I happen to know about this type of gun because my uncle uses a gun like this one when he goes out hunting" Elliot said.

"well either way it looks like we have a chance in making it out on the fight between the other teams now that we have this" Vincent said as he spun the gun in his hand.

"yeah but I'm not that good with a gun, if your remember I am more of close range fighter with hand in hand weapons not rifles" Elliot said as he told Vincent that he wasn't going to be using the handgun.

"well if your not going to be using the handgun, then I would like to take it away from your hands" Charlotte said as she came in the store with the rest of there team as she step in the store and took the gun the Elliot was holding and playfully spun it around her hand.

"so is that what was causing the light in the distance?" Leo said as he pointed to the box with the flare on top.

"yeah and we found this two guns inside, but nothing else" Elliot said as he look around.

"well it's better then nothing, well let's keep moving we still need to find that gun store before the other teams find it", Charlotte said as she told them that they still had something to do.

"then let's keep moving, we only have a short amount of time before the 10 minute mark is over", Zoey said as she and the others began moving out of the store continue there search for the store with weapons.

oOo Back with Oz, Echo, Break oOo

Meanwhile back with the three, Oz Echo and Break where set differently around the main building that they where planning on breaking in.

Echo was set to take down the two in the front and the one inside, and Break was to enter the top floor of the building and taking out the two on the roof. Oz was set to take down the five inside the building by breaking in thru one of the windows of the building and take down the five in the building as fast as possible.

So this was going to be a fast and silent breaking in by taking the enemy team down as fast as they can while trying to get inside the main building.

And they where also going to be using some of material that they had found in the area around them.

But other than that, the first one to start that attack was Break.

Break was on top of different building that was one floor higher than the one that they where targeting. And he was on top of the building so that he can jump on the third floor and take the two on the roof.

So to begin the attack, Break simply ran as fast as he can and jump from the roof he was on and landed on the main building and quickly dash to the two unnoticed students and deliver a quick and strong kick on the two enemy team's neck.

And the moment that he took them down, Break used his hands to pick up some of the snow on the roof and used it to make a small snowball witch he later used it to throw it on to one of the enemy's head ho where down below guarding the floor so that he can distracted them so that Echo can have in of time to approach them and take down without been notice.

So once he had two snowballs in his hands, he let go of them and let them travel all the way down where they hit both the enemy's heads and cause them to look up in confusion as to wonder what had hit them.

But the moment that they look up was the moment that Echo came in a lighting fast speed and use a metal pipe that she had found to knock out the two in the front by hitting them on the neck, but she wasn't done yet.

When Echo knock out the two on the front entrance, the girl ho was inside the first floor alerted when she saw her two teammates get take down by Echo and she was ready to run up the stairs on the far backside of the room and alert her team. But before she could walk any further than 2 feet, she immediately fell on the ground pass out as metal pipe at hit her on the back of her neck.

And once she has clear the bottom floor she started walking to the other side of the room and began walking the stairs that led to the middle floor of the building.

Meanwhile Oz was running, running on the top of a roof that was level right on the same floor level of the building that he was planning in jumping in. The mid floor of the building.

And once he was in jumping distance between the roof he was on and the window that led to the middle floor. He took a big leap and crash thru the window witch cause some of the enemy team members to act alerted and confuse as to what was going on.

But while they were left surprise due to his entrance, he didn't wasted any time and quickly started to attack the nearest one to him.

He sent a fast and quick blow to a boy's stomach by using his right fist and then sending a side kick across his face to knock him out.

And when he knock out the first person in the room, the other four went on the offensive and lunge at him to attack him.

But right before he was about to handle this fight o 4, Break came in the room from the upstairs and Echo came from the downstairs as they both came in to help Oz in the fight against the other four enemy team members.

And when both Break and Echo came in the room to help Oz, the two ho where the closet to Break and Echo came at them leaving Oz two people to fight by himself.

oOo Meanwhile outside the training ground test oOo

While the fight inside the building went on and the people ho where on the outside watch. Yui ho was the teacher/instructor of her students, she was both surprise and impress with the performance that was being done by Echo, Oz and Break.

She was impress to see 'three' teenagers being capable of taking down a team of ten, but she was most interested in Oz.

_"so I guess they were right about him, he dose show a lot of potential and so those his friends. I would love to see just how far they can make it through the next fem months, especially space boy"_ Yui said to herself in her head as she watch the fight that was going on.

She and some of the teachers have heard rumors about a student of there school that has gone a mission requested by the government to do a special type of mission, and although they don't know what the mission was. They where given some hints about ho the 'student' was and how he appear to look like, and they even told them on what he was like as a person.

And now that she knows ho the 'student' was, she was egger to know a bit more about him and his mission. And she plans on asking him personally her self when she has the time.

oOo Back in the fight oOo

Back in the fight, Oz was having to fight two team members at the same time while Echo and Break had to take one at a time.

Oz duck down in order to avoid a kick to the head by the brown hair boy ho send a attack at him.

But at the same time he had to then jump back to avoid having a piece of wood hit him on his right side of his body.

When Oz landed on his feet, he saw one of his opponents pull out a handgun with a laser pointer attach to it.

_"I guess this is going to be a hard fight after all" _Oz said as he moved as fast as he could to the right to avoid the shoots that where being sent at him.

"erg..." the one ho was firing at Oz was having a hard time trying to shoot at him that he was getting frustrated with Oz being able to avoid all his shots.

And once he fired his last shot at Oz, Oz went full speed at the boy with the gun and send a strong upper cut at boy's face and then square punch him in the gut and finally finishing him off by kicking him on the chest and sending him to the floor knock out.

But he wasn't done there, the other boy ho was with him came at Oz with a piece of broken metal that he use like a knife to attack Oz.

And since he was aiming at Oz back, Oz didn't see it coming until the last second when he turn around and used his both hands to stop the piece of metal/knife from coming at him.

And this attack cause him to 'remember' something similar that has happened to in the past. And that was when everything went blank for him for the next few seconds.

In just a manner of seconds, Oz change from himself to someone else. His eyes quickly develop a green ring around his pupil that seem to glow intensely and his strength seem to grow much more than before and his reaction to things increased, and his expression on his face went blank

And the sudden change in his eyes went unnoticed to Oz's opponent ho was then suddenly push back by Oz ho used his unknown strength to push him back to a wall and then having to reaper in front of his opponent and then send a quick but strong punch to the enemy's chest and then a uppercut witch he miss since his opponent was able to move out of the way.

"..." Oz didn't seem to react in any way to his opponent being able to avoid his attack since he move to where his opponent walk to and attack him again.

And he went on and attack his opponent by doing multiple strikes with his fist across his opponents chest and then a last strike on his face with a swift kick that knock him out.

And with that last hit, Oz's eyes lost it's glowing green ring that he had around his pupil and his eyes return back to normal. Also at the same time, Echo and Break where also able to finish off there opponent leaving only them standing in the room while panting for a bit of air.

_"what was that?, what just happen I can seem to remember just what happened". _Oz said to himself as he place his hand to the side of head where he could fell a bit of pain that appear out of nowhere and made him fell a bit dizzy.

"well that was sure a hell of fight, hmm are you feeling ok Oz? you don't seem fine" Break ho was panting slightly said as he ask Oz if he was feeling ok due to him seeing Oz holding the side of his head in pain.

"yeah I'm ok I just think I got a bad headache it's all" Oz said as he started to let go the side of his head as he felt the pain go away and stood up straight.

Echo ho was looking at him seem to look a bit worried as she saw how Oz seem to be in pain when he was clutching the side of his head.

"Oz are you sure your ok?, to me you seem to be more in pain then what you said you are" Echo said as she walk to where Oz was standing and stood in front of him with a serious/worried look on her face as she ask him.

"no really I'm ok, I think it was just a sudden headache that I got it's all" Oz said as he tried to convince Echo that he was ok.

"hmm...ok then, so now that we took them down. What do you think those are?", Echo said as she turn around and pointed to the small pile of boxes that where in the middle of the room.

"what?, I didn't even see those" Break said with a surprise look on his face as his eyebrows move up when he look at the small pile of boxes that where on the floor.

When the three saw the pile of boxes that where on the floor, Oz Echo and Break move towards them and started to look thru them to see what it was they could find in the boxes.

And when they open up the boxes to see what was inside, they found almost nothing in them besides the last two boxes that contain a handgun and a few (5) throwing knifes.

"I guess this boxes contain weapons or materials that we can use in the fight, but I wonder how they mange to find 10 boxes in total" Oz said as he wonder how they manage to get a hold of this many boxes in just 8 minutes when the match had started.

"guess they started to search for stuff the moment the match started, trying to find something that would give them an advantage to the fight kind of the same thing we are doing" Break said as he look at the knock out team members of "Green Tigers".

"well at the very least that means that we only have to worry about one team to fight now" Echo said.

"yeah I guess it does make it a bit easier now that we have one team down, but now we have to worry about the other team witch we can't seem to find", Oz said.

"well then let's just hope that they aren't as much trouble as this guys. Well I think we should keep a move on since we still need find the gun store and we need to group up with the rest of our team before the ten minute mark ends". Break said as he got up and started to walk out the room with Oz and Echo following shortly after they pick up what they need from the boxes. 

* * *

Sorry if this took a long time to make but I was busy with family stuff and work that I barely any time to make this. But don't worry you guys i going to make sure to upload new chapters as fast as i can.

Also if you want me make new chapters as faster, make sure to leave a review it helps me a lot. 


	18. Team fight

Chapter 18: Team Fight

* * *

(strong wind passing)

'whhhooossshhhh'

"**1 minute and 30 seconds left before weapons spawn**" big holographic words said in the middle of the town or training ground as it told the last two teams that they where almost near the point of having to have the weapons spawn in the competition.

And through the remaining time that there was left, Oz and his team where hiding inside a two story building that gave the view of the center of the town where the blue holographic words where being displayed at.

Also the holographic words that where in the street was the only thing that they could see thru the heavy snowstorm as they view it from the inside of the building.

"well it's almost time for the last fight, I wonder how's this going to turn out" Charlotte said as she stood next to the window as she look out the window and on to the streets below.

"well it's going to be damn cold when we fight that's for sure", Elliot said as he shiver a bit from the cold as he lean back against the wall.

"at the very least we have something to our advantage right?", Echo said as she spin one of her throwing blades in her hand while sitting on the floor.

"yeah but we aren't sure if 'they' have and advantage as well, for all we know we might be ending up fighting them on the same equal footing as us", Oz said as he look thru the same window that Charlotte was to look for any suspicious moments.

"yeah with all those 'boxes' hiding around the town there's no telling what they could have gotten. Especially if they collected all the parts to build a gun", Leo ho was on the floor said as he was finishing building a gun from what he got from the boxes that Oz Echo and Break had gotten.

"hmm so what are you making Leo?, to me it looks like one of those guns that have a burst effect that stuns people" Vincent said as he watch Leo build the gun that was in his hands.

"well your right on it, but it's only what I can build since I could have build something more effective if a had two other specific pieces for the gun but I don't have them to build it" Leo said as he attach some last finishing parts to the gun he was building.

"so what how are going to use this thing?, you don't have any ammo to use and it's a bit big" Vincent said.

"thru but there is something around us that can be use as fuel", Leo said with a smirk as he open a small patch at the bottom back of the gun where a small fan was rotating and it was taking air in.

"what do you mean?, what exactly can be use as fuel around us?" Gilbert said.

"well I am surprise you guys don't know, well I am talking about Hydrogen." Leo said.

"Hydrogen?, and how are you going to get that?", Elliot ask with a confuse look on his face as he heard what Leo said.

"well water has one hydrogen atom and two oxygen atoms, and snow 'is' made out of water so... with the constant snow falling all around us. I have made this gun to take in the snow thru the fan right there, and once it's inside it will split the atoms and store the hydrogen in this tank and then I will use the compress oxygen from the other tank to turn the small turbine inside witch will generate energy witch I can then use the hydrogen to shot out charges of electricity that can stun a person", Leo said as he told Elliot and the rest on how the gun worked.

"you sure did put a lot of thinking in to this didn't you?" Hunter said with a surprise look on his face as he heard how the gun worked.

"yeah but it's very easy to think about it actually that almost anyone could build one with the right parts". Leo said.

"well you are going to have to put it to use in a minute, we only have 58 seconds left before the weapons spawn and we might have to fight once it hits zero so get ready" Oz said from the window as he watch the countdown.

"so how are we going to do this?, are we going all at once or are we going to split up and take on the enemy team at the weapon spawn?", Charlotte ask.

"well I say it's best if we go in together, splitting up might not be such a good idea in the middle of the snowstorm." Echo said.

"yeah it's best if we go in together, we don't want to risk the chances of being taken down one at a time while being separated" Leo said.

"Leo I think it's best if you stick in the middle of the group when we move out, that way you can shoot while we give you cover" Gilbert said as he told Leo on where he should stand when they moved out.

"but what about you guys?, aren't you guys going to need something to cover yourself from something that the other team might ended up using on you" Leo ask.

"no need to worry about that, because I am pretty sure that nobody can use any type of weapons that you can throw at someone unless you are close up due to the strong winds that can move around thrown weapons" Zoey said as she told/reminded Leo that throwing weapons weren't that much a problem due to the storm.

"well it's almost time, better get ready to run guys" Oz said as he stood back from the window only by a feet behind before breaking it with his foot and letting the cold wind come in to the room that they where in.

**"20 seconds left" **the blue holographic words said as it was being displayed in the middle of the street as it told those ho where around that the weapons where about ready to spawn.

"alright at the count of 4 we go and head for the weapons ok" Oz said as he stood by the broken window and stood in a jumping position as he was ready to jump out and make a run for it.

And at the same time, the rest got in ready position as they broke the other remaining 3 windows and stood by them and ready themselves to make a run for the weapon spawn.

14\. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4.

And once number 4 was shown, Oz Echo Charlotte Break Gilbert Vincent Leo Elliot Hunter and Zoey all jump out of the windows and started to run as fast as they could to the middle of the streets where the weapons were to spawn.

But at the same time, on the other side of the street from the stores across them came out the other team who where heading for the weapon spawn.

And just like what they talk about earlier, the other team where also holding weapons in there hands.

But it wasn't time to stop and think since the moment the they where only 10 feet apart, the weapons spawn right in front of them.

And once the weapons had spawn right in front of them, both teams charge forward as fast as they could as they both reach to grave any weapon that they could grab a hold of.

Both with both teams wanting to have the weapons for themselves, the enemy team took out there pistols and started to shoot blindly at Oz's team ho where moving around as fast as they could to avoid the shoots.

So seeing that they where being shoot at, Charlotte took out hers and started to defend her team by shooting the one who started shooting at them.

Next it was Oz and Echo ho where the first to grave a hold of two weapons from the stash, Oz was able to grab a bow and arrows and Echo was able to grab a handgun with only one clip of ammo.

But even if they got the weapons in there hands, Oz and Echo had to move back and avoid being either stab or shoot at by the enemy team ho also grab a hold of some of the weapons.

The one ho was shooting at them was a boy with a shotgun that shoot small paralyzers that could paralyze someone and then knock them out from receiving to much sterilization. (remember no real lethal stuff that can kill someone)

But as much as the boy try, he couldn't get a hit on them because they where moving to fast for him to aim at them and also because he could aim very well in a snowstorm.

Meanwhile, the rest of Oz's team where either busy avoiding hits or trying to fight there opponent.

Break had to fight against a boy whit dark black hair ho was using a staff against him while he had to relay on his hand to hand combat to fight him off.

Elliot was trying to hold of his opponent while letting Leo try and aim at his opponent from a distance.

Vincent and Gilbert where fighting together to fight off against two opponents in a hand to hand combat. And so far they where holding them off just fine.

Hunter and Zoey where doing the same thing as Vincent and Gilbert, they where left with fighting two enemy opponents ho has blades for weapons while they only had there bare hands to fight them off. But even with them being left with no weapons for protection, they where able to hold there ground against there opponents.

But as the fight went along for the past few minutes, things started to pick up faster as both teams where able to grab a hold of some weapons from the stash.

Oz was now holding a staff that had a long 6 inch knife at the end of the pole. And his opponent was a girl with a sword that was colored black and golden. The girl has dark black hair and dark green eyes.

"you seem very impressing to be able to hold your ground against me" the girl said as she spun in his direction and aim a slash at Oz feet but he avoided it by jumping in the air and then putting his weapon in defensive to avoid her sword from hitting him on the chest.

"well I had a lot of practice and so as training so this is kind of normal for me" Oz said as he push back her sword with his Blade Staff to get a bit of space from her.

"hmm is that so, well then let me show you my skills of hard training" the girl said as she smiled at him before she took a stance with her sword by putting her sword in front of her with both of her hands on the hilt of the sword and with one foot in front of her.

And once she was in her stance, she dash forward at such a fast speed that for any normal person it would look like she was a blur. But for those ho train in the Pandora Academy, Oz was able to see her move in his direction in the fast approach and quickly place his blade staff in a horizontal angle to avoid another strike to the chest.

But as quick as the first strike came, so did the second one and the third and so on.

From afar it look like a show of fire as sparks where sent flying in the area that Oz and his opponent where fighting as they move there weapons in a speed that seem almost impossible for a normal person to do.

Meanwhile with Charlotte.

Charlotte was having a difficult time having to fight against her opponent ho was fighting her in a one on one gun fight.

She and her opponent where actually fighting with both there handgun's and there hands as they tried to shoot at each other from afar and then tried to fighting each other in hand to hand when up close.

But so far it seem that Charlotte was winning the fight since she was able to deliver fast and heavy blows to her opponent, and it seem to be working as her opponent seem to be slowing down a bit in his moments.

"for a girl that looks like she's worry about her looks, you sure aren't worry about fighting aggressively" the boy with the hand gun said as he stood afar from her and reloaded his gun with the last remaining bullets that he had left on him.

"was is that suppose to mean?, are you saying that looks is all that girls care about?. Especially for those are in the military and those ho are in the pilot training" Charlotte said with curious buy angry look on her as she hold quickly reloaded her gun with both hands and then aimed at her opponent.

"well no not really, you just seem like the type of girl that dose care about it though. After all you seem very attractive" the boy said a in flirting tone as he tried to flirt with her.

But that didn't seem to work for him as it only seem to anger Charlotte ho seconds later came out of nowhere and appear in front of the boy ho was flirting with her and send a straight and powerful kick to the boys stomach causing him to fell speechless and out of breath.

"sorry but your not 'my type', and I already have someone in mind" Charlotte said right before she punch him square on the face and knocked him out while leaving him on the snow with a broken nose.

Next we have Leo and Elliot.

Elliot was trying to hold of his opponent ho was a brown hair boy with brown eyes ho was fighting him on a hand to hand combat with no weapons at all.

And so far they where both almost equally in par with each other but Elliot was the one who was winning the fight since he manage to deliver some heavy blows to his opponent while he only receive minor ones.

Meanwhile, Leo was a bit far in the distance as he was waiting for a chance to shoot at the opponent that was fighting against Elliot. And once he waited for a short time of Elliot and his opponent fighting rashly for a few moments, he was able to lock on the opponent ho back away from Elliot to avoid a kick to the chest from Elliot. But the moment he step away from Elliot it was the moment that he was shoot in the chest by a electrical pulse that shocked him for a bit before he fell down from 'over sterilization' from Leo ho shoot him twice in the same area.

But right after he took down there opponent, and unexpected girl from there enemy team came from behind Leo and ready her self to strike him on the back with a throwing knife.

Leo ho turn around to see ho it was only had mere seconds to roll to the side to avoid the knife that had invaded it's self on to the floor.

But he didn't step his moments there as he quickly jump on to his feet and used his gun like a shield to block a hit by the girl ho reused her knife to try and strike Leo again.

"your fast at avoiding but are you good at fighting?", the girl with the dark red hair and reddish brown eyes said as she swipe Leo's legs with a swipe from her leg and then took his gun and attempt to shoot him. Leo was only able to move to the side again to avoid the hit but he was then slow to avoid the next one that hit him on the right leg causing him to go limb and then fall down on his bottom.

"this is a pretty good gun you made, but I think it suits me more" the girl said with a smirk as she aim at him with his gun and ready herself to shoot him, but before she could pull the trigger and take him down.

Zoey came from behind Leo's opponent and strike her on the back of her neck with her hand, and it was strong handed strike that it knock the poor girl down.

"you ok there Leo?", Zoey said as she help Leo back on his feet.

"yeah just a bit dizzy is all", Leo said as he got up while wobbling a bit from feeling the electric pulse still on his right leg.

Other side of the street.

Echo was fighting a girl with short brown hair ho was fighting her in a duel blade match.

Both her and the girl where throwing blades and trying to slice each other up as fast as they could move in the snowy street.

"I never knew I would meet someone this talented in blades as much as me" said the girl ho was moving from the left and to the right as she avoided Echo's fast blade strikes that where aiming for her arms and chest. The girl has black short wavy hair and red eyes.

"well fighting up front with blades is something I am fond of, so it's only natural that I learn how to master it." Echo said as she panted slightly in the cold air as she took a moment to catch her breath before dashing forward with both blades in front of her.

"well I can see from our fight that you indeed are a worthy opponent" the girl said with a smile of excitement as she dash forward in the same fast speed that Echo was and both began to clash both of there blades together at an insane speed that both of them look like blurs in the street with a few bright sparks going off every time that they collided there blades together.

Next up was Vincent and Gilbert, unlike the others in there team both Vincent and Gilbert work in fighting together as one.

Gilbert would work as distraction for Vincent ho works as the one who would deliver the attacks when he sees and opening and then when both of them see an opening in there opponents, both of them would do a combo of attacks to fight.

So in there fight against there opponent ho was boy with short black hair and orange eyes ho was using a sub-machinegun, they both had to work together in order to confuse there opponent so that they could attack him when he was in there range.

But it wasn't as easy as you think it was since there opponent always shoot in there direction when they where in hands reach.

So getting close to there opponent wasn't easy, until... there opponent finally ran out of ammo.

/(-3-)/

"dang it I'm out" the boy said as he try to reach for his last clip of ammo that was in his back pocket. But before he could reload his gun and start shooting, Gilbert came first at the enemy by sending a dive kick to there opponents stomach witch send him back a few feet. Vincent then came behind the enemy opponent ho sent a horizontal kick to the enemy's side from the behind.

And that sent there opponent rolling on the ground for a few moments before he started to get back up but only for a short period of time before Vincent came at him and punch him hard in the stomach and cause him to black out and be out of the fight.

And finally it was Oz and his opponent ho where the farthest out on the field or 'street' as they where both now inside of a store where there fight has taken a more aggrieve and serious fight between the too as they where both moving even faster and sending even harder attacks to one another.

One example could be that when both Oz and Kelly (the girl's name) collided both of there weapons at the same time with the power that went with it. A large just of wind follow afterwards as they then went back to delivering a large number of strikes and blows to each other.

"y-you know, so far you have been the only one in the whole school ho has ever lasted this long in a fight with me. I'm very impress" Kelly said with a amuse smile as she stood a couple feet away from Oz as both of them took a moment to catch there breath.

"really well thank you, I could also say that same to you" Oz said as he spun his blade staff around his hands.

"well then, let's so ho is the best then" Kelly said as she took a fighting stance and ready her sword to continue there battle.

Oz did the same with his sword staff as he spun it one last time before putting it in a fighting stance and staring down Kelly in the eyes as both of them stood on the other side of the store and stood in silence.

But right after just standing in silence for about a minute and a half. Oz and Kelly move towards each other and pointed there weapons at one another and made sparks fly everywhere as they slash multiple times at each other with there weapons.

Kelly being more aggressive then Oz, she attempts to try and stab Oz mostly on his chest where it's the most easy part to get and the most dangerous for Oz.

When she manage to make Oz move his staff upwards from a downward slash from her, she would then pull back her sword and thrust her sword full speed to the left side of his chest.

But as quick as she was, she wasn't as fast as Oz ho manage to move to the right and jump two feet away from her before he came at her and attempt to strike her at her left side of her stomach.

But she quickly block it by putting her blade in a vertical position causing it to stop the blade of the staff to stop from advancing any further.

Kelly smirk as she saw the surprise but careless look on Oz's face as he moved back from his attack and took another stance with his sword staff and began his next move witch was jumping in the air and move down on her position in blinding speed to strike her down.

Kelly didn't seem to want to move as she wanted to go against Oz head on by putting her sword in defense in a horizontal position.

And when both of there weapons collided together, it cause a large amount of sparks to fly out and a gust of wind to come from them.

"..." "..."

Both Oz and Kelly didn't say anything as both of them put everything that they had to pushing each other back with there blades.

"I like it that you are strong, most people that I fight with aren't as strong as you" Kelly said as she was holding off Oz's sword staff from advancing towards her direction.

"thanks I work out a lot, but mostly in tactics and strength when I'm fighting. Can't fight with just bare strength and no knowledge at all" Oz said as was holding off his side in pushing back against Kelly's sword.

"I see, my dad always says the same" Kelly said with a smile.

"is your dad a pilot?" Oz ask.

"yes and he is the reason why I am here, he inspired me to be here where 'I' can be someone more then myself" Kelly said.

"well it looks like we both have something in common, both my parents and my older brother are full on pilots. So are my two younger sisters ho are still in the 10 grade in pilot training" Oz said.

"so your whole family is dedicated in being pilots, that makes you all the more interesting to me" Kelly said as she licked her lips and smiled warmly at Oz ho got confuse by the sudden change in attitude in Kelly.

_"ok this is getting weird" _(-_-) Oz said as he had a blank expression on his face before he used his staff to forcefully push Kelly's sword up in the air and having her be defenseless.

But at the same time, Kelly having to lose her sword, she quickly move towards Oz and landed three straight punches to Oz's stomach causing him to fall.

"nice move there but even without a weapon, I'm still stro-" Kelly was about to say something until her sword came from above and hit her on the top of her head and knocking her out.

"(O_O)" Oz was surprise to see Kelly get knock out by her own weapon that he couldn't even think of what just happen, but at the same time he was laughing from the inside while looking surprise from the outside.

Time skip

After 6 more minutes of continues fighting from the two teams, "Yellow Phoenix" ended up winning the match between them and "Green Tigers" (the team that Echo Oz and Break took down) and "Black Knights".

And now that it was only "White Lotus" and "Yellow Phoenix" that where left to compete, both teams where set to fight against each other in 1 hour so that they could recover before they went up against each other.

So at the moment Oz and his team where seated in there previous seat whit either a bottle of water or towel.

"well that was a good fight" Oz said as he drank some water while wiping some sweet of his forehead.

"yeah same here" said Vincent ho was dapping some water on one of his injuries that he got on his right arm when fighting,

"I didn't thing it would have been this serious, I almost felt like I was in a real life mission or something close to real combat" Elliot said while he was leaning back on his spot with the towel over his face.

"yeah some of them even tried to really use killing tactics that are only suppose to be us in real life combat not 'training'" Charlotte said as she was leaning on Oz's shoulder with a tired expression as she tried to get some rest.

"yeah one of them tried to use the '4 strike death punch' on me, luckily he didn't master it or else he would have broken one of my ribs" Gilbert said as he laying down on the floor whit his left arm going over his eyes.

"lucky you, one them was a girl and she tried to break my neck with a steal pipe" Hunter said as he drank some water whit his towel around his neck.

"well at least you weren't fighting up against someone with a gun while you have nothing on you" Vincent said as he was seated with a towel over his head.

"so anyways, now that it's just us and 'White Lotus' that needs to compete. What type of fight are we going to get ourselves in once we have to fight again?" Zoey said as she ask what type of fight would it be once them and the other team had to fight against each other in the last match of the day.

"eh I don't think we should really want to worry about it, all I can imagine is us being place in some hard difficult environment that Yui might put us in when we are set to compete" Oz said as he drank a bit more of his water.

"true, the first match was just easy because Yui wanted to see if we are capable of fighting in different environments that might be either hard or hazards to us. And know that Yui knows that we can fight in a hard environment, I can only guess that she would like to put us in a even harder environment" Leo said as he told Zoey that Yui there teacher/instructor wouldn't mind putting them in a even harder place to fight in.

"so I guess we are going to have an even harder time in our next match..(sigh) this is already getting hard" Gilbert said from his spot as he drank more of his water.

"yeah I guess, so Oz Echo and Charlotte I heard that tomorrow we will be getting our details as to where we will be posted as security by tomorrow" Leo said ash he told the three on when they will be mention on where they will begin there second job as security.

"really and where did you hear that from?" Echo said from behind Oz as she sat in her seat while wiping away sweet of her face.

"from the lady at the desk, I ended up seeing her again when I was walking to my 5 period this morning when I saw walking down the hall while carrying a few boxes in her hands. She said that by tomorrow we will be sent an email of the details of our job as security, and that by tomorrow we will be given our uniform and equipment" Leo said.

"wait 'equipment'?, what do you mean by that" Charlotte ask as she was confuse as to what she meant by them receiving equipment.

"well since we are security, she told me that we will be given the 'equipment' to be work like actual security" Leo said.

"so you mean we will be given like guns and weapons and other materials for our job as security?", Oz said as he was curious to know if they where really going to be given that type of material.

"yeah and she also said that we will need to learn how to use them properly so that we don't cause any mistakes or any harm when using them". Leo said as he told Oz that they where going to be getting those type of materials and also telling Oz Echo and Charlotte that they were going to have to know how to use it.

"well that's normal to hear, I mean we can't be given the equipment if we don't know how to use it" Charlotte said.

"yeah well we do use technology that's a bit more advance then other countries around the world so, weapons are a bit different here then in other places" Leo said.

"yeah well I can't wait to be a security officer and be able to see what the seaport of the city looks like at dawn" Oz said as he told his friends how he was excited to see how the city would look like when he was to be posted or place in the city's seaport.

oOo Scene Change &amp; Time skip oOo

"alright were here" Martin said as he drove his car in the parking lot of Pandora Academy.

"so this is where Oz goes to school?", Ashely ask as she got out the car shortly after her dad parked the car.

"yup this is where he learns on how to be a pilot for the military, he is 'one' of 695 students that go to this school to join the military in 5 separate groups" Martin said as he locked the car after everyone got out and the four of them started to walk along the entrance of the school.

"it's very big" Ashley said as she saw how big the school was that to her it looks like the size of 3 story tall building that extend as long a 3 football fields in both sides.

"well they need to fit all the students inside and so as all of the equipment that every group and class needs to educate the students" John said as he told Ashley the main reason why the school need to be this big.

"yeah and besides, you still haven't seen the inside of the building" Martin said.

"eh is it that big in the inside?" Ashley said with confuse and surprise look on her face.

"yup, but I guess you haven't see the 'city' that Oz is in, even tough you know about it I am sure you haven't seen it in person" John said.

"yeah I haven't seen the place in person, my aunt Madison said that's something worth seeing in person. Is it really?" Ashley ask.

"you bet it is, just wait until we get there" John said as he Samantha Martin and Ashley walk thru the school's door.

And when Ashley came in thru the door and look at the inside of the Academy. "wwwwooooowww" was what Ashley said as she look up and down and left and right to look at very single detail that was inside the school Academy.

"this is amazing" Ashley said as she started to look around and look at the school that look like a neat and mid-futuristic type of school with everything looking like an advance tech building with everything being made out of the newest material of technology.

"pretty cool isn't" Martin said as he look at the interior design of the academy.

"man this place bring back memories, I reminds me when I use to teach at this academy a few years back" John said as he told them on how this place brought back memories of when he use to teach.

"what! you use to teach here?" Ashley said with a surprise and shocked look on her as she ask John.

"well of course, before I become ho I am I use to teach students technology in this school. I had a great time teaching for about 6 years until I started working for the government" John said.

"wow" Ashley said after hearing John tell her that he use to be a teacher at the Academy.

"ok in of about history lessons, let's move on" John said he told Ashely that they needed to keep walking to where ever they where heading.

So they continue walking and made there way to the auditorium of the school where it was left empty with only the inside.

And when Ashley saw that they had enter the auditorium, it immediately made her confuse because she was confuse as to why they enter an auditorium instead of going to where they needed to be in order to get to the 'city' that Oz was in.

"dad why are we in the auditorium?" Ashley said as she ask her dad Martin why they where here.

"well this is how we are going to get to the 'city' that Oz is in, just do what we do and you will see what I mean ok" Martin said as he told Ashely to do what they do and then she would see how they where going to get to the 'city'.

"o-ok" Ashley said still being a bit confuse as she walk behind her dad and follow him to where he took a seat in the row of seats and then sat besides him with John and Samantha doing the same.

And before she could say anything else as to ask what was going to happen next. She heard what seem to be a countdown be heard in the large auditorium. And at the same time, all the seats had seatbelts appear on them and go around ho ever was to be seated there. For them, the seatbelts went around there stomach and lock it's self once it had gotten around them.

**"ten seconds until drop" **a program female voice said as it told them that there was ten seconds until 'the drop'.

"hmm dad what dose that mean?" Ashley said with a worried and nervous tone as she ask her dad what was happing while she looked at the seatbelt that had been put on her.

"just wait and find out, also try not to move much" Martin said as he gave his daughter a reassuring smile as he lean back on his seat whit Samantha and John doing the same.

And once the counter was at 3, the light's in the auditorium turn dark and blue neon light's on the side of the wall where turn on making a horizontal strip pattern.

And now this made her even more worry then before as she started to get a bit more nervous as to what was going on, and again she was about to ask her dad what was going on but...

**"...1...0"** once that was said, the platform of seats immediately went towards full speed down at an alarming speed and in scary way that Ashley went screaming as they went down while the three adults just laugh. 


	19. Meeting the professors

Chapter 19: Meeting the professors

* * *

After having to experience the drop at it's full speed and having to now travel thru the long tunnel and then stooping at the metal door that separates them from entering the city.

Ashley was still dizzy and confuse as to what had happen that she was leaning back on her seat whit spirals in her eyes.

"Ashley are you ok?, your still seem dizzy after the drop" John said as he ask Ashley if she was doing ok while Martin was on the phone talking to some important people.

"yeah, I just didn't expect something like that to happen" Ashley said as she started to get a hold of herself and be able to gain focus on things around her.

"hehehe yeah well you weren't the first to experience this, I mean Oz and the rest of the students that pass the exams this year had to go thru the same thing you did. Me Martin and Samantha already did this a few months back when the city was still in heavy construction" John said.

"so other people have done it?, I can imagine how they must have felt when it was there first time doing this" Ashley said.

"nah they had worst, they probably felt dizzy for about 10 seconds before they began to act normal again" Samantha said as she went thru some stuff on her holograph tablet.

"really?, then I am glad that I can get that hang of this. So is that 'city' behind this giant door?" Ashley said as she look up to the metal large door the stood in front of them.

"yup right behind this door is the 'city', you should be excited to know that you can enter. Only those people from the military and higher ups and those ho pass the exams like Oz can enter, anybody else that isn't any of those category would be deny of entrance." John said as he told Ashley ho where the only ones that could ever enter the city with permission.

"but what about the rest of the people that live in Japan?, would they be allowed to enter the city once it's complete?" Ashley ask.

"of course they will, it's just that at the moment the entire city isn't really quite finish with being built. There is still some wiring and instalments that need to be done before we can call the city done and be able to move people in" John said as he told Ashley what need to be done before they could send people in.

"and how long will it take until all of that is done?", Ashley ask.

"well seeing as how big the entire city really is and how much progress they have done so far, I can only guess that I would take about another 2-3 months until it's done." John said.

"so it's still going to take time until it's done, I tough that it might have been done by now" Ashley said.

"yeah well with a project this 'big', it's pretty hard to have it be done in just months. But lucky we have a huge ton of help to help us do this or else we wouldn't be this far in being almost done in construction" John said.

"so when do we go in?" Ashley ask.

"well when your dad is done talking on the phone" John said as he face forward while pointing to the left where Martin was on the phone talking to someone important.

"ho is my dad talking to?" Ashely ask.

"just some people that are in charge back at his office" John simply said as he cross his arms over his chest and gave out a yawn.

"oh" Ashley said as she sat back in her seat and look in front of her as she waited for her dad to finish talking on the phone so that they could move on inside.

But she didn't have to wait any longer since Martin ended up finishing his call just ten seconds later and went to go sit back down.

"sorry guys I had an important call from my office, but now that I am done we can head in" Martin said as he sat back in his seat and order the metal door to open and the platform to turn back on.

And with him back on the platform with the other three, the platform turn back with full power and the metal doors started to slowly open up vertically. And with the door slowly opening, light started to shine thru the door and gave off a bright glow that they had to close there eyes a bit until they where then send thru the metal doors once it has open completely.

And once pass the metal doors and then traveling thru the air on the platform, Ashely was completely amaze and shocked to see the city for the first time in her life.

"wwwwwwwoooooooooooowwwwww" Ashley said as she started to look in all directions to look at every single thing in the whole 'city' as they flew on the platform and saw everything that pass by them.

"amazing isn't it" Samantha said as she smile as she saw the tall and amazing building that they flew by.

And while they flew, they could also see just how busy the city was with many of hundreds and hundreds of workers that where busy in the city working on different tasks in different spots all around the city.

"and that's what I mean by the city still not finish" John said as he wave to some of the workers on the large crane as they pass by them.

"yeah, this place is unreal" Ashley said with a excited tone as she keep on looking in all directions.

"well just wait until we get to the center of the city. that's where you want to be at" Martin said as he sat in his seat with a smile on his face as he look at the buildings that they pass by while they travel at a fast speed.

"cool wait where are we exactly going dad?" Ashley ask.

"we are heading to the school that Oz and his sisters live at, and at the same time it's a the center of the entire city" Martin said.

"and how far is that?" Ashley ask.

"well we should be there within 22 minutes, at the speed we are going we should be able to there in no time and we can skip the long 10 mile journey in no time" Martin said as he told his daughter just how long it would take until they reach the school.

"ok then" Ashely said as she continue to look at everything that they pass by as they flew in the air.

oOo Time skip oOo

After the 20 minute long journey on the platform, Ashely Martin John and Samantha finally made it to the school that was located in the center of the city and then they unloaded what ever they had brought with them and enter tall building that was called a 'school'. Ashley was still in shock to see just where Oz was staying at and learning at.

"so this is where Oz learns on how to be a pilot?" Ashley said as she look around the building almost like an excited little kid that was egger to explore.

"yup him and another 198 students ho manage to pass the exams attend here, it's quite the place to learn and live at that's for sure" John said as he look around and admire the designs and the architecture design of the entire building.

"so where are we heading Martin?, do you know where Oz is located at the moment?" Samantha said as she ask Martin where they could find Oz.

"well from what I got from the school board, (looking at his phone) it says that at this time he is located at the military base located all the way on the far side of the city". Martin said.

"and how are we going to get there exactly?, it's going to be at least a 13 mile journey to get there. Also don't they start there 'training exercise' today?" Samantha ask.

"well there's this bullet train we can take, that thing would get us there in no time, so let's get a move on" Martin said as he lifted his backpack that he was caring and swing it over his shoulder and started to walk to where the bullet train was at.

But before he could walk any further, he spotted two familiar faces on the other side of the large hallway with two other girls. The two girls out of the four he remember was Ada and Sharon ho seem to be walking to the cafeteria while dress in regular outgoing clothes.

"oh it's Oz's sisters Ashely, let's go say hi to them we haven't seen them in a while" Martin said as he started to walk in the direction of the girls whit Ashely and the rest following behind him.

Meanwhile

"man I am so hungry, attending school here makes you 2 times as hungry then being back at Pandora Academy" Alice said as she place her arms over her stomach that was growling from being hungry.

"hehehe well that just means that you are working really hard sis, but at the same time you are always hungry" Kate said as she laugh at her sister's silly antics.

"well you can't judge her, I as well am hungry. Since Oz isn't here in the morning to make us breakfast, I keep finding myself having to walk all the way down here to get a ready made breakfast or just eat what ever is in the fridge at our place", Sharon said as she and Ada Alice and Kate got in line for one of the small restaurants that where in the cafeteria lounge.

"yeah with out big brother it's hard having to find something that's good as his to eat in the morning and in the afternoon" Ada said she told them just how much she missed eating her brother's meals.

"you know you guys are lucky to have a brother that cooks meals 'that' good, but also I think you guys should try and make something on your own and maybe even make a meal for him to show your appreciation for him having to make meals for you guys all the times" Kate said.

"yeah I guess your right, we haven't really done anything to show our thanks to him for making all of those meals in the past. Maybe we should cook something for him as a surprise, but I don't really know what we should cook for him since we aren't 'that' skilled in cooking dishes like him. Also I don't even know what to even make for him since I don't know what he might like since he likes a large variety of foods to begin with". Sharon said.

"hmm if he likes food, then maybe I can help since I practically know the types of food Oz might like. Also he tells me some of his favorite kinds of meals" Alice said as she told Sharon that she could be of some help.

"really then I guess you can help then" Sharon said with a smile as she thank Alice for wanting to help.

But shortly after that, the four girls heard one of there names being called by someone near them. So when they turn around to see ho it was.

Ada Sharon Alice and Kate saw three adults and a girl heading there way while the one with the glasses was waving at them.

Alice and Kate where a bit confuse as to wonder ho they where while Ada and Sharon instantly knew ho they where, and ended up waving back at them.

"how are you do girls?, how has it been so far for the both of you at school here" Martin said once he was close in off to talk to them.

"hi Martin, it's been good so far" said Ada as she said hello to Martin.

"hey Ashley, did you enjoy the trip to get here?" Sharon ask.

"eh not so much, I felt as if I was going to die" Ashley said with a frown.

"'giggle' yeah I know what you mean, we all had the same experience when we went thru the same thing". Sharon said while having a laugh at Ashley ho had to go thru the same scary feeling that they had to when they experience the drop for the first time.

"hmm ho are this guys Ada?" Alice said as she whisper to Ada and ask ho the people in front of them where.

"they are the ones ho where involve in Oz's mission, and the girl is the one that went with Oz in the mission" Ada whisper back as she told both Alice and Kate on ho they where.

And once she said that, both Alice and Kate had a look of realization as they understood ho this people where.

"oh well you should have told us that they where coming" Alice said as she stood silently while she watch Sharon talk to both Martin and Ashely.

"but I didn't know that they where coming" Ada said.

"so your saying that they came without telling you?" Kate said as she question Ada.

"pretty much but I get the feeling that they might have come to talk to my brother Oz" Ada said.

"but isn't he at the military base in the city training with the rest of the guys?" Alice ask.

"yeah and I guess that's why there where walking in this direction, the bullet train is at the far end of the building so that's why they ended up seeing us while we are getting something to eat". Said Ada as she told Alice on how they ended up being spotted by them.

"that makes sense" Kate said as she whisper back to Ada only moments before Martin spoke to the rest of the girls.

"so ho might you guys be?, friends" Martin said as he ask Alice and Kate ho they where.

"yeah this is Alice and Kate, there both twins and we know them since we kids" Sharon said as she introduce to Martin and the rest to both Alice and Kate.

"it's nice to meet you two" Martin said as he shake the girls hand and then Ashley ho also introduce herself to the girls.

"hi I'm Ashley, it's nice to meet you" Ashley said.

"hi it's nice to meet you to, so are you a new student here?" Kate ask trying to act 'new' to Ashley while already knowing ho she was.

"oh no not really, I just came along with my dad for some business stuff" Ashley said.

"oh I see, anyways since you are new to 'this' place. If you want we could show you around if you like" Ada said.

"well I would like too but I need to see if I have time to do anything since I have something important to do with my dad at the moment". Ashley said as she decline the kind offer that Ada gave her.

"well ok then, well I guess we will see you around me and my sister and Alice and Kate are just getting something to eat before we have to do some of the training that our teachers had us do after class." Sharon said as she wave goodbye to them and started to get some food from the restaurant that they plan on getting something to eat.

And at the same time the three adults and Ashley also said goodbye to them as they also had to get a move on with there tasks.

oOo Time Skip &amp; Scene Change oOo

20 minutes until third match

There was now only 20 minutes left until "Yellow Phoenix" and "White Lotus" had to compete against each other in the training ground.

And in the time that they had to relax, both teams where given 'pilot uniform' witch was made for those ho are pilots.

And upon receiving the 'pilot uniform', both team where confuse as to wonder why they where given the uniform with some extra items like helmets that look like a motorcycle's helmet but more futuristic and some gloves, black and metal leather shoes that are made for the military, some armor padding for the elbows and knees.

And in all the uniform had the colors of pitch black, metal grey, granite grey making the uniform look like it belongs to those in the special ops of the military.

So with them been given the uniform, they all had to put it on minus the helmet for now.

"this is surprisingly light even thou we are wearing a lot, and it fit's perfectly" Charlotte said as she look at herself in the uniform that she was dressed in and look at how it fit her smoothly showing her curves.

"yeah and it's also easy to move around in, I tough it would be tight but it's not" Oz said as he did some few punches and kicks to see how the uniform would effect his moments. And so far he hasn't seen anything bad about the uniform.

"well I just like the design of this thing, it makes me look great", said Vincent as he check himself out while fixing any of the parts in his uniform that might be off or not set correctly.

"well I am just wondering why we need this, I mean weren't we ok with the training outfit that we had on before?" Leo said as he was seated on the first row of the bleachers while looking at the helmet that he had in his hands.

"same here Leo, but given that we had to fight in a very harsh and hard environment against two teams and having to compete again with Yui being our instructor ho will choose how we will compete in the training ground. I can only say that this is just a 'safety precaution' when we end up fighting the other team to keep us safe from anything that might ended up happening in the match" Elliot said as he was seated next to Leo while tying his shoes and make sure that they stayed tight.

"hmm that makes me wonder just what we might end up doing in our next match" Break said as he zip up his uniform.

"(sigh) I can bet that it's going to be 10 times as harder than what we went thru, just by putting on this gear makes me feel as if I am going to a real life war", Gilbert said as he put on his gloves.

"well at the very least we can learn from this and know what to do later on in the future when we need this skills" Oz said as he finish putting on everything except the helmet that he was holding in his hands.

"and this time we are going to have to fight against a team that won, and if we are going to have to wear this uniform I can tell that we are going to experience a whole lot more that what we expected in this match with more difficulty" Charlotte said as she sat down on the bleachers after she finish putting on her uniform and making sure it was on correctly.

"yeah no kidding, but if we did what we did last time and focus on making a plan before we do anything and think carefully then we can hope to win the match". Gilbert said while seated on the bleachers.

"I hope so, 'White Lotus' looks like a strong opponent after seeing how they won there match", Leo said.

"don't worry about it guys, we can handle this as long as we keep our heads up and we put all our efforts to win" Vincent said as he gave a pat on Gilbert's back while telling his friends that they could hand it.

"well that depends on where we will be fighting in, our hopes in wining the match depends on what our teacher Yui choses. We where lucky in off to be able to win our match because of the harsh cold weather environment that Yui chose, so our chances in winning depends on her choosing" Zoey said as she told Vincent that there chances in winning the match depended on Yui.

"she has a point, our chances of winning depends on what type of environment Yui choses for our next match, and there is no telling what she might chose for us" Hunter said as he scratch his head.

**15 minutes left until match start **

The female announcer on the speaker said at told both team the remaining time that was left until there match started.

Both team seem to look up to air when the announcement was heard and then to each other when they where told how much time they had left.

Everyone else ho was in the area seated in the bleachers could feel the sudden change in atmosphere as they felt the mood change from neutral and calm to silent and competitive.

Even there teacher Yui could feel the sudden change in mood in the area while she was typing on her tablet without even having to look up to see ho it was that was causing the sudden change in mood.

_"it looks like my students are getting excited" _Yui said with smile on her face as she continue on working on her tablet and type in information about her students.

But at the same time she was thinking about the type of terrain and environment she wants to put her students in once the next match was to begin.

_"they all seem to be able to handle hard environments with different types of conditions, hmm so what should I pick next?. My dad always said that when we are put into hard situations is when you become stronger, so... I guess I would chose...this one" _Yui said to herself with a grin as she chose an environment from the list of maps that where on her tablet.

_"this is perfect, but let's also add this and this and something like 'this'. Now I just need to wait and see how this will play out"_ Yui to herself as she took a sip of her coffee and lean back on her seat.

"this is going to be fun"

oOo Scene Change 'Outside the military entrance' oOo

After taking the bullet train from the school to travel across the entire city and making it to the military base at the far end of the city.

Ashley Martin John and Samantha had finally made it the 'base's' entrance where a large metal door was left open for large cargo to pass by and for people ho where busy inside ho need to head out or head in.

Ashley ho step inside the large military base that was inside was left surprise to see the size of the military base that it made her think that it was small version of the city.

And she was also surprise to see just how busy and active the entire base was that it could compare to the busy streets of Japan.

"how big is this" Ashley said as she look up as high as she could while following her dad and the other adults ho where walking in the direction of the elevators.

"just as tall as the building in the city, this base here is the next military station for next generations of the boys and girls ho attend Pandora Academy and Pandora University witch is the one we just left", Martin said as he told his daughter what this place exactly was.

"so this is where the next generations like Oz will be working at?, that's amazing" Ashley said as she continue to look at everything that they pass by.

And when Ashely was looking around, she spotted a group of teens dressed in navy uniform ho where running with a big gray bag on there back's as they counted "1 2 3, 1 2 3" as they ran. And she spotted not only boys but also girls ho where running.

"ho are they dad?" Ashley said as she watch as the group of boys and girls continue there run around the entire dock area.

"those are the ones that join the 'navy group' the ones ho where lucky to pass the exams a few days ago." Martin said as he also stop and turn around to watch the group of boys and girls that keep on running with weights on there back.

"I heard that only about 56 out of the 158 students that tried out for the exams pass the test for the 'navy group'. I can see why now" John said as he look at the teens that were now running far out in the distance before looking back in the direction that they where heading and continue there walk.

"I really wonder what kind of training this kids do, it makes me wonder why only a few pass each year" Samantha said.

"well... you could always ask my sister Madison, she did both things when she was still in Pandora Academy as a student ho was in the 'ground troops' group" Martin said as they keep on walking.

"I could but then wouldn't she then start to 'show' me some of her 'moves' that she learn on me?, I remember from what John told that you told him that she almost broke your back when she wanted to show you one of her 'moves'" Samantha said as he told Martin about his sister always wanting to show people some of her fighting skills that she had learn.

"that's true, yeah maybe you shouldn't ask her, but you could always ask Oz himself once we get to him. He after all is a 'student' at the moment and you could have him answer some of your questions" Martin said as they keep on walking in the busy crowd of people that where doing various types of tasks.

"well I will once we get to him, so where exactly is he?, in a big and busy place like this where will he be at?" Samantha ask while looking up high and seeing the other 7 floors the went so far up that it made it look like they where in very deep hole.

"easy we just go to the 5th floor, that's the 'pilot's' floor where the students ho pass the exams go to continue there training" John said as he then pointed all the way up high where the fifth floor was.

And from the ground floor that they where on, they could barely see the people that pass by or walk near the edge of the fifth floor. And for Ashley ho again was new to this could only look in surprise to see just how high up the fifth floor was.

"that's where we need to go?" Ashley said with a look of amazement as she pointed to the fifth floor that was barely visible from where she was standing.

"yup and from there you will get to see just how big the entire place really is, also try not to walk to close to the edge once we are up there ok" Martin said as he Ashley John and Samantha enter the large elevator and press '5' and after a few seconds of waiting, they went up.

And on the way up, Ashley took the chance to look thru the glass walls that the elevator had and look to see just how high they where going.

_"so this is where Oz learns how to become a pilot for the military, it's amazing but at the same time it makes me wonder just what he those in a place like this"_ Ashley said to herself as she look up as they went up and pass by the first few floors.

oOo Meanwhile oOo

** 9 minutes until match starts, prepare yourself for the match. **

The female announcer on the speakers said as she told the two teams on both opposite sides of the training ground that they where now left with a sudden amount of time left before the match started.

Both teams where line up against each other in there own side of the training ground as they ready themselves for the match.

Also the floor of the training ground was also glowing a bright blue as it was getting it's self ready to turn on for the match.

And for the teams that got defeated in the last two matches, they where all seated in the bleachers as they waited for the match between team "White Lotus" and "Yellow Phoenix".

And some of them even had some bandages that cover some small bruises and some 'small' cuts that they had gotten through the tuff matches.

Also Yui had told them that there helmets will only work at time 5:00 in the match, so that meant that they will only be able to start using there helmets once 5 minutes had pass by.

And Yui also said something earlier that made them feel worried or nervous about, earlier she said: _"I hope you guys are good at swimming, because your going to need it hehehe"._

That simply made them feel like they where about to be sent into a death trap by there instructor, and it didn't help to know that she look all nice and smile at them when she said that.

But now it wasn't time to think about it as both teams where preparing themselves for the next match by talking to one another on what they think they should do.

"so it looks like our match is going to include water since Yui just told us that we are going to need to be good in swimming, so what do you guys think we are going to need to do once the match starts" Leo said as he check his boots if they where tied correctly before anything started.

"well I think we should come up with a plan once we get to see the type of terrain we are put in" Elliot said as he stretch his gloves to make sure they where as tight as he wants them.

"yeah it's better if we wait and find out what we are up against, don't want to make any wrong mistakes in our match or else we lose" Oz said as he stood next to his friends as he and his friends waited for the time to finish.

** 7 minutes until match starts**

"well what about the helmets, it's kind of weird that she will tell us that we can only start using them at time 5:00" Charlotte said as she toss her helmet up and down to pass the time.

"yeah well it's just Ms. Yui being her, I can already tell that she is going to be giving us a hard time for the rest of the next few months.

"I wonder how much trouble we are going to have to handle once we actually end up graduating, the idea of me having to lead a group of students like Yui makes me nervous" Vincent said as he laugh on the idea of him having to be in Yui's position.

"hehehe well I can't ever imagine you 'teaching', more or less I can't even trust you with you sharing your homework with me. Last time we did that I got an 23 on my science homework" Oz said.

"hey that's was in 6 grade ok, also I was still confuse whit what our teacher was teaching us ok" Vincent said as he look at Oz with a look that said 'really now you say that'.

"well it just means that it's a bit hard to trust you in having to teach us" Echo said as she look at her helmet and looked at the details that it had just to help her pass time just like the rest.

"hehehe she's right" Break said with a smile as he laugh a bit.

"shut up" Vincent said with a slight annoyed look on his face as he told Break to be quiet.

"chill man where just messing around" Gilbert said as he gave a pat on Vincent's back to calm he down.

**6 minutes until match starts **

"well if there's anything that you can teach is fighting, your good in physical work but not mentally" Echo said as she stretch her arms.

"and how to pull some pranks on the teachers back in our elementary school, those where some funny times" Leo said.

"yeah there were some good pranks you did back then, man it makes me wish I was still a kid doing stupid things like we use to" Oz said as he close his eyes for half a second to remember a few 'dumb' things they all use to do when they where just kids.

"yeah it's a been a long time since we did something like that besides the trip we went on Saturday, I wonder when we can do some of those things again" Vincent said with a now calm tone as he ask himself/and the rest, on when they could do some of the fun things that they did in the pass.

"maybe if were lucky we can do it when we have free time. But at the very moment we can't do anything but learn, train and work" Charlotte said.

"well maybe if we are 'lucky' then we can do some fun things once in a while through the months" Zoey said.

"yeah maybe we can, but that depends on wither or not we get the chance to do the fun things we want to do" Hunter said as he check his uniform to make sure it was put on right and not in any way messy.

"well we will just need to wait and see" Leo said as he sat down on the floor just to wait for the reaming time that was left.

**5 minutes until match starts**

oOo Meanwhile outside the training room oOo

After finally traveling upwards thru the 4 tall floors in the large complex base, Ashley Martin Samantha and John had finally made it to the 5 floor of the 'pilot's' floor and where now walking towards the other side of the large long floor to get to the main part of the floor where the young 'pilots' where training at the moment.

And just like all the other floors that they pass by and like floor on the ground. The fifth floor for the pilots was fill we people that belongs to the 'pilot' group of the military with both men and woman ho where 'active' pilots and some other people that work as engineers to help with anything that the 'pilots' might need in.

But they where here to just talk or look at the other pilots or people on the floor that they where on, they keep on walking to where they saw a door with the words "training room for 'pilot students' and staff allowed only" just right above as they walk near the close door.

"ok we are finally here, let's hope to find Oz in here I don't want to keep on wasting time in trying to find him thru this large maze" John said as he grab the handle of the door and turn it to open the door.

And when he open the door, him Martin and Samantha and Ashley all heard the words "** 2 minutes until match starts, both team ready yourselves for the match" **be announce on the loud speakers of the large room that could be describe as football field stadium.

"oh I guess we are just in time" Martin said as he quickly step in the room with the rest following right behind him as they walk over to where a bunch of students where seated on the bleachers with there instructor/teacher seated in a chair with her tablet in hand.

And as they got closer Yui turn over to where she heard incoming footsteps and saw three adults while being follow by a girl that was at the same age as her students.

But at the same time she recognize Martin ho she has meet many time over the year.

"well what is the main creator of technology doing here?, did you came to see the third match of the day" Yui said as she stood up while holding her tablet with one hand while her left hand was on her hip.

"well not really we came to see somebody in your class, but at the same time I guess we could" Martin said as he shake hands with Yui once he had gotten close to her.

"hi I'm John it's a pleasure to meet you" John said as he took his turn in shaking hands with Yui.

"same here" Yui said.

"name is Samantha and it's also a pleasure to meet you as well" Samantha said as she took her turn in shaking hands with Yui.

"me too, oh... is this little Ashley Martin?. She sure has grown up a lot since I last saw her a few years back" Yui said with a smile as she saw Ashley standing next to her dad.

"h-hi it's nice to meet you too" Ashley said as she extended her hand to shake hands with Yui ho gladly shook her hand back.

"well it's great to meet you too as well. So what are you guys doing here?, is there something I can help you with?" Yui said as she let go of Ashley's hand and then turn back to the three adults and ask them what they where doing here.

"well like I said before, we came here because there is someone in your class that we need to speak to. And we need to do some important things that requires his presents." John said.

"oh one of my students?, well ho are you looking for" Yui said.

"his name is Oz Vessalius a boy with blond hair and green eyes, do you know where he is?" John ask.

"oh Oz?, well sure I know where he is, but you came at a bad time since he's about to compete with his team against the other team. And his standing right over there" Yui said as she pointed to the far side of the room where she pointed to Oz ho was standing next to his team as they ready themselves for the match.

**"1 minute until match starts"**

The female announcer said over the speakers as it told everyone that the match was about to start, and at the same time the students seated on the bleachers acted in excitement as they where getting hype for the match.

But at the same time, but more importantly Ashley. They where confuse as to what was going to happen between the two teams that where standing on the far opposite ends of the training ground that was glowing an even brighter blue glow.

"what's going on?" Ashley said with a confuse voice as she saw Oz from a distance getting on to a running position with the rest of his team.

"well both teams are going to fight against each in a place that I chose for them to compete against one another. This is a way for me to tell just how far or how behind they are in terms training so that I can focus a bit more on those ho are behind." Yui said as she watch the countdown hit 30 seconds and keep counting down.

"and what place did you set them to fight?" John ask.

"oh just somewhere very dangerous and really 'wet'" Yui said as she smile at them with a playful look.

"?" the three adults and Ashley where again confuse as to what she meant by that but, in just a few seconds they where about to find out.

**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1** **Match start**

And just like that, everything turn in to a white blur as both team ho where in the inside of the training ground where blinded for a short amount of time until they suddenly feel into a dark metal room with water rushing in.

Both teams where place in a separate room where water was dangerously rushing into the room that they where lock in leaving them with trying to figure out a way to get out by themselves. There place for the match was a sinking battleship in the middle of a heavy rain storm in the middle of sea follow by large waves.

This match was going to be hell for both teams, and a very wet one as well. 


	20. Sea Survival

Chapter 20: Sea survival

* * *

Water and a simple flashlight for light source was all that was in the room that Oz and his teammates where lock in as water keep on rushing in thru the air vents.

And at the same time, the room was moving from left to right as the ship move with the large waves that move it from the outside, and it wasn't a gentle move that push the entire ship. No it was a very strong and scary push that every few seconds that pass by, both teams that where in there own location where being tossed and push around in there own room that they where trying to get out.

And the entire ship's power was gone with only the 3 generators on to only turn on the emergency lights that barely gave off any light to the inside of the ship that it look like a real life horror game with rushing water.

And to those ho where watching from the outside of the on going match, the students where fill with both shock and excitement as they saw what the next match was going to be like while Martin and John and Samantha and Ashley where surprise to see what the two teams where going to have to go thru in order to compete in there match.

"what (coughing) is this?" Elliot said as he tried to standup in the flooding water as he tired to get up but keep on failing due to the moving ship making him trip and fall.

"it looks like we are in a sinking ship, (spiting out water) and we are going to be next to sink if we don't figure out a way out of here" Gilbert said as he grab on to a steal pipe that was connected to the wall so that he could use it to keep himself from falling on to the water on the room that was filling up even more.

"well how are we going to get o-(thrown to the floor and get's back up with the help of Vincent) h-how are we getting out?, I can barely see in here" Leo said as he stood up from the ground all soaked and wet and grab on to the metal pipe that was on the wall next to him.

"well we need to open this door first, but it's freaking shut tight." Oz said as he made his way to the metal door of the room and tried to turn it but failed to open.

And seeing Oz having trouble having to open the door, Break and Echo ho where the closest to him came to him and try to open the door with him.

"alright at the count of 3 we push at the same time ok" Oz said as him Echo and Break grab on to the wheel on the door.

"ok 3, 2, 1, TURN" Oz said as him Break and Echo put everything that they had in turning wheel on the door so that they can get out.

But it wasn't working as mush as they hope I would, it barely even made a turn with there strength as they tried to turn it.

"come on, turn you damn door" Oz said as he tried to turn the wheel as the water was now getting higher as it now reach his and his team's waist.

But no matter how much they turn it, it didn't seem to want to work as it stayed the same.

"damn it, it doesn't want to open" Break said as he let go of the wheel as it was useless to keep on trying.

"so what now, we can't get out through any other place" Vincent said as he hold on to the side of the room to avoid being tossed around the room like doll.

"we know that, see if there's anything in the room that we can use" Charlotte said as she started to look in the dark flooding room for any use of material that might help them get out.

The rest did the same as they look around in the room for anything that might help them get out of the flooding room.

oOo Outside the training ground oOo

From the outside of the training ground, all of the students ho where seated on the bleachers where watching the match with excitement and a bit of concern as they watch both team struggling to find a way out of there lock room's that was being filled with water through the air vents.

And at the same time, Ashley ho was new to all of this was the one ho was the most concern about what was going on since she has never seen something like this.

"dad isn't this a bit to much?, I mean isn't this something that can put them in harm" Ashley said with a concern tone as she ask her dad if the training that both teams where doing was a bit to 'much' for them.

"not at all Ashley, for them this type of training is only a bit 'hard' and not at all something 'dangerous' for them since they have done various types of training that's all ready label as 'intense' and 'tiring'. So for them this is just something normal since they enter Pandora Academy. And you also have to remember that 'they' sign up for this, and 'the' ones that you see on the bleachers and on the match are the ones that pass the exams to further take on there training as a pilot for the military." Martin said as he told his daughter that this type of training was nothing new nor something hard for the students.

"your dad's right Ashley, this is nothing new for them and at the same time this training helps them later on in the future that you won't be able to understand unless you are in there shoes." John said as he went over to the bleachers where some of the students were seated watching the match without even having to look at John ho took a seat near them.

And so did the rest took a seat as they knew that this match was going to take some time until it was over.

"but then... how do they... how are they even able to go up against such training like this dad?" Ashley ask with a confuse look on her face as she ask her dad while watching the match with concern.

"because they all share the same goal Ashley, they are here for one reason and for one reason only Ashley. The reason why they all put up with the harsh training is because they want to have the skills and the experience that they get so that when the day comes that the enemy comes at our front door, they want to be ready to face them off with everything that they got to protect the people that they love and everyone else that they 'shield' with there 'life's". John said as from behind her as he watch the on going match with a serious look in his eyes.

"oh..." was all that Ashley could say in a low tone as she look down and then up to watch Oz and his team on the training ground as they still keep on trying to find something that could help them get out of the room that there were lock in.

But at the same time, she tough back to what John said when he told her that 'they want to be read to face them off with everything that they got to protect "people" that they "love" and everyone else that they 'shield' with there 'life'.

And those single words brought back the memory of when Oz 'used' himself as a 'shield' to protect her from the explosion of the spaceship that they where on when the enemy intruder came and had attack them.

And she can also still remember the feeling of him putting his arms around her when he did it to keep her safe. Just like what he said he would when he promise her dad that he would keep her safe on there mission.

And the sudden feeling of happiness that Oz had put his life on the line just to keep her safe made her feel warm on the inside that she didn't notice that she was blushing.

But at the same time, Samantha ho was seated to her side was able to spot the red tint on her face and the small smile that she had on.

Samantha could only smile and say to her self _"young love is always fun to watch"._

oOo Back in the action oOo

After spending 3 minutes of having to search for an item that could help them get out of the room that has the water up to there necks and with there only light source being the flashlight that was flickering due to losing power.

But thankfully Charlotte was able to find something useful, a portable blowtorch that she could use to get rid of the locks that the door had.

"g-guys I found something to get us out" Charlotte said as she started to swim to the door of the room that they trap in.

"really what did you find" said Echo as she swam in Charlotte direction to see what she had found.

"a blowtorch, let's hope that it can help us get out of this room" Charlotte said as she turn on the small blowtorch and started to break the first lock on the door.

And at the same time, the rest also made there way over to her side as they waited for the door to be unlock.

But then something happen that caused them to be suddenly emerge under water as the entire ship that they were on had been turn upside down from a large wave that hit it's side.

And with the sudden action, Charlotte, Echo, Oz, Break, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, Leo, Hunter and Zoey where thrown and mixed around the now fill room with water as they where now left with holding there breath.

But even with the sudden change of actions, Oz ho was near Charlotte ho still had the mini blowtorch with her, he grab her free hand and pull her with him as he swam to the door that they where trying to previously break open.

And again, Charlotte ho was now holding on to her breath underwater started to try again on getting rid of the locks of the door.

But it wasn't as easy as just swipe the point of the blowtorch to get rid of the lock, no it took 17 seconds to get rid of the first lock that was 4 of pure metal.

So as soon as she finish cutting the first one with the blowtorch and move on to the second, Charlotte was already losing her control in holding her breath as she started to let out some of the air she had through her mouth witch turn into bubbles as she started to gasp underwater for more air.

Oz ho saw Charlotte struggling to breath for more air, he did the only thing he could do to help her in a situation like this.

Oz grab her hand and pull her towards him and with one single move, he did something that look like a kiss underwater that he was doing to Charlotte. But in reality he was giving her some of the air that he still had in his lungs so that she could keep on breathing on for a bit longer.

And this single action from him cause a large blush to go across Charlotte's face as she felt Oz's lips touch hers. And at the same time, the students and the rest ho where outside (minus Oz's team and the other team ho are competing against them because they where busy doing something else like surviving underwater) the rest had a look on there face that said 'ohhhhhhh' or 'fufufufufu' as they saw the scene between Oz and Charlotte.

But for Yui, Martin, John and Samantha. They know that this was only Oz helping out his teammate with keeping her alive from having her drowning. But for Ashley ho doesn't know that much about survival skills and stuff that are related on how to stay alive or keep someone else alive, she was simply confuse out of her mind as to why Oz was 'kissing' 'her' (she still doesn't know any of there names).

But anyways, once he help Charlotte out in keeping her from drowning. He took the blowtorch from her hand and move to the door and started working on the second lock.

And as soon as he got rid of the lock, he turn the wheel on the door as hard as he could to open it.

And this time it work, but at the same time he open it, they were flush out of the room like a pool that had broken and they where thrown out of it.

But either way Oz and his team were 'glad' to be able to 'breath' again as they where on the 'floor' (celling).

And the water that was coming out of the air vent had stop pouring in water so they no longer had to worry about the water having to keep on flooding the inside of the ship.

"I-it's g-good to be able to b-breath again" Vincent said as he was on the floor (celling) taking in deep breaths while laying down all wet and tired.

"(spitting out water) w-what the hell man, is Yui trying to kill us or something" Elliot said as he lean against the wall of the hallway that they were in as he took in deep breaths.

"I think she might be, I was almost ready to pass out" Leo said as he was slowly getting up but stayed in couch position since the entire ship was still moving and he wanted to avoid having to slip and fall.

"same here" Gilbert said with his hand raised up as he was laying on the ground with his face 'on' the ground.

"well I am just glad that we could get out of there" Oz said as he was also seated next to the wall as he lean up against it for support.

oOo Outside the training ground oOo

"well it looks like they made it out just in time" Yui said with impress look on her as she took a sip of her drink and wrote down some stuff on her tablet.

"yeah and so did that other team" John said as he look over to the screen that showed 'White Lotus' being out of the room that they stuck in.

"well it's good to see that we will have some great soldiers later on in the future and some very 'bold' ones as well" Samantha said as she look at the match that had both teams taking a small breather.

"you said it, let's just hope that they can make it for the rest of the match. The 'real' challenge is about to start". Martin said as he watch the match with serious eyes.

"..what!, what do you mean dad?" Ashley ho was just a while ago lost in her toughs, ask her dad by what he meant by that.

"Ashley if there one thing you should know is that when you are in combat or war, you should always be prepare for almost anything that can occur at random." Martin said.

"and I know this stuff because your aunt Madison always tells what she had experience when she had gone into battle in some of her missions". Martin said.

"your dad's right Ashley. Also let me ask you, did Oz ever drop his guard when he was on the mission with you?", John ask.

"well no not even when we were resting when the spaceship ran out of fuel no, he told me that he needs to always be on guard to make sure that he was ready for anything that might happened out of nowhere" Ashley said.

"Exactly and even thou they where able to get out of the room still alive, it doesn't mean that the match is done. They still need to fight against the other team to win the match" John said.

"that match wont be over until one team is able to defeat the other" Samantha said as she watch the match with concentrated eyes that she look like a hawk looking for a prey.

Even Samantha was interesting and serious in seeing where the match would go to, and she was also at the same time seeing how Oz behaved in combat situations.

"so for the time being Ashley, just watch as the match goes on ok and then you can ask all the questions you want to ask" Martin said.

"ok dad" was all she said as she turn back to watch the match.

oOo Back in the match oOo

After having there time of taking a breather to catch there breath and get back on there feet. Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Break, Elliot, Leo, Vincent, Gilbert, Hunter and Zoey where now walking down the dark hallways of the ship as they tried to find out where they were located with in the ship.

But so far they weren't able to find out were exactly they were as they keep on walking down the hallways of the ship that look a lot like that of a horror movie with light flickering on and off and parts of the ship being wreck and some of the things being on fire but not to much that they need to worry about.

"It's hard being able to walk around in a place like this, you can't even see a damn thing" Vincent said as he walk besides Leo ho was the one that hold the flashlight and light up the path in front of them.

"yeah but at the same time it's great because we won't be spotted by the enemy team if they come from around the corner" Oz said as he walk with his eyes focus on the sides of the hallways and on the areas that where left dark as he try to spot anything that might come from the other team.

"seeing how this place looks like a maze with very little light that it's left dark, I am sure we won't be able to spot anyone for a while" Echo said as she walk besides Oz while also doing the same thing as him by looking around for any sudden moments.

"yeah but how are we going to fight against them in a place like 'this', we have no weapons and no idea as to where we are and we don't even now what part in the inside of the ship can kill us" Vincent said as he pointed to some parts of the inside of the ship that was either dripping with water or parts that where bending with pressure from the water outside, and some of the pipes that where getting higher in pressure that it might cause them in exploding and causing further damage to the ship.

So for them having to walk inside the ship was like walking on a minefield, and the mines where everywhere waiting to go off or be set off.

"yeah we have to be careful that we don't cause any trouble for ourselves" Leo said as he look around at some of the parts of the inside of the ship.

"hmm... well it looks like we just found our first challenge, and it's going to sting if we don't be careful" Echo said as she stop walking and looked at the flooded room that look like a pool in the room that they came upon.

But at the same time, it was sparkling with blue electrical light that could be seen traveling thru the water dangerously. And the source of this was a cable that came from the celling that came down and had contact with the pool of water that then send large volts of electricity on to the water below.

And the only way to get across to the other hallway was to climb across the wall of the flooded room and avoid trying to fall in.

"ok now this is a bit more dangerous that what we had to face before" Break said as he look at the pool of electric water that was moving side to side slowly from the moving ship.

"yeah no kidding, now I have the feeling that Yui might be actually trying to kills us" Gilbert said as he stood a bit away from splashing water that came from the pool of electricity.

"ok so it looks like the only way that we can get across is to climb on the wall and make it across, or we can just cut the piece of cable from up there and use the blowtorch to cut if off" Charlotte said as she pointed to the cable that was hanging from the roof while holding the blowtorch in hand.

"well both options are very dangerous and at the same time it's gong to be hard to do" Oz said as he tough over the two options that Charlotte had in mind.

"if we climb the wall to get across there will be the risk of us falling and being electrocuted. If we cut the cable, we can just simply swim across and avoid any accidents" Elliot said.

"yeah but the thing about cutting the cable is that the ship keeps on moving from side to side witch will make it hard to cut with just one hand" Hunter said.

"yeah I don't think I want to cut the cable with one arm while the ship keeps on moving side to side", Vincent said.

"so what?, are we going to climb the wall to go across?" Zoey ask while confuse on what they where going to do to get across.

"don't know but... can we just use a metal stick to push away the cable out of the water while some of us get across and then we do the same to get the other across?" Leo said as he brought up an easy idea on how to get across.

And it was so simple that it cause the rest to gain a dumbfounded look on there face as they realize a simple way to get across.

oOo time skip oOo

After having to cross the pool of water using Leo's plan, everyone was able to get across pool of water and make it safely across to the next hallway.

But even thou they cross the dangerous pool of water that was charge with electricity, they had to be even more careful with walking down the hallways that had electrical cables hanging from on top of them and also be careful that they don't slip and fall on broken pieces of metal that could end up hurting them if one where to go in them and stab them.

And also, they had finally been able to put on there helmets as the five minute mark had pass by and they were now able to put on there helmet and use them.

And once they had put on there helmets, they where able to see better in the dark that they no longer needed to use the flashlight that keep on flickering on and off all the time.

Also it gave them an easier way of breathing inside the ship where the helmets provided them with cool fresh oxygen that the helmet recycle in it's surroundings.

So now incase they need to swim underwater they won't have to worry about drowning anymore.

But none the less they where still walking around the interior of the navy ship as they search for one thing only, weapons.

Even thou they had no idea where to look for a storage room that held weapons, they were set in trying to find weapons that could help them gain an advantage in the match.

But at the same time they knew that finding weapons wasn't going to be possible as they knew that in a real life scenario all soldiers would have taken all of the guns with them when attack or they would have lock the room that store the weapons and they would also have no idea witch room it would have been in since the whole inside of the ship was like a big maze.

So instead of finding guns they set themselves to finding 'anything' that could be use as a weapon such as a metal pole, pieces of metal that could be use as a knifes or throwing items.

But for most of them using there own hands was just in of to fight.

But as they walk, they felt the ship having to 'raise up' vertically as they saw that they had to now start walking as if they where going up a hill.

"why is the floor going up?" Gilbert ask as he had to walk next to the wall so that the can avoid having to trip and fall.

"well Gilbert there is only one reason why it would do that" Leo said as he hold onto the right side of the wall right before he and the rest heard a loud noise that could be describe as metal being bended.

And that loud noise cause them to stop in there tracks and wait for what ever was to happened.

But shortly after that, the ship started to raise vertically causing them to hold onto anything that could keep them from sliding down the hallway.

"this ship is sinking guys" Leo said as he grab on to a pipe on the wall to keep him from sliding down the hallway.

The rest did the same as they hold on to the sides for support. But if things couldn't get any worse, they did.

Shortly after having to hold on to anything that would keep them from getting send down the hallway that was now a tunnel that would send them crashing down. They started to hear what sounded like moving water from above, and it didn't sounded like anything conferring.

"guys do you hear that?", Zoey ask as she dangle from the side of the hallway from a pipe she was holding on to.

"if your talking about the sound that sounds like moving water, then yes" Charlotte said as she was in the same state as Zoey.

"yeah I can hear it too, it's also getting a bit more loud" Oz said as he started to climb upwards as he was trying to make it to other hallway that went horizontal from his position.

The rest seeing where Oz was heading, they did the same as they saw Oz trying to get to a safe place than being in danger zone where they could fall and hit the bottom of the hallway.

"why do I get the feeling the water is going to come down rushing down on us?" Gilbert said as he keep on climbing on the wall as he and the rest keep on reaching for the hallway next to them.

"don't jinx us yet Gil, focus on getting out of this hallway first. Right now we are in a bad position to be in if water actually came down on us" Elliot said as he keep on climbing to reach the nearest hallway.

But just as he said that, water was seen coming down from the top of the hallway at a rushing speed that they didn't have time to react to it but to hold on to anything that they could as strong as they could.

And then the water came down and hit them with full force as they hold on to the bars or pipes on the hallways as they try not to get wash down.

But it wasn't at all to long until the water stop coming down and the entire inside of the ship was completely filled with water and they where now left with finding there way out.

"guys can you hear me?" Oz said as he press on the small button on the right side of his helmet as he tried to talk to his team thru the helmets while at the same time swimming underwater.

"yeah I can hear you" Gilbert was the first to respond as he looked around the dark hallway that they where in as all light sources were gone and he and the rest of his team were left with nothing but swimming in the dark.

But thankfully they had the ability to see in the dark thanks to the helmet that provided them with night vision.

"I hear you guys loud and clear" said Charlotte as she saw in the direction of her teammates ho where swimming towards each other.

"so what now?, the ship is probably sinking way below see level and by time that we wait any longer we will be crush by the pressure of the water" Leo said.

"he's right if we don't get out soon we are going to die. But again where do we get out?" Vincent ask as he look around for any possible ways to get out of the maze like ship that they where in.

"well why not swim in the direction that the water came from?, that could be the main reason why water came from that direction" Zoey said as she pointed to the top of the hallway where the water had previously poor in.

"that's a good idea, alright let's give it a try and see if we can find a way out of the sinking ship" Elliot said as he and the rest started to swim upwards hoping to find a way out of the ship.

oOo Outside the training ground oOo

"what?, Yui isn't this suppose to be a match?" Martin ask as he saw that both teams where trying to find a way out of the sinking ship that was filled with water.

"well of course it is, but at the same time it's based on survival skills. Martin it's important that I see how my students can handle things under pressures in situations like this one" Yui said in a carefree tone as she watch the match like a sport show.

"I see but then why would you chose a ship out of all the other places that you could chose for the match?". John ask being a bit confuse on why Yui chose a sinking ship for the match.

"well I am just being realistic John, because from what I heard on the news is that most attacks happened out on sea, so... I chose a place that would prove useful for them once they get to experience real life combat after they graduate" Yui said.

"I see, so besides the match have you heard what's going on in America?" John said as he look at Yui with a serious look in his eyes.

And at the same time Yui Martin and Samantha but minus Ashley ho was all focus on the on going match. The other three adults turn in John's direction with a curious look.

"no I haven't heard what's going on with our allied nation, so what is going on over there?" Yui ask.

"well apparently our comrade nation is starting to lose control of it's people as they are trying to maintain order, so far people there are forming riots or trying to fight one another for supplies in there economy, it's a huge fucking mess if you ask me that it's surprising to know that people are still barely following 'some' orders from there government" John said.

"really? and what about our 'troops' that are station in America. What have then being order to do?", Yui ask with a very interested look on her face as she had her attention set on what John had to say.

"well from what I have heard they have been order to simply help out the military in trying to maintain order within it's borders. But that's still not in off, some of the higher officials have ask us if they can send some 'nightmares' and some of our heavy forces to help control the situation that they have" John said.

"they want 'us' to deploy our 'nightmares' on there ground just to help 'control there people'?, well if you ask me it sounds stupid. We need our 'nightmares' to help us maintain safety in 'our' nation, if we were to do that it wouldn't just make our nation a bit more defenseless but at the same time it would cause even more trouble for them because there people will act out more out of anger and annoyance because there government can't reach there 'needs' and instead were given more military force to push them down. It would only cause them more trouble" Yui said with a look of annoyance as she told him her opinion on the discussion.

"yeah I know what you mean I have the same idea as you, but also at there something you guys need to know. Germany has gone dark just yesterday" John said.

"really and what happened?, where they attack by the enemy or what?" Yui ask.

"well from what the satellite could see it seems that they where, ...slaughter" John said in a low voice as he tried not be heard by the students near them.

But for Yui, Martin and Samantha they were surprise and shocked to hear it.

"slaughter?, how" Martin ask with a confuse look on his face.

"yeah how can a whole country be 'slaughter'?", Yui ask with a confuse look.

"that's something we don't know, but we saw the images that the satellite took when it passed by Germany this morning and it picked up a bunch of images of people that where rip to shreds by 'something' we don't know" John said.

"so your telling me that 'something' kill of the 'whole' population of Germany?", Yui ask.

"yes and to further prove that 'something' did kill them all, you might want to look at 'this'" John said as he took out his phone and went to his pictures and then click on a image and then handed his phone to Yui ho took it after he handed it to her.

And upon taking the phone to look at the image that was on the screen, Yui was completely shocked to see the image that showed a tall 13 foot tall black creature that was very thin and tall with long sharp claws and a horrid look on it's face that it made it look very 'horrifying' that it almost made her drop the phone.

"what the fuck is this?, please tell me you are pranking me because this is a bit to far John" Yui said as she looked at the imagine with a nervous look.

"well I wish but I am not, that 'thing' and a few others are responsible for manslaughter of thousands of people. And our government doesn't know if we should investigate or to bomb the place down before any of 'those' start spreading" John said as he told them what the government plans on doing.

"why would they want to 'investigate' at a place like 'that'?, if the military there couldn't survive an attack from 'those' things then what makes them think that we can survive it?. I say that they just bomb that place and save us the trouble of having those things to spread around that area". Yui said with serious look on her eyes as she told John what she thought would be the best choice to do.

"well they want to investigate this 'things' because they want to know if it's something from the enemy or maybe some sort of bio hazard mutation that can kill", John said.

"I see but either way I wouldn't want to waste my time wanting to go and 'investigate' this things, there is no way I would like to go to a death zone, not unless there some enemy to kick ass" Yui said.

"well you don't need to worry about it because you won't be send to do it since you have your students to teach, but at the same time the president hasn't quite made his decision on the matter so there is still no telling just what might happened" John said.

"so I guess that's it, there is only four countries left on earth. Us, China, U.S.A and Cuba, it still makes me wonder why this is all happening. Since two to three years ago the enemy has been destroying and kill off all the people in all different countries around the earth for what reason?". Yui said as she look at the floor with concentrated and serious look.

"well nobody knows Yui, all we know is that they go and hit one right after the other" Samantha said as she look at Yui ho seem to be in deep tough.

"also today is the 31st, tomorrow is the new month. And a new month always means two countries erased from earth" Martin said as he reminded his companions on what day it was, and what it meant.

And that single reminder made them feel nervous and a bit worried, but at the same time it made them fell a bit hopeful that they could be able to later on have a chance in defeating the enemy, an enemy that many countless countries have tried to fight back but ended up falling in there fight against the ruthless enemy.

But to cut thru the silent mood in the group, Yui decided to say something in order to break the mood.

"so... what do you plan on doing with my student Oz? can you give me a specific reason 'why' you want him?" Yui said as she ask the three again on why they came to get one of her students from her.

"well it's kind of a project that we being doing for a while now and your student Oz was the first one to take part in our 'project' so we just came by to see what the 'results' of the project might be" John said.

"ok but what exactly is this 'project' that you have being working on, and why did you have one of my students take part in it?", Yui ask this time a bit more curious on what they were working on.

Her comment made Martin, John and Samantha to look at each other to decided wither or not to tell Yui what they were working on. but then thinking on how important it was and seeing how Yui can be of a big help in training Oz using his suit. They decided to tell her by looking at each other and nodding.

"ok will tell you 'but' not right now because we don't want to cause a commotion here" Martin said he motion her to her students ho where near by to them as they watch the on going match.

"ok then, so where would you like to talk then?", Yui said as she ask Martin where they would like to meat up to talk after the training was done.

"how about the cafeteria at the school once the training is done?, dose it sound good or do you need more time training your students for the day?" Martin ask.

"no it sounds good, so at 7 o'clock then. I will be waiting then after I finish doing some paper work" Yui said as she told them that she would be ok at meeting them at 7.

"how much paper work do you have to do Yui?" Samantha ask seeing how Yui had a bunch of information that was displayed on her tablet.

"eh well actually I don't know, believe it or not this is my first time doing this". Yui ask with a careless look on her face as she look at her tablet to look at all of the information she had gather so far.

So far she has written down (typed) over 259,445 words over the course of one hour and 28 minutes. And then there's the fact that she needs to re-read everything and organize her information so that she can understand what she needs to do in order to help her students that lack in training.

"but know that I look at it, I think you might want to skip the talk with me and move it for tomorrow morning" Yui said with sigh as she told them that they could skip the talk with her instead witch kind of upset her seeing how she would be stuck doing paper work and making arrangements and schedules.

oOo Back to the fight oOo

After having to swim in the dark for the past 9 minuets thru what seem like a maze underwater.

They have finally manage to make it outside the sunken ship and make it to the surface, witch prove to be just as dangerous then being inside the sunken ship.

The main reason why was because they where surrounded by large sea waves that tower way above there heads with lighting strikes going on, on the dark black clouds.

But at the same time they where lucky to find that a military base was located on a island just 400 feet away from them. So seeing that there was land for them to be on, they started to swim as hard as they could to get away from the big waves and dangerous lighting strikes.

So after swimming towards the island for about 3 minutes they were able to make it onto land where they lay on the ground taking a break from swimming for so long.

"f-finally we are o-out of the water" Charlotte said with a tired voice as she crawled on the floor and took off her helmet to take in fresh air from around her instead of the little amount of cool air her helmet gave her.

"yeah same here" Gilbert said next as he sat on the ground while watching the tides coming in on the shore.

"it's so cold being on land" Leo said as he shiver from the cold air that hit his cold wet body as he wrap his arms around him.

"yeah well we should go indoors and stay out of the weather, and at the same time we should be worried on where the other team is at. I haven't seen them surface out of the water yet." Oz said as he look over the spot that they came out of to see if the other team came out as well, but so far he hasn't seen anyone else come up.

"alright then let's move out" Elliot said as he stood up from the ground and started walking with the rest of his team towards the base that had 5 separate buildings. But they went to the nearest one witch was an office building to there left.

Soon after they made there way towards the office that was the size of a mobile home, they went inside and found it to be filled with scatter paper and a few lockers to the right that where locked.

But when they went to look at the lockers to see what they might have in them, they where lucky to see that the lockers where actually made to store in weapons, and the weapons were stored inside behind the metal door that was locked with a door locked.

"so how are we going to get our hands on those?, we don't have the keys or something to break the locks", Gilbert said as he look at the lock lockers and look around the room to find anything that might help them in getting the guns out of the lockers and in to there hands.

"we don't need a key, I got this" Charlotte said as she moved Gilbert out of the way and stood in front of the locker with her right foot up and then she slam her foot down on the lock breaking it with just one kick. And at the same time she dented it with her kick.

Gilbert and a few of his teammates were a bit surprise to see that Charlotte manage to brake open the lock with just one kick.

"told you I got this" Charlotte said with smile on her as she open the locker and took out the first assault rifle that was in her reach.

The rest did the same as they each pick up a gun from the locker and from the other ones that Oz and Vincent manage to break open the same way Charlotte did.

So now that they manage to get themselves some guns, now they were left on what to do now.

"ok so now what, we got weapons but what happens now?", Zoey ask as she hold a pair of handguns while spinning them.

"well if there one thing for sure is that we still don't know where the other team is at, and the weather seems to be getting more and more violent" Elliot said as he look outside the window to see the large waves that keep on crashing onto the shore and the strong winds that hit against the building and the trees that where bending under the force of the wind.

And just as he said that, the light bulb on the celling went out leaving them in the dark with light coming in from the lighting strikes that strike the sea from afar.

"great now we lost power" Elliot said.

"don't worry about power, we can still see with our helmets, but we need to know where the other team is at. The match depends on ho wins, either us or them" Oz said as he check his gun to see if it was ready and loaded before he did anything with it.

"so how are we going to find them?, do we go and check each building to see if the other team is there" Charlotte ask.

"that doesn't sound like a bad idea but we need to be careful on how we enter the buildings, we aren't sure if they already have weapons of there own" Leo said.

"and we also don't know if they have set traps for us for when we enter the building that they are in", Oz said.

"ok then, so let's move out then" Vincent said as he pull back the fore-end of his shotgun to show his team that he was ready to go.

So just like that, they went to check out the other buildings to find out if there opponents where hiding in any of the other buildings on the island.

But what they didn't know was that enemy team or 'White Lotus' was doing the same thing that they where doing, and both team were on the opposite side of the island but at the same time. Every time that they would check a building, it would only mean that they where both only one step closer to meeting each other.

* * *

**That's that for this chapterrrr, please leave your REVIEWS to tell me what you guys think of the story and make sure to follow the story for new chapters. And again leave your REVIEWS so that I know that you like the storyyyyyyyyy because I need the motivation guyssss T_T. **


	21. Stormy fight

Chapter 21: Stormy fight

* * *

24 minutes have slowly pass away since Oz's team had gotten on the military base on small island and have been going thru the first few buildings to find out if there opponent was in hiding.

But so far they haven't found anything on the second building that they went to search in, so that left them with searching the warehouse that was the size of a double hanger.

So to begin with there search, they stood right next to a door of the warehouse that was located on the left side of the warehouse.

And there formation to enter the warehouse was that of a SWAT that were ready to break in to an enemy base, but not really.

So the first ones to enter and go right thru the doors and step in were Oz and Elliot ho step inside after having to open the door and quickly walk in with there rifles scanning the area for any signs of moments.

But seeing none Oz motion his team to step inside with a singe gesture with his hand.

"alright guys make sure you stay on the shadows and make as less noise as possible when moving alright" Elliot said as he keep on aiming with his rifle as he told his team what to do.

"me and Elliot will go on forward while you guys separate in to two groups and search on the second level" Oz said as he pointed to the left and right sides of the warehouse that had staircases that led to the second level of the building.

"alright got it, Echo, Gilbert, Leo your with me let's move" Charlotte said as she pick the people she wanted to go with her while she and her 'group' made there way to the right side of the warehouse.

"ok then, Vincent, Hunter and Zoey it looks like your with me" Break said as he called out his 'group' and started to walk to the let side of the building leaving only Oz and Elliot to check the ground level of the warehouse.

"alright you ready Elliot" Oz said as he turn on his night vision on his helmet.

"I'm always ready" Elliot said with smirk on his face as he started to move forward with Oz being on his side as they began looking around for any signs of moment.

As 'Yellow Phoenix' made there way inside the warehouse to scan the building to for any signs of there opponent.

'White Lotus' there opponent was coming in thru the opposite side of the warehouse as they came to the building for the same reason 'Yellow Phoenix' were.

And just like them, they also had weapons of there own that they had gotten for any situation that called for a fight.

But if you are wondering how they survive getting out of the ship, they did that same thing 'Yellow Phoenix' did to get out. And they were actually the first ones to get out and get on the island just 2 minutes before 'Yellow Phoenix' came up.

But now that they were out of the water and refocus in the match, both team were fully set on wining by defeating there opponents.

But as they search around the warehouse to find any sights of there opponents, the only thing that they could hear was the sound of the storm that was going on outside the base as the heavy rain hit the metal walls and celling of the building.

"alright nothing here so far" said Elliot as he walk as quietly as he could through large machinery and crates that they pass by.

"they might be hiding or maybe they might not even be in here, but at the same time they might be waiting for to attack us" Oz said as he walk the same way Elliot did.

Meanwhile top floor

While Oz and Elliot where checking the main floor, both groups that were checking both sides of the building on the top floor where sweeping the area for any signs of there opponent.

But so far they haven't seen or heard anything, just yet.

As they continue to look around for anything of movement or noise, Break's team on the left side of warehouse were able to spot a bit of moment that seem like the top of someone's head on the far side of the warehouse that was located just 300 feet away from Oz and Elliot ho were passing by a bunch of crates and fuel tanks.

"hey guys I spot some moment near your location just 300 feet away from you, it's in the east side of the building" Break said over there communication line that they had set up thru there helmets.

"ok got it, will check it out and at the same time make sure to keep an eye on us and tell us if there is anything or anyone near us" Oz said as he told Break to keep a watch on them as they went to check out the area that Break spotted moment in.

"alright then, will tell you if anything is near you then" Break said as he look over the railing and aim with his rifle in there direction as they move on the ground while he look for anyone that might come in close contact with them.

So after that Oz and Elliot made there way in the direction that Break said he had spotted moment in, but shortly after just walking for about 120 feet.

Oz and Elliot heard what sounded like an object being thrown in there direction that bounce on the floor for about two times before it began rolling in there direction.

Oz and Elliot look down at the floor at the exact same time and then instantly ran back just in time to avoid an explosion that spit out paralyzer needles in all directions.

"what the hell, Break I though you would tell us if anything was near us" Elliot said as he go up from the ground after having to avoid the explosive and then having to aim his gun at the area that the explosive came from.

"I am, they must have thrown it at a long distance because I don't see anyone in your area" Break said as he aim his weapon in the area that the explosive came from.

"well I do" Charlotte said on the call as she shoot a few rounds in the area that the explosive came from and with her shoots that she fired, two boys came out of hiding trying to avoid the shoots and ran to the open area where Oz and Elliot took there chance in firing.

But the two boys from 'White Lotus' were able to doge the shoots that were sent at them by simply dodging them like soccer balls passing by them. And one of them was the teen with the green hair and blue hair, the same teen that took out the red head teen from the first match.

So seeing that weapons weren't going to work, Oz and Elliot decided to engage there two opponents in close hand to hand combat as they ran towards there opponent at a fast speed that there two opponents only had seconds to block there attacks.

"Charlotte, Break, have your groups go around us and find the rest while we deal whit this ones" Oz said as he and Elliot began fighting there opponents.

""got it"", both Charlotte and Break said as they told there group to follow them to the other side of the warehouse were they were to search for the rest of the enemy team.

"alright let's see how skill you guys are" Oz said as he sent strong and powerful punches towards his enemy ho was trying to blocks his attacks as fast as he could.

"I will show you just how skilled I am in hand to hand combat" Elliot said as he fought his opponent with strong attacks that it cause his opponent to be on defensive instead of offensive.

Meanwhile, Charlotte's and Break's group were going around the other side of the warehouse were they tough they could find the rest of the team.

And sure in off, Charlotte's group was then being shoot at when they saw 4 members of the other team ho started shooting at them once they were in sight.

"well it looks like we found some of them" Leo said as he ducked and took cover of the metal railing to prevent him from being shoot at.

"4 enemy members it doesn't seem like that much, well let's go" Echo said as she grab her handguns and jump over the metal railing and landed on top of some boxes before then moving down and shooting at her 4 opponents to have them back up and let her teammates come down with her.

But at the moment she started shooting at her opponents, she notice the girl from the very first match ho help her blue hair teammate in taking out the redhead in the first match.

And when both girls meet each other in the eye, both of them started shooting there guns at one another as they fought in a 1v1 in a furious fight.

On the other side of the warehouse.

Break's group was facing a group of 4 opponents that were using there assault rifles to shoot at them and keep them down from returning fire.

But in order to break away from that, Vincent took his chance in shooting at them when they had to reload.

And that gave them a chance in getting out of cover and being able to fight back at there opponent.

In all, the inside of the warehouse it look like a fire show with both teams returning shoots at each other.

oOo Outside the match oOo

"wow they sure are getting things heated up aren't they" John said as he watch the on going match between the two teams.

"yeah and they don't hold back" Martin said as he too watch the match with concentrated eyes as he watch how Oz mainly fought.

"yes but this is just them mainly fighting in a safe way, if they were to fight in a serious way. Then you would see them punching and kicking at one another while breaking bones and making each other bleed." Yui said as she watch the match while at the same time writing (typing) down information on to her tablet.

"and have they ever done that before?" Samantha ask.

"no, but if you like I could set up a match that could cause that" Yui said.

"eh I don't think you should do it, I was just asking is all" Samantha said.

"so Yui, when do you plan on having your students having to start using the 'nightmares'?" Martin said as he ask Yui when she will teach her students on how to use the 'nightmares'.

"well I plan on teaching them on how to use the 'nightmares' by next week. I still need to find out how far ahead or how far behind my students are in basic training before I move them to train to use the 'nightmares'" Yui said.

"I see, Yui there is one thing I been meaning to ask you" John ask.

"and what would that be John?" Yui replay.

"do you need any help in training your students?, because I plan on staying here for a while to do some important 'tests' and I was wondering if you would like some help in teaching?. I after all use to teach in the olden days" John said as he told Yui his request.

"hmm, well... I am new to do this and seeing just how much work I have on my plate already, I guess I can accept your request" Yui said before asking him 'why' he wanted to help her.

"but why exactly would you like to help me?, is this just an excuse for you to want to be around me or what?" Yui ask in playful manner and with a smirk on her face.

"no not really, I just though you would need the help and I also want the chance in helping in Oz with some 'special training' that he needs" John said as he told his reason for wanting to help Yui.

"alright but make sure you don't do it when I am teaching the rest of my students, they all still need to be train by me" Yui said as she keep on watching the match on the monitors while typing down information on to her tablet.

oOo Back in the fight oOo

As the fight continue with both teams having to shoot at one another and hopping that they have a chance in taking one another out, both teams were still unable to take one another out as they move around the warehouse and try to find ways on shooting at each other.

But soon after having to fight one another for the past 4 minutes with shooting and fighting, both teams were already getting frustrated in having to fight for a long time already and not be able to take out anyone from the opposite team.

So now they were fighting more seriously and more furious then before were now they were using anything in the area that they could grab to fight with.

So is someone grab a metal pole and someone picked up a pieces of metal that where sharped. Then by all means they will use those materials to fight with.

And so far 6 people have been taken down. 3 from 'Yellow phoenix' being Leo, Zoey and Gilbert ho where taken down by the enemy will on the other side 3 opponents from 'White Lotus' were take out as well.

And at the moment, Charlotte and Echo were working together to try and take out two girls from 'White Lotus' ho were using metal poles to attack them.

Both Charlotte and Echo were using the knifes that they found in the building were they got the guns at. But even with knifes, both girls are able to fight against there opponents even with a slight disadvantage.

But shortly after fighting for about 1 minute of swings and strikes, both Echo and Charlotte were able to take down there opponents when both girls from 'White Lotus' lost there weapons and then were strike down by both Charlotte and Echo ho knock them out with a strike to the back of the neck.

But between there fight with there opponents, Echo had to fight as hard as she could to fight the girl ho was very skilled in using the staff in the first match.

And when she had finally beat her, Echo had slight bruises and she was panting a bit heavily after fighting so hard against the girl ho was now laying on the ground conscious.

And by the time she had finish fighting her, she was left with slight bruises on her from her fight.

Next was Break, Vincent and Hunter. They actually ended up beating there opponents in the hard way that it ended up having them receiving cuts and few burn parts in there clothing.

To say it short, they blow up barrel of gasoline that was in between them and there opponents and used the time that they had to knock out there opponents when they were left dizzy from the explosion.

So now the only ones that were left were Oz and Elliot ho amongst there team were fighting two hard opponents that keep on fighting as serious as them.

"go to give it to them, they sure know how to hold there ground" Elliot said as stood next to Oz while standing a couple of feet away from there opponents to take a breather.

"yeah they sure know how to fight" Oz said as he panted a bit as he tried to catch his breath.

"so any ideas oh how we can take them down?" Elliot ask as he put up his fist in a fighting position.

"hmm... well anything that we try to do might not work on them since they are able to react to things fast. But then again they can't be 'fast' in of to block 'all' of our attacks" Oz said as he crack his knuckles while looking back at there two opponents ho were in fighting positions waiting for the fight re continue.

"So what are you trying to say, do you plan on doing you special move the 'black wind'?" Elliot ask.

"maybe I could give it a try you know" Oz replay back.

"alright then, also I guessing you need this don't you?" Elliot ask as he took out his combat knife and handed it to Oz ho accepted.

"yes I do, this technique those require me to use two blades at once, kind of like how Echo use two weapons at once all the time" Oz said as he now has two blades in his hand and spun them around to get the feeling of both blades.

"alright then, let's see if we can take them down" Elliot said as he again put up his fist in fighting position while Oz stood ready with both blades in hand as they stood against there two opponents.

The atmosphere in the area between Oz and Elliot and there two opponents was silence and very cold as both sides stayed silently for only a few more moments until, they heard the sound of a 'ping' hitting the floor and then later hearing an explosive happened right in front of them.

Elliot had thrown a smoke grenade that they found back at the building and used it to help Oz in attack.

When they white cloud of smoke cover up everything in it's area, both of there opponents were a bit surprise to see that there opponents Oz and Elliot started there attack by using a smoke grenade to block there vision.

But they didn't just stand around and waited for something happen, no they instantly went in to defense when the cloud of smoke appear and used there blades to block anything that might come at them.

So then they looked around and tried to spot anything that might come at them by looking around to spot anything out of the ordinary.

And then that's when they heard the faint sound of footsteps heading there way at an fast speed that they almost weren't able to block two knife attacks that were aimed at there chest.

And as soon as the first attack came, so did the second and the third and the fourth and fifth that keep on coming at them at lighting speed that they started to loose focus and started to stumble a bit.

And once he did a few more of coming out of the smoke and slashing at them and going back in and doing the same process over and over, he was able to have them trip and fall where he and Elliot ho came at the right time.

He and Elliot sent a very hard punch to there opponents straight to there face and then to there gut causing them to get knock out.

And with that, the match was over and the surrounding area was set back to it's normal state.

oOo Scene Change oOo

After the end of the match, all teams where seated on the bleachers as they waited for any further orders from Yui.

But at the same time, team 'Yellow Phoenix' was being talked to by four new guests.

And to those ho where in the team where a bit surprise to see just how close Ashley was when she sat next to Oz and started to ask him a bunch of questions.

And at the same time, two people where being a bit irritated with the girl ho was being 'very' close to Oz.

"that was cool Oz I didn't know you could do something like that" Ashley said with a excited tone as she ask Oz.

"thanks, it's something I have be practicing for quite a while now but I still think that I might need to work on it a bit more. The technique requires the user or 'me' to be as fast as I can" Oz said as he explain his technique to Ashley.

"cool and do you do any other types of techniques?" Ashley ask.

"well yes some are solo and some of them involve some of my friends to do a combo of attacks, and some of them are pretty hard to do considering the fact that it takes us days or even weeks to be able to make a successful combo to work after a long time of training" Oz said.

"yup, me and him have over 12 attacks that require both of us to make the combos" Charlotte said as she came from behind Oz and lean on his back while telling Ashley with a 'smile' that she and him had attacks that required him and her to do it.

_"don't get so clingy girl",_ Charlotte said in her head as she acted like normal person from the outside while in the inside she was acting a bit like a school girl.

But just by the way she acted, people could already tell that she was doing it on purpose.

And at the same time, Echo ho was watching the scene couldn't help but feel _annoyed_ and do something a bit more 'forceful'.

So she go up and walk next to Oz and then hop on to Oz's back (she moved Charlotte out of the way) and then she warp her arms around his neck while having to blush a bit from the action that she did.

And at the same time, Oz ho was surprise by the sudden move from Echo. He couldn't help but laugh a bit since Echo was acting 'girly' since she always has the 'serious' and 'quiet' impression on her when look up on.

"me and Oz have over '19' combos that we came up together in our spar time when I was at his house and did a bit of training together" Echo said as she looked at Ashley with a simple 'stare' that it made Ashley feel a bit like she was being told off.

"r-really?, you don't say. So hmm (looking at both Oz and Echo and seeing how close they are with one another) are you guys like... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ashley ask with curiosity as she tilted her head to the side as she ask them both.

But at the same time her question was really out of nowhere that it cause the group to silence and look at Oz and Echo ho where left on the spotlight with a blank look on there face.

And at the same time, a few bleachers away a 'specific' girl ho heard the conversation couldn't help but grit her teeth.

Meanwhile back with the group, Echo ho heard the question clearly was left stunned and started to blush red while Oz ho turn around to look at her due to him feeling the tight grip from his shoulders from Echo.

When he turn to look at her, Echo was embarrassed to have him see her lie this that she put her head on his shoulder to face away from him.

Oz just laugh at it as he saw Echo's 'cute' side from her, it's been a long time since he saw 'that' side of her since he was a kid.

"hahaha no not really Ashley, were just friends. But aside from that, what are you guys doing here?" Oz said as he ask Ashley why she was here while having Echo still on his back.

But before Ashley could say anything, John step in cutting off what ever Ashley was about to say.

"Well we came to see just how far your training has gone so far and we also wanted to run some tests on you, test that involve your 'bracelet'" John plainly said as he told Oz that he and the rest were here to see his performance with his suit that he had with him in it's simple 'bracelet' form.

"oh I see, and what type of 'test' will I be doing?" Oz said as he ask John what were the types of test he was going to do while he and the rest of his team just listen in to the conversation.

John and Martin and Samantha had no problems in having the rest of Oz friends listen in on what they were talking about because they found it useless to keep it a secret when Oz will be needing to have to use his 'suit' later on in the future and for basic training.

And also because they wanted to ask them a few questions later on.

"oh just basic training, running, fighting, jumping and other things that require moments and other basic things. But what I want to know is that I want to see if you can activate your 'suit', you think you can do it?" John ask.

"activate it?, you want me to use it 'here'?" Oz ask while being a bit confuse as to what John just told him to do because he was sure that John might want to keep this in a bit of a secret from others.

"yeah it's no problem, you after all are going to be using it later on, and so will 'others' Oz" John said as he reassure Oz that he is ok with using his suit.

Hearing those words come out of John and being heard from Oz's team and the rest of the students ho where seated in the bleachers not that far, they couldn't help but feel curious as to what might happened next.

"ok then, I guess I will do it then so hmm Echo can you please get off so that I can get up" Oz said as he ask Echo nicely to get of his back.

"y-yeah sure" Echo said with a bit of embarrassed look on her face as she realize that she was still on Oz's back through the whole conversation that was going on. So she got off his back and let Oz stand up where he slowly made his way just a few short feet away from them.

Once Oz was just 10 feet away, he look back at them and breathed in and out as he prepare to try and active his suit like he did before.

So then Oz close his eyes and said to himself, _"please active Guardian Angel"._

And once he said those words, a metal like figure was starting to build around his body in a grid formation that started from his feet to his head. In all it took simply 8 seconds for his body to be dressed in a white and blue suit with the two white wings on his back.

And the last things to appear was his helmet that look like that of futuristic knight with blue eyes that soon change to green to match Oz's eye color. And so did the strips of blue on his suit change from blue to green to better match his characteristics.

So know that the transformation was done and change him from looking like a normal soldier to a full on futuristic soldier that had wings on his back and made him look at least 3 feet taller than before, it also made him look a bit more 'attractive' to most of the girls ho were looking at him like an eye candy.

Everyone in the room was left shocked and surprise and amaze to see Oz in his suit.

"so what now?" Oz said as he spoke thru his suit that made him sound a bit like a robot that had low tone that made him sound like he was tank but not really.

"well my first impression is that you look amazing hahaha" John said with joy in voice as he saw Oz change or transform into his suit with no problems at all, this gave him an even more hopeful feeling that the suit that Oz was wearing could be of a big help later on.

"you sure look stunning in that Mr. Vessalius" Samantha said as she walk closely to Oz and inspected the suit that Oz was wearing.

"can you do anything with it Oz?, I would like to see what it can do. OH I know can you fly with the wings on your back?" Charlotte ho was stun at first spoke with excitement as she ask Oz if he could fly with it.

"I can try" Oz said as he told Charlotte that he could give it a try will acting like he hasn't done it before because he didn't wanted to say 'yes I can' because then he would get in trouble with John for using it without his permission.

So after looking at John to see if he was allowed to try it witch John said "sure", he step back few feet and stood in crouching position and started to active his flight mode on through the screen in his helmet.

And once he did that the wings started to glow a bright green on side of the wings where it shine brightly.

"alright I guess here I go" Oz said as he started to walk and then jog and then run until he had in of speed and quickly jump in the air and then he was sent flying forward with a green neon trail behind him as he flew.

"wow' was what some of the students said as they saw Oz fly around inside the training room while leaving a green trail behind him.

"that's amazing, so flying is ok and his moments are good. There doesn't seem to be any problems so far so we will need to do some other test to further see if anything is either good or bad" Martin said with amaze look on his face as he look at Oz ho was flying around the room.

"Yeah it's amazing, this is one big step for us Martin, hopefully with this we can have some hope in fighting in the war. Were slowly running out time Martin and time right now its precious so it's best if we teach him everything that there is to know about the suit so that Oz can use it correctly once he starts fighting with it in the field" John said as he watch Oz coming back towards them .

"sure but don't push him to much, he is still isn't going to be send into battle to soon so take your time" Martin said seconds later Oz landed in front of them and deactivated his suit in mid air making him land on his feet.

"so how was that?" Oz said with a smile after having time to fly around and show off a bit.

"that was great, you show some promise Mr. Vessalius" Samantha said as she complimented Oz making him smile again.

"oh well thanks" Oz replay back.

"alright so it seems that you can use it ok with not problems so far that's good to know, but we are going to need to see just how you perform in combat with it, so are you ready to receive some training form us?", John said as he smile back at Oz.

"yeah sure, it sound interesting and exciting to say the least" Oz said he told him that training to use the suit for combat will be of some fun.

It's always interesting to do something new.

oOo Scene Change oOo

It was now night time and the cafeteria of the school that was filled with all of the students ho where chatting and eating food as they all eat food for the time before going back to there rooms/homes before calling it a night.

So to find our group of champions that won there match in today's training exercise, we find them located on the far side of cafeteria seated next to the large windows of the cafeteria where we find Oz, Echo, Charlotte, Break, Elliot, Leo, Vincent, Gilbert, Hunter, Zoey and Ada and Sharon and even Ashley ho was invited by the group of friends to come in a join them.

"so your name is Ashley, it's nice to meet you and to meet someone with a whole ton of knowledge about technology and science and mechanics" Leo said as he eat his food with chopsticks.

"well t-thanks I guess, but it's also great to meet you all. This is kind of the first time I have eaten food with people around the same age as me and in such a crowed place" Ashley said with a bit of a shy voice as she spoke and told them that it was her first time she ate with people around the same age as her.

"well don't worry about it to much Ashley, there is always a first time for everything, by the way my name is Charlotte" Charlotte said as she welcome Ashley to the group and also telling her name.

"hi Charlotte it's nice to meet you as well. Also I wanted to ask you guys something if it's ok with you all" Ashley said.

"sure it's ok, go ahead and ask away" Vincent said as he drank some of his coke and continue eating his food while paying attention to what she had to say.

And the same went for the others ho pay close attention to what she asked.

"well what I wanted to ask is that I wanted to know how do you guys manage to make it this far with all of the hard training that the school gives you?, I have heard from my aunt Madison that life in Pandora was very hard and sometimes difficult" Ashley said.

"well that's very simple Ashley, you see to be able to make it through the whole four years of hard training you must have something that drives you so that you can keep on going no matter what is thrown at you. All of us here that you see in the cafeteria, all of 'us'. We have something that drives us and because of that we can step another feet on the ground and keep on walking even with a 100 pounds of coal on our bags on hot day". Echo ho was looking at her food while she ate said as she told Ashley the 'short' answer.

"she has a point, we have 'something' that keeps us moving or motivating to make thru the hard training, mine is simply to fight for honor" Elliot said as he eat his food.

"mine is to follow in my sister's foot steps" Break said.

"to fight for our country" Vincent said.

"to protect those in need of help" Leo said.

"to fight with my friends" Gilbert said.

"be able to put an end to this war" Echo said.

"show the enemy what it takes to be a pilot" Charlotte said.

"to fight for my family" Zoey said.

"to bring peace in to this world" Hunter said.

"to show what one person can do" Alice said.

"to be able to show that we are strong as one" Kate said.

"to fight next to the ones I love" Ada said.

"to show our strength and dignity" Sharon said.

"to fight for our freedom and to live in peace" Oz said.

""""""""""""""to fight for justice"""""""""""""" All of them said at the same time as they shouted out there words while standing up at the same time to show there pride in there words.

Ashley was stunned and truly amazed to see that all of them were fighting for something worth keeping.

And the moment that they all stood to say that, all of the students ho where listening to what they where saying smiled in return nodded in agreement and stood up as well and yell out together.

"TO FIGHT FOR JUSTICE AND FOR PEACE EVEN IT IF IT MEANS OUR LIFES, WE WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT IS RIGHT" all of the boys and girls in the cafeteria said with voices of pride as they shouted out as one.

"..." Ashley was now completely stun as to how all of 'them' responded, she felt as if she was in a room where everyone was already heading to war with guns in there arms as if they where about to enter to battle and ready to die fighting.

In in those words of there respond, Ashley ask herself.

_"what am 'I' fighting for..."_


	22. Heavy Rain

Chapter 22: Heavy rain

* * *

1 month and 2 days until relocation of people to underground city.

Date: January 24, 2015

World population now a total of 30 million out of 6 billion, total amount of people that died in just two years. 5,970,000,000 and counting.

_"so far it has been 3 weeks since our second semester has started and we have been given so much training and heavy work to do that we barely have any energy left in us at the end of the day. Some of them where mainly how to fight and how the inside mechanics work for a 'nightmare' witch i took i liking to since i love learning about technology, just like my brother... but at the same time we have gone thru some of the training in how to fight and how to manage things when we are in trouble or when we are to form a plan"_

_"so far i remain number #1 in my class with the highest grades in both grades and in training, it isn't easy but it's what i like to do to show that i can pull my own weight for once it comes to me having to fight one day"_

_"my brother has also been on going in his training in both piloting and using his suit called 'Guardian Angel', and just after a week of training with his suit he has already shown mass improvement that John said that he didn't know what else there was to teach him, witch to me sounds funny, also when i am with him with his friends while he flies with his suit, he sometimes offers to give me a ride and some of his friends and it's a lot of fun to have to fly really high up"_

"also just three days ago, Echo, Elliot, Charlotte and Break receive there own 'suit's' just like Oz and they have also been training alongside Oz to better increase there performance in using there 'suit's' for battle"

"also... there is the girl Ashley ho went on the mission with my brother a few weeks ago, ever since see came to our school to help her dad with Oz's training. She has been getting very attach to Oz that I can see the annoyed looks on Charlotte and Echo when she dose something to get his attention when working, it's funny but at the same time I can't help but feel the same. I... well.. I don't know what to say when you have someone acting a bit 'to' close to someone you 'like'"

_"but anyways through the weeks, when my brother and Leo, Echo and Charlotte started working as security for the city and were posted at the harbor. My brother has told me that through the nights that they keep watch he always finds things 'out' of place. He still isn't sure why he finds a few things out of place but he keep on checking to make sure what causes them. I am worried as to what causes that and I always tell him to be careful when he is out patrolling, but knowing him I am sure he has things under control"_

_"well that's all I have to say for tonight I guess, audio log off"_

Ada ho was seated on her desk while dressed in only white shorts and a black t-shirt, said as she stop the recording on her computer.

Ada gave out a tired sigh as she lean back on her chair and look at the clock on her wall the read, 10:14 PM.

And then she stood up from her seat and started to walk out her room while carrying her plate of food that she had finish a while ago, and walk out of her room and started to make her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

There wasn't any lights that were on besides the strips of lights that run on the bottom sides of the walls that gave off a white glow of light to anyone that walk in the dark.

But it wasn't all entirely dark because when she walked in the kitchen, she spotted Oz standing outside the balcony while he look out to the view of the city from where he stood.

Ada seeing him stand alone outside, she decided to go and see what he was doing, so she place her plate in the sink and slowly started to walk outside and open the door making a slight noise causing Oz to turn around to see ho it was that came outside where he was.

"oh hey Ada, came to see the view or are you having a hard time going to sleep?" Oz said as he took a sip from his bottle of water that he had in his hand before walking over to his sister and messing with the top of her head with his hand as he mess with her a bit causing Ada to smile a bit while having a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"no I was just bringing my plate to the kitchen to put it in the sink, and then I saw you standing out here. So what are doing out here?", Ada ask.

"well I was just admiring the view of the city, it never ends to amaze me to see just how amazing this place is" Oz said as he turn back around and look out to the city that they where in and eyed everything that brought his attention.

Ada ho came up and stood next to him as she also look towards the city in front of them and around them as they saw the tallest buildings that reach the metal roof of the city that was way up high and would almost make you fall to the ground if you try to look straight up.

"it's still very pretty to look" Ada said.

"yeah, and now that the city is almost done with construction, all that there is left to do is to fill the city with activity and 'then' this place will look more amazing" Oz said as he told Ada that the only thing missing in the city was the people the would soon later on inhabit the city.

"and when will that be Oz?", Ada ask.

"one month from now I think, it's also going to be very busy and a hard day with having to move 'so much' people in that it's going to take us at the very least about 7 full on days without rest to get it done and have everyone moved in." Oz said as he gave out a sigh.

"do you think I can help?, I would like to see what I can help in so that you and the rest of the guys don't have to do so much work at once", Ada said as she look at her brother with a smile as she told him that she would like to help.

"well thanks but I don't think they would let you guys work, but if there is something that you can help it could be you and Sharon having to make food for us while we work. It would be nice to have to eat and rest and not cook when tired" Oz said.

"t-then I would make sure to make the best food that I can" Ada said with a motivated look on her face as she showed Oz that she would be ready to do what she can to help him and her friends.

"hahaha well thanks, 'Chef' Ada" Oz said as he gave Ada a smile that made her smile back.

The moment that the two had together was something Ada always enjoys having the time they get to have together as siblings, but sometimes she would always ask for more herself.

"so are you going to the docks for patrolling?" Ada ask as she told Oz if he was going to do his nightly patrol with Leo, Echo and Charlotte.

"nope we got the night off so we are able to just sleep for the night and take a break from being security, i was going to ask them if they wanted to hang out and maybe go out of the building and walk around but they said that they just wanted to rest and call it a night". Oz said.

"oh i see, oh do you think that maybe 'we' can go outside the building and visit the place that you patrol?. I want go see the sea like last time we did when we flew with your suit" Ada said with a bright smile as she ask Oz if they could go visit the harbor.

"hmm well..." Oz said as he tough about the idea of having to go all the way out to the harbor at such a late hour, but then again they both didn't have anything to do and they didn't have classes or training for tomorrow so there wasn't really any reason why not to spend the night going to the harbor and looking out to the sea.

And then there was the fact that Ada was giving him the puppy eyes, the most dangerous weapon that his sister has ever had over him. He always lost to those eyes.

"...ok then, will go but make sure you change into something warm, it's very cold and i don't want you getting a cold because you decided to wear shorts and simple t-shirt." Oz said as he pointed out Ada's current attire.

Meanwhile Ada just let out a small cheer and said "I'll go change right away", before she turn around and went up to her room to get change.

Oz simple let out a small laugh as he watch his sister go running up the stairs.

And once he was left alone again, Oz turn back around and once again started to look out to the city in front of him.

It was quite for a bit until he heard a voice come from inside his head.

_"your sister is cute as ever, you sure are the lucky's brother to have a sister that care so much of you. My wish my 'siblings' where more like her"._ A female voice that sound like teenager with a soft voice spoke in Oz's head as she spoke to her master about Oz' sister Ada.

"yeah i guess i am lucky, also 'Angel' i think your 'siblings' are the same. Even though they don't show it that much through training, they always talk to you when we are in break or when i am asleep right". Oz said as he talk back to his 'suit' or in this case 'guardian angel' through his toughs.

_"hmm well that's true but not like 'your's' they don't.(sigh) Well anyways have you gone thru the plan that they gave you?, it's this month's last 'week'.And everyone knows what we are to expect on the last week of the month's". _Angel said as she told Oz what was to probably occur on this month's last 'week'.

"yeah i know what you mean Angel, on the last week of the month there would be a chance that the enemy will try to attack us" Oz said.

_"and are you sure that you are ready?, you after all are going to be sent into the front lines in guarding Japan"_. Angel said.

"yeah i remember, i still didn't even know that they wanted me to be sent into the front lines for security and safety of the country. But it's not so bad, at the very least i will have my friends in my team to help out in case a attack was to occur" Oz said as he told Angel that it wasn't going to be all that bad since he was going to be sent out with his friends.

_"truth but then again Oz, they don't have 'that' inside them and they also don't have 'real' life combat experience Oz. By far it would be surprising if they can hold there ground against the enemy"_. Angel said as she told Oz that his friends didn't have some of the advantages that he already has.

And one of them was something he and Leo and Echo had found out he had inside him.

**oOo Flashback 2 weeks ago oOo**

it was night time in the 'city' that Oz and his friends lived in, all students besides those that are adults and some seniors were asleep as it was night.

Only a few people in the large school building were still up at 11:34 PM at night doing something of either work or something to work on.

But mainly for three people, one being a blond haired boy with black glasses and the other with long black hair and circle shape glasses and lastly a girl with silver short hair that was tied in a bun and had white glasses.

This three were Oz, Leo and Echo ho were both in Oz home/apartment as they work in the living room with a bunch of holographic computer screens and tools that were placed on the silver table in the middle of the room.

Leo was surrounded with a total of 4 holographic screens that contain a vast amount of data as he look thru all of them.

Echo was working on the table with different types of chemicals, her job was to try and find a way to duplicate the liquid that they had info on.

Meanwhile Oz was working on trying to figure out the many different types of substance where in the liquid because last time he check, he saw a whole tun of stuff that we mix in the chemical.

"well it looks like this thing is filled with an ocean of data, running thru this will take us weeks to get at the very least 20% done of research" Leo said as he move his hands against the screen of the holograms as he move files of information and open up every new piece of information that pop up on the screens.

"the formula for this thing is so large that i am not all to sure that I will have all the basic materials to make at the very least one liter of it". Echo said as she picked up a test tube that contain a blue liquid and pour it inside a beaker that that contain other different type of mix chemicals already.

"well we are just trying to get as far as we can with this thing, so no need to worry if you can make it all in one night. But at the same time i want to find out what 'this' was use in the hands of the enemy." Oz said as he check over the many types of bio information readings that were showing up on his screen as he check what every little information it had.

"so Oz how did you said you lost the container?, if i remember you said that it was crushed or blown up through the fight", Leo said as he keep on doing his side of the work.

"well actually i placed it on the table that i was previously working on when i was in the ship until the enemy decided to show up, and then when i was thrown on the table i think it must have been crush underneath me" Oz said as he keep scrolling down the pages on the holograms and read all the information that passed.

"i see, and do you think it might have gotten in you?. I mean through the fight i saw that you had cuts and scrapes on your body, and especially on your back. Do you think we should run a health screening to make sure your alright". Leo said as he stop what he was doing and look to his direction while giving him a worried look.

Echo did the same because she was worried that if the 'chemical' had 'gotten' in him then he could be in some health danger.

"hmm i think we should, when i was at the hospital the nurses did said that i had a big scar on my back". Oz said as he recall the moment when his nurse told him that he had a scar on his back.

"alright let me get the tools, ill be back" Leo said as he went to his room to fetch a few tools that he was going to need in order to scan and examine Oz's current health.

And this now left Echo and Oz alone.

The room seem to feel empty once he had left but it was quickly broken when Sharon came down the stairs carrying a empty plate and a empty glass cup.

"oh hey hey guys, came down to bring my dishes down to the kitchen. So what are you guys working on?", Sharon said as walk towards them with a tired look on her face.

"just some science stuff for us 'nerdssss'", Oz said.

"hahaha, well i can see that but what 'exactly' are you guys working on". Sharon ask.

"well we are currently working on figuring out what the green chemical in the container is, that Oz had in the mission. So far we haven't found anything to important but just a bunch of bio readings and complex data. And so far it's giving me a slight headache from working on this". Echo said as she let out a tired sigh to show how tired she currently was.

"i guess it's really tiring, this chemical or 'G-Hex', witch is what we call it seeing that it has over a total of 1,200 compounds that make up this monster. But i right now we are gong to run a quick health screening on myself" Oz said as he gave out a tired noise.

"eh a health screening?, why is there something bad" Sharon ask with a very worried look on her face as she ask why he was going to do a health screening on himself.

"no i am not in a any danger, we not that i know off. But we are going to check if i have any of the 'G-Hex' in me because i landed on it when i was fighting the enemy in the ship so i want to find out if i have any traces of it in me". Oz said as he told Sharon why they were going to do it.

"oh i see, but can you already tell if the chemical is dangerous just from reading the data?" Sharon ask.

"well we could but so far we have been able to go thru the very least a 1/8 of the current data and we haven't found anything that might be dangerous" Oz said as he pointed at his screens that we displayed in his area of the living room.

"oh well that's good to hear". Sharon said as she was a relief for a the moment to know that her brother wasn't in any danger, ...just yet.

"so besides talking about this, what are you up so late at night?, i though you might have already gone to sleep by now", Oz said.

"well i was just finishing working on this" Sharon said as she pull down her right sleeve and showed to them a orange black ring that that went on her wrist.

"what is that Sharon?, to me it looks like simple bracelet". Echo said as he ask what the 'bracelet' was.

"well it's something that you could use when fighting in close quarter combat, it kind of goes on your wrist and then it transforms on to a weapon of your choice. i was also going to show it to you Oz and tell me what you think about it" Sharon ask.

"well why don't you put it to the test and make it shine" Oz said with smile on his face as he told Sharon to go for it.

Sharon nodded in agreement as she put down her plate and cup on the living room table and walk back to her spot and made sure that no items where near her and then she started.

Sharon raised her right arm in the air and began to concentrate on the bracelet to where it started to glow for two seconds before it gave out a bright white glow before reveling a large white and orange Katana that was the exact same height as her and it was 2 inches thick and 3 inches wide with a length of 3 feet and 6 inches.

""wow"" both Echo and Oz were surprise to see such a beautiful crafted weapon appear on Sharon's hand as she hold it.

But other than them, Sharon seem more excited since this time it had finally been able to materialize without it having to give a bunch of 'errors' that appear over her computer when she had tried to make it work. And again this was the first time that it has come out like she wanted.

"hey it work this time, finally after weeks on end i am able to make it work" Sharon said with happy tone as she was able to make her weapon appear in front of her.

And to show just how excited she was, she started to swing it around in a skilled full manner as she used it.

"I have to say that looks amazing Sharon" Echo said as she looked the sword that Sharon had.

"yeah same here, do you think you could make us some?", Oz said as he ask her if she could possible make some for them.

Sharon turn around and smile brightly and got even more excited, "sure i would like to, i will start working on the designs right away". Sharon said as she went up the stairs running and towards her room.

Moments later

After having to wait for Leo to arrive and finally bring the tools that he needed to do the health screening. They went to work in checking Oz's health condition.

So far everything was fine until the three notice something that wasn't right. What they found was that Oz's bones are 8 times as stronger that normal human bones.

He also had a change in reaction time where he could react to things as fast as .029 seconds, that is fast.

They have also found out that Oz's eyes have increase his field of vision to where he could see just about half mile in distance with clear vision.

And that he also gain a bit more resistance to physical damage.

But none of them where much of a surprise to what they found on Oz's back.

"what is this?", Leo said as he used a tablet that was able to see the bones of a person to see that Oz had what look to be a extra appendage that seem to be under his skin.

"what is it, is it something bad?", Oz said as he spoke with a bit of a worried tone as he heard Leo speak about something the he had found.

"to me it looks like you have something that's hiding underneath your ski Oz, it doesn't look like it's something bad to worry about. Well not at the moment to say the least" Echo said as she look back at Oz and on to his back.

"hmm do you think we should... remove it?, i mean if you want just to be on the safe side" Leo said as he suggested in removing the appendage that was underneath his skin on his back.

"what!, you want to pull it out?, sorry man but i don't think i want to get blood on house and on the floor. I think i will just wait and see if anything bad occurs through the week, if nothing bad happens then i guess there isn't anything to worry about" Oz said as he pull down his shirt and sat up from the couch.

"and what if it's something that could cause a risk to your health Oz?" Echo said with a worried expression on her face.

She didn't like the fact that her friend had a 'thing' that had grown on his back with out him even noticing and with them not knowing what it was just made things a bit harder for her to accept that he will be fine.

"well if anything those happen, then i guess i have not other option but to rip that 'thing' out" Oz said.

"well that might hurt when it comes to that day but... it looks like you won't have to worry about it since it seems that the extra appendage has stop growing and it's staying like how it is" Leo said as he saw that the cells in that 'piece' weren't reproducing any more and has stayed the way it is.

"then there really isn't anything to worry about then, well now that is done i say we should call it a night"

**oOo Flashback end oOo**

After that day, Oz has been cautious to find any sudden changes that might be going on his back.

But just as Leo said, nothing has really change or happen. It was still there doing nothing.

"big bro I am done getting change, so let's go". Ada said as she came back to Oz dressed in a black pants and a grey sweeter.

"alright let's go" Oz said as started to walk with Ada out of the house and started to make there way down to the building and on to one of the trains that led to the city and to the harbor.

Time skip

After having to spend 18 minutes within the train, the two siblings where able to make it to the harbor where it currently busy with men having to move things out of the ships that had just recently dock to deliver supplies.

And on there arrival, the head commander ask the two why they where out of school perimeters until Oz showed him his badge and ID that he had receive from the government when he had gone on the mission.

And once he showed him his ID, the commander left them and continue with his job.

"so where do you want to go?" Oz said as he look around the harbor and watch the workers work in carrying out supplies.

"do you know any place where we can get a view of the sea?" Ada ask.

"sure, just follow me" Oz said as he extended his hand to her and she gladly accepted and started walking with him hand in hand.

So then Oz lead them to a different part of the harbor where there wasn't any people working and took her to a empty docking area for ship and there they walk on the wooden walkway and once they where at the end, they sat down and look up to the sky.

There they saw the white moon shining brightly in the clear skies as they hear the water moving near them.

"it's beautiful isn't, at night me Echo Charlotte and Leo sit here to eat our late night lunch when we have a break when on patrol duty" Oz said as look up to the sky while telling his sister what he and the other did while they where on break.

"must be nice to be able to eat near the sea and watch the moon" Ada said as she look at the beautiful moon in the sky and lean her head on to Oz's shoulder.

"it is, maybe on day when all of 'this' is over maybe we and the rest of our friends can eat all together under the moon". Oz said as he let out a tired sigh at the end.

"big brother, surly one day we can. Even thou we are training every day to get stronger and we are probably living the last days on earth, i very confident that we can win the fight against the enemy and be able to live in peace again like we used to when we were little"

"we can even play that one game that we always use to play in the garden, where you where blind folded and you ran around the garden trying to find me and Sharon" Ada said as she told Oz some of the hold childish games they use to play.

"and I remember that one time that we all went fishing with uncle Oscar and we all caught fish but at the same time me and Sharon where scare to touch the fish that we drop the fishing pole and ran"

Hearing Ada talk about what they use to do when they where younger, Oz couldn't help but smile and hug her sister.

"don't worry Ada one day we will do the same things we use to do, i bet my life that we will one day win the war and send those jerks to where ever they came from" Oz said as keep Ada in his hands.

"do you really think we can win the war?", Ada said as she look down as she ask Oz.

"with a little bit of luck and us fighting with everything that we have, even with or last breath. There can be hope that we can live in peace once again", Oz said.

"...sniff...sniff" Ada was trying to keep her small crying as low as she could but failed to keep it low as Oz was able to hear her quiet crying and put his arm around her neck and gave her a small kiss on her head and said.

"brother..." Ada said in low tone as she stayed in her brother's warm arms and did nothing but let him keep her in his embrace.

But shortly as this went on.

A glowing red object was making it's way up the surface as it felt 'two' similar bio signatures that where in the surface together.

**"A-D-A, O-Z. setting program to 'slaughter' and 'assassination' on humans"**. The red eyed robot with long metal arms that had dark blades at the end said as it made it's way to the two siblings.

But before it could emerge from the water and attack the siblings, 'Angel' felt the evil presence making it's way.

_"master it seems there is a hostile enemy that's approaching your location from underneath the water, I suggest you get ready for combat"._ Angel said as she spoke to Oz in his head and told him of the danger that was coming his way.

And as quick as he could, Oz picked up his sister in bride style and materialize his suit's boots and used them to have him be lunch backwards at the very least 23 feet back.

Ada was confuse at the moment until she saw something emerge out of the water and landed long 'metal' like arms that dig it's self on to the spot that they were recently on.

The enemy seeing that it has missed hitting it's target quickly turn towards there direction and used it's metal arms to shoot out 50 small sharp electrical blades that went flying towards the two at a blinding speed.

With this attack from the enemy it would 'have' killed it's targets if it was a normal person that was being targeted, but Oz and Ada aren't normal people.

The moment they saw they coming, Oz and Ada avoided all of the shots that were flying towards them and move around at a fast speed that it look like they where almost dancing.

Again seeing that the enemy has yet again failed to kill it's two targets, it decided to move in for a close quarter combat with's long arms that had blades at the very end of them.

Oz seeing there enemy pull out it's long arms with blades. Oz pull out his gun that he used for when patrolling and gave it to Ada ho took it with out question and locked on sights while Oz took out his second handgun and aimed it at the enemy ho was admiring the siblings pose to 'fighting' him.

**"interesting, human A-D-A and human O-Z show interest in fighting against me. Chances of 'there' survival is less than 10%, this won't take long"**, the red eyed robot said to it's self as it started to fly towards them with it's blades swing towards there direction.

Oz and Ada ho where in different fighting stance prepare themselves for a fight as they waited for 'it' to get in a close range.

oOo Meanwhile in control center oOo

In the control center witch is located in the second floor of the School, 4 adults where currently inside as they ate there night lunch until they heard the noise of the siren going off in there room with the red lights flashing in warning.

"what what's going on?", one of them said as he spring out of his seat look around in confusion.

"i think one of the cameras around the city caught signs of danger, let me check" the second guy said as he quickly went to his desk and started to look for the camera and it's location in where it caught danger.

And soon in off, he found himself looking at the camera's feed showing two students standing up against a red eyed robot that seem to be the size of a car that seem to be ready to fight against them.

"oh shit, those kids are going to get themselves killed. SEND IN TROOPS FROM THE MILITARY AND CALL MARTIN AND JOHN AND SAMANTHA NOW!", the guy ho was the main leader of the security said as he yelled out orders to his team ho quickly acted on orders and did what they where told.

"fuck i hope we can send help fast in off to get those kids out", the man said with complete worried and nervousness as he saw the red eyed robot dash towards the two siblings.

oOo Back with Oz and Ada oOo

Once the red eyed robot was in close range, Oz and Ada shoot at the robot's eye to slow it down before dashing away in opposite direction and causing the robot to loss a bit of focus before they started to shoot at it again making the robot angry.

So then the robot extended it's arms a bit more longer before it started to swing against them at fast rate that they could here the 'wisps' of air that was made from every swing that the enemy did.

Oz and Ada got back together and where both avoiding the fast slashes there where sent towards them.

"Ada take this i have a plan" Oz said as he tossed her his handgun and started to dash towards the enemy while leaving stun Ada before she then aimed with her two guns while being worried of what her brother might have in plan.

The enemy seeing Oz approach him without a weapon was surprise to see the 'human' wanting to 'die' so it brought it's arms and retracted them back before striking forward at Oz.

But moments before it could strike Oz thru his chest.

Oz disappear form it's sights and then striking the floor where Oz was standing.

"I'm right over here red eye" Oz said as he appear behind the red eyed robot with his metal gauntlets from his suit and used them to punch the back of the robot's back making it dent in just inches to the enemy's back.

The enemy having to receive the punch from Oz ended up having be sent 200 ft away from where it stood. But as soon as it crash onto the wall, it immediately got back up and it combine two of it's arms and it made a rifle that started to shoot beams of heat at him.

Oz quickly move out of the way and avoided getting roasted to death from the red eyed robot.

And while Oz was avoiding the attack from the enemy, Ada took the chance to help her brother out by getting behind the enemy and using the handguns to rapidly shoot at the enemy from behind and aiming at the dented part of the enemy's back.

And in just 5 seconds of shooting at the enemy in it's week spot, Ada was able to break off a portion of the enemy's shield causing it to revel a portion of it's inside mechanics.

But then she had to stop and jump away from her spot to avoid getting slice apart by the red eyed robot that was trying to slice at her as aggressively as it could to stop her from causing any more damage to him.

At the same time, it was at this moment that Oz used this distraction to do an counter attack by using his metal hands or gauntlets to dash forward and strike the back of the enemy's back and trusting full thrust and using his hands to rip the red eyed robot in to half and causing wires and sparks to appear as he broke open the enemy robot.

And once he did that and killed the enemy intruder, Oz deactivated his metal hands and sighed in relief that it was done.

"that was good attack brother, didn't know you where that strong to be able to break open the enemy's back wide open". Ada said as she went over to him and sat down besides him.

"yeah kind of surprise myself as well" Oz said as he look at the broken red eyed robot that was now split open in two.

Ada ho saw him looking at the the broken and defeated enemy, she looked at it and couldn't help but feel a little ...angry at it for having to remember what 'they' have been doing over the past few years.

"so i guess 'this' is part of the enemy force that has been task with killing us, i wonder what 'it' is doing here and 'why' it decided to 'attack' us". Ada said as she look at the destroyed red eyed robot that was now in two pieces and was sparking out red flares.

"yeah and I'm not all to sure but i can only say that it just wanted to try and kill us when it detected us, but then again why would one of 'them' be here?". Oz said as he wonder how and why the enemy was in there location.

"could this mean that they plan on a attack by having some of them to invade our place and sneak in to the city and do some spying?" Ada ask while being a bit concern as to what this could mean.

"hmm you might be on to something, i guess that could be possible and it did came out of the water, but then again it didn't attack the harbor that's currently busy. So that could mean they are trying to avoid being found". Oz said as he look a bit concern and a bit on alarmed as he started to think why the enemy was here.

_"master could you place your hand on the robot's head, if you do i could gather some information that the enemy might have with. Also you will be able to see the information that it contains but it would hurt a bit master"._ Angel said as she told Oz on what he could do to gather some information on the enemy robot.

So with the idea in mind, Oz did what Angel told her and put his hand over the robot's head where after closing his eyes and letting the flow of energy go thru him.

But just like Angel said, it was going to hurt a 'bit', when he did it he felt a sharp pain in his head as he was overwhelm with some much information that after 10 seconds of having his hand on the robot.

He was panting slightly and he was holding his head in pain causing his sister to get concern and worried for her brother's mental safety.

"Oz are you alright?, what's wrong" Ada said as she tried to support Oz as he was suffering from the massive headache.

"y-yeah it's just that my head huts a lot, damn i didn't think it would hurt this much", Oz said as he was still in pain.

"what did you do Oz?" Ada ask.

"well what i did was simply place my hand on the robot's head so that i could get information on what it had, and ...arg crap this hurts" Oz said in pain as he held his head with his hand.

"i think you should rest" Ada said as she help him get up and help him walk out of the area that was slightly damage from the fight that the two had with the enemy.

But as they walk, Oz could here words and numbers being told over his head as they walk away.

_"angel what are this things that I am hearing?, i keep hearing numbers and words that i understand but at the same time i don'". _Oz said as he spoke to Angel by mental link as he ask her what he was hearing meant.

_"it's the language that the enemy speaks in, it's very complicated but your brain is trying to understand what it has receive but don't worry for you will be able to understand it later on once all the knowledge you pick up as been run thru."_

_"also i found something in it's data, something i think we need to find out, it's has something to do with Germany and i think we need to go there as soon as we can"._Angel said with serious tone as she told Oz what they needed to do.

_"Germany?, why there out of all places?. Last i heard it was attack a few weeks ago and that it's located in the now label 'Death zone'". _Oz said.

_"i understand master but it's something that's very important, human life is a risk if ...'those' things happen to spread towards East". _Angel said with a scared tone as she remember what she saw on the data that the enemy had.

_"ok but then how would i ever get there?, it isn't simple as me packing up and heading there with out a problem. I would be caught having to leave the city and school grounds and me having to be missing for at least an hour. How do you suggest we get a free pass to go to Germany?". Oz ask._

_"well... what if you let me hack into the military network and have me pull some strings?"._ Angel said as she suggested her idea on how to get out of the city.__

_"yeah no can do, last time i let you i ended up having to sign a paper for 150 stuff dolls that 'you' order in 'my' bank account", _Oz said as he reminded Angel on what she did last week when she hack on to the network and order 150 stuff characters that she saw in a show that Oz was watching with his sisters.__

_"hehehe... my bad i just couldn't resist, i love all of the characters form the show so i couldn't help my self. And they where also on a 20% sale so i just had to". _Angel said with a embarrassed expression as she told Oz why she did it. __

_"well either way i don't plan on having you to hack on the military or market network so no. But i could just try and ask Martin and John and maybe call G. Takeo and ask them what the say about it. And ...i am starting to see some of the stuff i got from the enemy. it's everything that 'it' has seen" _Oz said as he started to see the many things that the enemy robot has done over it's life span of 8 months since it was sent out on his task to gather information on them and everyone else it was on search of.

_"so, they aren't just trying to kill us all off, but to eliminate all of humanity and to make earth there new home. So dived and concur was there plan all along"_

__


End file.
